My Boys: The Next Stage
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are back for the sequel to My Boys. What will the future hold for our favorite three couples? AH&MA for language. E/B, J/A, Em/R, C/Es, Ch/R.
1. Chapter 1

**June 1st BPOV**

"B, come on," whined Alice, pulling me out of the fifth store we had been in today.

"Fuck, Ali, I'm coming," I muttered, pulling my hand from hers. "I swear you would think that the building is on fire."

"Oh shit, don't I wish," mumbled Rose, shaking her head as we followed Alice into yet another store. "She's fucking annoying the shit out of me."

"You and me both, Ro," I grumbled. "You and me both."

Alice threw a couple more dresses at us and pointed to the dressing room with a look that clearly said 'Do not argue with me, Bitches.' I rolled my eyes as I followed Rose over to the dressing rooms and began trying on the dresses Alice had thrown in my arms.

Today was one of the few days off we had had in the last month and Alice was insisting that we take care of some much needed wedding plans. First on the to do list was find the perfect dress to wear to our engagement party. I suppose I could see the point in that since the party was only a week away and we worked five of the next seven days.

"Come on, let me see," whined Alice. I rolled my eyes as I stepped out wearing a teal halter style dress that didn't work for me. "Ugh, no. Try the next one on."

I bit my snarky comeback as I stepped back into the dressing room and stripped off the dresses. It's hard to believe that it's been a month since the three of us had become engaged to the men who had captured our hearts.

"_WE'RE ENGAGED!" all three of us screamed. _

"_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD," squealed Alice, jumping up and down. "This is so fucking exciting."_

"_I know," I laughed, leaning into Edward's embrace. _

"_So tell us every detail of how he proposed," begged Rose, dragging me and Alice over to the couch while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all laughed. _

"_Ok, well, first of all, he didn't have an interview in Seattle," I smiled. "He totally made that up to get me back to Forks. We spent all day yesterday going to all our old spots. In some ways it felt like we were still those fifteen year old kids. Anyway, just as the sun was setting, he took me back to our old houses. He took me up to the porch of my house and said that fifteen years go on that very night I became his girl. He dropped to one knee and asked me to marry him. Of course, I had to say yes," I cried softly. _

"_Aw," whispered Alice, handing me a tissue before she grabbed one for herself. "That is so romantic."_

"_I know," I laughed, through my tears._

"_Aw, E, you did good," smiled Rose, wiping her tears off her face. _

"_Thanks, Ro," chuckled Edward._

"_Ok, so which of you is going to tell next?" I begged. _

"_I will," giggled Alice. "So J had taken me to this incredible beautiful and charming inn in Vermont. It was seriously one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. Anyway, we spent all day yesterday milling around this small craft fair. It was so…small town but so neat. J and I headed back to the Inn and he drew me a bubble bath and turned on some soft music. When I got out, I went back out to our room and found the most incredible green silk dress laying on the bed. There was a note asking me to meet him down in the gazebo for dinner. When I got down there, he was standing there with a black tux on. Fuck, he looked so handsome. We had dinner and started dancing. He dropped onto one knee and told me he realized that he can't live without me and that he wants to spend everyday holding me, kissing me. Then he asked me to marry him. Of course, I said yes," smiled Alice, through her tears. "It was perfect."_

"_Oh, that was so beautiful," whispered Rose. She had tears running down her face._

"_J, who knew you could be so romantic," I cried, softly. _

"_Um, thanks, I think," laughed Jasper, lifting Alice up and setting her on his lap as Edward did the same to me and Emmett did the same to Rose. "I was only speaking the truth."_

"_Ok, so that just leaves you, Ro," whispered Alice, laying her head on Jasper's chest._

"_Um, ok," smiled Rose, leaning against Emmett. "Em took me to a Yankees game, and you both know how much I love the Yankees. We were in the middle of the sixth when this guy came up and said that I had been picked for those silly games they do in the seventh inning. So I followed him down under the stands. Once the sixth inning was over, I made my way out to the pitchers mound. A moment later, Em came out wearing a tux, carrying a yellow rose. He looked so handsome. He dropped to one knee and told me that on December fifth, he fell in love with me and that he wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. He asked me to marry him. I somehow managed to say yes through my tears. He carried me off of the field while everyone cheered for us."_

"_Wow, so ballsy, Em," I sighed. "I'm thoroughly impressed."_

"_Thanks, B," smiled Emmett. _

"_Wow, that is so sweet," murmured Alice. "Who knew Em could be so sweet?"_

"_Hey, I'm plenty sweet," he grumbled._

"_Of course, you are," chuckled Alice, patting his arm. _

"B, come on," ordered Alice. "Ro is already done."

"I'm coming," I mumbled, pulling on the strapless, dust rose colored dress. It hugged my curves but wasn't overly clingy. I stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh, that's it," sighed Alice, smiling at me. "It's perfect."

"You look amazing, B," smiled Rose.

"I like it too," I agreed. "Ok, let me change and then we can go find shoes."

"How'd you know shoes were next:?" asked Alice.

"How long have I known you, Ali?" I laughed, stepping back into the dressing room.

I quickly changed back into my jeans and t-shirt and hung the dress back up on the hanger. I followed Rose and Alice out and paid for my dress, cringing slightly when I charged the triple digits to my credit card. It's for our engagement party. It'll be ok. I kept having to remind myself of that little fact.

I followed Rose and Alice out of the store and down to our favorite little shoe store. One of the easiest decisions to make over the last month was the fact that we all wanted one wedding, a triple wedding if you will. It just felt right for all of us. Of course, our parents were all on board. That was a day I will never forget, the say we told Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme that we were engaged.

"_Do you think they will think it is too soon for us to be engaged?" asked Alice as the six of us rode the subway toward Carlisle and Esme's apartment building. _

_It had been four days since we came back from our trips and we had just gotten off a busy shift in the ER. I had had several kids come in after they had been stung by bees when they thought it would be fun to aggravate a bee's hive in Center Park.. Most of the kids were fine once I gave them all some Tylenol and some Benadryl before I removed the stingers. However, one little boy had a severe allergic reaction and nearly asphyxiated before I could get to him. I was able to intubate him but he will be spending the next couple days in the hospital. I just hate days like this._

"_I'm sure they will be happy for us, Ali," I sighed, with my eyes closed. I had my head on Edward's shoulder. "All they care about is us being happy."_

"_I know," she muttered._

"_Ali, it'll be ok," murmured Jasper. _

_I opened my eyes and saw him holding her into his chest. It was still so hard for her to trust people. I gave him a small smile as the subway came to a stop. The six of climbed off and headed up to the street. A few minutes later, the door to Esme and Carlisle's apartment was thrown open by a very excited Esme. _

"_Come in, come in," she squealed, stepping out of our way. I eyed her closely as the six of us stepped inside the apartment. "I hope you all are hungry."_

"_Of course we are, Mom," chuckled Emmett._

"_Well, come on," she urged, pushing us toward the dining room._

"_What's the rush, Esme?" I laughed._

"_I'm just really hungry," she muttered._

"_Uh huh, sure," I smirked. She already knew, I knew she did. Charlie, Renee, and Carlisle were already sitting at the table when we came in. All three of them looked up at me and I knew they knew too. "How's it going?"_

"_Fine," they all said. _

"_How's the hospital?" asked Charlie._

"_Fine," I said, eyeing them all. "You all know, don't you?"_

"_Know what?" asked Renee, feigning ignorance._

"_You can't lie for shit, Mom," I laughed, "so stop trying."_

"_Of course we know," she squealed, jumping up and coming around the table. She threw her arms around me, Rose, and Alice. "I am so excited for my girls."_

"_Gee, we couldn't tell," laughed Rose._

"B, you ok?" asked Rose. I shook head slightly and looked over at her.

"Yeah, just thinking about when we told the parents," I smiled.

"Oh, I thought Renee and Esme were going to stoke out with the way they were carrying on," laughed Rose, shaking her head.

"No shit," giggled Alice, sitting down next to me and handing me a box with a pair of silver heels in them. "My favorite part was Charlie and Carlisle. Charlie tried to stare the boys down while Carlisle started giving them sex advice. I don't know who was more embarrassed Charlie or the boys."

"Charlie," the three of us said together.

"I like those, B," smiled Alice. She slipped a pair of strappy silver heels on her feet. "What do you think of these?"

"I love them," I said, pulling her foot to my lap and taking a closer look. "They will make your legs look twice as long."

"That's what I'm hoping for," sighed Alice. "Ro, did you find some?"

"Yep," she said, pulling the lid off her box and showing us a pair of ivory toe peeped heels. "I figured something simple would go best with my dress."

"Me too," murmured Alice, pulling the heel off her foot.

We paid for our shoes and headed out of the mall, having successful abused our credit cards enough for one day. We took a cab back to the house and headed inside. I headed up to mine and Edward's room and put up my new clothes. Alice had somehow convinced me that I needed a few new sundresses and skirts too. I'm not sure how I let her talk me into everything.

I went into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes before stepping under the hot water. I automatically ran my hands down to the three small scars that were on my stomach. The three scars that were my constant reminder of Jacob Black.

"Hey, Beautiful," murmured Edward, stepping in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. "How was shopping with the Pixie?"

"Exhausting," I sighed, laying my head back on his shoulder. "I don't know how Ali has so much energy all the time, especially after working so much."

"She's a robot," said Edward. I looked over my shoulder at him, cocking my eyebrow at him. "What?"

"A robot?" I snorted.

"Yep," smirked Edward, lowering his lips to my shoulders. "You taste good."

"I do," I whimpered.

"Yep," he murmured, sucking and licking his way up my neck.

"E…" I moaned, pressing my body against his. His erection was pressing against my back.

Edward spun me around and crushed his lips to mine as he lifted me off. I barely noticed him turn the water off before he climbed out of the shower with me wrapped around his body. He carried me out to our room and laid me down on our bed. Edward kept his eyes locked on mine as he slowly slid his cock into me.

"Fuck, so tight, so warm," he mumbled under his breath.

"God, E," I cried out as he started thrusting in and out of me.

Edward laid his head down in the crook of my neck as he made love to me, slowly. The only sound in the room was our labored breathing, the squeaking of our mattress, the sound of our bodies moving together. Edward crushed his lips to mine as we came together, shaking with our orgasms. He slipped out of me and pulled me over onto his chest. He murmured his love for me as I drifted off to sleep.

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel to My Boys. I apologize for the delay but I struggled with this one for some reasons. Anyway, I hope you enjoy where I take you this time. If you liked this chapter, please let me know by clicking on the little review bubble below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**June 7th**

I threw the door to the lounge open as I rushed over to my locker. I was running so late; so very, very, late. Alice was standing just inside the door tapping her foot furiously. She'd been waiting for me for almost fifteen minutes already. Pissing her off was just one more way my day had thoroughly sucked.

"Fuck, B, we are going to be so late," whined Alice. I barely resisted my urge to roll my eyes at her. Like it was my fault the ER has been slammed today.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can, Ali," I muttered, throwing my locker open.

"Dr. Swan to trauma room three, STAT," came over the PA system. I groaned as I slammed my locker shut. I looked back over at Alice.

"Go," she sighed, stepping out of the way.

"I'll meet you there, I promise," I called as I ran out of the lounge, again. "I'm sorry."

I headed into the trauma room as the paramedics were rolling in a young boy of maybe four. He had flaming red hair that was disheveled, much like Edward's always was. He was laying still on the gurney, too still.

"What do we have?" I asked as we moved the boy onto the bed in the trauma room.

"Four year old, Henry Thompson was found in the kitchen with several empty bottles of cleaner around him. His blood pressure is 80/40, pulse is weak, and he is non-responsive," rattled off the paramedic.

"How long ago did he ingest the cleaners?" I asked, starting my exam on the boy.

"Mother called in five minutes ago but wasn't sure how long he had been laying in the kitchen when she found him," he explained. "The mother managed to get him to come around long enough to vomit part of what he had ingested but he passed out again."

"Ok, I need to know exactly what he ingested," I snapped, looking up at him.

"There was a bottle of Windex, Pine-sol, and an unknown bottle. The mother couldn't remember what she has in it," explained the paramedic.

I sighed as I went back to work on the boy. For the next hour I worked to stabilize him. The unknown mixture had been too much for his system and he coded on the table. I tried for an additional half an hour to get him back but I eventually had to call his time of death. I shook my head as I headed out to the waiting room where Henry's mother and father were waiting. They looked up at me and started sobbing.

"No," cried Mrs. Thompson, shaking her head violently.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson," I whispered through my tears. "There was just too much for his body to handle."

"No," she whispered, falling into her husband's chest.

"Can we see him?" asked Mr. Thompson. His chin was trembling as he tried to console his wife.

"Of course," I whispered. "I'll have someone take you back. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

I asked one of the nurses to escort Mr. and Mrs. Thompson to the trauma room before I headed back into the lounge and grabbed my stuff. I snuck out of the hospital and headed down to the house. Nobody was there since our engagement party started twenty minutes ago. I quickly showered and changed into my dress.

Twenty minutes later, my cab pulled up in front of The Rainbow Room. I paid the driver and headed inside. The room was filled with people from the hospital, Charlie's office, and a handful of other people we knew. I made my way over to the bar and grabbed a glass of champagne, quickly draining it before grabbing another glass.

"Something tells me you had a rough day," murmured Edward, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"The worst," I whispered, turning in his arms. He looked handsome in a black suit. "I'm sorry I'm late. You look amazing."

"You look beautiful," he murmured, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. "It's ok. I know you had a trauma come in."

"Bella, it's about time you got here," squealed Renee, dragging me away from Edward.

"Sorry, Mom," I sighed, shooting him a frown.

He sighed and followed Renee as she dragged me around the room introducing me to people I would never remember. I smiled and tried to be polite but it was annoying the shit out of me. All I really wanted was to be with my fiancé however my mother was introducing me to people my father worked with.

"May I dance with my daughter?" asked Charlie, coming up to me and Renee.

"Of course you can," smiled Renee. Charlie and I headed out to the dance floor.

"Thank you for the rescue," I whispered.

"You're welcome," chuckled Charlie. "You looked so miserable. Are you having that bad of a time?"

"No," I sighed. "I just had a very long day."

"I hear you," snorted Charlie. "I have a new case that is driving me crazy."

"Should I worry?" I ask, frowning.

"Nah," he said, smiling at me. "Should I worry about you at the hospital?"

"Probably," I laughed, shaking my head. "No, it's fine. Just don't like days that end like today did."

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"Four year old boy OD on house hold cleaners," I said, shaking my head. I blinked back my tears and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just…"

"Hey, it's ok," whispered Charlie, wiping the tears off my face.

"Excuse me," I whispered, pulling away from my father.

I headed outside as quickly as I could while trying to stop my tears from falling down my face. I leaned against the wall as I let my tears fall freely. Losing any patient was always hard but losing one like that was horrible. It was a senseless death that could have been avoided.

"It's ok, love," whispered Edward, pulling me into his arms. I clung to him as I let my tears fall.

"Four years old, E," I cried. "He could been the one who found the cure for cancer or won the Noble Peace prize."

"I know," he whispered.

"I hate days like this," I whispered.

"Me too," murmured Edward.

After a few minutes, I managed to stop my tears from falling and Edward and I headed back inside. I excused myself and made my way into the ladies room. I was cleaning my face as good as I could when the door to the ladies room opened and Rose and Alice came in.

"Hey," said, Rose, wrapping her arms around me. She was wearing a brick red halter dress that hugged her curves. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," I smiled, softly. "Just had a long day."

"I'm sorry I was so bitchy, B," fretted Alice, joining mine and Rose's embrace. She looked amazing in a jade cocktail dress. "I just want everything to be perfect, you know?"

"I know, Ali," I said, with a smile. "I'm just tired and bitchy."

"Me too," she laughed, laying her head on my bare shoulder.

I looked at the three of us in the mirror. All three of us were tired looking. We had been working long days and nights at the hospital and it was starting to show on all of us. I knew the boys were working just as hard as we were. Tonight was the first time in two weeks that the six of us had been in the same building at the same time, that wasn't the hospital at least.

"Well, I think this is about as good as it is going to get," I sighed. "Let's get back out there."

"You look beautiful," smiled Rose, hooking her arm in with mine.

I smiled at my best friend/sister as I followed her and Alice out of the bathroom. Alice hooked her arm in with my other one as we headed back into The Rainbow Room. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were waiting for us just inside. All three of them had worry lines on their foreheads. Inwardly, I shook my head at my boys. They worry too much.

"Are you ok now?" asked Edward, bring his hand up to my cheek as Rose and Alice slipped into the arms of their fiancé.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "I just needed to cry for a minute, I think. I ready to party like it was 1999."

"Party like it was 1999?" snorted Emmett. "You were what? Seventeen?"

"Yep," I smirked, sharing a look with Rose and Alice. "1999 was a fun year, wasn't it, Girls?"

"Yep," smiled Alice, biting her lip. "I'll never forget that night. The three of us got so much…closer."

"Yeah," sighed Rose, dreamily. "Good times."

"Yes, they were," I murmured, grabbing Rose and Alice's hands in mine. "Let's go get a drink."

"Ok," they both smiled at me.

The three of us headed off to get drink but heard all three of the boys mutter under a series of curse words under their breath as we walked away. They almost made it too easy for us to mess with their minds sometimes. Alice, Rose, and I grabbed a glass of champagne from the bar as the boys caught up with us.

"You three are teases," muttered Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist. He grabbed his own glass of champagne from the bar.

"Are we?" I asked as he led me through the crowd.

"Yes," he chuckled, softly, bringing his lips down to my ear. "But don't worry, love. I'll punish you later."

"Will you now," I smirked, turning into his arm and leaning up to his ear. I lightly grazed his ear with my lips, causing him to shudder. "I look forward to it, Dr. Cullen."

"Fuck me," he murmured so softly, I wasn't sure I actually heard him.

"Attention, everyone," called Charlie from the small stage. I turned in Edward's arms and faced him, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme, who were all smiling. "I would like to propose a toast to my beautiful daughters, Rosalie, Alice, and Isabella, and my future sons, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. May the future bring you nothing but happiness."

"And babies," laughed Esme, causing everyone to laugh with her. I shared a look with my girls. We haven't even gotten married yet and they are starting on the babies. "Lots of babies."

"To the happy couples," toasted Carlisle, raising his glass to all of us.

"To the happy couples," murmured everyone, raising their glasses to us.

Edward and I finished our drinks. He smiled as he pulled me out to the dance floor. I rolled my eyes but allowed him to pull me after him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I slid my arms up his arms and to shoulders. Our eyes were locked on each other's as we let our bodies move slowly. It was like we were lost in a bubble.

Edward leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. I moaned as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He moaned this time, pulling me closer into his arms. I pulled my lips away from his and looked him in the eye. His normally emerald green eyes were so dark they were almost black. He licked his lips as he leaned down to my ear.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered.

"Ok," I breathed softly.

Edward moved his lips against mine one more time before we headed toward the door. He had his arm wrapped snuggly around my waist. We managed to sneak out without anyone noticing that we had left. I sent Alice and Rose a text letting them know that we had left so they wouldn't worry. They both announced that they were right behind us.

Edward and I managed to catch a cab. We climbed into the back seat and snuggled into each other's arms, ignoring the snickering coming from the cab driver. Twenty minutes later, he pulled up in front of our house. Edward tossed him some money as we climbed out of the cab and practically ran up the front steps. I unlocked the door and we stepped in.

Edward shut the door and turned and looked at me. He was breathing heavily and there was a look in his eye that both scared the shit out of me and turned me on. He stepped up to me and I smiled as I stepped back. I swear he fucking growled.

"Don't move," he ordered. I shivered in anticipation. Edward stepped up to me and pulled me against his body, hard. I gasped softly. "You are so beautiful."

"Edward…" I whimpered as he moved his lips down to my neck.

He reached down behind me and grabbed my ass, lifting me off the ground. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my feet. Edward carried me upstairs to our bed room and kicked the door shut. He set me back on my feet. He kept his eyes on mine as he reached behind me and slowly pulled the zipper down.

My breath caught in my chest as he let my dress pool at my feet. His eyes raked over my body clad only in a white, lace strapless bra and a matching thong. I slid my hand up Edward's chest and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. I loosened his tie before pulling it off of his neck and dropping it to the floor.

Slowly, I started unbuttoning his shirt, letting my fingers graze his skin as I undid each button. Edward shivered under my touch. Once I had it completely undone, I pushed it off of his shoulders and flung it across with room with a smile. Edward kicked off his dress shoes as I moved on to his pants.

I felt my body turn bright pink as Edward looked back up at me. We were standing there in front of each other in just our underwear. He reached behind me and unclasp my bra, tossing it across the room. I hooked my fingers into his boxers and slid them down his legs. He kicked them off before he reached over and hooked his fingers into my thong. He smirked as he ripped my thong off of me.

"Fuck," I moaned.

Edward swept me into his arms and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down and pressed his lips to mine before he slowly made his way down the front of my body. My hands automatically went to his hair as he moved to the apex between my legs.

"Oh my god," I gasped, arching my back as Edward thrust his tongue into me. "Edward, don't stop."

I was begging him to keep moving his tongue in me as I lifted my hips to met his eager tongue. Edward was growling softly as he fucked me with his magic tongue over and over. I could feel my entire body shake as my orgasm started to build. I was almost there when Edward moved up and slid into me, pressing his lips to mine. I screamed into his mouth as I came immediately.

Edward pulled out of me and pushed back in hard and fast. He rolled us so that I was riding him. I sat up and shifted up and down on Edward's cock as fast and hard as I could. Edward was gripping my hips in his hands, tightly as he shifted his hips up to meet me. I placed my hands on his chest as I bounced on his erection, taking him in deeper and deeper with each and every stroke.

I could feel every inch of him inside of me. I was getting closer and closer to another orgasm with each downward motion of my hips. I threw my head back as I came hard, shaking violently as the waves of pleasure ripped through my body.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" I screamed.

"FUCK," growled Edward, thrusting his hips half a dozen more times before he finally released deep inside of me.

Edward and I rode out our orgasm, slowly letting our hips stop moving. I slid onto the bed next him. My body felt like jell-o as I laid down on the bed, panting as I tried to catch my breath. Edward pulled the blanket up and covered out naked bodies before he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, B," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you, too, E," I murmured, closing my eyes.

I felt Edward's lips on the top of my head as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man I would be marrying in two short months.

**Thank you for all the reviews over the first chapter. The first ten chapter's or so will be pre-wedding. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter by leaving me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**June 20th-EPOV**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear E," sang Bella, sliding down the length of my body as she woke me up. "Happy birthday to you."

"Fuck, B," I growled as she took my morning wood into her mouth. I threw the blanket off of her and watched as she bobbed up and down on my cock. "So hot."

Bella moaned as she ran her mouth down my cock, sending a wave of vibrations through my entire body. I wove my fingers in her hair as I watched my cock disappear into her warm, wet mouth. Bella relaxed her throat as she peeked up at me through her lashes and I lost it.

"Oh, fuck," I groaned, shooting my load down her throat. Bella swallowed everything I gave her and kissed her way up my body, pressing her lips to mine.

"Happy birthday, Baby," whispered Bella, against my lips.

"I'll say it's a happy birthday," I murmured, rolling us so that I was hovering over her. "That was a hell of a way to wake up."

"I thought you might like it," said Bella, smugly. "How does it feel to be twenty-nine?"

"Well, my bones are starting to ache, I'm losing my hearing, and, wait, Ro, is that you," I teased, squinted down at her.

"Har, har, " she laughed.

"Love, you are the same age as me," I pointed out, nestling myself between her legs.

"Not for three more days I'm not," smirked Bella. "I will always be younger than you, E."

"Hmm, suppose that's right," I mumbled, moving my lips down to her neck.

"Fuck," she moaned, shifting her head to give me more access.

"Well, then I guess that makes me a cradle robber, doesn't it?" I whispered, moving down to her collarbone.

"Y…yes," she stammered as I traveled down her chest to her luscious breasts. I pulled one of her hardened peaks into my mouth. "Oh, E."

I moaned against the nipple in my mouth, causing Bella to grip my hair in her hands. She arched her back, shoving more of her delicious breast into my mouth. I moved one of my hands down to her thigh, slowly moving it upwards until I had reached the apex between her legs. Her lips were soaked. I peeked up at her as I slipped two fingers into her warm heat.

"Fuck," she growled, bucking her hips into my hands. She was watching me with hooded, lust filled eyes. "Baby, please."

"What do you want, Love?" I asked, releasing her nipple.

"I need you," she whimpered.

"What do you need?" I asked, grazing her clit with the palm of my hand.

"OH, GOD," she cried out. "I need you to be inside of me. NOW!"

"I can't resist you," I murmured to myself.

I slid my fingers out of her warmth, bringing them to my mouth. God, my girl tasted amazing. Bella pulled my lips down onto hers and moaned. I knew she could taste herself on me. I lined my now rock hard cock up with her and thrust into her, quickly. Bella growled into my mouth, tugging on my hair. I love when she does shit like that.

I pulled all the way out of her before I pushed back in, forcefully. Over and over, I thrust into the warmth that only Bella could give me. Over and over, our bodies melted into each others. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, digging her heels into my back. I felt my cock somehow slip even deeper into her tight core. I bent down and pulled her nipple into my mouth, biting down on it.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" screamed Bella, shaking as she let her orgasm wash over her. Her tight core clenched down on my cock sending me over the edge.

"Sweet mother fucker," I growled against her nipple.

I rode out my orgasm before I fell onto the bed next to Bella. We were both panting softly as we looked over at each other. She smiled and kissed me before she climbed off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. I'll admit that I ogled her fine ass. She stopped and looked over at me from over her shoulder, letting her dark hair fall so that it was framing her gorgeous face.

"Coming, lover?" she asked, winking at me.

"Yes," I murmured, jumping off the bed.

I swept Bella into my arms and carried her into the bathroom. How we managed to get through the shower without having sex again was beyond me. Bella wasn't even trying to keep her hands to herself, and honestly, neither was I. Eventually, we managed to actually clean up and get ready for our shifts at the hospital. We headed down to the kitchen where Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting around the table.

"Happy Birthday," squealed Alice as soon as we stepped in.

"Thanks, Ali," I chuckled, shaking my head at the little pixie. Where she gets all her energy is another thing I don't know.

"One more year before you this the big three-zero," smirked Emmett, leaning back in his seat. "Not, much time left for you, Bro."

"Em, are you losing your hair?" asked Bella, going over and standing behind Emmett. She winked at me as she started messing his hair up. "Yep, look, E, a bald spot."

"What?" asked Emmett. "I don't have a bald spot."

"Yes, you do, Em," I said, joining Bella. "Wow, it's pretty big too."

"Son of bitch," muttered Emmett, storming out of the kitchen. I wrapped my arm around Bella.

"That was almost too easy," I sighed.

"Bless his little heart," snickered Bella.

We all laughed as Emmett came back in a few minute later, muttering under his breath about us being assholes. We ignored him as we headed out of the house and down to the hospital. We walked into the lounge and found Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee standing there. Esme and Renee both were holding balloons while my father and Charlie were both laughing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" squealed Esme and Renee, throwing their arms around me.

"Thanks," I laughed, hugging them both.

"These are for you," gushed Renee, shoving the balloons she was holding into my hand.

"Gee, thanks, Renee," I said, kissing her cheek. "I love them."

"Well, I just wanted to make up for all those birthdays we missed," sighed Renee, shaking her head.

"Well, this makes up for it all," I smiled.

"We except to see you all at dinner tonight," ordered Renee. "No excuses."

"Yes, ma'am," we all answered automatically.

"I guess we should get to work," said Bella, grabbing my hand. "We'll see you later."

"Later," they all muttered as Bella pulled me out of the lounge.

"Thank you for the rescue," I chuckled, softly.

"You're welcome," smiled Bella. "Just remember this moment in a few days when I need rescuing."

"I will," I murmured, kissing her. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," she sighed, softly.

Bella bit her lip as she turned and headed down to treat her first patient of the day. I'll admit that I, once again, ogled her ass. She had no clue what she does to me, no clue at all. I shook my head as I went over and grabbed my own chart and headed down to my first patient, a three year old girl with an ear ache. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," hollered a woman. I pushed the door open and smiled at the tired looking mom, cradling her daughter in her arms.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen," I said, smiling. "This must be Amanda."

"Yes, and I'm Karen," smiled the dark haired woman. I went over and washed my hands before I sat down on my stool in front of Karen and Amanda.

"Amanda, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked, gently rubbing her back.

"My ear hurts," she whispered, peeking at me through her dark hair.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I said, pulling out my light. "Will you let me look in your ears?"

Amanda nodded her head softly. I leaned in and pushed the hair behind her ear before I looked into her ear. Her right ear drum was enlarged and red. Amanda turned so I could look in her other ear, which was even worse than her left ear. I leaned back and grabbed a tongue depressor.

"Amanda, can I take a look in your throat?" I asked, softly.

"Yes," whispered Amanda, leaning forward.

Amanda opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Her throat was a little red but otherwise looked good. I checked her nose, which was clear before I listened to her heart and lungs. I leaned back and pocketed my light as I pulled out my prescription pad.

"It looks like both of her ears are infected," I explained, looking over at Karen. "Is she allergic to anything?"

"Just nuts," said Karen, pulling the girl back against her chest. "She's had several infections. Should I be worried?"

"How many is several?" I asked.

"Five in the last year," explained Karen. "Her pediatrician insists that she just has allergies but I'm concerned about the infections causing damage to her hearing."

"Who's her Ped?" I asked.

"Dr. Getts," she replied.

"Yes, I've heard others complain about him" I murmured. "Well, I think you need to take her in to a ears, nose, and throat doctor. I think it might be time to consider putting tubes in her ears. I can write you a recommendation for Dr. Arnold Cruz, the best in the city."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," smiled Karen, grabbing my hand. "So much."

"You're welcome," I said, returning her smile. I handed her the prescription and discharge paper before I headed back out to the nurses desk.

By late afternoon, I had been wished a happy birthday by nearly everyone who worked in the ER, the cafeteria, the gift shop, and various other departments in the hospital. It's not that I didn't appreciate all the well wishes but it's not like I was kid anymore. It got annoying after a while. Of course, it didn't help that Emmett and Jasper made sure that everyone knew that today was my birthday. Their time would come, and when it did, I would make sure they pay.

I was standing in front of my locker at the end of my shift when I felt the familiar tingle that came when Bella wrapped her arms around me. I smiled as I turned and wrapped my arms around her. She looked tired but happy at the same time.

"I missed you," she murmured, slipping her fingers into the bottom of my scrub top, running them along my lower back.

"I missed you, too," I smiled, leaning my forehead down on hers. "How was your shift?"

"Long," she sighed, "but what else is new. How was yours?"

"Long," I echoed. "Everywhere I went I was bombarded with birthday wishes. It was annoying."

"Em and J?" asked Bella.

"Pretty sure," I laughed.

"Planning on getting revenge?" she asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You know it," I smirked as the door to the lounge opened. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Carlisle came in. I swear, all five of them rolled their eyes at us wrapped in each other's arms.

"Break it up," laughed Carlisle, opening his locker.

Bella and I rolled our eyes as we pulled away from each other and grabbed our stuff from our lockers. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we headed out of the lounge. Esme was waiting for us by the nurses desk with my balloons, cause god forbid I should not walk around New York City with my birthday balloons.

"You almost forgot these," smiled Esme, shoving them into my hands.

"Thank god you remembered to get them, Esme," giggled Bella.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," I smiled. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Carlisle were all laughing silently behind her.

"Good thing I was here," smirked Esme, winking at me. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Twenty minutes later, the eight of were standing in front of Charlie and Renee's apartment. The trip down to their apartment had been interesting. The patrons on the subway had stared at the eight of us and the half a dozen balloons clamped in my hands. Emmett and Jasper seemed to get a huge thrill out of the entire ordeal, which just made my thirst for revenge even higher.

"It's about time the birthday boy got here," squealed Renee, throwing the door open.

"Sorry, the subway was excruciatingly slow tonight," I said, kissing her check.

"Hmm, well, all that matters is that you are here now," giggled Renee, pulling us all into the apartment. I cringed inwardly at the crepe paper, balloons, and banner that said happy birthday in cars.

"Wow, this all looks…great," I said, trying to smile.

"Edward," said Renee. I looked over at her. She was smirking at me. "You are a shitty liar."

"I know," I sighed, shaking my head as everyone busted out laughing. "I will get you all back for this."

"Sure you will, Edward," snickered Esme, looping her arm in with Renee's. "Just wait until you see what we have planned for Bella's birthday."

"Fuck me," muttered Bella, under her breath.

By the time Bella and I climbed back into our bed, we were both exhausted, stuffed, and happy. Bella laid her head on my chest and drifted off to sleep in minutes. I sighed contently as I let sleep take me under, holding onto the woman I would be marrying in just a couple months.

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Please leave me a review or send me a pm letting me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**June 23rd BPOV**

I woke up early and climbed out of the bed, leaving Edward sleeping contently. I pulled on his shirt and a pair of shorts before I made my way downstairs and curled up in front of the large picture window in the living room.

Today was my twenty-ninth birthday. After barely making through more than a dozen birthdays on my own, I was finally celebrating one with the love of my life, my best friends, and my boys. I smiled to myself as I thought about all the times I had wished that they would magically show up on my doorstep and now, they were here with me. Finally, we were together again.

"Morning, B," said Emmett, coming down the stairs followed by Jasper.

"What are you doing on the floor?" asked Jasper, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Just thinking," I muttered, pulling my knees up. They exchanged a look and came over and sat down on the floor next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jasper.

"Remember the last birthday we had together?" I asked, laying my head on my knees.

"Yeah, just before we moved," whispered Emmett.

"I used to wish every year that somehow you would show up on my doorstep. For so many years, I…" I trailed off, letting my tears fall. "I'm just really glad to have my boys back."

"We're glad to be here with you, too," said Edward. I looked up and saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on his face. He came over and sat down in front of me. "Remember our sixth birthday?"

"Oh my god, the clown," I laughed. "He was so creepy."

"I know, right?" snorted Edward. "He kept chasing you, Emily, and Susie asking you to squeeze his nose."

"You know looking back, I'm pretty sure he was pedophile," I chuckled.

"No shit," laughed Emmett. "The worst party though was my eighth birthday. Why Carlisle and Esme thought it would be a good idea to bring in jugglers is beyond me. All that did was cause you to end up in the ER getting stitches in your forehead, B."

"What did they thing was going to happen when he asked me to juggle bowling pins," I shook my head.

"What about my twelfth birthday party," said Jasper. "Carlisle and Esme thought it would be a good idea to get me a piñata."

"I didn't mean to hit you, J," I scoffed. Jasper cocked his eyebrow at me. "I didn't or I would have aimed somewhere other than your nuts."

"Now that hurt like a son of a bitch," laughed Jasper, shaking his head. "Happy birthday, B."

"Thanks, J," I smiled.

"Yeah, happy birthday," chuckled Emmett, hugging me. "Your wish finally came true."

"Yes, it did," I murmured. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Em."

Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet. We headed up to our room and went to take a shower. Edward moved let his hands roam my body as we washed each other. I turned and crushed my lips to his. He moaned and lifted me off my feet, pinning me against the cold tiles. He pulled his lips away from mine as he slowly slid his cock into me.

"Oh E," I moaned, locking my feet behind him. "More, Baby, more."

"Fuck," muttered Edward, thrusting in and out of me.

Slowly, he started increasing his pace inside of me. I wove my fingers in his hair and buried my face into the crook of his neck. All I could do was moan and whimper with each thrust of his hips. Each time his hands dug into my ass, pulling me closer to him. I tightened my grip on his hair as I felt the elastic band inside of me snap.

"OH, FUCK!" I cried, shaking with my release.

"B," Edward growled, thrusting once more into me before he came.

I turned and captured his lips with mine as we rode our orgasms. Slowly, our bodies stilled. Edward pulled his lips away from mine but left his forehead against mine. His eyes were full of so many emotions, so much love and passion. It was breathtaking.

"Happy birthday, Bella," he murmured.

"Thank you, my love," I whispered.

Edward and I quickly finished showering and dried off. We headed back into our room and pulled on our scrubs for work. Flashing him my best smile, I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him down the stairs to the kitchen. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all smiled as we came in.

"Happy birthday, B!" squeaked Alice, jumping into my arms.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"You're welcome," she laughed, pulling away from me.

"Happy birthday, B," snickered Rose, hugging me.

"Thanks, Ro," I smiled, hugging her back. "We had better get to work."

They all groaned but followed me and Edward out of the house. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked the few blocks to the hospital. We walked into the emergency room and I froze as my mouth fell open. Plastered on every wall were pictures of me from my first fifteen birthdays.

"Oh my god," I said.

I went over and pulled one of the flyers from the wall. It was from my eighth birthday party. I was bent over the cake, trying to blow out the trick candle that Charlie had bought. He let me blow out that candle for three minutes before he explained what it was. I looked back over at Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice, all of who were trying their hardest not to bust out laughing.

"I…" I trailed off. I looked around the ER as the other doctors, nurses, and ER staff were watching me with smirks on their faces. I turned back to my family as I dropped the flyer. "I can't believe they would do this."

I turned and out of the ER, dropping my bag as I left. I was completely embarrassed and humiliated. I had to work with these people and they put pictures of me in nothing but my diaper at my first birthday party. I only made it a couple of blocks when I felt Edward throw his arms around me.

"Calm down," he whispered, trying to calm me down. My body was shaking.

"I am so embarrassed," I muttered.

"I know," whispered Edward. I pulled away from him and took a couple deep breathes.

"I'm fine now," I whispered. "Let's get back to work."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I mumbled.

Edward didn't say anything as we headed back down to the hospital. I kept my eyes on the ground as I grabbed my bag off the floor and went into the staff room. Ignoring the watchful eyes of my friends, I went out, grabbed a chart and went to work.

I spent most of the morning treating a two month old little girl with croup. Poor thing was wheezing and struggling so much. Her mother looked exhausted so I had her laid down while I held the baby in order to give her a breathing treatment. I sent the mom home with instructions to keep the baby as calm as possible and to try steaming up the bathroom and have them sit in there for awhile.

I walked out of the exam room to find Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee pulling the flyers off the walls. All four of them looked up at me but I turned and headed down the opposite way. I didn't hear them as they came running up on me, grabbing my arms. They pulled me into an empty examination room. I kept my eyes on the floor, not wanting to see their faces.

"We thought it would be funny," mumbled Renee.

"Yeah, cause I wanted my colleagues to see me in my birthday suit," I muttered.

"So we were wrong," said Charlie. I looked up at him as I shook my head. "We're sorry."

"I know you are," I sighed. "Maybe I overreacted but it just feels like…"

"What?" asked Carlisle. I shook my head as my eyes filled up with tears.

"It feels like they just stopped staring at me after the whole Jacob thing…" I shook my head again as I looked down at the floor. "I don't like being stared at."

"Guess we didn't think about that," whispered Esme. "We are sorry, Bella."

"I know," I whispered. "Me too."

"Forgive us?" asked Charlie. I rolled my eyes as I looked up at him

"Depends," I said.

"On?" he asked.

"Did you get all those fucking flyers down?" I asked.

"Almost," he laughed.

"Then I suppose I could forgive you all," I snickered. They all wrapped their arms around me.

"Happy birthday, Bella," They all laughed.

"Thanks," I chuckled. "I had better get back to work."

"Ok, we'll see you later for your birthday dinner," sang Renee, kissing my check.

"Ok," I smiled.

They finished pulling all of the flyers down but the damage had already been done. Every time I came out of an exam room, one of the nurses or orderlies were laugh under their breath. More than once, I heard them whispering about the birthmark on my lower back. Just one more way I can thank my parents, Carlisle, and Esme for this humiliation.

By the end of my shift, I was tired, cranky, and irritated. I had just laid down on the couch in the lounge when the door opened. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rose, and Alice came in, all happy and smiling. It kind of pissed me off, to be honest. Edward came over and lifted me into his arms, before sitting on the couch. I nestled myself into his embrace.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "All day I heard them laughing and whispering."

"You want me, Em, and J to kick their asses?" asked Edward, smiling at me. I laughed and shook my head. "Are you sure? Cause we totally will."

"I'm sure," I laughed. "But thanks for the offer."

"That's what I'm here for. To kick the ass of people who laugh at my fiancé," he smiled.

"Is that all you're here for?" I whispered, blushing slightly.

"No," he murmured, pressing his lips to mine.

"Come on, love birds," snickered Emmett. "I need food."

"Can you start with his?" I asked.

"Sure," winked Edward.

We both laughed as we got up and grabbed our stuff. The six of us headed out of the hospital and made our way down to the subway. We took our seats and chatted amongst ourselves as the subway lurched forward and took off down the tunnel. We had only been on there for a few minutes when a very pregnant woman sitting half way down the car from us grabbed her stomach and screamed.

"AAAHHHH," she screamed, sliding from her seat onto the floor. I didn't think twice as I jumped to my feet with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice following me.

"What do you feel?" I asked, kneeling between the woman's bent knees.

"Pain," she cried, clutching at her stomach. "So much pain."

"How far along are you?" asked Edward, setting up under the woman's head, propping her body up on his legs.

"Thirty-seven weeks," panted the woman.

"Ok, honey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Martha," she whispered.

"Martha, is this your first contraction?" I asked.

"Yes," she muttered. "ANOTHER ONE."

"Ok, deep breathes," I said, rubbing her belly.

I looked up at Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice. Alice had her cell phone out but wasn't getting any reception. She ran to the front of the subway car to try to get them to call in for an ambulance.

"We need to get her off this floor," I said, looking at Emmett. "Find me anything to get her on. J, do you have gloves?"

"Yeah," muttered Jasper, digging through his bag while Emmett ran down the car to find a blanket. He came back a moment later with a newspaper.

"No blanket but someone had a newspaper," said Emmett.

"That'll work," I said. "Ok, on three, we are going to lift her. Ro, get the paper under her."

Rose nodded and grabbed the newspaper from Emmett. Emmett helped me lift her legs while Jasper and Edward lifted her upper body. Rose quickly got the newspaper spread under her. I pulled on the gloves that Jasper handed me and looked up at Martha.

"Martha, I need to check to see how much you are dilated, ok?" I asked.

"You're a doctor?" she asked, grimacing as she was hit by another contraction.

"Yes, I work in the ER at New York General," I explained. "Is it ok if I check you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Edward was wiping her forehead with piece of cloth while Emmett and Jasper were holding her hands. Rose was trying to keep the crowd back. I lifted Martha skirt just high enough that I could get my hands in and pulled her panties off. They were soaked and I suspected that her water had broken earlier and she hadn't realized it. I slid my fingers into her and she cried out.

"I know it hurts, Honey. I'm sorry," I whispered. She was fully dilated and I could feel her babies head pushing against the opening of her birth canal. I pulled my fingers out and pushed her legs back. "Honey, you are fully dilated and fully effaced. Your baby is coming. I need you to push."

"I can't," she cried, shaking her head. "I'm on the fucking subway."

"I know, Martha, but your baby is coming," I smiled. "Let's meet him or her, ok?"

"Ok," she muttered.

Edward braced her with his arms while Emmett and Jasper helped her pull her legs back. She took a deep breath as her next contraction hit and pushed. I could see her baby's head starting to crown with each push. After several minutes, I was able to work the baby's head out of Martha's vagina. I worked the shoulders and upper torso of the baby out before I was able to deliver the rest of her.

"You have a daughter," I smiled, as I cleaned the baby's mouth and nose out.

The baby started wailing as the subway came to a stop. I laid her onto Martha's stomach and tied off the unbiblical cord and cut it with a scalpel that Rose handed me. The paramedics came in and loaded Martha and her daughter onto the stretcher. Martha reached out and grabbed my hand.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Dr. Isabella Swan," I smiled.

"That's beautiful," she cried. "Thank you, Dr. Swan."

"You're welcome," I smiled. "Today's a great day to have a birthday."

**Thank you for all the reviews. Now, I know that Bella overreacted to the flyers but think about all she's been through. She doesn't like the attention. Please let me know what you thought by clicking on the little review bubble down below. Come on, you know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**July 4th**

"What did you just say?" asked Edward, sitting up and leaning against the headboard of our bed. He had a look of complete and utter shock on his face.

"I said that I want to have a baby," I said. He just stared at me for several minutes before he stood up, went over and locked our bedroom door. He looked back at me.

"A baby?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Right now?"

"Well, I was thinking more like nine or ten months from now," I smiled. Edward rolled his eyes as he came back over and sat down on the bed.

"Why all the sudden do you want a baby?" he asked, looking up at me.

"It's not a sudden whim, E," I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest. "I've been thinking about it a lot since my birthday and….well, I'm not getting any younger."

"Still we aren't even married yet and you're talking about us having a baby," said Edward, taking a deep breath. "I guess I'm just a little surprised."

"Bad surprise?" I asked, softly.

"No, not a bad surprise," smiled Edward, wrapping his arms around me. "Just…surprised."

"I know you need to think about this," I whispered, ducking my head into his neck. "Just think about it."

"Of course I will," whispered Edward.

Edward kissed me before he got up and headed into the bathroom to get ready for his shift at the hospital. I laid back on the bed, trying not to think about the fact that he was naked in there. Naked and wet. Just as I was losing the battle with my self control, I heard the shower turn off. A moment later, Edward came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. I ogled him as he walked over and pulled out a clean pair of scrubs and boxers.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Nymph," smiled Edward, looking up at me. He dropped the towel and my eyes slid right down to his beautiful penis. "My eyes are up here."

"I know," I smiled, keeping my eyes locked on his cock as I crawled over on the bed and laid down on my stomach so that his cock and I were eye to eye, so to speak. "I just love this little guy so much."

"Little?" asked Edward. He made it sound like I just called him a needledick or something.

"Ok, I love this big guy," I laughed. "Better?"

"Yes, although it would help if you hadn't said it laughing," chuckled Edward, slipping his boxers on.

"Hey, bring him back," I pouted.

"Sorry, love, but I have to go to work," chuckled Edward, squatting down in front of me. He lifted my chin up so that he could look into my eyes. "I promise he will come see you later."

"Pun intended?" I asked, smiling.

"Pun most definitely intended," smiled Edward, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. "Have fun with the pixie today."

"Asshole," I grumbled, climbing off the bed. Edward laughed as he finished getting ready for work. "You laugh but she's like a wedding Nazi."

"Hey, I had to spend that one day with her while we got fitted for our tuxes," said Edward. "For a minute, I thought she was actually going to take the tape measure from the guy and start measuring my junk herself."

"That would be funny," I laughed.

"I'll remember that," snorted Edward. He came over and pulled me into his arms. "I have to leave now."

"I know," I sighed, sadly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too," whispered Edward. "I'll see you tonight at the 'rents house."

"Ok," I sighed, dramatically.

"And, um, I'll think about having a baby," he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

"Thank you," I murmured.

Edward kissed me again before he left. I sighed as I went into the bathroom and took my own shower. Ever since my birthday, I had been feeling this urge to have a baby. At first I thought it was simply because of the baby I delivered but I'm not so sure anymore. Martha came in a few days after she delivered her daughter, Sophia Isabelle. I was touched that she named her child after me. She let me hold her and I fell in love. The feeling of that baby in my arms just made the ache, the urge intensify.

I sighed as I finished my shower and dried off. I went back into our room and pulled on a pair of panties, strapless bra, the blue sundress I had bought last month. It was going to be hot day in the city today. I slipped some flip flops on my feet and headed down to the kitchen, where Alice was annoying the hell out of Rose.

"It's about fucking time," grumbled Alice. "Do you realize how much we have to do today?"

"Ali, you know I love you, right?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Then back the fuck off and stop being such a bitch before I have to cut you," I said, smiling at her. "You should be enjoying this and you are so stressed that you are missing out on all the fun of planning a wedding. I'm just going to say it. You are a bridezilla."

"No, I'm not," gasped Alice, stepping back from us. She looked from me to Rose.

"Sorry, Honey, but you kind of are," frowned Rose. Alice sat down at the table and put her hands up to her mouth.

"Oh my god, I am one of those crazy, psychotic bridezillas," whispered Alice, shaking her head. "I never thought I would be like…them."

"It's ok, Ali," I said, sitting next to her and pulling her hands into mine. "Ro and I are here for you. We will help you beat this."

"There is help available," smiled Rose, placing her hands on mine. "You just have to ask for it."

"I don't know if I can," whispered Alice, fighting the smile that was threatening to explode on her face.

"You can, Ali," I giggled. "Admitting you have a problem was the first step."

"Getting help is like number two on the list," snickered Rose. Her entire upper body was shaking as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"I know," squeaked Alice, standing up. "But I…Oh, shit, I can't do this anymore."

The three of us busted out laughing. We were still laughing as we headed out of the house and down to the subway. After a few stops, we stepped off the subway and headed up to the little dress shop on the corner. The bell over the door chimed as we headed inside.

The woman who owned the shop, Greta Van Horn, came out of the back with a huge smile on her face. She was a strikingly beautiful woman with beautiful silver hair pulled back into a bun on the back of her head. She hardly wore any make-up but didn't need it either. She had big, brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

"There are my blushing brides," she sang, gathering the three of us into her arms. From the moment we entered this store a month ago in search the perfect wedding dresses, Greta had taken us in as her own. "How are my darlings doing?"

"We're great, Greta," I smiled, kissing her cheek. "How's Simon?"

"He's fine," she laughed, shaking her head. Simon was her husband of forty-nine years. "He's cranky as he usually is but he's fine."

"He deserves to be a little cranky," smiled Rose, taking her chance and kissing Greta on the cheek.

"I know," sighed Greta. "Now, let's get your dresses fitted one last time. Your weddings are only a month away."

We followed Greta to the back of her shop where she instructed us to undress. I was still a little apprehensive about the scars on my stomach but Greta always ignored them. She helped the three of us slip on our dresses before she started pinning them for the alterations.

Alice had chosen a Ivory sweep neck style dress with a low cut back. The silky material fit her body perfectly, showing her curves and making them stand out. Adding the ivory heels she had chosen and she would look two feet taller and extra beautiful. Rose had gone with a much simpler A-line halter dress that was the same ivory color as Alice's. the bodice of the dress squeezed her boobs together, making them stand out even more than they already do. She was going to look completely amazing. I had chosen an ivory strapless dress that was fitted till it hit my waist before it started to flare out. The bodice was covered in little ivory beads. I kind of felt like Cinderella in this dress.

"Can you believe we are getting married in just over a month?" asked Rose, looking from me to Alice.

"No," I laughed. "Honestly, I think I am still in shock about it all."

"Me too," said Alice. "It odd to think that this time last summer we were working as many shifts as possible."

"Last summer," I mumbled, shaking my head. "I wish last summer would just go away."

"I'm sorry, B, I didn't mean to bring that up," frowned Alice.

"It's ok, Ali," I said. "I just…do you think I am ever going to stop being so…angry?"

"No, I don't," said Alice. "I think a part of you is always going to be angry but the important part is that you don't let the anger fester."

"Yeah, Ali's right," smiled Rose. "You just can't let the anger win."

"I know," I said, smiling. "It's just hard sometimes."

Once Greta had finished with our dresses, we changed back into our regular clothes and headed down to the florist to finalize the flower arraignments. From the florist, we headed to the Church that we had picked and paid our deposit. By the time we were done, all three of us were exhausted. We loaded onto the subway and headed down to Carlisle and Esme's.

"Girls," squealed Esme, throwing the door open. "It's about damn time you got here."

"Esme, it's barely the middle of the afternoon," I laughed, hugging her.

"I don't care," she laughed. She hugged Rose and Alice before shutting the door. "Would you like something to drink? We have tea, coke, beer, wine, wine coolers, water, juice-"

"Esme, we get the idea," I laughed, following her into the kitchen were Renee was cutting up some watermelon. "Hey, Mom, need some help?"

"No, I don't think we are in the mood to go to the ER today," laughed Renee, looking back at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle of water.

"One time," I mumbled.

"I'm teasing you," she smiled, hugging me. "But I've got it under control."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking around. There was bowls of watermelon, cantaloupe, strawberries, grapes, raspberries.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, turning back to her task.

"Ok, where's Dad?" I asked.

"He and Carlisle are on the roof arguing about the placement of charcoal in the grill," sighed Renee, rolling her eyes.

"Again?" I laughed.

"Yes," smiled Renee, looking back at me. "You know how they are."

"I do," I snorted. "Ok, I'll go handle it."

"Good girl," laughed Renee, swatting my ass.

"Ouch," I muttered.

Renee just laughed as I walked out of the kitchen and headed up to the roof. Carlisle and Charlie were standing in front of the grill, hands on their hips, discussing the placement of the charcoal. I rolled my eyes as I went over and hooked my arms through both of theirs.

"You know you both are idiots, don't you?" I asked. "You have to stack the charcoal in a pyramid. It's the only way."

"That's bullshit," scoffed Charlie. "If you lay them out flat then you have equal heat."

"No, you have to stack them in a square," sighed Carlisle.

"You are both wrong," I laughed. "It's a pyramid."

"No," they both said.

"You both know I'm right," I laughed, heading back inside. "Get your asses moving. I'm starving."

Charlie and Carlisle both muttered under their breaths about me being a know it all as I headed back inside. I spent the rest of the afternoon helping Alice and Rose decorate the apartment for the fourth of July. We had just sat down in the living room when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward showed up. They hugged our mothers before coming over and sitting with us.

"Hey, Handsome," I smiled as Edward kissed my cheek. "How was the hospital?"

"Still there," smiled Edward, weaving his fingers in with mine. "Pretty slow day, actually."

"I'm sure the night shift will get all the fun stuff," I laughed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Figures," snorted Emmett. "Today was completely boring."

"Aw, poor Em," sighed Rose.

"Don't make fun of me," chuckled Emmett. "I was hoping for at least one person to burn their hand from holding a firework."

"You're kind of nuts, Em," I laughed.

"I know," he said. "Have they started cooking yet?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "Last I checked they were still arguing. This time they were arguing about how to place the meat on the grill."

"Morons," muttered Emmett, standing up.

We all laughed as we followed Emmett up to the roof. Carlisle and Charlie were standing in front of the grill. At least they finally had the burgers on there. I grabbed a bottle of water for me and a beer for Edward before we joined everyone. Once the food was ready, we ate while the boys told us a few stories from their day.

Just after ten, the sky started lighting up with fireworks. We made our way to the side of the building and watched as they lit the sky up. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and brought his lips down to my ears.

"I want a baby, too," he whispered. I smiled as I looked back at him.

"Really?" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yes," he said. "I figure if you go off the pill now, then in a few months we can really start trying."

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "I've never been more sure."

"Ok," I said, smiling. I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," murmured Edward.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know by leaving me a review or sending me a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**JULY 28th **

"Let's go, Swan," bellowed Emmett from downstairs. "Daylights a wasting."

"I'm coming, Asshole," I yelled, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my gym bag and headed downstairs. Emmett was scowling at me. "Come on already. Gee, I'm tired of always waiting for you."

Emmett snorted as we headed out of the townhouse. We made our way down to the subway and took our usual seats in the corner. In the past couple weeks, I've been so busy with work and the wedding that I haven't had much time to get to the gym. By not having a place to work out my aggression, I had turned into quite the bitch. Since Emmett and I were both off today, we decided that today would be the perfect day to go.

"Earth to B," laughed Emmett, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything but this is our stop," he chuckled, standing up.

"Ok," I mumbled, following him off the subway.

"What's up with you?" asked Emmett. "You've been totally out of it lately."

"I'm fine," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Just been busy, I guess."

"Hmm, busy," snorted Emmett. "Ok, if you say so."

Emmett didn't say anything else as we walked the few blocks to the gym. The truth was ever since Edward agreed that we could start trying for a baby, I've been totally pre-occupied with preparing my body. The tricky part is that neither Edward nor I wanted to tell the others that we were trying. We didn't want to jinx ourselves. We were both trying to eat better, both had cut out coffee, and tried to cut back on how many soft drinks we consumed. I'm sure the others noticed, even if they didn't say anything. Plus, I had stopped taking my birth control so my body was starting to get all crazy.

"B, get your head out of your ass," chuckled Emmett, grabbing my arm. I shook my head and looked around again. I had almost walked right past the gym.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"Apparently," he snorted. We headed inside and looked around. Garrett came out of his office and smiled at the two of us.

"I was starting to think you two forgot where I was located," laughed Garrett.

"Yeah, we've been pretty busy," I said. "I'm just going to go change real quick."

"Ok, you know the way," smiled Garrett.

I headed over to the ladies dressing room and to my locker. Garrett had given me the locker about a month after I started coming here. I quickly changed and stuffed my bag into the locker. I headed back out to the gym and over to Garrett.

"What do you feel like working on today?" asked Garrett.

"I don't know," I said, looking around. "I guess I could just take a go on the bags."

"Ok," smiled Garrett, pulling my hands out. "Let's get you taped up."

Emmett came out a few moment later and headed over to the weight bench. He had really come to enjoy getting the chance to work on his muscles. Why he felt the need to be buffer than he already was, was beyond me but to each their own.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" asked Garrett, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Um, fine," I said. "Ali has calmed down a little bit the last couple weeks. Although, yesterday she did make me and Ro sample fourteen different wedding cakes just to decide that she liked the first one we tried."

"Oh, the joys of planning the wedding," sighed Garrett, shoving the gloves onto my hands. "Kate and I just skipped all that shit and went to Vegas. Much easier, and cheaper."

"I tried," I smiled. "Trust me, I tried, but Ali was all 'Swan, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but we are having a wedding.' I learned a long time ago that when she starts pulling out the last name, you just do what she wants."

"Probably a good idea," chuckled Garrett. "Ok, go kick some bag ass."

I laughed as I headed over to my favorite punching bag. I spent the next hour kicking the shit of the bag. It felt great to finally have an outlet for all the stress and tension that I have been dealing with over the last few weeks. Hell, over the last few months is more like it. I had just kicked the bag one last time when the front door to the gym opened.

I looked over to see Kate, Angela, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward come in. None of them were smiling or looked very happy at all. I looked back at Emmett, who was sitting on the edge of the weight bench. He wiped the sweat off his face as he came over and joined me and Garrett.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"David Matthews has been found guilty on all thirty counts of bribery, obstruction of justice, tampering with evidence," said Kate.

"That's great," said Emmett, looking around at everyone. "Right?"

"Yeah, it's great but we would like for you and Edward to make statement in front of the court during his sentencing," explained Angela. "Which us tomorrow."

"Oh," whispered Emmett, while I just stared at them. Did they understand what they were asking?

I didn't say a word as I turned back to the punching bag in front of me. I closed my eyes and threw my fist into it. I heard the others gasp, mainly Rose, Alice, and Edward. They had never seen me like this, at least not here. I brought my leg up and kicked the bag sending it flying backwards.

"B, you ok?" asked Alice.

"Just let her do this," said Garrett, moving around so that he was holding the bag for me.

I kicked the bag again and again. They were asking me to somehow find the courage, the strength to walk back into a courtroom and face that bastard who could have stopped Jacob Black but chose not to. Who chose to take money instead of protecting me. How could ask me to go into that courtroom and not beat the living shit out of that man?

Over and over I punched and kicked that bag before I finally stopped. I could feel the sweat pouring off of me, dripping down my face onto my shirt. I took a deep, shaky breath as I looked up at Kate and Angela.

"I'll do it," I muttered.

I turned and headed into the ladies dressing room. Shutting the door behind me, I leaned back and took a few more deep breaths. I went over and quickly rinsed off before I went to my locker and pulled out my bag. I quickly changed and threw my workout clothes into the bag. Hooking the bag over my shoulder, I headed back out to the others.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving," I said.

"B-"

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered, interrupting Alice. "I'll do it but I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok," whispered Alice.

"I'll see you next week, Garrett," I said, looking up at him.

"I'll be here," he nodded.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose didn't say anything as they followed me out of the gym. I could feel all of them watching me, waiting for me to blow up. I tried to ignore them as we headed down and climbed onto the subway. Edward sat down next to me and slipped his hand into mine. I looked up at him. He just nodded his head, telling me that he was feeling the same thing: Pissed!

While we had worked through so much of our anger with Jacob Black, we hadn't really thought about the damage that David Matthews did to us. Jacob should have never been allowed to get to us like he did. Not after the first time he attacked me. I shook my head softly as the subway stopped. I stood up and headed off with everyone following.

None of them said anything as we headed back to the house. I dropped my bag next to the door and headed straight to the kitchen. I pulled the chicken I had left in the fridge out and tossed it into the skillet. I could hear the others in the living room, whispering as I made us chicken stir-fry.

"B, you ok?" asked Edward, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling at him. "Tell them dinners ready."

"Ok," he murmured.

Edward headed back into the living room while I moved the food over to the table. A moment later, he, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose came into the kitchen and sat down. We fixed our plates and started eating.

"Ali, did you get the final headcount to the caterer or do I need to call him tomorrow?" I asked, looking up at her. Everyone was watching me while we ate.

"I called him today," said Alice, softly.

"Good," I smiled. "We need to confirm our travel arraignments for our honeymoons."

"Ok, we will," said Rose, frowning at me. I looked around and saw everyone just staring at me. I sighed and put my fork down on the table.

"Guys, I'm fine," I said, harsher than I meant to.

"You're not acting fine," pointed out Emmett. "You've hardly said one smartass comment since we left the gym."

"Well, excuse me for not being a smartass for one night." I rolled my eyes and picked up my fork. "Last time I checked, it wasn't a crime not to be a bitch."

"I never said bitch," said Emmett.

"You didn't have to," I snapped, throwing my fork on the table as I threw my chair back. "I've seen the way you are looking at me, Em."

"It's called being concerned, B," yelled Emmett, standing up. "You've been out of it all day. Fuck, you've been out of it for weeks."

"SO THE FUCK WHAT?" I screamed.

"So we are worried about you," said Jasper, stepping in between me and Emmett.

"You don't need to be," sighed Edward, pulling me to me. "She's fine. Just been really busy with work and the weddings."

"Look, we got off topic," said Alice. "We need to talk about the…trail or whatever."

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered. "I don't want to think about that asshole. All I wanted was to enjoy one goddamn meal with you guys but no, you all had to ruin everything."

"We were just worried about you," snapped Emmett.

"Well, don't be," I yelled. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

I turned and headed upstairs, leaving them all standing there watching me. I ran into mine and Edward's bedroom, slamming the door behind me. Pacing back and forth, I could feel my anger starting to build. I could feel my rage staring to build again.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, letting out a strangled sob. I curled up on the floor and sobbed like a baby. I heard the door open and Edward gasp.

"Oh my god, B," gasped Edward, falling to his knees next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor. Edward carried me over and laid me on the bed, climbing on next to me. He pulled the blanket up and held me against his chest while I cried.

"It's ok, Love," murmured Edward, tightening his arms around me.

"I'm so fucking pissed off," I cried, gripping his shirt into my hand.

"I know, love, me too," whispered Edward.

"I don't know how I am going to go into that room and face that ass without totally losing it," I said, softly. "I thought I was finally moving past all of that and now…"

"Baby, we're going to get through this just like we have everything else," said Edward, rubbing my back.

"Do you promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," mumbled Edward, pressing his lips onto the top of my head.

"Are they mad at me?" I asked.

"No, they are just worried," said Edward.

"I didn't mean to blow up at them," I frowned.

"Baby, they aren't mad at you. They are just worried. They've noticed the changes that we've been making and, while they haven't said anything, I think they know we are hiding something."

"Should we tell them?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No, I think this should stay between us. At least for now," smiled Edward, stroking my cheek. "I like the idea having this just between us."

"Me too," I whispered.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Edward tightened his arms around me as he brought one of his hands up to my hair. Slipping his tongue into my mouth, he moaned and pressed his body into mine. I could feel his cock getting harder, and quickly. I pushed him over onto his back and straddled his waist.

"You need to lose your clothing, Dr. Cullen," I murmured, pulling at his shrub top.

I pulled Edward's shirt off and moved down so that I could slip his pants off. He lifted his hips and I shimmied them down along with his boxers. Tossing them both to the side, I slowly kissed my way up his thighs until I reached his now rock hard cock. I kept my brown eyes locked on his green eyes as I took him into my mouth.

"Fuck, B," he moaned, gripping my hair in his hand. "I love feeling your mouth wrapped around my cock."

I moaned causing him to growl and thrust his hips up slightly. I pushed his hips onto the bed as I began to slide him in and out of my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around the head of his cock, sucking hard. Edward gripped my arm and pulled me up to him.

"I need to be in you now," he growled, ripping my tank top down the middle.

The wetness between my thighs doubled. He tossed the remains of my shirt onto the floor and moved to my shorts and panties. I lifted my hips, letting him slid them down my legs. I pulled my bra off leaving me completely naked before him. Edward nestled himself in between my legs, letting the tip of his cock run over the soaking folds of my pussy.

"I love you, Isabella," he murmured. "Together we will deal with everything."

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered. "Together."

Edward brought his lips down to mine as he slowly pushed into me, filling me completely. Pulling his lips away from mine, he started thrusting in and out of me, slowly, patiently. His eyes were locked on mine as we made love together. His hand traveled down to my thigh. He lifted my thigh up and over his hip as he deepened his penetration.

I hooked my other leg around the back of his leg, my arms around his arms, and started lifting my hips. Meeting him thrust for thrust, our bodies slapped together, our breathing increased, and eyes never left each others. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as we came together.

Edward rolled onto the bed next to me and pulled me back into his arms. I laid my head on his chest. Together, we would face anything.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. **


	7. Chapter 7

**JULY 29th **

I woke up the next morning feeling Edward kissing his way down my back. I smiled as I pressed my body into him. I felt his lips curve into a smile as he reached the base of my spine. He flipped me onto my back and looked up at me. His emerald green eyes were dark and lustful. He licked his lips as he pushed my legs apart. Smirking, he lowered his mouth onto me.

"Fuck, E," I moaned, knotting his hair in my hands.

Edward wrapped his arms around my thighs as he thrust his tongue into me over and over. All I could feel was him taking me, devouring me, making me his. I could feel his need for my body flowing off of him and I knew he was just as scared of losing control as I was today. My body shook as Edward brought me to climax. I pulled on his hair. He leaned up pressed his lips to mine, moaning.

I could feel his erection rubbing against the folds of my core. I wrapped my legs around his and pulled him into me, swallowing his moan. Edward pulled his lips from mine, and set his arms up by my head as he started moving in and out of me. His eyes were locked on mine. Our bodies moved together slowly, passionately, lovingly.

I brought my hand up to his face, stroking his cheek as we made love. He leaned into my hand, pressing his lips to my palm. I felt so much love flowing off of him that I was overcome with emotions. Lifting up, I captured his lips with mine, slipping my hand around to the base of his neck. I moaned into his mouth as Edward started thrusting faster, harder.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him down onto me. Edward lifted me and wrapped his around my back, pulling me up so that I was straddling his legs. He sunk into me deeper this way, fully sheathing himself inside of me with each thrust. I wove my fingers into his hair as I my body shook with it's release.

"Edward," I cried, crutching to him as tightly as I could. "Oh my god."

"Bella," he moaned, thrusting once more inside of me before he let go. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his. "So much."

Edward kissed me before he climbed off the bed with me still in his arms. He carried me into the bathroom. We showered together, taking the time to thoroughly wash each other's bodies. We climbed out of the shower, dried off, and headed back into our room. We quickly got dressed but instead of wearing the scrubs we normally would I put on a simple blue dress and Edward put on a pair of khaki pants and a white dress shirt.

Taking my hand in his, we made our way downstairs. We found Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice in the kitchen. They were all dressed for court also. All four of them looked up at us and frowned slightly. They went to speak but I held my hand up.

"I'm sorry for overreacting last night," I said, softly. "I just didn't want to deal with it. I'm sorry that I was a bitch."

"We should have just let it go," whispered Alice, shaking her head.

"Yeah, we should have realized that-"

"No," I said, interrupting Rose. "I just wasn't prepared for that. I thought I had finally put all that behind me and…I guess I was a little pissed off."

"We're sorry, B," said Emmett, standing up. He came over and pulled me into his arms. "We love you, and we wanted to help. We just don't know how."

"I know, Em," I whispered. "I don't know either. Just give us some time, ok?"

"Ok," he muttered, kissing the top of my head. "Just don't forget that we are here for you."

"We won't," I whispered. He pulled away from me and I looked around. "I guess we should go."

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice simply nodded their heads. We headed outside and caught a couple of cabs. Our ride to the courthouse was silent and tense. I don't think any of us really knew what to expect today. Our cabs pulled up in front of the large courthouse. We climbed out and headed inside. We found Angela and Kate standing outside the courtroom with Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think we are doing here?" scoffed Charlie, shaking his head. "We came to support you and Edward. We're not going to let you go through this alone."

"Oh," I murmured, looking at the ground as my eyes filled up with tears. I blinked several times to try to keep them at bay but it was useless. They spilled over and fell down my face. "Well, thanks."

"Yeah, thank you," said Edward, pulling me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and took a deep breath. We hadn't even gotten to the hard part yet and I was already falling apart.

"Well, we should head inside," said Renee, rubbing my back. "We'll, um, save you two a seat, ok?"

"Ok, Mom." I whispered.

I barely heard them as they made their way into the courtroom. Edward kept his arms around me for a few more minutes while I stopped crying. I wiped the tears off my face, thankful that I had worn water proof mascara this morning. I leaned up and kissed Edward before we made our way inside and took our seats next to our parents.

A few minutes later, the doors to the back of the courtroom opened. I looked back to see David Matthews come in with his arm wrapped around the woman with him. David was a young man with dark brown hair and blues eyes. He kissed the woman with him before he turned and went over to sit at his table. His eyes flittered onto me for a moment before he turned and faced the front. I looked over at the woman he came in with. She has sitting behind him, dabbing the tears that slipped down her face.

The judge came in and called the court to order, breaking my attention off of the woman. I looked back as the judge sat down behind his bench. He looked around the courtroom for a moment before he spoke.

"We are here today to begin the sentencing phase of the trail against David Matthews, who has been found guilty of several counts of bribery, tapering with evidence, and obstruction of justice. Mrs. Mitchell, you may present your case," said the judge. Kate stood up and cleared her throat.

"I have asked two people who have been hurt the most by the choices the defendant made to give witness statements to the court," said Kate. "First, I call Dr. Edward Cullen."

Edward took a deep breath as he stood up and headed up to stand before the judge. I could see him shaking a little as he moved. Emmett reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked over at him and smiled softly as I clutched his hand tightly in mine.

"Dr. Cullen, whenever you are ready," said the judge.

"Am I allowed to address the defendant, your honor?" asked Edward.

"Yes," said the judge. Edward turned and faced David Matthews.

"Most of what I want to say to you, I can't. It wouldn't be acceptable in a court of law. When you made the decision to let…" Edward shook his head as he brought his fingers to his eyes, rubbing them. "When you made the decision to let Jacob Black buy you, you let loose a monster. He should never have been allowed to be out to attack us that night. You failed to do your job. You got greedy and it nearly cost me, and my fiancée, our lives." Edward paused as he took a deep breath. "I hope to one day be able to let go of my anger and forgive you but right now, I can't. I hope that you never have to feel the pain that we have."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," said the judge. Edward nodded his head quickly before he came back over and sat down. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands and he cried. Emmett placed his hand on his little brother's back, comforting him. "Mrs. Mitchell."

"Next, I call Dr. Isabella Swan," said Kate, wiping a tear off her face.

I leaned over and kissed Edward's head before I stood up and went to stand in the middle of the courtroom. I looked back over at my family. Carlisle has moved so that he was sitting next to Edward, holding him like he was five years old again. Esme was silently sobbing as was Renee. Charlie had his arm around my mother. Rose, Alice, and Jasper were all letting their tears fall freely as they placed a hand on Edward's back.

"Dr. Swan, whenever you are ready," said the judge. I turned to the David Matthews. He was silent but solemn.

"Look around at everyone that you've hurt, Mr. Matthews," I said, letting my tears fall. David looked up at me. "Not just me. My parents sent days, weeks, months, worried about me and Edward. When you came to me the first time Jacob Black attacked me, you told me that you were going to get him off the street. You told me that you were to going to make sure he couldn't hurt me again. I believed you, Mr. Matthews."

David ducked his head as his shoulders shook.

"Look at me," I demanded. He snapped his head up. He had tears running down his face. "You promised to help me and instead you sold me out a monster. I don't understand how you could do that. I lived in fear for months that he was going to kill me. I spent so many nights crying myself to sleep just to wake up screaming for nightmares. All because you lied to me. Do you know what it feels like to be beaten, Mr. Matthews?"

"Answer her," said the judge.

"No," whispered David.

"Do you know what it feels like to be kicked, punched, dragged around by your hair?" I asked.

"No," he cried.

"Do you know what it feels like to have to lay there and watch someone plunge a knife into the stomach of the man you've loved your entire life?" I asked, frantically. My tears were pouring down my face. "To feel that same knife being shoved into your stomach?"

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. He placed his hands on the table as he sobbed.

"I hope that you spend everyday that you are in jail thinking about what you've not only to me, not only to Edward and my family, but to every other person that you hurt when you chose to betray their trust in you and in the justice system. One day, maybe I'll be able to forgive but I can't yet. I just…can't."

I turned and went back over and sat down next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest while we cried together. I felt the various hands of our family but right now, all I could do was focus in him.

"Mrs. Mitchell, do you have anything else?" asked the judge.

"No, your honor," said Kate.

"Very well," said the judge, looking from her to the defense table. "Mr. Victors, are you ready?"

"Mr. Matthews would like to address the court," said Mr. Victors, a tall thin man with very little hair.

"Very well," said the judge. David Matthews stood up and moved into the middle of the courtroom. He turned and looked over at me and Edward.

"I, um, I wish I hadn't been the man I was a year ago, Dr. Swan," He said, blinking several times. "I wish I could go back and change so much but I can't. I have to live with the consequences of my actions. I'm very sorry for breaking my word to you. I'm very sorry for letting my greed blind me. I hope that one day you can forgive me. I hope that you have nothing but happiness in the future."

David Matthews returned to his seat and looked back up at the judge. I looked over at the women who came in with him. She was sobbing softly, into her hands. How many people had been hurt because of his bad judgment?

"We will re-convene at one o'clock," said the judge. "I will have a judgment by then."

The judge banged his gavel on his desk before he got up and left the courtroom. David Matthews stood up and embraced the woman sitting behind him. Pulling out of Edward's arms, I went over to them.

"Are you his wife?" I asked. She looked over at me.

"Yes, my name is Amelia," she said, softly. "I wish I….I'm just very sorry."

I nodded as I looked back over at Edward, who looked confused as he was surrounded by our family. I turned back to David and Amelia.

"Do you have children?" I asked.

"No," whispered Amelia.

"I…" I trailed off, shaking my head. "I don't know what to say to you. I'm just really sorry that you're going through this too."

I turned and went back over to Edward, and the others. I looked back over at David and Amelia for a moment before I looked back at Edward.

"I want to go home," I whispered. "I don't want to sit here and listen to how long he's going to be in jail. I just want to go home, E. Will you take me home, please?"

Edward just nodded his head quickly. He slipped his arm around my waist and started leading me out of the courtroom.

"Bella-" started Kate.

"Let them go," said Emmett. "They did their part."

Twenty minutes later, our cabs pulled up in front of the house. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Charlie, and I headed inside and settled in the living room. I was sitting as close to Edward as I could without literally sitting in his lap. He had his arm wrapped around me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

For awhile we just sat in an awkward silence. I don't think any of us really knew what to say, what to do. I know it didn't make since but Edward and I were given our chance to say what we needed to. There was no reason to stay and listen to more. It wasn't going to do us any good.

"I'm hungry," said Emmett. I busted out laughing, snort and all. "Why is that funny?"

"Just is." I laughed harder. "It was so sudden."

"Glad I keep you entertained, B," snorted Emmett. I was still laughing as I stood up and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and the pizza menu and took them out to the living room.

"Here order us some lunch, big guy," I said, shaking my head. "I'm going to go change."

I headed upstairs to mine and Edward's room. I stripped out of my dress and put in a pair of shorts and the t-shirt he had given me the night before they moved. I sat down on the edge of the bed as I pulled the shirt up to my nose. If I tried hard enough, I could almost still smell the cheap cologne Edward was wearing the night we first made love.

"B, you ok?" asked Edward. I opened my eyes and smiled. He was standing in the door way of our room.

"Yeah," I whispered, nodding my head. "Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, coming over and sitting down next to me.

"The night before you moved." I smiled, softly. "It seems like that was entire lifetime ago."

"It was," murmured Edward, slipping his arm around my waist. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you go talk to her?" he asked. I knew he was talking about Amelia Matthews.

"I don't really know," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "She's losing her husband because he's an ass. Yet, there she was supporting him, holding him while he cried. I just needed to talk to her. I don't know why."

"I couldn't have done that," whispered Edward. "I would have blown up at her, called her every name in the book."

"I know," I said, slipping my hand into his. "Maybe that's why I had to do it."

Edward and I sat on the bed together for a couple more minutes before he changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. We went back downstairs and joined the others in the living room for some pizza. The air was tense. I could tell the others weren't sure how to process the events of the day. That was the tricky part of this whole situation, we were all victims in one way or the other. We had just finished cleaning up our lunch mess when the phone rang. Charlie reached down and picked it up.

"Hello…Hi, Kate…ok…I'll tell them…Thank you, Kate, for everything…I will….goodbye." Charlie hung up the phone and looked around at us all. "David Matthews got nearly thirty years in prison."

"What about parole?" asked Emmett.

"He'll be up in fifteen to twenty years or so. It just depends," said Charlie.

"That's good, right?" asked Jasper, looking around. I stood up and looked over at him.

"Tell that to his wife," I said, softly.

**Thank you for all the reviews. This was a very emotional chapter for me. Please let me know what you thoughts, good or bad. I love them all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**August 5th**

"Dr. Swan, I have another kid in curtain area three for you," said Courtney, a cute little blond nurse fresh out of nursing school. "Mom asked for you specifically."

"Ok, thanks," I said, taking the chart from her.

I opened the chart and frowned with I saw Kelsey Simpson here. I loved that little girl but hated that she was back here. I sighed as I place my old chart up and took my new chart down to see my next patient. Today had been a very busy day in the ER. End of the summer for most of these kids and that often meant a lot of stupid accidents like the ten year old I treated for road rash when he thought it would be a good idea to try so skateboard while holding onto the back of a car.

Or perhaps the twelve year old girl who burned the back of her neck while trying to curl her hair for her date with a seventeen year old boy. Her mother was pissed that not only was she twelve and thinking that she was going out with this boy, anywhere, but that she hadn't told her about the burn when it happened and tried to take care of it herself which just made it worse. So, needless to say, it's been a long day.

I pulled open the curtain and smiled at the little raven haired girl and her beautiful mother. I hadn't seen Kelsey or Charlotte much at all over the summer.

"Just because you missed me was no reason to get hurt, Kelsey," I teased. Kelsey tried to smile but she couldn't through the tears that were falling down her face. I pulled my stool up and sat down in front of her. "What's wrong, Honey?"

"I fell down," she whispered, holding her arm close to her body. I looked over at Charlotte.

"She was playing at a friends house when she took a tumble down the stairs," explained Charlotte. "The girl's mother called me immediately and I rushed over. I think she's fine but Kelsey insisted on coming to you."

"I see," I said, smiling. I reached over and gently pulled Kelsey into my lap. Kelsey snuggled into my embrace, putting pressure against the arm she has supposedly hurt. "What's gong on, Sweetheart?"

"Bella, do you not like us anymore?" asked Kelsey.

"What?" I asked. "Of course, I like you. You're my little Kelsey bug."

"You haven't come to see us in a long time," whispered Kelsey. "I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore."

"Oh, Honey, I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I've been so busy that I haven't even had to time to breath."

"You'd be dead if you didn't breath," said Kelsey, looking up at my with a very confused look on her face. "That's what Mommy tells me when I am throwing my fits."

"Your Mommy is right," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Do you remember Edward?"

"Uh huh, the prince," smiled Kelsey.

"That's right," I said, returning her smile. "Well, Edward and I are getting married very soon and-"

"Just like Beauty and the Beast," gasped Kelsey. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling a beautiful smile. "Are you going to dance?"

"Yes, we are," I smiled. "But you are going to be there, Sweetie. I can't get married without my little Kelsey bug there."

"REALLY?" squeal Kelsey, bouncing up and down in my lap.

"Of course, silly!" I squealed with her. Kelsey threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight.

"Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you," she giggled.

"You're welcome," I laughed. Charlotte was sitting back in her seat, smiling at the two of us. She pulled the little girl back into her lap.

"Kelsey, if you were missing Bella so much you should have just asked me to call her," said Charlotte. "We can't make up reasons to come see her here, ok? Other little boys and girls need her and we can't take her away from them."

"Ok, Mommy," whispered Kelsey. "I'm sorry. I did fall down."

"I know, sweetheart," sighed Charlotte, looking up at me. "I am so sorry, Bella."

"Don't be," I said, waving her off. "After the week I've had, I needed to see her too."

"That bad?" asked Charlotte.

"More court stuff," I muttered. "Hopefully the end of it, though."

"Here's hoping," smiled Charlotte, standing up with the four year old in her arms. "We should get going but we will see you next week at the wedding."

"Thank you for coming by," I said, hugging the two of them. I kissed Kelsey's cheek. "I love you, Kelsey Bug."

"I love you, too, Bella," whispered Kelsey.

Charlotte and Kelsey left and I went out and placed her chart up. I headed over to the lounge and smiled when I saw my handsome fiancé laying on the couch with his arm resting over his eyes. I went over and straddled his waist, causing him to moan and move his hands to my hips but he didn't open his eyes.

"I must be dreaming," he murmured. "Cause I was just thinking how I wished my beautiful and sexy fiancée was here and, just like that, you appeared."

"Open your eyes," I whispered, placing a kiss onto his lips. Slowly, Edward opened his green eyes. "You are not dreaming, my love."

"Are you sure?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down flush into his chest. "I could just be having a really good dream."

"I'm sure," I laughed, pressing my lips onto the side of his neck. "If this is all just a dream, then I don't want to wake up."

"Me either," murmured Edward, running his fingers down my arm. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'm going to miss you, too," I whispered. "Em's going to do something stupid. You do know that, right?"

"I do," sighed Edward, shaking his head. I leaned up and looked at him.

"If he takes you to a strip club, and he probably will, it's ok to look but no touching," I said.

"I only want to touch you," smiled Edward. "If Rose and Alice drag you to a male strip club then no looking or touching."

"That's not fair," I laughed. "I should at least get to look."

"No," growled Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine, you can look but no touching."

"Deal," I smiled. "I wouldn't look at them anyway. You're all I want."

Edward leaned up and captured my lips with his. Moaning, I slipped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. Edward swiped my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance into my mouth, which I eagerly gave. His tongue slipped in and I sucked on it, managing to elicit another moan from him.

"Oh, come on, Guys," whined Emmett as he, Jasper, Rose, and Alice opened the door to the lounge. "Is there no place sacred anymore?"

"No," said me and Edward, pulling our lips apart. I climbed off of him and pulled him to his feet. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you more," smirked Edward.

"Not possible," I laughed as Emmett and Jasper dragged him out of the lounge. I shook my head and looked over at Rose and Alice. "Ok, so what are you making me do tonight?"

"First of all, we aren't making you do anything," smiled Alice, looping her arm in with mine. "You totally want to do this."

"And Second of all, we don't know," laughed Rose. "Kate and Angela refused to tell us anything about what they had planned for tonight."

"Great," I muttered.

Alice, Rose, and I made our way out of the hospital and down to the subway. All we had been told was to meet at Garrett's gym after work and not to bother going home to change, which didn't make Alice very happy. Tonight was our bachelorette party. Can you tell I'm not very excited?

It's not that I am not excited, I kind of am, but I just don't get why we can't have the boys there. I feel better with them there, safer almost. Maybe I am going a little crazy.

"What do you think they have planned for us?" asked Alice, nervously biting her nails. I reached over and pulled her hand from her mouth.

"Who knows," I sighed. "Surely nothing dangerous or too crazy, right?"

"Right," they both muttered, neither of them sounding anymore confident than I was.

About ten minutes later, the three of us got off of the subway and headed up to the street. We walked the few blocks down to the gym in silence. I trusted Kate and Angela. They had both proven that they were going to fight for me but when they were telling us about this night, they had a little twinkle in their eyes that was very scary.

"You ready?" asked Rose, looking back at me and Alice.

"Let's do it," I muttered.

Rose pushed open the doors and the three of us stepped in. My eyes darted around, looking for any sign of what was in store for us tonight but Garrett's gym looked the same as it always did. Well, except for Kate, Angela, Renee, and Esme all sitting around. The four of them looked up at us and smirked. I swear all four of them smirked.

"It's about damn time," laughed Kate, standing up. She came over and looped her arm in with mine and Rose's while Angela hooked hers in with Alice's. "We have things to do."

"Kate, what things?" I asked.

"Fun things!" she squealed, leading us to the locker rooms. "You will find your clothes in there. Hurry and change or we are going to be late."

"Kate-"

"Alice, go," ordered Kate.

"Fine," muttered Alice. The three of us walked into the locker room and found dresses hanging from the lockers with our names in them. I looked over at Rose and Alice.

"It's not too late to leave," I suggested. "I'm pretty sure we could take them out and go get a pizza or something."

"They wouldn't do anything to hurt us," said Rose. "Would they?"

"I don't think so," I said, smiling weakly.

"I guess let's get dressed," muttered Alice.

Rose and I followed her over to our clothes. On my locker was a dark blue, almost midnight blue dress. I inwardly sighed as I started stripping off my scrubs. My hand automatically moved to my stomach and the three scars that lined my stomach. Would there ever be a day when I didn't think about that night?

Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I pulled the dress of the hanger. It was soft against my skin as I pulled it on. The dress was a perfect fit as it hugged my breasts and clung to the curves of my hips without making me feel like I was going to pop a seam if I took a breath. Of course the only thing holding this dress up were the two thin spaghetti straps that laid on my shoulders. I picked up the matching blue heels and slipped them on my feet. I didn't even want to know how they knew my sizes.

"Wow, B, you look beautiful," gasped Alice.

I looked over at her. She was wearing a mauve colored halter dress that hung low in the front and was completely backless. Her creamy skin was glistening against the dark color. The dress hit about the middle of her thighs showing her legs, which looked much longer than they really were in the three inch heels she was wearing.

"You look hot, Ali," I smiled.

I looked over at Rose next. She was wearing a red strapless dress that hugged all of her curves and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her already long legs looked even longer in the heels she wore.

"Ro, wow, I….hot," I said, shaking my head. "If only the boys were here."

"Then we'd never leave the dressing room," laughed Rose.

"True," I smiled.

The three of us quickly brushed through our hair and pulled it up the best we could. Gathering our purses, we headed back out to the gym where Renee, Esme, Kate and Angela were waiting for us. I just now noticed that all four of them were wearing party dresses like we were. Why didn't I notice that before?

"Let's go party!" cheered Kate.

"Kate, where are we going?" I asked, nearly pleading with her for information.

"Bella, just trust us," laughed Kate.

"I do," I muttered. "That's what scares me."

I wasn't sure if anyone else heard me since they all followed Kate outside. I followed them out and felt as my mouth feel open at the large black limo that was sitting next to the curb. Kate looked back and smiled at us as she climbed in. The rest of us climbed in behind her. The limo was definitely the nicest one I had ever seen, not that I've seen a lot.

"Who wants champagne?" giggled Kate.

"Me," squealed Alice.

"Me too," said Rose, smiling. Renee and Esme accepted their glasses as did Angela. Kate looked over at me.

"No, thanks," I said, softly. Rose and Alice looked back at me with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"You don't want any champagne?" asked Alice, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No," I said, looking away from her. It wasn't that I didn't want any but if Edward and I were going to have a baby, I didn't want to take any chances.

"B, look at me," ordered Alice. I rolled my eyes as I looked back over at her. "What is up with you lately? No champagne, no coffee, no chocolate."

"Are you pregnant?" asked Rose. Renee and Esme gasped as they smiled.

"NO," I yelled. "I am just trying to take better care of myself. I didn't realize that was such a crime."

"Gee, sorry," muttered Rose. "I was just asking."

"No, I'm sorry," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Ok, so where are we going first?" asked Esme, changing the subject.

"We should be there in a couple of minute," said Kate.

I turned and looked out the window as the limo continued to roll on down the street. A moment later, the limo stopped outside of a large night club. I climbed out after everyone else did. Rose and Alice hooked their arms in with mine and I smiled at them as we followed Kate, Esme, Renee, and Angela into the club, completely bypassing the bouncer manning the front door. Angela lead us in and over to the bar where her husband, Ben, was standing with Garrett, Charlie, Carlisle, James, and Laurent. I looked around to find Edward, Emmett, or Jasper but they weren't anywhere.

"You ladies look beautiful," smiled Ben, looking around all of us. "Drinks are on the house tonight."

"Um, thanks?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Bella, this is Ben's bar," explained Angela.

"Oh," I said, smiling. "It's nice."

"Um, thanks," said Ben. "Just no kicking the shit out anyone in here."

"So funny, Ben," I muttered, dryly. Ever since that day at the gym, he felt the need to point out my rage. "So where are the boys?"

"They are-"

Suddenly the lights deemed and the spotlight flashed onto the stage. The music cut off and we all looked over to the stage. There standing on the stage were Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. They were all wearing black pants and black dress shirts. I took a deep breath because they all looked hot, especially Edward.

"Bella Swan, come to the stage," demanded Emmett. My eyes widened as I looked over at Rose, Alice, and the others. They were all smirking and I knew they were all in on this. "Now, B."

"Son of bitch," I muttered.

I could feel my entire body blushing bright red as I made my way through the crowded dance floor to the end of the stage. Emmett and Edward each grabbed one of my hands and pulled me up into the stage. I cocked my eyebrow at the three of them.

"Consider this payback for the second grade talent show," smirked Emmett.

"No fucking way," I gripped. "This is so fucking mean."

"As you once told us, we don't give a crap so stop your crybaby whining and get ready," laughed Jasper.

"Fine," I muttered, shaking my head. "I will get you back for this."

"Sure you will," snorted Jasper. I looked over at Edward.

"Sorry, B, but you do kind of deserve this," smiled Edward.

"I know," I whined. "Ok, let's do this shit."

I turned back to the mic that was standing in the middle of the stage. I turned and glared at my boys for a moment before I turned back to the audience.

"Hello, I'm Bella, and these are my bitches," I laughed. I heard Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all muttered under their breath but that's what they get for getting me into his mess. "We would like to bring back an old classic for you."

I rolled my eyes as the music started and Addicted to Love by Robert palmer came on. I heard several people start laughing and I looked back behind me as the boys started dancing. It was hugely embarrassing. I turned back to the mic and started singing.

"Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is what it takes

You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need

Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, ohyeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, youknow you're

Gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

You see the signs, but you can't read  
You're runnin' at a different speed  
You heart beats in double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind  
You can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave  
If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do

Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, ohyeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, youknow you're

Gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

GUITAR SOLO (ONCE AROUND)

Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your will is not your own  
You're heart sweats and teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine

Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, ohyeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, youknow you're

Gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love"

"Thank you," I laughed as everyone started cheering for us. I stepped back from the mic and looked back at the boys. They laughed and wrapped their arms around me. "I hate you all."

"No, you don't," snorted Emmett, kissing my cheek. "You love us."

"God, help me, I do," I admitted. Jasper leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You look pretty, B," smiled Jasper. "Much better than you did in the second grade."

"Yeah, they are called boobs, J," I laughed. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as the made our way off the stage.

"They are nice boobs, too," smirked Edward.

"Ugh," muttered Emmett and Jasper, pushing past us. Edward and I laughed as they went over to Rose and Alice and pulled them into their arms.

"I don't think they like my boobs," I said, looking up at Edward.

"They had better not," growled Edward, pulling my body flush with his. "They are for me to love and only me."

"Only you," I murmured. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as we started dancing.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?" I whispered.

"Eight more days until you officially become a Cullen," he murmured, kissing me again.

"I've wanted this for so long," I whispered, through my tears.

"Me too, Baby, me too," whispered Edward.

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**August 12th-EPOV**

"I am officially done," I said, smiling at my beautiful fiancée as I placed my last chart up. "Now, all I gotta do is get through this little wedding tomorrow and then it's off to paradise."

"Paradise, eh?" asked Bella, cocking her eyebrow at me as she worked on her last chart. "Is that a hint?"

"No," I laughed, shaking my head. "I am not telling you where we are going to so might as well stop asking."

"But that's not fair," whined Bella. "Em and J told Ro and Ali where they are going."

"Cause they are suckers," I snickered.

Bella scowled as she turned back to her chart. Maybe I was being mean, but the truth was, I really wanted to surprise her. She and I had both been through so much…just shit and I wanted to do something special for her. She deserved nothing less than the best honeymoon after being put through the ringer like she has been, like we all have. Lucky for us, all the doctors in the ER, and a few from the other departments, had gotten together and gifted us two weeks off. Yep, they were covering our shifts for us, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose.

"Done," smiled Bella, closing her chart. She placed the chart up and wrapped her arms around me. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I've never been more ready," I murmured, leaning down and kissing her.

Bella kissed me back for a moment before she pulled away. We headed into the lounge and grabbed our stuff from our lockers. I slipped my arm around her waist as we headed out, thanking everyone as they wished us a happy marriage. We were lucky to have a lot of great co-workers who were very supportive of all of us.

Bella had the most incredible smile on her face as we walked the three blocks to the house we shared with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. I couldn't help but wonder what we would do when Bella got pregnant. Our townhouse may have been big, but it wasn't big enough for the six of us and a baby. I guess it was something we would deal with when the time came.

Having a baby was something I hadn't even really thought about until Bella brought it up that morning. Ok, so that's not really true. I've often thought about Bella and I having kids but it wasn't something I saw us doing anytime soon. But it was like the moment she said those words to me, I knew in my heart that I was ready, that we were ready. Of course I had to think it through before I just bent her over the bed and impregnated her but the more I thought about watching her belly grow round with my son or daughter, the more I wanted a baby with her.

So we've spent the last plus month trying to prepare her body for the demands of pregnancy. Being the supportive husband that I will be in less than twenty-four hours, I changed my eating habits, caffeine intake, stopped indulging in alcohol. I really didn't miss any of it but the coffee. That has been a hard thing to give up but I will do it for Bella and our baby.

"Whatcha thinking about, handsome?" asked Bella. I smiled as I looked down at my beautiful wife to be.

"Just thinking about how I think you and I need to go practice some baby making right now," I smiled, pulling her flush with my body as we stopped outside of the house.

"Yeah?" murmured Bella, slipping her arms inside of mine. She reached around and grabbed my ass in both of her hands. "I think I could go for a little of that."

"Fuck, B," I growled, kissing her.

I slid my hands down her back and cupped her tight little ass in my hands. Bella slipped her tongue into my mouth as I lifted her off the ground. Her legs automatically wrapped around my waist like they were made to be there. I didn't take my lips off of hers as I stumbled up the steps to the front door.

I pressed her against the door, grounding my obvious arousal into her as I fumbled with getting my key into the lock. Bella pulled her lips from mine and started assaulting my neck with her tongue. God, this woman was going to kill me. I finally got the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

I kicked the door shut with my foot before I carried her into the living room. As I was doing this, I had my lips pressed onto her clavicle, causing her to moan deeply. It wasn't until I heard a giggle, a throat clear, and several loud gasps that I realized that we weren't alone. Bella stopped her attack on my neck but didn't look up.

"Please tell me that my parents and your parents aren't standing behind us while you have you hands on my ass," muttered Bella, against the side of my neck. I heard the others chuckle as I peeked over her shoulder and saw our parents, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose, all standing there.

"Um, I would but that would be a lie," I whispered.

"Fuck," groaned Bella. "Let's leave now."

"Ok," I muttered, turning to leave.

"No, stop, you can't leave," squealed Esme.

Bella groaned again as she set her feet on the ground and turned to look at our family, who were all smirking like the smug bastards they were. I could feel the heat from her blush radiating off of her, or maybe that was my own embarrassment.

"We have dinner all ready," continued Esme. "Go change but hurry. No hanky panky."

"Fuck, I hate you all," muttered Bella as everyone burst out laughing.

Bella was still muttering as she ran up the stairs. I shook my head at my family as I followed her. They were going to pay for this embarrassment. One way or another, I would make sure that each of them paid dearly for this. I walked into our bedroom as Bella threw her scrub top into the hamper, still muttering under her breath.

"B, calm down," I laughed. "We'll pay them back."

"You fucking know we will," she grumbled. "They weren't supposed to be here. Ali and Ro told me that they were going to the goddamn spa and that Em and J were going to get their tuxes fitted once more."

"I know," I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. "But they are and now we have to change and go have dinner with them."

"I don't want to," pouted Bella, sticking her bottom lip out.

I growled as I leaned down and pulled her lips into my mouth. Bella moaned as she wrapped her arms around me. I sucked on her bottom lip as I pulled her onto the bed so that she was laying on top of me. She pulled her lip from my mouth and smiled at me.

"Do you think we have time for a quickie?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer her.

"Let's go, Nymphs," bellowed Emmett. "We're fucking starving down here."

"That would be a no," I groaned.

"And that is why we are going on our own honeymoon instead of going with Em, Ro, J, and Ali," muttered Bella, climbing off of me.

"No fucking shit," I grumbled.

Bella and I quickly changed out of our blue scrubs and pulled on a pair of shorts and t-shirts. I pulled her to me one more time and kissed her before we headed downstairs to where the traitors were waiting for us. They all laughed as we huffed and settled into our seats around the large butcher block table. We quickly got our plates fixed, ignoring the questioning looks from the others as Bella and I both refused a glass of wine.

"Before we eat," said Carlisle, standing up and picking up his glass of wine. "I would like to propose a toast. To my sons: As a father, all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy and healthy." Carlisle paused as he tried to stop the tears from falling down his face. "There was a time, and not too long along, that I thought I was never going to see any of my sons happy again."

"Carlisle," whispered Bella, taking his free hand in hers.

"But I don't have to worry about that now," continued Carlisle, squeezing Bella's hand as he looked down at her. "Bella, Alice, Rose, thank you for making my boys happy. I know that you will have a lifetime of love and happiness."

"Oh, Carlisle," cried Bella, standing up and hugging my father. My eyes were filled with tears that I was struggling with not letting fall. "Thank you for bringing my boys back to me."

"I love you, Sweetheart," whispered Carlisle, hugging her back. "I'm proud that you are finally going to be my daughter."

"I always have been," said Bella, leaning up and pressing her lips to his cheeks. "Just now, it's going to be official."

"Ok, enough mushy shit," laughed Emmett. "Let's eat before our food gets cold."

We all laughed at the man as Bella and Carlisle sat back down. I smiled at my bride-to-be as I grabbed her hand under the table. She returned my smile before she picked up her fork and began eating, still holding my hand. Dinner was filled with laughter and light conversations. Mostly we told stories of our time in Forks with Bella.

Like when Emmett and Jasper convinced Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee to let us camp out in the backyard. Bella and I were seven. We spent all afternoon getting our tent up, sleeping bags put inside. Finally it was dark enough for us to turn on our flashlights. Emmett was in the middle of telling us a really lame story that he thought would scare us when we heard a noise from outside the tent. Emmett, being the big man, headed outside to check everything out. He had only been out there for a minute when we heard him scream. Then there was nothing, not even a peep. After several minutes, Jasper decided he would run in and tell our parents. He had been out there for less than a minute when we heard his bloodcurdling scream.

By this time, both Bella and I were terrified and sobbing as we hugged our knees up to our chests. We sat inside that tent for several minutes before we heard a loud crunch. Bella launched herself into my arms, screaming about a werewolf coming to eat her. The front of the tent was ripped open, causing both of us to scream, and our father's jumped in, wearing clown masks. Bella jumped out of my arms and onto the two of them and started beating the shit out of both of them while they laughed their asses off.

A few times Rose and Alice would share a story about them and Bella doing something really crazy at Harvard, like running around the library during finals week covered from head to toe in black and stealing the upper classman's books from them. How they managed to not get caught was amazing. Bella insisted that it was all Rose and Alice's idea but Emmett, Jasper, and I all knew better. That just screamed Bella.

"Well, it's getting late," smiled Esme, placing the last plate into the dish washer. "We should get home."

"Ok, well, thanks for dinner," I said, hugging her.

"Oh no, my dear boy, you and your brothers are coming home with us," laughed Esme.

"What?" asked me, Emmett, and Jasper. "Why?"

"Um, because you are getting married tomorrow and you can't see your brides until then," smirked my father. I narrowed my eyes at him. "It won't work, Edward. Your mother and I have already packed your bag so you may as well deal with it."

"But…." muttered Bella, looking from them to me and back. "That's not fair."

"Oh for christsake, it's one damn night," exclaimed Renee, shaking her head. "Besides, you girls are coming with me and Charlie."

"What?" asked Rose, Alice, and Bella.

"I should have know you had a motive when you offered to make us dinner," muttered Alice, glaring at Charlie and Renee, who looked rather amused. "Fine, we'll go but we are not looking forward to it."

"Gees, you all act like we are going to take you off and murder you," scoffed Charlie.

"Who says your not," muttered Bella, coming over and wrapping her arms around me. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you more," I murmured, leaning my forehead onto hers. I vaguely heard Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice having their own private moment.

"Not possible," she whispered, leaning up and pressing her lips to mine. I felt a tear slip off of her cheek and land onto mine. I pulled away from her and wiped the moisture that was slipping down her face off.

"I love you, Bella," I murmured.

"I love you, too, Edward," whimpered Bella.

Bella kissed me once more before Charlie gripped her arm in his hand and pull her away me. Renee had her arms around Rose and Alice. Carlisle and Esme moved so that they were standing between them and us as Charlie and Renee dragged the girls out of the houses. Carlisle and Esme laughed as we followed them out of the house, bags in hand.

We didn't say much on the subway ride back to my parents' apartment. I knew that Emmett and Jasper had to be feeling the same as I was in this moment; lost without the women who kept us sane. This would be the first night that I had spent away from Bella since the attack and I wasn't sure how I was doing to deal with the separation. God, I sounded like a pussy.

The subway stopped and the five of us climbed oiff. Numbly I followed them and my brothers up to the street. None of us said anything as we headed into the apartment building and into the elevator. It only took a few minutes to arrive on the fifteenth floor. I pushed off the back of the elevator and followed them into the apartment.

"Carlisle, they look like they just caught us having sex," muttered Esme.

"MOM!" yelled me, Emmett, and Jasper, all cringing.

"I'm just saying that you three look traumatized," she laughed, shaking her head. "Now, it's not the end of the world if you don't get to spend one night with the girls."

"We know," muttered Emmett.

"Yeah, it's just…" Jasper rolled his eyes as he trailed off. "I don't think I can sleep without Alice next to me. She's like my security blanket or something."

"I still have your blankie if you need it," snickered Carlisle.

"Great support there, Dad," mumbled Jasper, heading over and plopping down on the sofa.

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Jasper," snorted Carlisle. "You'll see her again tomorrow."

Carlisle and Esme laughed as they headed down the hall to their bedroom, leaving me and my brothers alone in the living room. Emmett plopped down on the sofa next to Jasper but I went over to the window and looked out. The city was lit up. Was Bella going to be ok without me tonight?

"She's going to be fine, E," said Emmett. I looked back at him. "I know you're worried about her but she'll be fine. Ali and Ro will be with her."

"I know," I sighed looking back out the window.

As I climbed into one of the guest beds, I thought about how by this time tomorrow, Bella would be my wife. That made me smile.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wedding is coming up! Where do you think Edward is taking Bella on their honeymoon?**


	10. Chapter 10

**August 13th-Renee's POV**

I climbed out of my bed early the next morning, leaving my husband sleeping peacefully. Pulling on my robe, I quietly headed out of my bedroom, shutting the door behind me, and headed into the kitchen to start the coffee. Well, I was until I found Bella sitting in front of the window that over looked the city. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head laying on them.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked, going over and sitting with her.

"Couldn't sleep," she whispered, looking at me. "I had a couple nightmares."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," I frowned, stroking her cheek. "I guess we should have let you stay with Edward last night, huh?"

"It's ok," she said, softly. "I just…he keeps the nightmares away."

"That's good," I smiled. Bella smiled and looked back out the window.

"It's going to be a beautiful day," I commented.

"Much better than it would be in Forks," laughed Bella. "I bet it's raining there."

"I'm sure it is," I giggled. "Bella, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Mom," smiled Bella.

"You know…" I trailed off feeling my tears building already. "For a long time, I thought I was never going to see you happy again. After the boys left…"

"I know," muttered Bella, looking back out the window. "It felt like they took a part of me with them. It hurt so much. Not just with Edward either but with Emmett and Jasper, too. They were my boys and I felt so lost for long, Mom."

"Oh, Sweetheart," I whispered, pulling Bella into my arms as she cried. "You're not alone anymore. You have me and Dad, Carlisle and Esme. You have your boys and the girls."

"I love you, Mom," murmured Bella. I smiled as I pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"I love you, too," I whispered. Pulling away from her, I wiped the tears off her face. "Now, do you think you can eat or are you too nervous?"

"I'm way too nervous," she laughed.

"Ok, well, you might want to claim the shower before Dad gets up then," I smiled. "Enjoy your day, Sweetie."

"I'm going to," said Bella, smiling.

Bella headed back down the hall to the bathroom. I laughed when I heard her tell Charlie that he was too slow. They used to always fight over the bathroom. Well, before the boys left when Bella would actually fight for anything. Charlie came in, grumbling about being in a house full of girls. He talked a big game but I knew he loved having the girls here, all of them.

"You know, just once I would like use the bathroom without having to fight for it," muttered Charlie, plopping down on the sofa. I laughed as I went over and sat down next to him. "It's not funny."

"Oh, it's plenty funny, Charlie," I laughed. "You know you love having all of us girls in this house."

"I do," sighed Charlie, shaking his head. "I can't believe she's getting married today."

"I can't either," I murmured. "It seems like just yesterday that you and I were getting married."

"Thirty-four years," smiled Charlie, pressing his lips to the side of my head. "How'd I ever get so lucky?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one," I said, returning his smile.

Charlie leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine as he slipped his arms around my body. I moved my arms around him, returning the kiss with fervor. Charlie leaned me back on the couch, covering my body with his as his arms tightened around me.

"Gross," whined Bella. Charlie laughed as he pulled his lips from mine and looked over his shoulder to where Bella, Alice, and Rose were watching us with looks of disgust on their faces. "I'm going to be scarred for life now."

"Payback for all those times we walked in on you and Edward making out," smirked Charlie, winking at her.

"Whatever," muttered Bella, storming into the kitchen. Rose and Alice laughed as they followed her in.

"Hmm, that was fun," laughed Charlie.

"Yes, it was," I smiled.

Charlie pecked me on the lips again before he headed off to the bathroom. My crazy, sexy husband. It took us a couple hours but we eventually managed to all shower. Two showers and five people, three of them brides, who were getting a bit snippy, made for an interesting morning. Finally though, we were all ready to head down to the church.

Charlie bid us ladies goodbye and headed off to join the boys in the grooms room. Esme came in and we started fixing the girls hair and makeup. I could tell that they were nervous. All three of them had been through so much in their lives. The day that Bella brought Rose and Alice into our home was the day I felt like I finally had the family I was meant to have. I was destined to have Rose and Alice as my daughters.

"Mom, you ok?" asked Alice. I smiled as I looked at her in the mirror. I loved when she called me mom.

"Yes, Honey, I'm fine," I smiled. "Just thinking about my girls."

"Are you sure you weren't thinking about Dad?" teased Rose. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"No, I wasn't," I laughed. "Although, I am now."

"Ew," shuddered Bella. "That's so gross."

"It is not," laughed Esme, swatting her shoulder softly. "When you've been married for as long as they have or as long as Carlisle and I have you will understand, Bella. There is nothing gross about still being passionately in love with your soul mate."

"Esme, how long have you and Carlisle been married?" asked Rose.

"Thirty-five years," sighed Esme. "Most of them have been amazing."

"Only most?" asked Alice. I noticed that Bella frowned and looked away, like she knew something the rest of us didn't.

"Yes," said Esme, placing her hand on Bella's shoulder. "What you girls have to remember is that you are going to fight with those boys. They are stubborn and hard headed but so are you. But in the end, if you can look back over the years and say that you've had more good years than bad, then you'll know what I am talking about."

"Marriage isn't always easy," I said. "But as long as you keep fighting for each other, keep loving each other, then you will be ok."

"Yeah," smiled Bella, looking over at all of us. "Besides, if we can survive the past year, then we can do anything, right?"

"Right," agreed Rose and Alice.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, spoiling the girls rotten. They worked so hard and they deserved to be treated like princesses. By late afternoon, the girls were much more relaxed. Esme and I had even managed to get them to eat bits and pieces off the vegetable tray that we had brought with us. I knew they were nervous but it wouldn't be good if they passed out from hunger half-way down the aisle.

Once they had all eaten, Esme and I helped them into their dresses. I had to blink back my tears. My girls looked so beautiful and happy. Esme reached over and grabbed my hand, silently telling me she felt the same way. Esme and I had just slipped on our dresses when someone knocked on the door. I went over and pulled it open. There stood Charlie, looking sexy in a black tuxedo.

"Wow, you ladies look beautiful," he said, softly as he stepped into the room. I could see the tears already building in his eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy," whispered Bella.

"Well, it's about time," said Charlie, thickly.

"Are you ready to give us away, Dad?" asked Rose.

"No, I'm not," muttered Charlie, blinking back his tears. "But I'll, um, let those boys marry you."

"Dad…" trailed off Alice.

"I know," whispered Charlie. "It's an honor, Alice."

"We should head inside," I said, softly. I leaned up and kissed my husband's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, winking at me.

Esme and I shut the door behind us as we made our way down the hallway and into the sanctuary. I hugged her before I took my seat on the brides' side and she took her seat next to Carlisle, who slipped his hand into hers. As I looked around, I noticed several doctors and nurses from the hospital, Garrett and Kate, Ben and Angela, Peter, Charlotte, and Kelsey. Bella had told me so much about that little girl.

As the minister stepped up, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper moved up to their side of the alter. They all looked so handsome in their tuxedos. I still remembered them as the little boys who ran around my house wearing jeans and t-shirts with towels pinned to them so they could be superheroes. Now here they were standing in front of the alter, ready to marry my daughters. They had turned into such strong men, good men.

The organist began to play the wedding march and I stood with everyone else and looked back as the doors opened. The tears were already in my eyes as I watched Charlie with Bella on one arm, Alice on the other, and Rose next to her, make their way down the aisle. Charlie kissed all three of their cheeks before he passed them over to their fiancés. He came over and stood next to me, letting a tear slip down his face.

"It's ok, my love," I whispered, wiping it off for him. "I love them, too."

"You may be seated," said the minister, gesturing for us to sit. "We gather here today to celebrate a love that has lasted through the ages. When these brides and grooms asked me to marry them, I'll admit to being a little skeptical about performing three ceremonies at one time," smiled the minister, looking at the kids. "But then I spent some time with them and I realized that they are more than friends, brothers, and sisters. They are a family and as a family, they stand here today ready to bind their lives together. Who gives these ladies to be married today?"

"Their mother and I do," said Charlie, thickly as he stood up. As he sat back down, I slipped my hand into his, letting my tears fall freely.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, do you take Emmett McCarty Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," smiled Rose.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, do you take Rosalie Lillian Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Emmett, winking at Rose. I chuckled inwardly. Leave it to Emmett to flirt with his bride at their wedding.

"Mary Alice Brandon, do you take Jasper Whitlock Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," smiled Alice, lovingly.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, do you take Mary Alice Brandon to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Jasper, proudly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," cried Bella, nodding her head. My sweet baby, who had longed for this day for so long.

"Edward Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," smiled Edward, wiping Bella's tears off for her. "Baby, I do."

"May I have the rings, please?" asked the Minister. Esme and I both stood up and went over and handed him the kids' rings. "These rings are symbol of your love and commitment to each other. They are never ending and unbroken. By placing these rings on each other, you are vowing to love and respect each other. Please place these rings now if you are prepared to make this vow."

Bella, Alice, and Rose all reached over and grabbed the boys' rings from the minister. With smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes, they slide the platinum gold rings onto the left ring finger of Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Smiling huge smiles, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett reached over and grabbed the rings that would lay on the girls' hands. Slowly, they slide each of the platinum wedding rings onto the left ring finger on the girls' hand.

"Through the power invested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife," smiled the Minister, looking around at the kids. "You may kiss your brides."

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. Emmett pulled Rose into his arms, dipped her backwards a little, and kissed her hard, causing everyone to laugh. Edward brought his hands up to Bella's face and slowly leaned down to her. I saw him whisper something just before his lips brushed against hers. As he pulled back, he smiled and brushed her tears off her face.

"It's my honor to present to you for the first time, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Jasper and Alice Cullen, and Edward and Isabella Cullen."

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming, please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**August 14th****-BPOV**

"Are you fucking serious?" I squealed, jumping up and down.

I didn't really care that my husband, how I loved the term, and I were standing in the middle of the airport or that everyone was staring at me as I squealed like a little girl. I didn't care that it was five in the morning, either. Edward had finally told me where he was taking me for our honeymoon. Although, I would love anyplace he took me.

"Yes, love," chuckled Edward, wrapping his arms around me. "We are going to Fiji."

"To Turtle Island," I smiled. "I've always wanted to go there."

"I know," smirked Edward, pecking me on the lips. "Nothing is too good for my wife."

"God, I love hearing you call me that," I murmured.

"I love calling you that, wife," whispered Edward.

He leaned down and crushed his lips down onto mine. My hands automatically made their way to his hair. Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth, eagerly exploring as much as he could. You wouldn't have thought we had spent the entire night making love in the hotel room he had gotten for us. It wasn't until we heard them call for our flight to board that Edward pulled his lips from mine.

"God, you are going to do me in one day kissing me like that," I muttered.

"Nonsense," smirked Edward. "You and I are going to die in the middle of some hot, raunchy sexing."

"Probably," I laughed, slipping my hand into his. "I love you, husband."

"I love you, wife," smiled Edward. "But we have a flight to catch."

I just smiled as I let him pull me over to the gate. He handed the flight attendant our tickets and led me onto the plane. He stowed our carryon bags and we settled into our first class seats. I wasn't about to argue with him about them, either. Could you imagine spending sixteen hours in coach? I leaned over and laid my head on Edward's shoulder as the plane pulled away from the gate and headed for the runway. A few minutes later, the plane took off and we were on our way for our honeymoon. A few minutes after that, Edward and I were both fast asleep.

"B," whispered Edward, gently shaking my shoulders. "B, you need to wake up."

"E, no sex right now. Need sleep," I mumbled. Then I heard several people start laughing. My eyes snapped open and I remembered that we were sitting on an airplane. "Oh, shit."

"Baby, calm down," chuckled Edward, pulling me into his arms.

"Fuck, I just said that really loud, didn't I?" I whispered.

"A little," chuckled Edward.

"So glad I amuse you," I grumbled, pulling away. Edward sighed and pulled me back into his arms.

"I'm sorry for laughing. It was a little funny, though," said Edward.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I snorted, looking up at him. "Why were you waking me up anyway?"

"Because we are fixing to land," smiled Edward.

I couldn't contain my smile as I felt the plane began to descend slowly. Twenty minutes later, the place stopped. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back as he followed me off the plane. I couldn't believe we were actually on the Fiji Islands. It felt like a dream, a dream come true, but still a dream.

I'm not sure how long it took us to get to Turtle Island. I was too wrapped up in trying to take in as much as I could. Everything was so beautiful. I just felt like my head was spinning around everywhere. The cab pulled up in front of the resort. Edward and I climbed out and grabbed our luggage.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured as Edward slipped his arms around me.

"It's ok," whispered Edward, lifting my chin up to him. "But it's nothing compared to you."

I felt my face flush red as he lowered his lips down onto mine, gently brushing them against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, needing him, wanting him. From behind us, I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled my lips from my husband's and looked over to see two people watching us with smiles on their faces.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," smiled the woman.

"Um, yes," said Edward, blushing slightly as he offered them both his hand. "You must be the owners."

"Yes, I'm Siobhan and this is my husband, Liam. Welcome to Turtle Island," she said. "And congratulations on your marriage."

"Oh, thank you," I smiled, leaning into Edward.

"Well, we will take down to your villa and let you get settled in," she smiled, almost smirking at us.

"Thank you," I blushed.

Edward slipped his arm around my waist as we followed Siobhan and Liam down to our villa. They bid us goodnight and left us alone. Edward swept me into his arms and carried me inside the villa. Placing a small kiss in my lips, he set me down on my feet.

I had never seen a place as beautiful as this. The two-room cottage was spacious, romantic, and wonderfully relaxing A faint light was spilling in from windows that overlook the tranquil waters of clear blue ocean while gentle winds carry the scent of topical blossoms. I smiled as I looked back at Edward, who was watching me with a smile on his face.

"So," I said, quietly.

"So," he echoed. He came over and slipped his arms around me. "Are you hungry?"

"No," I smiled, shaking my head.

"Do you want to go swimming?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. I shook my head quickly. "Hmm, well, what should we do?"

"I'm sure you can think of something," I purred, pulling away from him.

I stripped off my shirt and dropped it at his feet before turning and heading into the bedroom. Edward growled as he chased after me, sweeping me off my feet. He carried me into our room and proceeded to strip off my clothes. He tugged off his t-shirt and shorts, and laid me down on the bed.

Edward brought his lips down onto mine, tenderly. It was like suddenly he was afraid he was going to break me or something. Slowly, he moved his lips down my neck to my collar bone before stopping in the valley between my breasts. He moved to my right nipple, pulling it between his lips all while his hand was traveling up my thigh.

"E…" I moaned, slipping my hands into his hair.

Edward suckled on my nipple for several minutes before moving to the other one. While he was worshiping my nipples, his hand was rubbing on the outside of my wet sex, teasing me. He slowly pushed a finger into me and then another. He began thrusting his fingers in and out of me, faster and faster. The palm of his hand was rubbing on the my clit. Edward moved his lips down my stomach until he had met his fingers. He pulled my clit into his lips.

"E!" I cried, bucking my hips up.

Edward moved his fingers, only to replace them with his tongue. I could feel my orgasm building. Slowly, moving through my body. I gripped the sheet in my hands, not wanting to rip Edward's hair out as I felt my orgasm explode.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed, back arching off the bed.

I flopped back down just as Edward leaned up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. Edward grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he slid his rock hard erection into me. I never got tired of feeling him inside of me. I never got tired of feeling his body moving with mine.

"Fuck, B, you feel so fucking good," he moaned, quietly as he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"You…too," I gasped.

I could feel his warm breath quicken as his pace in me did. Edward lifted my bottom off the bed and slid an arm under me, deepening his penetration. I gripped the back of his shoulders, desperately trying to pull his as close as I could. My body shook once more as Edward pushed me over the edge.

"Edward," I moaned.

Edward never slowed down as my orgasm washed over me. If anything, he increased his pace. I just clung to him as he pulled me closer and closer to the edge. Our bodies were covered in the sweat of our lovemaking. I could feel the heat from his skin as he moved over me, the friction as his chest brushed my breasts. As I felt my next orgasm coming, I tightened my hold on him.

"Oh, fuck…" I cried out.

"Bella…Bella…" mumbled Edward, thrusting once more before he finally succumbed to his own needs.

Edward rolled over into the bed next to me, panting as he tried to catch his breath. I simply laid there. My body felt like a puddle of goo but I didn't really care. After a couple minutes, Edward rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Are you hungry now?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, I'm suddenly very hungry," I smirked, rolling over and matching his position. "Why is that do you think?"

"I don't know," said Edward, coyly. "You have just, um, worked out."

"That's true," I laughed.

"Ok, you stay here and I will go get us something to eat. I think the fridge had been stocked for us," chuckled Edward, leaning down and kissing me. "Don't you dare put any clothes on. I'm not done with you yet."

"I hope not," I whispered.

Edward groaned as he climbed off the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist. I could still the outline of his fine ass through it, and yes, I ogled him but he was my husband and I had every right to ogle him. I sat up and stretched. My body was sore not only from the amazing 'work out' but from spending most of the day sleeping on a plane.

"Oh fucking hell," moaned Edward, coming back into the room. His eyes were focused on my naked breasts.

"Stop perving on me and bring me my food," I laughed, pulling my arms down.

"Stop tempting me with your luscious boobs," mumbled Edward, sitting down on the bed. He handed me a bowl if mixed fruits. "Here you go, love."

"Thank you," I smiled. I picked up a slice of pineapple and took a bit. "God, this good."

"Much better than the can shit we eat back in New York," snickered Edward.

"No kidding," I laughed, taking another bit.

Edward and I finished our snack and laid back down on the bed. He rolled back onto his side and brought his hand up to my cheek. The way he looked at me caused me to blush. It was almost like it was the first time he was seeing me, even though that certainly wasn't the case. He smiled like he was in on a deep secret.

"What?" I asked.

"What what?" he asked, smiling even more.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, placing my hand on his naked chest. I felt him shiver. "Are you cold?"

"No," he murmured, scooting closer to me. "I was smiling because I'm happy to be laying here naked next to my wife."

"Oh," I blushed. "I think I'm still in denial about us being married."

"Why?" laughed Edward.

"Because I've wanted you to be my husband for so long," I said, quietly.

"Me too," said Edward. "You know what I want to do right now?"

"What?" I asked, smirking as I felt his erection growing between us.

"Make a baby," he whispered. I smiled as I crushed my lips onto his, rolling him onto his back. I leaned up on my knees and slowly sank down on his erection.

"Let's make a baby."

**Thank you for all the reviews. So here is what I am thinking. I am going to do a couple more chapters of the honeymoon with Bella and Edward but rather than do other chapters covering the honeymoons of the others, I'm thinking I would do those in a series of outtakes. What do you think?**

**Big thanks to Kiwibeme for leading me to Turtle Island. I really want to go there now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**August 17th**

"B" whispered Edward, sliding his hands down my naked body until he reached my hips. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," I giggled, turning and looking at him. "What time is it?"

"Early," he said, softly. "Get dressed."

"Why?" I asked, propping myself up in my elbows.

"Just do it," he smiled.

I didn't argue with him as I climbed out of bed and slipped on the closest article of clothing I could find; a white sundress with little yellow flowers on it. Edward was wearing a pair of green swim trunks and a white wife beater. I slipped on my flip flops and followed him out of the villa.

Edward held my hand as he led me down the sandy pathway to the beach. He looked back at me and smiled as he led me over a large white blanket that had been laid out on the beach. There was a picnic basket, a couple of pillows, and another blanket.

"Did you do this?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yes," smiled Edward, stroking my cheek. "The sun will be rising soon and I didn't want you to miss it."

"Oh," I whispered, blushing.

"Delicious," murmured Edward so softly I wasn't sure I heard him correctly. "Let's sit down."

I let Edward pull me over to the blanket. Once we were settled on the blanket, Edward tucked the blanket around me and reached over for the basket. He pulled out a glass bottle of orange juice and two champagne flutes, filling them both up and handing me one.

"Thank you," I giggled. "I can't believe you did this."

"Why?" asked Edward, chuckling as he placed the orange juice bottle back into the basket and looked back at me.

"I don't know," I said, softly. "I just didn't expect this. You do know that you don't have to woo me to get lucky, don't you?"

"I do," chuckled Edward, "but I just wanted to do something special for you."

"You are going to spoil me with this kind of treatment," I smiled.

"Good," laughed Edward, slipping his arm around my waist. "You deserve to be spoiled."

I didn't say anything as I laid my head on his shoulder and sipped my orange juice. Edward leaned his head against mine as we watched the sun slowly rise over the clear blue water. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and certainly something I never thought I would actually get to see in my lifetime.

Edward reached over and pulled my empty glass from my hands and tossed it into the sand. I looked up at him and found him staring at me. I could feel my blush spread over my body and I took a deep, shaky breath. Edward brought his hand up to my face, cradling my cheek in his soft hand.

"Beautiful," whispered Edward, leaning in and pressing his lips onto mine.

I moaned as Edward laid me down on the pillows behind us. He deepened the kiss as he slid his hand up my thigh, under my dress, to where I wanted him the most. As his fingers grazed my naked sex, I gasped and pushed my head back into the pillows.

"E…please…" I panted.

Edward didn't say anything as he leaned up on his knees and pulled off his t-shirt. His normally white skin was sun kissed and tanned. I worried my bottom lip as I watched him pull on the draw string on his shorts. I shimmied off my sundress, leaving me laying in front of him naked. He paused as he took in my body.

"So fucking incredible," he murmured. He quickly discarded his swim trucks and nestled himself between my legs, pulling the blanket up so that we were covered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, leaning up and kissing him as he slid into me.

I wrapped my legs around the back of his legs as he started moving in and out of me, slowly. Edward leaned so that his elbows were resting on either side of my head. There was so much passion, love, intimacy in each thrust of his hips, each kiss on my neck or lips. Our eyes were locked on each others as we blocked the rest of the world out and just focused on each other.

Edward leaned down and kissed me again as he started moving a little faster. I could feel my orgasm starting to build, pushing it's way through my body until it exploded and I came harder than I ever had before.

"E!" I cried out, clutching onto him.

Edward moved one of his hands down and gripped my thigh as he started thrusting into me harder and faster. He was panting and groaning with each forward motion. I reached up and gripped his hair in my hands and pulled his lips down onto mine as I pulled him into me one last time. Edward's entire body shook as he released deep inside of me.

Once Edward had rode our his orgasm, he rolled over and laid down on the blanket next to me and pulled the blanket up so that it was covering us. I smiled as I rolled and laid my head on his chest.

"That was an incredible sunrise," I whispered.

"Yes, yes, it was," chuckled Edward, wrapping his arms around me.

We laid there on the beach for awhile longer, just listening to the peace around us. In New York we heard everything; cars driving by at all hours, police sirens, ambulances, the crazy neighbors next door. But here there was nothing but me and Edward and the sound of paradise.

However, eventually, we had to redress and head back to the villa. We showered together and got dressed. I slipped on a blue bikini, even though I was still feeling very self-conscious about three scars on my abdomen but I was determined not to let them ruin my honeymoon. I pulled a blue and white sundress and a pair of flops. Edward was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks that hugged his ass in a way that should be illegal.

After we ate a quick breakfast and lathered each other with sunscreen, we grabbed our beach towels and back down to the beach. The last few days had been spent snorkeling, scuba diving, and windsurfing. Today, we just wanted to relax on the beach and let the sun shine down on us.

We had been laying on the beach for about an hour when Edward headed up to one of the many bars to grab us a couple bottles of water. I'll admit to watching him walk away.

"Oh, you really love that man, don't you?"

I looked over and saw a short, heavy set woman sitting about five feet away. She had short brown hair and dark eyes. The man next to her wasn't any taller but much thinner and much paler. His grey hair was sticking up in several directions and I could tell he had light blue eyes behind his glasses.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"I can tell by the way you watched him walk away," she laughed.

"Jeannie, leave her alone," grumbled the man next to her.

"Shush, Patrick," she scolded, pushing his hand away. She shook her head and looked back over at me. "I'm Jeannie and this pain in my ass is my husband, Patrick."

"I'm Bella," I said, softly. "The man who left is my husband, Edward."

"Honeymooners?" asked Jeanie.

"Yes," I smiled, blushing.

"I knew it," she laughed, looking over at her husband. He had his nose buried in a magazine. She sighed and looked back at me. "This is supposed to be a second honeymoon for us but he would rather read the entire time."

"Better than listening to you rambling on about knitting patterns and crock-pot recipes," snorted Patrick, without looking up from his magazine.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I made you that pork tenderloin in my crock-pot," snapped Jeannie, standing up and storming away.

"No, please don't go," said Patrick, dryly. He stood up and sighed as he looked back down at me. "Isn't marriage fun?"

I chuckled as I watched him stalk after his wife. Something told me that they fought like this all the time and this was just like any other day for them.

"Who was that guy and why was he laughing as he passed me?" asked Edward, coming back over to me.

"His name is Patrick and he pissed his wife, Jeannie, off. She stormed away and he was chasing after her," I explained, taking the bottle of water from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," laughed Edward, sitting back in his lounger. "Was Jeannie the short lady cursing up a storm?"

"Yep," I smirked. "Patrick didn't appreciate the pork tenderloin she made for him in her crock-pot."

"Huh," snorted Edward. "I just learned me a valuable marriage lesson, didn't I?"

"I would like to think so," I laughed.

After spending a couple more hours down at the beach, Edward and I both started feeling a little over heated. We gathered our stuff and headed back up to the villa. We had a light lunch and crawled onto the bed. Within minutes, we were fast asleep with our arms wrapped around each other's bodies.

"B," whispered Edward, pulling the hair out of my face. I could feel his breath as he leaned down to my ear. "Love, wake up."

"No," I sighed.

"Come on," he chuckled, kissing the side of my neck. "Wake up."

"Don't want to," I giggled.

"Hmm, well, what can I do to get you to want to?" he asked.

I rolled on my back and slowly opened my eyes. Edward was laying next to me, propped up on one elbow, and had his famous crooked smile on his face. I smiled as I raised my hand up and gently caressed his cheek, causing him to lean into my hand.

"Kiss me," I whispered. Edward's smile grew as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Are you awake now?" he murmured, against my lips.

"No," I laughed. "Keep kissing me."

"I would be then we are going to be late and I have plans for us," whispered Edward.

"What plans?" I asked. He opened his mouth but I placed my hand over it. "Never mind, surprise me."

"Really?" he asked, from behind my hand. I moved my hand as he smiled. "You aren't going to grumbled about hating surprises?"

"Nope," I smiled.

"Huh," muttered Edward. "And they say miracles don't exist."

"Hey," I said, pushing him back. "That was mean."

"I'm sorry," chuckled Edward. I rolled my eyes and climbed off the bed.

"I don't think I believe you," I snorted.

"I am so sorry, fair maiden," he laughed, crawling across the bed and pulling me back down. "Please forgive me for my lapse in mental functions."

"I suppose I could," I said, smiling.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing me again. "Now, we really need to go before it's too late."

"Ok, ok," I laughed.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me out of the villa and down to the beach. This time instead of a picnic basket and blanket, there was a small table with two chairs. A dark skinned man was standing behind the table, smiling at the two of us.

"Welcome," he said, pulling my chair out for me.

"Thank you," I smiled as I sat down. Edward took the other seat and slipped his hand into mine.

"We have made you steamed lobsters tales, seasoned veggies for dinner," said the man. "We hope you enjoy your meal and the rest of your evening."

"Thank you," murmured both me and Edward.

The man just smiled before he left us sitting at the candlelit table. I could hear the music from one of the other restaurants. It was perfect and romantic and I was seriously getting spoiled from this treatment but based on the smile on Edward's face, he was enjoying it.

"You…" I trailed off, smiling brightly. "You are incredible, my love."

"Just making sure you get the treatment you deserve," smiled Edward, winking at me.

I giggled softly as Edward and I began eating our dinner. The Lobster was delicious and the veggies were even better. Once Edward and I had finished eating, he stood up and offered me his hand. I smiled as I placed my hand in his and let him pull me up to my feet.

He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. Bringing our joined hands up to his chest, we started dancing right then and there. I'm not sure how long we had been dancing on the beach when Edward swept me off my feet and carried me back into villa. We spent all night making love and just holding onto each other.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Coming up next: EPOV.**


	13. Chapter 13

**August 20th EPOV**

When I woke up this morning, I felt two things. First, I was incredibly horny. Of course, that had everything to do with my hot, sexy, and incredibly beautiful wife that was curled up next to me. Did I mention that she was stark naked? Second, I felt incredibly sad that this would be our last full day here. We were leaving in the morning to go back to New York and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I had been enjoying our time away from everything and everyone.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my brothers, Rose, and Alice but Bella and I haven't had time to just be us since…well, forever. This past week had been the most incredible of my life. Not only did I finally get to marry the woman I have been in love with since I was old enough to know what love was but I had gotten to spend a week with her in paradise. I wasn't sure it got any better than this.

"E…" murmured Bella, stretching out.

The sheet that had been barely covering her breasts got pulled down showing off her delicious tan. Where the skin on most of her breasts was milky white, the rest of her was sun kissed. Bella rolled from her side onto her back and flopped her arms up next to her head, leaving her thoroughly exposed to me.

I turned onto my side and looked at her. Bella had always been beautiful to me but now she was exquisite. She had grown into her body, going from being the awkward, teenage girl to being a real woman with luscious curves. It was more than just her outer beauty that had intensified over the years. Bella had always been funny, smart, and compassionate. None of that has changed but she was giving, loving, patient and kind. She was the best doctor I had ever seen. She was simply amazing.

Bella slid one of her hands down to her abdomen, laying her fingers to rest on one of three scars that lined her belly. I slipped my hand over and laid it on top of hers, weaving our fingers together. How I hated those scars. They were a constant reminder of the night I almost lost her, again.

"E…" moaned Bella, turning back into my embrace. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. A huge, beautiful, breathtaking smile that she only smiled for me. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I whispered, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Did you sleep good?"

"Once I went to sleep," blushed Bella, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. I reached over and pulled her lip out from between her teeth.

"Stop doing that," I smiled. "You are going bite right through it."

"I don't even realize that I am doing it most of the time," giggled Bella. She rolled onto her back and stretched again. "I'm hungry."

"What would you like?" I asked, sitting up a little.

"Um," said Bella, thinking about it as she looked back over at me. "I want some eggs."

"Eggs?" I asked. Bella nodded her head. "I didn't think you liked eggs."

"They sound good," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, eggs it is," I laughed. I slid over to the edge of the bed and stood up as Bella slid to her side.

"Whoa," she said, sitting back down.

"You ok?" I asked, turning back to her.

"Yeah, got a little light headed," she muttered, shaking her head. "But it's gone now."

"Are you sure?" I asked, moving around the bed to her.

"Yeah," she smiled, standing back up. "All better."

"Ok," I muttered.

"Let's shower and go get some breakfast," said Bella, pulling me toward the bathroom. "I bet I am just hungry."

I let it go and followed Bella into the bathroom. We quickly showered and dried off. We headed back into our bedroom and got dressed after we lathered ourselves in sunscreen. I pulled on a pair of black swim trunks with a white stripe down the sides and a white t-shirt. Bella pulled on her blood red bikini that made her tanned skin seem even darker. She slipped on a white strapless sundress over it and slipped on her flip flops. After she pulled her long hair into a bun, she and I headed out of the villa and down to one of the small restaurants for breakfast.

We found a table in the back and ordered some eggs, toast, and bacon along with some orange juice. Our waitress had just left when Jeanie and Patrick, the older couple from the beach, came into the restaurant. Jeannie looked around and spotted us. She smiled as she grabbed her husband's arm and started dragging him back to us.

"Hello, Bella," cheered Jeannie.

"Hello, Jeannie," said Bella, smiling. "This is my husband, Edward. E, this is Jeannie and Patrick."

"It's nice to meet you both," I said, nodding at them.

"You too," smiled Jeannie, plopping into one of the empty seats. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Jean-"

"No, it's fine," laughed Bella. Patrick rolled his eyes and took the seat next to his wife, who was still smiling.

"So, you two are newly weds, huh?" she asked, looking between us.

"Yes," said Bella, blushing as she looked over at me. "We've been married for seven wonderful days."

"Aw," sighed Jeannie, looking over at Patrick. "Remember when we used to count down by days?"

"Yes, dear, I do," smiled Patrick, moving his arm onto the back of her chair. "Feels like it was just yesterday."

"How long have the two of you been married?" I asked.

"Twenty-five long years," chuckled Patrick. Jeannie turned and glared at him. "But wonderful years, dear. Simply wonderful."

"Uh huh," snorted Jeannie, turning back to me and Bella. "Ignore him. Under it all, he really is a sweetheart."

"I'm sure he is," laughed Bella, a beautiful carefree laugh. "That's a long time, though."

"It is," agreed Jeannie. "But it feels like it was just yesterday that we were sitting here like you two are."

"It was yesterday," laughed Patrick, teasing his wife. "Remember, we had breakfast here."

"You know what I mean, smartass," laughed Jeannie, slapping her husband's shoulder. I chuckled softly as I pulled mine and Bella's entwined hands up to my lips and placing a soft kiss on her fingers. "Aw, that's so sweet. How long have you two been together?"

"We've known each other since we were born," said Bella, laying her head on my shoulder. "We started seeing each other when we were thirteen."

"But when we were fifteen, my family moved and we lost contact with each other until about nine months ago," I said, leaning my head down on Bella's. "We never stopped loving each other, though."

"We never will," whispered Bella, softly.

"Aw, that's so sweet," gushed Jeannie, wiping a stray tear off her face. Patrick leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're soul mates."

We continued talking with Jeannie and Patrick while we ate our breakfasts. Bella surprised me by eating all of hers and part of mine. Once we were done, Bella and I headed down to beach and rented a small sailboat for the day. Bella leaned back against the side of the boat as I stirred it away from the shore. She slipped off her dress and let the sun shine down on us.

"I'm going to miss it here," she murmured.

"I am too," I said, pulling off my shirt and moving over next to her. "Maybe we should just stay."

"I'm tempted," laughed Bella, looking over at me. "But what would we do?"

"We could be the island's doctors," I smirked, slipping my arm around her.

"Treating people who forgot to put on their sunscreen," mused Bella, leaning against me and closing her eyes. "That could be nice but I would miss my kids."

"Yeah, me too," I sighed, kissing the top of her head. "Besides if we stayed here, we would be leaving them in the care of Em and I don't think I could live with that."

"I know I couldn't," laughed Bella. "I miss them."

"Me too," I murmured. "But I have enjoyed getting you all to myself."

"As have I," whispered Bella.

I'm not sure how long Bella and I had been out on the water, just enjoying the smooth swaying of the boat as the gentle breeze blew around us when she moved over and straddled my lap. It was hot but not too hot that it was unbearable. As Bella gazed down on me, her tongue snuck out between her lips. She reached up behind her and pulled on the strings that tied behind her neck, letting her bikini top fall and her beautiful breasts out.

"B," I murmured, concerned that someone would see her but not really caring at the same time.

Bella didn't say anything as she reached behind her and pulled on the strings, effectively removing her top completely. I leaned forward and pulled one of her pink nipples into my mouth, letting it slide between my lips and onto my tongue. Bella's hands traveled up my arms and found their way into my hair. Fuck, I loved her hands in my hair.

"E," she moaned as I gripped her ass in my hands and ground my rock hard cock into her. I pulled on the strings in the sides and ripped her bottoms off, leaving her completely naked on my lap. "Baby, I need you."

"I need you, too," I murmured, releasing her nipple.

I moved my hands between us and quickly did the strings on my shorts and pushed them down just enough to let my cock out. Bella pushed my hands away and wrapped her hand around me. I thought I was going to die right then and go to heaven because that shit felt good. Bella stroked me a few times, letting the palm of her hand rub over the head.

"Now," I gasped or maybe I growled. "In you now."

Bella moved up and lined my cock up with her warm center. She pulled my head back and looked me right in the eye as she slowly slid down on me, taking me into her body inch by inch until I was fully sheathed inside of her. I had to take a deep breath just to stop myself from coming undone right then and there. She was so tight around me.

"I love your fucking cock," she purred, sliding up and coming back down, hard and fast.

"B!" I gasped, gripping her ass in my hands. Fuck, she was trying to kill me.

"What, love?" she asked as she started bouncing up and down on my cock.

"Fuck, I…fuck, feels so good," I groaned, digging my nails into her ass.

"Hmm," she moaned, throwing her head back. "You feel incredible inside of me. I can feel every inch of your cock in me, love."

"Keep…talking," I gritted out, trying to control myself. I was already so close and hearing her talk was such a fucking turn on.

"Your cock was made just for me, Baby," purred Bella, pulling my head back so I was looking her in the eye. "It was made to fit inside my pussy."

"Oh, fuck!" I growled, feeling the burn I my gut as I inched closer to my release but I needed her to come first. "Baby, are you close?"

"So close, baby," she grunted, slamming herself down on my cock over and over. She was gripping my hair so tight that it almost hurt but at the same time, it felt really good. "Touch me, E."

I moved my hand from her ass to the small space between our bodies. I flattened my hand against her stomach and pressed my thumb against her swollen clit. Bella moaned and moved even faster on me. I slid my index finger down and pinched her clit between it and my thumb.

"FUCK, YES!" screamed Bella, slamming down on me once more and clenching down around my cock.

"FUCK!" I roared as I let go and came deep inside of her.

Slowly, Bella rode our orgasms and leaned her forehead down on mine. I leaned in and pressed my lips to her, kissing her softly and gently. Bella slid her hands out of my hair and down to my shoulders, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me back. Pulling back and taking a deep breath, Bella started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," smiled Bella. "It's just we can't seem to go five minutes without ripping each other's clothes off and fucking."

"You make that sound like it is a bad thing," I chuckled as Bella moved from my lap and began pulling her bikini back on.

"Oh, trust me it's not," laughed Bella, tying the strings around her neck. "I like it."

"Me too," I smirked, tucking myself back into my shorts. "Are you ready to head back to the shore?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," smiled Bella.

Bella finished putting on her bikini and her sundress while I navigated us back to the shore. We thanked the guy at the docks and headed back up to one of the restaurants. We grabbed a light lunch and spent the rest of the day down on the beach, soaking up as much sun as we could.

As we climbed into bed that night, Bella leaned over and laid her head on my chest, running her fingers over my nipple. I shuddered and felt her smile against my skin. I ran my hand up her naked back, causing her to break out in goose bumps.

"Promise me we will come back here one day," whispered Bella.

"I promise," I murmured. Bella leaned up and looked at me. She had tears swimming in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "This has been the most incredible week of my life."

"Mine too," I smiled, softly.

"Make love to me," she murmured. "Once more while we are here."

Bella and I spent the rest of the night, making love. We would enjoy one more night in paradise before we had to go back to the real world.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming.**


	14. Chapter 14

**August 21st BPOV**

"How much longer?" I asked, leaning my head on my husbands shoulder and yawning.

"About an hour," he said, pressing his lips down on the top of my head.

"Ok," I mumbled, yawning one more time.

"Are you ready to be home?" asked Edward.

"Yeah," I said, softly. "I'll miss Turtle Island but I missed everyone too."

"I did too," chuckled Edward.

I left my head on Edward's shoulder as I turned in my seat, nestling myself up next to him as much as I could with the arm rest in between us. Edward moved his arm and wrapped it around my body, holding me tight. I would never get tired of feeling him holding me. I slid my hand over and laid it down on his thigh. I was horny as hell and wanted him now, airplane or no airplane.

I pulled my lip in between my teeth as I slowly slid my hand up Edward's thigh. I felt and heard him inhale sharply. I couldn't help but smirk as I ran my hand over his cock, which was very hard. I leaned up and brought my lips to his the shell of his ear.

"Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes, lover," I whispered. Edward shivered and moaned, softly. "I'll be waiting."

I pulled his earlobe into my mouth and sucked on it before I stood up and headed to the bathroom, leaving my husband gaping after me. I stepped into the small room and quickly stripped my panties off from under my skirt. We wouldn't have a lot of time or room and I didn't want to wait. I was already soaking wet as it was. A minute and twenty seconds later, I heard a soft knock on the door.

I opened the door, grabbed the front of Edward's t-shirt, and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind us. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and began undoing this shorts. My hands were moving frantically to free my lover from his confines.

"Fuck, B," moaned Edward as I pulled his cock out of his pants. He was harder than I had ever known him to be.

"I need you now," I growled. "Please take me now."

Edward crushed his lips down onto mine as he gripped my ass in his large hands and lifted me up. He pressed me against the wall and thrust his cock into me, swallowing my own moan. His cock was the perfect fit for me. I gripped his hair in my hands, weaving my fingers through his auburn locks, as he started thrusting in and out of me. Edward moved his lips to my neck, down to my collar bone. He pulled my tank top up and ran his fingers over my nipples. He pulled my nipples in between his fingers and pinched it.

"Ow!" I cried, pushing his hand off my boob. "That fucking hurt."

"Sorry," muttered Edward, stilling his movement inside of me. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," I said, rubbing my nipples. They were very sensitive. "They are just a little tender."

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Proceed with your fucking of me, Baby."

Edward laughed softly as he began moving me up and down on his amazing cock. Edward brought his lips back down onto mine, slipping his tongue in between my lips. I tightened my grip on his hair as Edward moved his hands back down to my ass, gripping me tightly. I could feel his fingers kneading into my ass.

I could feel my orgasm starting to build as Edward thrust harder and faster into me. The small room was filled with the sound of our labored breathing, soft grunts, and moans. Edward moved his lips down to my neck, slowly kissing his way up until he reached my ear. He sucked my earlobe in between his lips.

"Cum for me, love," he whispered, pressing his lips against my ear.

"I'm so close," I muttered. Edward moved his hand in between us and pulled my clit between his fingers, and pinched. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,"

"That's it, Baby," groaned Edward, thrusting into me a few more times before he spilled inside of me, moaning my name.

"Fuck, E," I whispered, laying my forehead on his shoulder. "That was incredible."

"It was pretty fucking good," chuckled Edward.

He set me on my feet and tucked himself back into his pants. I slipped my panties back on and lowered my shirt. Edward kissed me once more before he slipped out of the bathroom. I waited a few minutes before I headed out of the bathroom. Ignoring the looks coming from a few of the other passengers, I made my way back to my seat.

Edward had a huge, goofy smile on his face as I sat down next to him. I nearly rolled my eyes but then I realized that I was sporting the same smile on my face. The smile of two people who were madly in love and had just fucked thirty thousand feet in the air.

Half an hour later, our plane started to descend into New York City. The plane pulled up to the gate and both Edward and sighed as we stood up, grabbed our carry-on bags, and walked off the plane. It took us a bit to get through the airport, grab our luggage, and catch a cab. By the time we pulled up in front of the townhouse, we were both exhausted.

We paid the driver, grabbed our luggage, and headed inside the house, which was completely dark. We took our stuff upstairs to our room, stripped out of our clothes and into our pajamas, and climbed into our bed.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen," whispered Edward. I smiled as I rolled in his arms and kissed him.

"Welcome home, Mr. Cullen," I murmured.

Edward kissed me once more before we nestled in closer to each other and drifted off to sleep on our first night in the town house as husband and wife.

I woke up the next morning when I heard people talking downstairs. For a split second, I was worried that someone had broken into the house but then I heard it. I heard Emmett's booming laughter trickle it's way up the stairs.

I smiled as I jumped out of the bed and ran out of our room, leaving Edward behind laughing at me as he climbed out of bed and followed me. I couldn't help it, though. I had missed them all so much. I sprinted down the stairs and smiled even bigger when I saw the four of them standing in the living room, looking all tan and happy.

"B!" squealed Alice, running over and throwing her arms around me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Ali!" I exclaimed, hugging her as tight as I could. Rose came over and joined our hug. "You too, Ro. You both look so beautiful."

"Look at you!" giggled Rose as she and Alice pulled back and gave me the once over. "You actually have color on you."

"I know," I smiled.

Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me into a massive bear hug. I don't know why but in that moment I was hit by an intense wave of nausea. I pulled away from him and ran into the kitchen and started throwing up. I felt Edward come up behind me and pull my hair out of my face.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I took a deep breath as I grabbed a napkin and wiped my mouth.

"Yeah, I feel much better now," I said, taking another deep breath. I drank a glass of water, hoping that it was just a one time thing. I hated throwing up.

"Are you sure?" asked Edward, feeling my forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine, E," I said, softly, wrapping my arms around him.

"Ok," he said but I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"I promise," I said. "It passed just as quickly as it came on."

"Ok," he said, again. "If you are sure."

"I am," I smiled.

Edward kissed me before we headed back into the living room. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice all looked up at us and I saw the concern in all of their eyes. I nearly rolled my eyes but I knew that they just cared about me and it wasn't going to stop. I might as well accept it now.

"B, you ok?" asked Emmett, standing up and gently hugging me.

"I'm fine, Em," I laughed, hugging him as tight as I could. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he chuckled, lifting me off my feet as he hugged me.

"Whoa, big guy," I said, feeling a little lightheaded. "Take it easy on me."

"Oh, sorry," he muttered, setting me back down on my feet.

"B, are you sure you are ok?" asked Jasper, hugging me. He pressed his lips down onto my forehead.

"Yes, J, and I don't have a fever so stop kissing my forehead like Esme does when she is checking for fevers," I snorted, pushing him away.

"I missed you, too," he muttered, pouting.

"Don't be a baby, J," I laughed. "I missed you."

"So how was Turtle Island?" asked Rose, pulling me down onto the couch in between her and Alice. I gasped and glared at my husband.

"You told them where you were taking me but refused to tell me?" I asked.

"Yep," smirked Edward, plopping down on one of the other sofas. My mouth fell open at how blasé he was being. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy the surprise either."

"It was a good one," I agreed, nodding my head.

"What was Turtle Island like?" asked Alice, eagerly.

"It was…" I trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Amazing, beautiful, heaven on earth. Take your pick. It was just absolutely perfect."

"Aw," whispered Rose and Alice.

"Sounds like it," gushed Alice.

"Ok, Ali, how was the cruise?" I asked, looking over at her.

"It was fabulous," she sighed, smiling at her. "The Caribbean is so beautiful."

"I bet," I sighed.

"Ro, how was Bora Bora?" asked Alice, leaning forward and looking over at Rose.

"Well, the parts we saw were quite beautiful," smirked Rose, blushing a light shade of pink. "But we didn't spend much time outside of our hut to do much sight seeing."

"Ro," I gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"Oh, shut up, B," laughed Rose.

"Ok, well, I'm starving," I said. "Why don't we go grab some breakfast down at James' diner?"

"Are you sure you should eat?" asked Emmett.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, scrunching up my face.

"Um, cause you just threw up," he said, motioning to the kitchen like I was an idiot or something.

"No, really," I said, mockingly as I stood up. "I'm fine and I'm hungry. If you don't want to go, you don't have to."

"No, no, I'll go," he muttered.

"Excellent," I cheered. "We will be done in a minute."

Edward stood up slowly and followed me up the stairs to our bedroom. He shut the door behind me but didn't move as I went over and started pulling clothes out of the dresser. I looked back at him. He was watching me with a serious look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are your boobs still sore?" he asked. I reached up and pressed down on my nipples.

"Yes," I said. Edward nodded his head.

"You've been really tired, too," he commented.

"Yes," I said, again.

"And you've been lightheaded and you threw up this morning," he said, giving me a pointed look.

"Ok, I don't understand what you are getting at," I said, honestly.

"When is your period due?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Not for…" I trailed off as I finally understood what he was getting at. "Two more days."

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

**August 22nd EPOV- Continued**

"I am such a fucking idiot," Bella muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm a doctor for fuck sake! How could I not put two and two together?"

"You just weren't thinking about it," I laughed. "I wasn't either until Emmett made the comment about you being sick. It just struck me."

"Do you really think I am pregnant?" Bella asked, quietly. I could hear the hope in each word that she spoke and the fear that she wouldn't be.

"Yes, I do," I smiled, sitting down on the bed next to her. I reached over and grabbed her hand. "Are you scared?"

"No," she said, quickly. Too quickly. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ok, a little. I just want a baby so bad but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"I know. Me either," I murmured. "So I guess we need to get a test."

"We could go down to Duane Reade and pick up a test," Bella smiled.

"Yeah," I said, slowly. I looked over at her. "Have you peed this morning?"

"No," she smiled. "I could take it there."

"Or, I could just run down there really fast and get one for you," I snorted. "My wife will not be taking a pregnancy test in the bathroom of the local drugstore."

"Ok, but hurry," Bella said, smiling. God, I loved her smile.

"I will," I said, returning her smile. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Bella.

"Ok, don't move from that spot," I laughed, moving to the door. "I'm serious."

"Ok, ok," Bella laughed, falling back onto the bed.

It was then that I realized I was still wearing my pajamas. I turned and ignored Bella's laughter as I pulled off my pajamas and pulled on my shorts and t-shirt for the day before. I kissed her again before I ran down the stairs. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice looked back at me.

"Oh, hey, I've gotta run an errand real quick," I muttered, moving past them. "Why don't you guys head down to the diner and we'll catch up in a few minutes."

"What's going on?" demanded Alice, standing up. "Did you and B have a fight? I swear to god, E, I will kick your ass if you hurt her-"

"Ali, we aren't fighting," I laughed, interrupting her tirade. "I promise. I just need to run an errand. We will meet you down at James'."

"Ok," she muttered. "But you if are lying…"

"Yeah, I know," I snorted, opening the front door. "My ass is grass."

I heard Jasper trying to reassure his wife that I wasn't lying as I stepped outside. I swear, I was practically skipping as I ran down to the closest Duane Reade, that was two blocks away. I went inside and quickly found the pregnancy tests but, goddamn it, there were so many different tests. First Response, Clearblue Easy, EPT, Fact Plus, not to mention all the generic brands. As a doctor, I should know which one was the best one but I didn't.

"Need some help?"

I looked over to see a woman who was around forty. She had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a baby boy, who was around nine months, propped up on her hip. She cocked her eyebrow at me and I realized I was staring at her.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking back at the tests. "I'm not sure which one to get for my wife."

"Well, depending on how late your wife is, I would suggest the Clearblue Easy," said the woman, gesturing to the box on the bottom shelf. "They are pretty reliable."

"Ok, thanks," I said, grabbing a couple of them.

"You're welcome," she smiled, grabbing her own box. "Good luck."

"You too," I chuckled.

"Thanks," she snorted.

I followed her over to the counter and waited for her to pay for her own pregnancy test. She looked back and smiled as she shuffled out of the store. I stepped up and paid the clerk the twenty dollars for the two tests and hurried out of the store. I walked back into the townhouse and found Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice still there.

"Oh, hey, I thought we were going to meet you down at the diner," I said, pulling the brown paper bag behind my back.

"We decided to wait," smirked Alice. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing," I muttered, rushing up the stairs. "We are going to be several minutes so why don't you head on down."

"We'll wait," yelled Alice. I rolled my eyes and walked into mine and Bella's room. She was bouncing up and down on the bed, frantically.

"Thank god," she laughed. "I need to pee in the worst fucking way."

"Here," I laughed, opening in one of the boxes and handing her the test.

Bella grabbed it and ran into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and waited. I heard Bella sigh contently as she was finally able to pee. She flushed and I heard the water come on as she washed her hands. She came out and sat down next to me.

"Three minutes and our entire life could change," whispered Bella. I slipped my arm around her waist.

"I think our lives have already been changed regardless of what that tests says," I murmured.

"I know," whispered Bella, turning into my arms and nestling herself next to me.

We watched the clock slowly ticking away. I swear, time slowed down to a snails pace. One hundred and eighty seconds later, Bella pulled out of my arms and went back into the bathroom. I held my breath as she stepped out of the bathroom with the small white stick in her hands. She looked up at me.

"Plus sign means I'm pregnant, right?" she asked. I stumbled across the room and picked up the empty box from the trash can and looked at the back.

"Yes," I said, looking back up at her. Bella smiled and let a tear fall down her face.

"It's positive," she cried, dropping to her knees. I crawled over and pulled the stick out of her hands at the same time that I pulled her into my arms. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," I whispered, feeling my own tears slipping down my face as I looked down at the plus sign that was as clear as day. I looked down at my beautiful wife. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

I pulled Bella over so that she was straddling my lap as I leaned up against the bed. I brought my hand up to her cheek and pulled her lips down onto mine, kissing her slowly at first before intensifying the kiss. I dropped the test on the floor as I wrapped my arms around Bella, pulling her body as close to mine as I could get her.

Bella pulled back and stood up without saying anything. She kept her eyes locked on mine as she pulled off her shirt and tossed it onto the floor. I smiled as stood up and I tugged off my shirt. Slowly, we stripped off the rest of our clothes until we were both completely naked. I pulled Bella onto the bed and settled her over my lap. My cock was rock hard and rubbing on the outside of her wet sex.

"I love you," she murmured, leaning up on her knees and lowering herself onto me.

"I love you," I moaned, feeling her walls hug my member. God, she felt amazing when I was buried deep inside of her.

Bella wrapped her legs around my back, pulling me into her body deeper. I gripped her ass in my hands as I started thrusting in and out of her, making sweet love to her. I moved us so that she was laying under me. I kept my eyes locked on hers as I slowly started moving in and out of her, loving every inch of her body with my own. Moments later, Bella gasped as she pushed her head back into mattress, silently let her orgasm washed over her.

"Bella," I murmured, releasing in side of her. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers once, twice, then a third time. "As much as I want to just lay here, naked with you all day, we should shower and get dressed before they come in."

"Fine," sighed Bella, smiling at me. "Shower with me?"

"Hell yes," I smiled.

Twenty minutes and a hot shower later, Bella and I headed downstairs to the where the others were waiting for us. Bella was looking extremely beautiful in sage green sundress that, honestly, made me hard just looking at her. She looked over at me and smiled before slipping her hand into mine.

"What took you two so fucking long?" asked Alice, standing up. "It's been like forty-five minutes."

"Sorry," whispered Bella, turning into my chest. "We were…talking."

"Talking," snorted Jasper. "Ok, if that's what you call it. Let's just go now."

"Ok," I smiled, slipping my arm around Bella.

Bella and I followed them out of the house and up the street as we headed toward James' diner. As we walked the three blocks, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice would stop and look over at us, scrutinizing us. I could feel Bella laughing silently next to me. She was enjoying having this little tidbit of information just between the two of us.

"Baby doll!" squealed James as we stepped into the diner. He rounded the corned and came rushing over to Bella, swooping her up into his arms. "Look at you!"

"James, put me down," yelled Bella, pushing on him. He set her back onto her feet and she took off to the bathroom, hand planted over her mouth.

"What did I do?" asked James, looking back at me.

"Nothing," I smiled.

I headed over and stood outside the bathroom door to wait for Bella to come back out. A few minutes later, she pulled the door open and gave me a soft smile. I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes, just any little motion makes me nausea," whispered Bella. She looked up at me. "But it's ok because we're having a baby."

"That's right, love," I smiled, leaning down and pecking her on the lips. "Are you ready to head out there and face the firing squad?"

"I suppose," she sighed, pulling on her bottom lip. "Should we tell them?"

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Of course, I do but I was thinking," smiled Bella, coyly. "That we should wait and tell them and the parents together."

"That's a good idea," I smirked. "You know they are going to grill the fuck out of us when we get out to the table, don't you?"

"I do but it'll be ok," laughed Bella.

"Ok, I'll call the parents later and set up dinner for a few days from now," I suggested. "I kind of want to keep this between us till then."

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Bella. "Now, let's go eat. I'm fucking starving."

I laughed as Bella pulled me away from the bathrooms and out to our usual table in the back. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were sitting with James and Laurent, who looked worried about Bella. It was touching how much they cared about my wife. My beautiful, pregnant wife. We moved over and sat down in the empty two seats.

"Baby doll, are you ok?" asked James, moving his hand up and feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine," she laughed, pushing his hand off her forehead. "How was Georgia? Did you get everything settled with the old man's estate?"

"Something is wrong with you," grumbled Emmett, folding his arms in front of his chest. "This is the second time you've thrown up today."

"What?" snapped Laurent, turning and looking at Bella. "You should be home in bed."

"I'm fine," sighed Bella. "I swear, I'm fine. Edward's fine. We're fine. Now, drop it."

"B-"

"No, J," said Bella, interrupting my brother. "I promise, everything is fine."

"Fine," he muttered, leaning back in his seat. I rolled my eyes as I picked up a menu.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, looking over at Bella.

"Um," she said, looking at the menu in my hands. "I think I want some eggs."

"Ok," I smiled, kissing her temple. I looked back over and noticed everyone was still watching her, watching us. "What?"

"Nothing," said James. "Yes, we got everything settled in Georgia and now we never have to go back there, do we, Babe?"

"No, thank god," sighed Laurent, rolling his eyes. "We're sorry we couldn't make it back in time for the weddings, though."

"It's ok, Sweetie," smiled Bella. "We understood."

"Well, we should get back to work," grumbled James, standing up. "What do you all want?"

Bella and I both ordered some eggs, toast, and orange juice. Once the others had ordered their omelets, pancakes, and waffles, James and Laurent headed to the back and they all turned and looked at me and Bella. I could tell that they were fixing to start questioning us again so I decided to go on the offensive.

"So what did you do on the cruise, J?" I asked, before any of them could speak.

"We did a lot of stuff," said Jasper. "Scuba diving, snorkeling, stuff like that."

"Oh, we kissed stingrays," squealed Alice, bouncing in her seat.

"Ew," grimaced Bella. "Why would you do that?"

"It's supposed to bring you seven years of good luck," explained Alice. "We figured it wouldn't hurt, you know?"

"I suppose," smiled Bella.

"So what did you guys do on Turtle Island?" asked Alice.

As we delved into how we spent most of our time on our honeymoon, all questions about what was going on with Bella vanished. Bella looked over at me and smiled before she laid her head on my shoulder. She slipped her hand into mine and sighed contently. We were having a baby and I couldn't have been happier.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**August 25th BPOV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up this morning was the nauseating smell of coffee that radiated through the house. I sprang out of the bed much quicker than I thought I would have been able to and ran into the bathroom, hutched over the toilet, and threw up. A lot.

"It's ok, B," said Edward, soothingly as he rubbed my back.

Once I had managed to calm my stomach, Edward handed me a wet towel and I cleaned my face. I moved over to the sink and brushed my teeth. I detested throwing up. While I knew that our baby was worth it, I wasn't looking forward to this part of pregnancy.

"Better?" he asked, pulling my hair out of my face as he stood up next to me.

"Yeah," I whispered. "But the coffee smells like shit."

"Do you want me to tell them to dump it?" asked Edward. I looked up at him in the mirror.

"Do you think they would?" I asked. "I don't know if I can go down there and smell that all morning."

"I'm sure they would," smiled Edward, kissing my cheek. "Why don't you take a shower and while I go do something about the smell? Then I will make you some breakfast."

"You are going to spoil me," I mused, smiling at him.

"Let me," he said, winking at me. "It's kind of my job as your husband."

"Ok," I giggled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," snorted Edward.

Edward kissed me softly before he headed out of the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower, letting it warm up while I stripped off my pajamas and panties. I took a look in the mirror and smiled as I ran my hands over my lower abdomen. How long would it be until I started to show? I couldn't wait.

I sighed happily and turned around and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over me. It didn't take me very long to wash my hair and body. I dried off, wrapped the towel around myself, and headed into mine and Edward's room. I quickly got dressed, pulling a on pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I wasn't in the mood to spend an half an hour drying my hair so I just pulled it up into a messy bun and headed downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen, all evidence of the evil coffee was gone. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were sitting around the table talking quietly when I came in. I slid into the seat next to my husband and took one of the pieces of toast from his plate.

"Can you guys believe that we go back to work tomorrow?" sighed Alice, shaking her head.

"No," I snorted. "Where did the last two weeks go?"

"I think I'm ready," smiled Rose. "I've loved being off and everything but I'm ready to get back into the OR."

"Me too," said Emmett, winking at his wife. "Can't wait for everyone at the hospital to know you as Dr. Cullen."

"Um, they won't be," snorted Rose. Emmett cocked his eyebrow at her. "We talked about this, Em. We already have four Dr. Cullen's, I will be staying Dr. Hale at work."

"Just like I will be Dr. Brandon," sighed Alice.

"And I will be Dr. Swan," I said.

"I still think we should all just quit and open our own practices," laughed Emmett. "We can get Carlisle and Esme to join us and be the eight Dr. Cullen's."

"First of all, that would be kind of fun," I snickered. "Second of all, there is no way in hell you are getting Carlisle out of the ER. The man loves it way too much."

"Good point," agreed Jasper.

"Thirdly, Esme has been Dr. Platt so long that she probably wouldn't know herself as Dr. Cullen," I said, smiling at my boys.

"Very true, B," said Jasper, nodding his head with me. "Besides, with Esme being an OB/GYN, E and B being peds, Ro being a surgeon, and Em, Ali, and I being general, we would basically be opening a small hospital instead of medical practice."

"The Cullen, Swan, Hale, Brandon, Platt hospital had a ring to it," smirked Emmett.

"Sounds like a law firm instead of a hospital," I snickered.

"Smartass," coughed Emmett.

I just laughed harder at him. He pretended to pout but I knew him better than that. I stood up, wrapped my arms around his large shoulders and kissed his cheek, causing him to squirm. I headed back upstairs, gathered a load of laundry and headed back down the stairs and started our day.

After being gone for a week and spending the last few days…resting in bed, Edward and I had a ton of laundry to do before we could go back to work the next day. After they got the kitchen cleaned, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward headed down to the store to buy some much needed food. I had just switched around my first of load of laundry and was sitting on the floor in the living room when Alice and Rose came in.

"Hey, B," smiled Alice, plopping down in the couch behind me.

"Hey, Ali," I said, looking back at her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she sighed. I nodded my head and turned back to my laundry.

"I was thinking that we should go down to Garrett's gym for awhile, B," said Rose. "You know, work out a little. Maybe spend some time in the ring, sparring."

"Oh," I mumbled, focusing on the laundry in front of me. "I have to get this laundry done or I would totally be there."

"Ok," said Rose, standing up. "I'm going to get a beer. You guys want one?"

"Sure," squeaked Alice.

"No thanks," I said, smiling as I looked up at her.

Rose pursed her lips together and nodded her head before she headed into the kitchen. It took a lot of effort not to roll my eyes at her. Did she think I was so stupid that I didn't see what she was doing? She was fishing for information. I'm sure Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper have all been talking about my morning sickness and lifestyle changes. I suspected that they already knew that I was pregnant and were just trying to get me to confirm it.

"Here you go, Ali," said Rose, handing Alice the bottle of beer. "Sure you don't want one, B? It's awfully hot outside and a nice cold beer would taste so good right now."

"I'm sure," I said, smiling up at her. "But thanks, anyway."

"What time are the parents going to get here?" asked Alice, sipping on her beer. "Damn, this is one good beer."

"They will be here at six," I said, standing up. I picked up my basket of folded laundry and headed up the stairs. "I'll just let the two of you have a moment alone with those beers. Sounds like they give it pretty good."

"Bitch," they both yelled after me.

I laughed as I headed into mine and Edward's bedroom and started putting our laundry up. I had just come out of the bathroom, after putting our towels away, when Edward came into our room, laughing. He shook he head as he shut the door behind him and looked up at me.

"I think they are on to us," he smiled.

"No shit," I snorted. "Ro and Ali spent a good ten minutes trying to tempt me with beer."

"Em and J were much more subtle," snickered Edward, coming over and pulling me into his arms. "They kept going on and on about how they would be good uncles."

"Oh lord," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "They so know."

"Yes, they do," smiled Edward. "But I am kind of enjoying the teasing."

"Me too," I smirked. "Besides, if we think they are bad now, just wait until the parents get here."

By the time our parents showed up, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had given up trying to get information out of us. Edward finished up the laundry while I got started on dinner. I was making this new garlic-lime chicken and needed to get the chicken marinated before I started on the roasted potatoes and green leaf salad with a raspberry vinaigrette. I wanted tonight to be perfect.

Just before six o'clock, the door bell to the townhouse started to chime. I heard Alice yell that she had it just seconds before I heard a bunch of sequels. There were the 'I missed you' and 'You look so tan.' I smiled to myself as I pulled the chicken out of the oven and headed into the living room. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme all pulled back from enveloping Edward in a family hug and turned to me.

"Honey," squealed Renee, throwing her arms around me. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Mom," I laughed, hugging her back. I pulled back and looked at my father, Carlisle, and Esme. "I missed all of you."

"You look fabulous," smiled Esme, hugging me. She pulled back and brought her tiny hands up to my face. "You're practically glowing."

"I am?" I asked, pulling in my bottom lip.

"Yes, you are," said Esme. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled. Charlie pulled from Esme and crushed his arms around me. "Daddy…you're crushing me."

"Oh, sorry," he muttered, loosing his arms. "I just missed you."

"I missed you, too," I smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Well, it would appear you and Edward had a nice trip," smirked Carlisle, hugging me. I gasped and I pulled back and looked around at them before turning on Edward, who was smiling at me.

"You told all of them where you were talking me but you refused to tell me," I accused.

"Yep," he smirked. I shook my head and pointed at him. "Oh, don't act like you didn't like the surprise."

"Just wait," I smiled, moving over and hugging my husband. "One day, I will get you back for all of it."

"Sure you will," winked Edward, pecking me on the lips.

"Ok, enough kissy face," grumbled Emmett. "I'm starving."

"Ok, ok," I laughed, unwinding my arms from around my husband. "Have a seat and I will grab dinner."

Everyone headed off to the dining room table while Edward and I headed into the kitchen and started grabbing food. Once we had everything on the table and had our plates fixed, Edward cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, which wasn't all that hard to do seeing as they had been staring at us since we sat down.

"B and I have an announcement to make," smiled Edward, slipping his hand into mine. "We are having a baby."

"A baby," whispered Esme, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"Yes," I smiled, feeling the tears building up in my eyes. Esme and Renee looked at each other and smiled.

"OH MY GOD," she and Renee squealed, jumping to their feet. Much faster than should have been able to they were around the table and had me and Edward pulled into their arms.

"This is wonderful," cried Renee, bringing her hand up to my face. "My baby girl is going to have a baby."

"I am," I whispered, letting my tears fall freely.

"Bella," whispered Charlie. I pulled back from mine and Edward's mothers and looked over at my father. He was sitting in his chair, with tears swimming in his eyes. His bottom lip was trembling as he stood up. "I'm going to be a grandpa?"

"Yes, Daddy," I cried. Charlie came around the table and swept me into his arms as he let his own tears fall freely down his face.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella," he whispered, kissing the side of my head. "You're going to be a good momma."

"Thank you, Daddy," I whispered, softly.

"Edward, take care of her," said Charlie, shaking his hand.

"I will, sir," muttered Edward. Charlie moved back to his seat and Carlisle stepped up to us, smiling as he hugged us both.

"Congratulations to the both of you," he murmured. "I know you both will be fantastic parents."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I whispered.

"Thanks, Dad," muttered Edward.

Carlisle moved back to his seat and we all sat down. It was then that I realized that Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were all glaring at us. I rolled my eyes at them and picked up my fork, spearing me some salad and bringing it to my mouth.

"Don't roll your eyes at us," scolded Rose. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted to tell everyone together," I sighed.

"You should have told us three days ago," whined Alice.

"How'd you know that we found out three days ago?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "Throwing up, lightheadedness. Then E running out of the house like a man who was just told he won the lottery, only to come back with a brown paper bag that he was determined to hide from us."

"Plus we are doctors, B," snorted Rose, smiling at me. "You've been throwing up every morning and Edward not so nicely asked us to dump the coffee this morning."

"I was nice about it," muttered Edward.

"You came down and told us to get rid of that stinky-ass shit and to never make it again," scoffed Emmett. I looked over at my husband, who was chuckling to himself.

"Sorry but it was nasty," he snickered. "It made me want to puke."

"Do we really have to talk about throwing up at the dinner table?" whined Charlie. "Not all of us are doctors and enjoy talking about gory stuff like that."

"Sorry, Dad," I laughed.

"No, you're not," he snorted, shaking his head before turning to serious. "Have you been feeling ok?"

"I've been ok," I smiled. "I'll be honest, the morning sickness blows but I just keep reminding myself that it is worth it."

"How far along are you?" asked Esme.

"Only a few weeks at the most," I replied. "My period," Charlie cringed, "was only due yesterday."

"Have you given any thought to who you want your OB/GYN to be?" she asked, coyly.

"I was kind of hoping that you would be, Esme," I murmured. Esme smiled and nodded her head.

"I would love to," she beamed. "We'll wait a couple of weeks and bring you in for your first visit. Give that little bean sometime to grow some more."

"Sounds good," I smiled.

We spent the rest of the evening catching up from over the last couple of weeks. Charlie told us that he was getting very close to finally cracking the case he had been working on for the last couple of months. Renee was getting ready to start a new season with her dance school. I loved watching her teach her kids how to dance. Maybe one day our child would take lessons from her. Esme and Carlisle had both been working a lot and were planning on taking a small trip in a month. They deserved a vacation.

In return, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I told them almost all about our honeymoons. There were just some things that they didn't need to know about. Once we all had eaten our fill, we cleaned up the dishes and walked our parents to the door. They once again congratulated me and Edward on our baby and made us promise to let them know if we needed anything, which of course we promised.

"So, you're having a baby, huh?" asked Alice, looping her arm in with mine as the six of us headed up to our bedrooms.

"Yep," I smiled. "Are you mad that we didn't tell you sooner?"

"No," said Alice, laying her head on my shoulder. "This was a decision for you and E to make on your own and we have to respect that."

"Besides, payback will be a bitch," smirked Rose, joining in our sisterly hug. "We love you guys and all that matters is that I'm going to be an aunt and get to spoil this baby rotten."

"Oh great, it starts already," I sighed, dramatically. "E and I love you guys, too."

"Even if you are nosy," laughed Edward. Rose and Alice laughed as they headed off to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight, B," smiled Emmett, hugging me as softly as he could. "You're going to be a good momma."

"Thanks, Em," I whispered, kissing his cheek. "You're going to be a good uncle."

"I know," he smiled, winking at me before he followed Rose into their room. Jasper shook his head as he swung his arm around my shoulder.

"He may be a so called good uncle," snorted Jasper, "but I will be the best uncle, ever."

"I'm sure you will be, J," I smiled, shaking my head.

"Congratulations, B," he said, kissing my cheek. "Love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled.

Edward and I laughed softly as we headed into our room while Jasper went into his room with Alice. We quickly changed into our pajamas, brushed our teeth, and washed our faces. I climbed into bed next to Edward and laid my head in his chest, sighing contently. Edward started running his hand up and down my arm, causing goose bumps to break out up and down my arm.

"They took it pretty good," he chuckled.

"I thought Renee and Esme were going to have a stroke," I laughed, looking up at him. "They were excited."

"Excited is an understatement but they were," smiled Edward, He brought his other hand up and cradled my cheek. "Sometimes I still can't believe that you are really in my arms."

"Me either," I whispered, leaning into his hand. "I love you so much. I know I tell you that all the time. Maybe too much but I just love you so much."

"I never get tired of hearing it," smiled Edward, lowering his lips down into mine. "I love you, Bella."

"Make love to me," I whispered.

Edward didn't say anything as he started stripping my clothes off. In a matter of seconds we were both completely naked. Edward brought his lips back down onto mine as he slowly sheathed himself inside of me. We spent the majority of the night making sweet love to each other, holding on to each other, just loving each other.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them all more than you know. For those of you who are not following Strange Awakenings, I started back to school today so please be patient with me regarding updates. I will do the best I can to keep them regular but with three very busy kids and my own school work…It may be difficult. **


	17. Chapter 17

**September 15th BPOV**

I groaned as the alarm on the nightstand started blaring, sounding much more like a bullhorn than it normally did. I reached out from under the blanket and slammed my hand down on the top of it, silently begging it to shut up. I peeked out from under the covers at it; half past five in the morning already.

"Please tell me that it's not time for you to get up yet," muttered Edward, pulling his pillow over his head.

"I would but I don't want to lie to you," I sighed, throwing the blankets off of me. I started to get off the bed but Edward snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me back. "Hey now!"

"I didn't say you could get up yet." Edward pressed his lips against the back of my neck and I felt them curve up into a smile. "I'm not ready."

"Sorry," I said, smiling as I rolled in his arms and faced him. He had a lazy smile laying on his lips. "But I have to go to work."

"But I'll be lonely," he whispered, pecking me on the lips before he moved down my jaw to my ear. "You don't want me to be lonely, do you?"

"Of course, I don't." I smiled as I moved over and straddled his lap, pressing my panty covered core against his boxer covered length. Which was very hard from what I could tell. "You know all I want is to stay here and be your love slave all day, Baby, but I have to go to work so we can pay our bills."

"I don't care about no stinking bills," smirked Edward, sliding his hands up my legs to my edge of my wet sex. My breath hitched in my chest as I struggled not to moan but I wanted his fucking hands all over me.

"E," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered. I snapped my eyes open and looked down at him. He had a look of pure lust etched on his face. He needed me just as much as I needed him. Maybe even more. "What do you want?"

"You," I gasped.

"You have me," he murmured, flipping us so that he was on top of me.

I moaned as Edward crushed his lips down onto mine, slipping his tongue in. All I could think of was the feeling of his hands on me, his hard cock pressing into my center. It was like it was begging me to touch him, taste him, love him, and I would make sure that I did all of that. I moved my feet up around his waist and tried to shimmy his boxers down over his ass but I was having trouble.

"Get naked now," I demanded, pulling my lips from his.

Edward smirked as he leaned back on his knees and shimmied his boxers down over his hips. His erection sprang out, slapping against his stomach. I bit my bottom lip as I pulled my nightgown off. Edward kicked his boxers off onto the floor. He reached up and grabbed the sides of my panties and ripped them.

"I really liked those," I mused.

"I'll buy you some news ones," he smirked, tossing them onto the floor. "Now, where was I?"

"You were fixing to let me off this bed so I could get ready for work," I said, smiling at him.

"Was I?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes at me as he leaned down and let his cock brush against my outer lips. I tried to keep the moan tucked inside of my lips but I couldn't. "I don't think that is what I was going to do."

"Please," I whimpered, hooking my legs around his waist. I was desperately trying to pull him into me but he was resisting me, teasing me. "E, please!"

"Please what?" he asked, slipping just the tip of his amazing dick inside of me. "Hmm, Baby, what do you want?"

"You," I entreated. "I need you inside of me right fucking now!"

"Tsk, tsk," he smirked, "such a potty mouth."

"FUCK ME!" I screamed, grabbing his hair and pulling him down onto me.

Edward was either completely shocked by my behavior or incredibly turned on because he thrust the entire length of his amazing cock into me in one quick move. I clenched his hair into my hands as I felt my walls clench down on him as I came immediately. Edward rested his lips on my shoulder as he started thrusting in and out of me, faster and harder until he found his rhythm.

I couldn't seem to find any words right now. All I could think was how amazing he felt inside of me. How he fit perfectly inside of me. Edward moved his hand down, pulling my leg further up on his hip. He was hitting a new angle inside of me. Somehow he was managing to thrust deeper into me. I could feel my second orgasm building. The tight coil was quivering, begging to be unleashed.

"Baby, I need you to cum for me," begged Edward, pulling back and looking me directly in the eye. "Please, love."

"So…close," I murmured. "So fucking close."

Edward moved his hand off my hip and slid it down under me, gripping my ass in his hand as he slammed into me over and over. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth to stop the violent scream that attempted to escape as my body shook with my orgasm. Edward slammed into me once more before he released deep inside of me, mumbled my name under his breath.

"Wow," I sighed as Edward rolled off of me and onto the bed. I looked over at him and smiled. "That was…just wow."

"Yeah, wow," he smiled. "Sure you want to go to work?"

"I don't want to but I have to," I frowned.

"I know," he sighed, leaning over and kissing me. "How about if I help you shower?"

"I probably do need some help," I laughed, climbing off the bed. I looked over my shoulder at him. "You know to reach all those unreachable places."

Edward growled as he jumped off the bed, swept me into his arms, and carried me into the bathroom.

An hour later, Edward and I had both showered, dried off, and gotten dressed. He was wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt that hung on him in an almost illegal way. I was wearing a pair blue scrubs. I would have much rather been wearing my pajamas as well. Edward went downstairs with me to where Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were waiting. Emmett and Jasper were wearing blue scrubs as well while Alice and Rose were wearing their pajamas.

"It's about damn time." Emmett turned and glared at Edward, who looked quite proud of himself. "We are going to be late."

"You have plenty of time," scoffed Edward, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush with his chest. "I'll see you later, B."

"Love you," I murmured, leaning up and kissing him.

"Love you, too," whispered Edward.

"Ok, enough," laughed Jasper, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from my husband. "Seriously, you two are like sex addicts."

"Shut up, J," I muttered, pulling my arm out of his hand. "You're just jealous that E is a better lover than you."

"He is not," snorted Jasper.

"Oh, he is too," I smirked as I followed him and Emmett out of the town house.

Jasper continued to disagree with me as we walked the three blocks down to the hospital to start our shifts. It's been three amazing weeks since I found out I had a bun in the oven. As far as I could tell I was around six weeks along. It's been five weeks since Edward and I stood in front of the church along with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice and committed our lives to each other. You know what? They've been the best five weeks of my entire life.

The best weeks but also the busiest. The six of us went back to work two weeks ago and based on the circles under the eyes of our fellow doctors and nurses, they had missed us. A huge part of me felt guilty for accepting the two weeks off they had gifted us as a wedding present but Carlisle insisted that we take it and if I've learned one thing from Carlisle in the twenty-nine years that I've know him, you don't argue with him when he is insisting. You will lose every time.

The three of us walked into the staff room just as Carlisle was ending his morning meeting. Not a one of us made eye contact with him as we went straight to our lockers, put our stuff up, and went back to work. As I walked out of the lounge, I heard him start laughing. Sometime that old man got too much enjoyment from us.

Emmett and Jasper each grabbed a chart and headed their separate ways while I did the same. My morning was filled with various kids coming in with sprained ankles, upset tummies, and ear aches. I had just finished up with a three month old little girl who was fighting her first ear infection when I found Tyler Crowley leaning against the nurse's desk.

Tyler, a tall dark haired man with dark eyes, was looking the emergency room, like he was looking for someone. I hadn't seen him since Jacob's trial, something I tried very hard not to think about. Tyler looked over at me and smiled softly.

"Hey, Dr. Swan."

"Officer Crowley," I murmured, moving over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Tyler!" squealed Lauren Mallory. I turned around and saw her rushing over to us. Her blond hair was flying behind her and her blue eyes were sparkling as she jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," said Tyler, smiling at the woman in his arms. I cleared my throat as I turned to the desk and started working on my chart.

"Oh sorry, Bella," laughed Lauren, turning so that she was facing me. "This is Tyler, my boyfriend. Ty, this is Bella."

"We've met," I said, quietly as I looked back at the two of them. "Tyler helped me last summer."

"Oh, with…" frowned Lauren. "I didn't realize."

"I know," I murmured, clearing my throat again. "So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"A few months," smiled Lauren.

"That's great," I said, returning her smile.

"How have you been, Dr. Swan?" asked Tyler.

"Call me Bella," I laughed, softly. "I'm great. I got married last month."

"Congratulations," cheered Tyler.

"Thank you," I smiled. "You know, for everything."

"You're welcome, I guess," he murmured. "I just wish I could have stopped him the second time."

"You and me both," I snorted, turning back to my chart. "But it's done with and I've moved on. I'm happy and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right," smiled Tyler. I closed my chart and turned to them.

"So, do I need to tell you not to hurt Lauren?" I asked, folding my arms in front of me.

"No, ma'am," he laughed. Lauren shook her head at the two of us.

"I can take care of myself, Bella," smirked Lauren, hooking her arm in with mine.

"Oh, I know you can," I laughed. "Ok, I'd better get back to work before Carlisle has my ass. I'll see you guys later."

I left Lauren and Tyler at the nurses desk and headed into the room of my next patient. I was happy for the two of them. Tyler had saved me from Jacob's attack the first time and Lauren had become a good friend over the last couple of years. It was nice to see them together. They deserved to be happy.

I was halfway through my shift when the ambulance bay opened and two paramedics came rolling a man perched up on a stretcher. I rushed over to help with the trauma and felt all the air leave my lungs when I saw Charlie laying there with blood pulsing out of his chest.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. **


	18. Chapter 18

**September 15th BPOV Continued**

I stood there for half a second completely shocked and stunned at what I was seeing. My father was laying on that stretcher, bleeding from a wound to his chest. How in the hell did this happen? Who the fuck would hurt my father like that?

"Dr. Swan," said one of the nurses while she pulled on my arm. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from my father. "Dr. Swan."

"What's going on here?" asked Carlisle. I broke my eyes off of my father and turned to see him standing behind me. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"Dad," I muttered, pointing to the room that they took Charlie into. "Dad….Dad…DAD!"

"Charlie?" he asked, rushing past me. I looked back as Carlisle busted into the room and over to where my father laid. I stumbled into the room behind him. "What happened?"

"Gun shot wound to the chest. He's lost a lot of blood. His pressure is 80/40," answered one of the paramedics. Carlisle looked over at me.

"Go call your mom," he ordered.

"Carlisle," I whispered, shaking my head.

"I know, sweetheart," he said. "Go call Renee."

I looked back at my father before I turned and ran out of the room. I went straight over to the nurses station. I picked up the phone and called the apartment first but hung up after I let the phone ring a dozen times. I called her studio next. The phone rang several times. I was fixing to hang up when I heard it click as someone answered it.

"Swan's Ballet Studio," answered Renee. I opened my mouth twice before I was able to say anything.

"Mom," I whispered.

"Bella," she cheered. "How are you, honey?"

"Mom," I said again. A little louder this time but my voice was shaky.

"Bella," she said, softly. "What is it?"

"It's Daddy," I choked out, letting my tears fall as my knees buckled and I slide to the floor behind the nurses desk. "He's here in the ER. He's been shot."

"What?" she whimpered. "No, Daddy is at work."

"Mommy, he's here," I cried. "You need to hurry."

"Bella," she sobbed.

"I know, Mommy," I cried. "Just hurry."

Renee hung up the phone and I dropped the receiver I was holding. I'm not sure how long I sat there on the phone when I felt a pair of strong arms lift me off the ground. I looked into the blue eyes of Emmett. He had tears swimming in his own eyes as he carried me past the nurses and doctors who had stopped and were gawking at me. Shouldn't they be in there trying to save my father's life?

Emmett carried me past everyone and into the doctor's lounge. He settled on the couch, holding me firmly against his chest. I couldn't lose Charlie now. He had always been the one to hold me when I cried after my boys left. He was my rock, my constant. Emmett didn't say anything as we sat there.

"BELLA!" screamed Renee. I scrambled off Emmett's lap and bolted out of the lounge. Renee was standing in the middle of the emergency room with tears falling down her face.

"Mommy," I cried, running over to her. I threw my arms around her.

"Where is he?" wailed Renee.

"Carlisle's with him," I whimpered.

"Renee, B, come on," urged Emmett, wrapping his arms around the two of us. "Let's take this into the lounge."

Neither Renee nor I said anything as we let Emmett herd us into the lounge. We settled down on the couch and cried into each other. I'm not sure how long we had been sitting there when I heard the lounge door open again. I looked over to see Edward, Rose, Alice, and Esme all rush in with similar looks of panic and frustration on their faces.

"Any word?" asked Rose as Edward came straight to me. He lifted me off the couch and settled with me in his lap. I nestled myself into his arms as Emmett answered her.

"Not yet," he murmured, softly.

Emmett shifted over and pulled my mother into his massive embraces, holding her while she cried over my father. She and Charlie had always had such a strong marriage. Would she be able to handle it if something happened to Charlie? _Don't think like that. He's going to _b_e fine._ I mentally scolded myself for thinking otherwise.

"I'm going to go see if I can find out anything," said Rose.

I vaguely heard her leave the room. I heard Alice sobbing softly in Esme's arms. I wondered where Jasper was. Shouldn't he be here? I looked over at Emmett. He had his head resting on top of my mother's, gently rubbing her back.

"Has anyone called J?" I asked.

"He's with Carlisle," whispered Emmett. I nodded my head and turned back into Edward's hold.

"What happened?" asked Renee.

"I don't know," I muttered. "I just saw him being brought in. Carlisle went in to take care of him and told me to call you. He had a gun shot wound to the chest. That's all I know."

"Who in the hell would hurt him?" cried Alice.

None of had an answer for her as we sat in the lounge. I could hear everyone moving around outside in the halls. The nurses calling in orders for their patients. While our life was standing at a stand still, everyone else was moving on. It made me sick.

The door to the lounge opened once again and I looked over to see two men come in. I don't remember even seeing these men before but they were both dressed in black suits like Charlie wore to work. The first man was tall and thin with beady brown eyes and wispy brown hair that had been shaved down to make it seem like it was his choice to be bald and not the fact that he was losing his hair. The second ma wasn't quite as tall as the first. He seemed to be a little heavier as well. He had reddish/blond hair and dark steely grey eyes.

"I'm looking for Renee Swan," said the red headed man.

"I'm Renee," said my mother, sitting up. Her eyes were red and she had tears stains on her face but she didn't seem to care. Neither did I. "Who are you?"

"Special Agent Frank Martin, ma'am," he said. He gestured to the man standing next to him. "This is my partner, Special Agent Chris James."

"What happened to my husband?" asked Renee, sharply. I reached over and gripped her hand into mine.

"Can we go someplace more…private to talk?" asked Chris.

"No," grumbled Renee. "What the fuck happened to my husband today?"

"Ma'am-"

"Who shot my father?" I yelled, sitting up.

"A man named Russell Clawson," said Frank, ignoring the scowl coming from his partner.

"Why did Russell Clawson shoot my father?" I asked, harshly.

"I can't tell you that," said Frank.

"Of course you can't," I muttered as the doors to the lounge opened again and Rose came in. "Did you talk to Carlisle?"

"Yes, they are taking Charlie up to the OR," said Rose, ignoring the two men standing in the middle of room. She came over and knelt down in front of me and Renee. "The bullet just barely missed his heart. That's a good thing but the damage is still pretty bad. When the bullet hit his ribs, it splintered into several pieces. His lung was hit and they are trying to repair the damage but its tricky. The surgery is very dangerous."

"Is he going to be ok, Rose?" whispered Renee.

"I don't know, Mom," said Rose, shaking her head. "I just don't know."

"He can't…" trailed off Renee, succumbing to the sobs that rocked through her.

Rose moved over and held her along with Emmett, who had rubbing her back. I shook my head and looked back at the two agents who were still standing in the middle of the room. They looked shell shocked and uncomfortable. I didn't say what was on my mind as I turned back into my husband's arms. I wanted to yell and scream at them for putting my father in this place. I wanted them to tell me why that person had done this but I knew they wouldn't tell me. So instead, I kept it all locked up inside of my head. I bottled everything up and sat there on my husband's lap and waited for any word on my father.

"_Bella, come on," said Charlie, busting into my room. I looked back at him but didn't say anything. "Let's go fishing."_

"_Don't want to," I muttered, turning back and looking outside. I heard Charlie sigh as he moved over and sat on the edge of my bed. _

"_Bella, honey, I know you miss them-"_

"_I don't want to talk about them," I whispered, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around my chest._

"_I know you don't," he sighed. "But you can't keep doing this."_

"_Doing what?" I asked, looking at him. "I don't feel like fishing today. I don't feel like doing anything today. Is that okay, Dad?"_

"_Of course it is," he muttered, softly. I sighed as I looked back out the window. "I miss them, too."_

"_Today would have been our anniversary," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I looked over at my father. "Three years."_

"_Oh, honey," murmured Charlie, standing up. _

_He swept me into his arms and laid me down on me bed. He climbed on behind me and held me while I cried over my Edward one more time. Just like I have done so many times in the last nine months since he and my boys left me. _

"Bella, love, here."

I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me with a bottle of water. I must have really zoned out because I don't remember him moving me off his lap or getting off the couch. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that I realized he was still standing in front of me with a cold bottle of water in his hand.

"Thanks," I whispered, taking the bottle from him.

I opened it and took a small sip. I looked around and noticed that Emmett and Rose had moved over to the table with Alice while Esme sat on the couch with my mother in her arms. Renee was just sitting there with a look of sheer grief etched on her face. I turned away and focused on the floor.

"Go for a walk with me," whispered Edward, pulling me to my feet.

"I should stay here," I mumbled, looking back at my mother.

"She had Esme right now," said Edward, wrapping his arm around me. "Let's get some fresh air."

I didn't say anything or protest as Edward pulled me past everyone. I ducked my head into his chest as we walked out of the lounge, past the nurses and doctors who were working the floor, and out through the ambulance bay doors. He pulled me down on the curb and held me as we just sat there silently.

"Edward?" I murmured.

"Yes, love?"

"He can't die," I cried. "I need him."

"I know, love," murmured Edward, holding me tighter. "I need him, too."

Neither Edward nor I said anything else as we sat out on the cement curb. After a few minutes, Edward and I headed back inside the hospital and back into the lounge. We settled back down on the couch and waited. Waited for Carlisle or Jasper or someone to tell us something, anything about my father.

It felt like minutes were taking ten times as long, hours a hundred times as long. I was tempted more than once to check the battery on the clock that hung over the door but then I would check my watch and see that it was only two minutes since the last time I had checked the time. Edward kept his arm around me, holding me close to his body as the minutes slowly ticked by.

Finally after three hours of waiting, the door to the lounge opened again. We all looked up to see Jasper and Carlisle trek into the lounge. I stood up slowly, not liking the look of defeat etched on either of their faces. I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes as they both looked up at me. In the moment, I knew.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "No….NO!"

"I'm so sorry," cried Carlisle.

"Carlisle," sobbed Renee, standing up.

"I'm so sorry," cried Carlisle, again. "He's gone."

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm going to go hide now. **


	19. Chapter 19

**September 18th**

"_Bella, come on. Let's go," laughed Charlie, running down the stairs._

"_Catch me, Daddy," I squealed. He turned around and I jumped off the bottom step. He caught me and swung me around. "Faster, Daddy, faster!" _

"_Hang on tighter, honey," laughed Charlie, turning around as fast as he could. _

_I laughed as my hair flew out behind me. He stopped and dropped to the floor. We laid on the floor laughing our heads off._

"B," said Edward. I didn't bother turning from my position in front of the window in our bedroom. "B, you ready?"

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? I'm not ready to go bury my father but I guess nobody asked me what I wanted. I heard Edward sigh as he crossed the room and knelt down next to the chair I was nestled in.

"B, it's time to go. The limo is waiting for us," murmured Edward. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling again. "Love-"

"Fine, let's go," I said, interrupting him as I stood up.

Edward didn't say anything as he stood up and followed me out of the room. He didn't say anything as he followed me down the stairs, either. In fact, Edward didn't say anything as Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice all stood up, shot me their look of pity as I walked past the four of them and out to the long, black limo that was waiting for us. The four of them and Edward followed me inside but still didn't say anything.

The limo driver pulled out into traffic and headed down to the very church that we had been married in just a handful of weeks earlier. It felt like a slap in the face to the happy times we had just had, only to have them marred with the death of my father. I looked out the window as I tried desperately to hold back the tears that had once again sprung up in my eyes. Trying but failing miserably. I couldn't believe that my father was gone.

"_Hey, kiddo, sorry I'm late," said Charlie, sliding into the other side of the booth. "Work has been…just fucking crazy."_

"_Hey, I get it," I laughed. "The hospital has been slammed but I guess it usually is."_

"_Well, you just make sure you take care of that little butter bean in there," smiled Charlie, reaching for a menu._

"_Don't worry, I will," I said. "I already ordered for you."_

"_What did you get me?" he asked, warily._

"_I should have ordered you a salad," I said, giving him a pointed look. "But I ordered you a burger with everything, including ketchup. Which is totally gross, by the way. I also got you an order of fries. You really shouldn't eat crap like that anyway."_

"_I know, I know," laughed Charlie, putting his hands up. "But it tastes so much better than that rabbit food you and the girls try to shove down my throat."_

"_Rabbit food," I scoffed. "It's called healthy eating."_

"_Yeah, we'll see how much healthy eating you are doing in a few months when those cravings start kicking in. You mom always wanted peanut butter. She ate it on everything, carrots, pretzels, pickles. It was always so disgusting," laughed Charlie._

"_She stills eats peanut butter with all of that, except the pickles," I smiled. "Thank goodness."_

"_No kidding," snorted Charlie. _

"B," said Edward.

I shook my head and looked over at him. He was standing outside the limo, holding a hand out to me. I ducked my head down as I reached out and placed my hand in his, letting him help me out of the car. He slipped his hand out of mine only to wrap it around my waist. I turned into his embrace, desperately clinging on to him.

He pulled me into the church and led me after the others to a small room off to the side. My mother was in there with Carlisle and Esme. Renee was standing in between them while they each kept an arm around her. The room was tense and thick with emotion, yet no one was saying anything. What was there to really say? We've heard it all.

"Mrs. Swan, I'm so sorry for your loss," said the minister. I can't seem to remember his name right now. Was it Robert? No, Calvin. No, that's not right. William, that's it. "We are almost ready to begin the service."

"Thank you," whispered Renee, dryly. Was that suppose to help her feel better? Gee, Mrs., sorry your hubby is dead, let's get the show on the road.

William didn't say anything else as he led the nine of us out of the room. Carlisle and Esme kept their arms around my mother while Edward held me up. From behind me, I could already hear Alice and Rose crying over the man who had taken them both in and loved them. I ducked my head as Edward lead me into the sanctuary. I couldn't stop the tears if I wanted to this time. The last time I had walked down this aisle was when Charlie was walking us towards our husbands.

Edward pulled me into the pew next to my mother, who reached over and grabbed onto my hand. I gripped her hand as tight as I could in my hand but I couldn't look at her. My eyes were locked on the casket that was sitting in the front of the church with hundreds of flowers around it. Charlie would have hated them. He thought it was pointless to send flowers to a funeral.

"_What's the point when they don't make the family feel better?" he asked. "They need is time to deal with their grief, not have people shoving flowers up their asses in an attempt to make themselves feel useful."_

"_I just want them to know that we are thinking about them right now," said Renee, smiling at him._

"_Waste of time if you ask me," snorted Charlie. "But I know that you feel the need to do this, Re. I love you more and more because of it."_

At the time, I thought he was being ridiculous but I wasn't so sure now. People from the hospital who had never even met my father had sent us flowers wishing us their sympathy and pity. Like I needed more pity from anyone. I had had enough pity and sympathy from those people.

"Today is a hard day for all of us," started William, stepping up to the podium. "Charles Andrew Swan was a man loved by many, respected by all, and will be greatly missed. He was a fighter…"

I tuned him out as he continued to talk about the kind of man my father was. Try telling me something I didn't know.

"_You know, Bells," said Charlie, looking over at me the drivers seat. "I think moving to Massachusetts will be good for all of us."_

"_You think so?" I asked, looking over at him. "Why is that?"_

"_Well, I was thinking that maybe getting a fresh start would be nice," he said, looking back at the road. "Nobody knows us. We can be whoever we want to be."_

"_Who do you want to be, Dad?" I asked._

"_Me?" he asked. I nodded my head. He laughed as he looked back at me. "I want to be Superman."_

"_Superman?" I snorted. "Why? His archenemy was a rock."_

"_A rock?" he asked, laughing._

"_Yeah, a little green rock called kryptonite," I explained. "How can he be so powerful if all it takes to make him curl up on the floor, sobbing like an infant is a rock?"_

"_Thank you, Bella, for taking my hero away from me," whined Charlie._

"_Sorry, Dad," I said, laughing at him. "Besides, you don't need to change who you are."_

"_I don't?" he asked._

"_No," I said, shaking my head. "Kind of hard to stop being the best dad ever."_

"_Aw, I love you, too, Bells," smirked Charlie._

"_Great, I've created a monster," I groaned, looking out the window. _

I was shaken out of my trip down memory lane when I felt Edward pull on me to stand up. I looked up at him. He had a frown on his face as he kissed my forehead and followed Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, James, and Laurent over to my father's casket. Carlisle and Edward took the front two corners while Emmett and Jasper took the back two. James and Laurent each took a side. Rose and Alice slid over to me and wrapped their arms around my body as I watched them carry my father out.

I tried to hold it in but the sob slipped out, echoing throughout the large room. They tightened their arms around me and pulled me after our husbands, friends, and father-in-law. I could hear my mother sobbing behind me but I knew Esme had her. We stood outside and watched as they loaded Charlie into the back of the black hearse and shut the back doors.

Edward rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear, "I'm here, love. I'm here."

He kept his arm wrapped around me as he led me over to the limo. We were joined by Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Renee. None of us said anything as we followed the hearse carrying my father through the city to the cemetery where he would be laid to rest.

I'm honestly not sure how long it took for us to get to the cemetery. Once we did, we all climbed out and headed to Charlie's grave sight. I thought it was kind of ironic that on the day that we were laying him into the ground, it was cool and misty. Almost like Forks was for so many years. If we had never left Forks, my father would still be alive.

I shook those thoughts out of my head. It didn't matter because my father was gone He was stolen from us by a junkie who got scared when a drug raid went bad. Why wasn't my father wearing a vest? None of the so called well wishers from the FBI seemed to have an answer for me on that one. They said it was an accident.

Yeah, cause that bastard accidentally pulled the trigger on the gun he was hiding in the waist band of his jeans. He accidentally shot my father in the chest and left him laying on the grungy alley ground outside of the warehouse. He made it one block before he was caught. While he sits in a jail cell, my father will now be buried six feet under the ground. Where was the justice in that?

After reading a few scriptures, it was time for us to bid Charlie our final farewell. Carlisle slipped his arm around my mother, holding her up, as the two of them and Esme headed up to his casket. I could already feel my tears spilling over for the umpteenth time in the last few days.

"Charlie, my love," cried Renee. "I love you so much. I'm going to miss you. I wish…I wish a lot of things but I wish that I could have told you one more time that I love you."

"Charlie," whimpered Esme, shaking her head. "We'll miss you so much. We love you and we always will."

"Old friend," started Carlisle, thickly. He placed his hand on the casket. "I'm going to miss my best friend. I wish we would have had more time together."

Carlisle and Esme pulled my mother to the side. Edward tightened his arm around me and led me up to his casket. I opened my mouth several times but was struggling to find the words. How do you say goodbye to the one person who kept you sane for so many years?

"Daddy," I cried, placing my hand on his coffin. "I…I love you so much, Daddy. I was wrong. You are superman. You're my superman, Daddy. I love you so much."

As I started sobbing uncontrollably, Edward pulled me away from my father's casket and over to where Carlisle, Esme, and Renee were. My mother reached out and pulled me into her arms. We took there crying into each other's while Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all had their chances to say goodbye to Charlie. I could hear my sisters crying in the arms of their husbands.

After a few minutes, we headed back over to the limo. The ride back to our homes was made in silence. The driver dropped my mother, Carlisle, and Esme off at Carlisle and Esme's apartment first. Renee couldn't go back to the home she shared with Charlie. She told me it was too hard right now. I understood. I climbed out of the car and hugged her.

"I'll call you in a couple days, ok," said Renee, running her hands down my arms. "If you need anything, you just let me know."

"You too, ok?" I asked, taking her hands in mine. "Mom, I don't tell you enough but I love you."

"I love you, too," she cried. "I'm going to go lay down so…"

"Ok," I whispered.

Renee hugged me once more before she turned and practically ran into the building. Carlisle and Esme both smiled and told me that they would take care of her. I just nodded my head and climbed back into the limo. I wasn't sure what to say to them. Charlie was supposed to be here to take care of her but he wasn't.

I looked out the window as the limo drove through the streets of New York City to the townhouse. The driver pulled up in front and the six of us climbed out. Emmett thanked him and offered him a tip for driving us but the driver refused and said that he was sorry about our loss. I ignored them all as I headed back into the house, straight up to mine and Edward's bedroom. I stripped out of my black dress, leaving it pooled up in a heap on the floor, and pulled on my pajama pants and a t-shirt. I climbed back into my chair, pulled the blanket up on me, and watched the rain fall against the windows. Just like my tears were sliding down my face once again.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I know that it was horrible for me to kill Charlie off. Trust me, I hated it with ever fiber of my being. Now, I do want to warn you that this story is going to be a bit…rough for a while. I know that a lot of you aren't going to like the direction that I am taking this but it was the plan from the beginning and I am sticking to it. So just have some faith in me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**September 22nd**

I should have known when I climbed out of bed this morning that something, everything, was going to go wrong. It wasn't more than feeling but I knew I should have just stayed home with the pillow pulled over my head. Why didn't I listen to what my head was telling me? Cause I'm a fucking idiot, that's why.

When the alarm next to the bed went off, I ignored it. Edward reached over me and turned it off. He curled his body up next to mine and pressed his lips against the side of my exposed neck. I tried to smile but I just wasn't feeling up to it.

"B, it's time to get up," he murmured.

"I don't want to," I whispered.

"I know you don't but you have to," said Edward. "You have to go back to work today."

"I know," I muttered, pulling away from his arms and sitting up on the side of the bed. I stretched out. My back was killing me.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm just sore," I said, quietly. "My back hurts from laying in the same position all night, I think."

"Well, maybe taking a hot shower will help relieve some of the soreness," suggested Edward.

"Couldn't hurt, I guess," I muttered, standing up. I walked over to the bathroom door and looked back at him. "Do you want to join me?"

"I would love to," said Edward, smiling.

I just turned and headed into the bathroom. Edward followed me in but didn't say anything else to me. We stripped off our clothes and stepped in under the hot water. We took a few minutes and washed each other's bodies. It was the first time since my father passed away that I've been like this with Edward.

Today I was going back to work. I didn't want to. I wasn't sure I was ready but I had to. I had taken off too much time with the wedding and our honeymoon not to go back. The past few days had been spent with Renee trying to get through the mountain of paper work the FBI sent us to fill out so they could process his life insurance policy. We didn't want their blood money but my mother would need it to help her pay off the funeral costs and support herself. Her little studio just didn't bring in a lot of revenue.

As the water started turning cold, I reached down and turned it off. The hot shower did little to help the ache in my back but I didn't say anything to Edward. He was worried enough about me. We each grabbed a towel, dried off and headed back into our bedroom, and got ready for work. He, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice had gone back to work the day after the funeral. I felt bad that they were once again trying to carry all the weight for me but I didn't have the energy to fight them.

Once Edward and I were both dressed in our light blue scrubs and tennis shoes, we headed downstairs to the kitchen. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were sitting around the kitchen table when we came in, all of them dressed for work as well.

"Hey, B, want some breakfast?" asked Alice, standing up.

"No," I said. I heard all of them sigh but ignored it. "Are we ready?"

"B, you need to eat," said Emmett. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Who was he to tell me what I needed? I needed my father. "You barely ate anything last night."

"I'm not hungry," I said, firmly as I headed out of the kitchen. "I would really appreciate it, Em, if you would leave me the fuck alone about what I need and don't need."

Ignoring them all, I headed out of the townhouse, slamming the door behind me. I took a deep breath as I blinked back the tears that were swimming around in my eyes and headed to the hospital. Emmett didn't deserve for me to talk to him like that. He was just worried about me. I knew that but I was doing the best I could.

I walked into the hospital and headed straight into the lounge. Carlisle was sitting in front of his locker, staring off into space. I moved over to my locker and opened it up. I stuck my bag inside and closed it before sitting down next to him.

"Is she ok?" I asked, softly.

"She wasn't doing very good this morning," muttered Carlisle, looking up at me. "She didn't sleep much."

"I'll come by after work," I said, standing up.

"No, you need to take care of yourself and let me and Esme help your mom," argued Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I whispered, shaking my head.

"I know, sweetheart, but she'll be ok…in time," he murmured, leaning in and kissing my forehead. "And so will you."

"It doesn't feel like it," I muttered.

"I know but it will be," he said, clearing his throat. "I had better get to work."

"Yeah, me too," I sighed.

I followed Carlisle out of the lounge. I had just picked up my first chart as Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper came in. I shot them all a small smile before I turned and headed down the hall away from them. I just wasn't ready for the conversation I knew they were going to want to have.

I spent the rest of the morning treating a little girl who had broken out into hives after being exposed to a new laundry soap, a little boy who had fallen down at school and broken his arm, and another little boy who had pneumonia. We ended up admitting him. He was one very sick little boy.

As the afternoon wore on, my back hurt more and more. Not only was my back hurting my I started cramping. I ran to the bathroom when I felt a gush of fluid. Locking the stall behind me, I pulled my scrub bottoms down and took a shaky breath. My panties were covered in blood. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I pulled them up and ran out of the bathroom, searching everywhere I could think of for Edward. This couldn't be happening.

I threw open the door to one of the exam rooms and found him with a little girl around the age of three. Edward looked up at me and his smile dropped. He excused himself and followed me out into the hallway.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm bleeding," I whispered, unable to make eye contact with him.

"Did you get cut?" he asked. I shook my head as I looked up at him.

"No," I whispered. "I'm bleeding vaginally."

"It's normal to spot some," murmured Edward.

"It's heavy," I whispered. "Like really heavy and I'm having some cramps."

Edward took a deep shaky breath of his own as he reached out and pulled me into his arms, holding against his body as tight as he could. Almost like this would help stop what we both knew was going on.

"Ok, come lay down in one of the rooms," he murmured, sweeping me up in his arms. "I'm going to call my mom."

"Edward," I cried, holding onto him.

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

Edward carried me down the hallway to the first room he could find. He laid me down on the bed and had his cell phone pulled up to his ear in a heartbeat. He talked very fast as he told Esme what was going on and begged her to get down here. He closed his cell phone as the door to the room opened again. Carlisle stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking from me to Edward.

"She's bleeding, Dad," muttered Edward, running his hands through his hair. Carlisle gasped as he looked over at me. I quickly rolled so that I was looking at the wall and let my tears fall..

"Spotting or heavy?" asked Carlisle.

"Heavy," answered Edward. "And some cramps."

"Did you call Esme?" asked Carlisle.

"She's on her way down," whispered Edward.

He moved over and sat on the side of my bed. He placed his hand on my hips, gently caressing me. I knew he was trying to get my to relax or calm down but how could I? I was having a miscarriage and we all knew it. Could like get any worse for us?

"I'm here," said Esme, rushing into the room. I turned and looked at her. She was panting, evidence of he effort to get here. She came right over to me, slipping her hand in with mine. "Tell me what is going on, sweetheart."

"I'm bleeding, Esme," I whispered, letting my tears fall freely. "I'm cramping a lot."

"Ok, how long have you been cramping?" asked Esme, sitting on the side of my bed.

"All day," I said. "My back was hurting this morning when I got up. It's only gotten worse as the day went on. I thought it was just because I had slept weird all night but then I started bleeding…I'm miscarrying, aren't I?"

"I hope not, sweetheart," frowned Esme. "I want to check to see if you are dilated at all. I also want to do a ultrasound."

"Ok," I cried.

"Calm down, love," murmured Edward, wiping my tears away as they fell.

"I'll just be outside," said Carlisle, turning toward the door.

"Carlisle," I called. He stopped and looked back at me. "Don't tell them yet."

"I won't," he murmured.

Carlisle turned back to the door and stepped out into the hall. Esme headed out to grab one of our portable ultrasound machines. Edward helped me slip my pants and panties off. I heard him take a deep breath when he saw the blood. He covered the lower half of my body with a blanket and pulled a chair up next to the side of my bed. He reached over and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's never easy for us, is it?" I asked, leaning into his hand.

"No, I guess not," whispered Edward. I could see the tears swimming in his eyes.

"I swear, Carlisle, I had to look all over the floor for this," muttered Esme, pushing the machine into the room.

"Sorry, Esme," sighed Carlisle, holding the door open. He pulled the door shut and she came over to the side of the bed.

"Ok, let's see what's going on."

Esme pulled on a pair of gloves and settled on the bottom of my bed. I pushed my legs apart as she raised the blanket. She took a deep breath before she slipped her fingers inside of me. I held my breath, praying that everything would be ok.

"Well, you are still closed," murmured Esme. "Let's see what the ultrasound shows."

Esme turned on the machine and grabbed the wand. She spread a liberal amount of gel on my stomach before she pressed down and tried to find our baby. Neither Edward nor I could see the screen or could seem to find the words to ask what she was seeing, or not seeing. After several minutes, she sighed and looked over at me and I knew.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. "It would appear to have been a blighted ovum. There's a sack but no baby."

**Ok, before everyone starts yelling at me about doing this to them, just remember that I did warn you that it was going to get worse. I know they've been through a lot but this has been the plan for them all along. Just have some faith that I know what I am doing. I appreciate you all sticking with me and letting me know how you feel through reviews. This is a very touchy subject for me so I am going to paint it as real as it gets. I've been there and I know exactly what Bella is feeling. **


	21. Chapter 21

**September 23rd**

_Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip drop_

The rain splattered down on the window like my teardrops splattered down on my cheeks. It was mocking me, taunting me, teasing me. Like everything else in my life was. I tugged on the blanket that was wrapped snuggly around my body, trying to hide or maybe fade away from the gut wrenching void I felt inside of me. But like everything else in my life, I couldn't hide from this. My father was gone and so was mine and Edward's baby. I was lost.

"You're supposed to be in bed," said Edward, coming back into our bedroom.

"I got tired of just laying there," I said, keeping my eyes on the rain. "How long has it been raining?"

"A couple hours," said Edward, moving over to me. He squatted down next to me and wiped the tears off my face. "I brought you some tea."

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning into his hand. "But I don't want any right now."

"Ok," he said, quietly setting the tea on the table. "Are you hungry?"

"No," I muttered. "Are they still at work?"

"Yeah," said Edward, knowing I was talking about Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice. "They should be home soon, though."

"Oh, ok," I murmured. "Has my mom called?"

"No," whispered Edward.

I nod my head as I looked back out the window. Edward had called her yesterday after we got home and told her about…the baby. She said she would call me today but so far she hadn't called. I tried to remind myself that she was grieving, too. She would call. She was my mom and she would call.

"I had better get ready for my shift," he whispered. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the side of my head. "I love you, B."

"I love you, too," I whispered, through my tears.

Edward kissed my head again before he headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He was working the nightshift tonight. I didn't want him to go but he had to. We needed the money and he had already taken too much time off. Esme had ordered me to bed for the next few days while I went through…the miscarriage.

I placed my hand over my empty womb as I started crying once again over the baby that I would never know. The child that was supposed to be growing inside of me. Would the baby have been an auburn haired boy like Edward? Or maybe a dark haired girl like me? We would never know who our child was, what kind of child they would be. It wasn't fucking fair. Life sucked ass sometimes.

I heard the shower turn off and quickly wiped the tears off my face. I didn't want Edward to see me crying again. It would only make him feel guilty about having to go to work. The door to the bathroom opened. I peeked over the back of the chair as Edward came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked over at me and I quickly turned back, suddenly embarrassed about him catching me staring at him. It wasn't like we could do anything right now, anyway. Esme told us we needed to wait a few weeks to have sex. Like that was going to be a problem. I pulled the blanket up and tucked it in under my chin.

"Are you cold?" asked Edward.

"No," I muttered.

"If you need me, just call, ok?" he asked, coming over to me. He was dressed in a pair of blue scrubs. I fisted the top of his shirt in my hands and leaned my forehead down on his.

"Be careful, ok?" I asked, feeling my eyes fill up with tears again. "Just promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise," whispered Edward, bringing his hands up to the sides of my face. "I'm just a phone call away."

"I know," I murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

Edward leaned in and pecked me softly on the lips twice before he stood up. He walked out of our bedroom and I once again let my tears fall. Edward had been so gentle with me over the last twenty-four hours. No, that's not right. He had been so gentle with me for the last week. How did I ever get lucky enough to have him?

I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there in my chair, blanket tucked up under my chin when I heard the front door open. The voices of our roommates, our brothers and sisters, floated up the stairs to me. After Esme told us about the baby and I managed to stop the first round of my tears, Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me out of hospital, past our family as they watched. I just couldn't deal with it yesterday. When they came home last night, they came up to our room but Edward told them I wasn't ready to talk to them yet.

"B?" asked Emmett, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said, looking out the window. The door to mine and Edward's room opened and closed but I didn't look back. I heard Emmett's heavy footsteps as he crossed the room and dropped to his knees next to me.

"Are you hungry, B?" he asked, reaching out and taking my small hand in his. I tore my eyes away from the window and looked over at him. He looked so sad, so defeated.

"No," I whispered, letting a tear fall down my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "We're going to order Chinese."

"I'm really not hungry," I muttered, looking back out the window. "It's raining harder."

"Yeah, it's really picked up over the past hour or so," murmured Emmett.

"Did Edward take an umbrella?" I asked, watching the rain fall against the window. _Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip drop._

"Yeah, he had the, um, red one," whispered Emmett.

"Good," I muttered. "That's…that's good. He might get sick and…He doesn't need to get sick right now so…that's good."

"B…" he trailed off, pulling my hand up to his lips. I felt a teardrop fall from his eyes down onto my knuckles.

"I'm going to go to bed," I whispered, looking over at Emmett.

"Ok." Emmett nodded his head as he leaned over and pressed his lips to the side of my head. "We'll be downstairs…if you need anything."

I simply nodded my head at him. Emmett stood up and left me alone. I headed into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I shuffled back into mine and Edward's bedroom. I slipped on one of Edward's t-shirts from the laundry and climbed into our bed. I pulled his pillow into my arms and buried my face in it as I cried myself into a restless sleep.

EPOV

Leaving Bella sitting there in front of that fucking window was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. Even harder than leaving her when we were kids. She needed me and I couldn't be there. With taking off for the honeymoon, Charlie's funeral…we needed the money. I felt like the worst fucking husband in the world.

I walked into the hospital, keeping my eyes trained on the floor as I bypassed the nurses desks and their looks of pity. I knew it wouldn't take long for word of our miscarriage to reach them. The hospital was nothing more than a rumor mill. I pushed open the door to the lounge and went over to my locker. Slamming it open, I shoved the red umbrella in, followed by my bag.

"Hey, Edward," said Carlisle, coming in for his shift. "How's Bella?"

"I don't know," I muttered. "The same, worse. I don't know. She really hasn't talked to me much."

"It'll take time," said Carlisle, placing his own umbrella and bag into his locker. I shook my head as I slammed my locker shut.

"It all just takes fucking time, doesn't it?" I asked, harshly. "Just be patient. Like it's that fucking easy."

"Edward," whispered Carlisle, looking shocked. "I…"

"I'm tired of this shit happening to me and Bella," I muttered, abrasively. "I thought we were finally going to be able to be happy, you know? We had finally gotten married and were expecting a baby. We were going to be a family, Dad. Then that bastard killed Charlie and our baby…Our baby…"

I trailed off as I my eyes filled up with tears. I plopped down on the bench and buried my face in my hands and just cried. Carlisle sat down next to me, placing his hand on my back but didn't say anything. I had been holding so much inside, trying to be strong for Bella. I ran my hands through my hair as I looked up at my father.

"It's not fair, Dad," I whispered, shaking my head. "We've been through our fair share of hell. When is it someone else's turn?"

"I don't know, son," said Carlisle, blinking back his own tears. "I wish…I don't know. I wish I did."

"I've never felt so useless before," I murmured, looking down at my hands. "I don't know what to say to her. What to do to help her. I just don't know."

"Just make sure she knows that you are there for her," said Carlisle, standing up. He leaned down and pressed his lips on top of my head. "Your mom and I are here for you both anytime you need us, ok?"

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered. "For just listening to me."

"That's what I'm here for," he muttered.

Carlisle headed out of the lounge, leaving me sitting there. I took a couple more minutes to compose myself before I headed out to the floor and grabbed my first chart. Unfortunately, the nightshift had been painfully slow. There weren't many kids who came in and not many other cases, which usually would be a relief but I was counting on a busy night to keep my mind off of the fact that I left my wife at home when she needed me the most.

Every time I walked by the room that I had taken Bella into yesterday, my mother's words rang though my head. _There's no baby. _I blinked back my tears and headed the other way, desperately trying to put some space between me and that room. Me and the memory that was going to haunt me every time I saw that door. I headed out into the waiting room and settled in one of the corners, hiding from everyone. Hiding from no one. Just hiding.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Bella and I had just put the whole Jacob Black shit behind us. We smile and laughed without it feeling forced. We were supposed to be picking out names, clothes, and baby furniture. I was supposed to be able to watch her belly grow round with my son or my daughter. I suppose to be able to help her, make her feel better but how could I help her when the pain inside of me was so powerful it felt like I was going to suffocate?

"Edward, go on home." I looked up to see my father sit down next to me. "Your shift is almost over anyway. Go home and hold your wife. Get some sleep and hold onto each other."

"I will," I muttered. "Thanks, Dad."

I patted my father on the back before I stood up and headed back into the lounge. I grabbed my bag and my red umbrella from my locker and headed outside. The rain was still falling so I opened my umbrella and walked the three blocks in the rain back to the townhouse.

I let myself in through the front door, tossed my umbrella into the corner, and kicked off my wet shoes. I quietly made my way upstairs to mine and Bella's room and closed the door behind me. I stripped off my scrubs and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. I climbed into bed next to my wife and tugged the pillow out of her arms. She whimpered but I pulled her into my arms and she stopped. As I held my wife in my arms, I silently cried for the father we had lost and the child we would never know.

**Thank you so much for all the amazingly kind reviews over the last chapter. It fills me with great sorrow to know how many of us have been through the pains of a miscarriage. This chapter was very emotional for me. **


	22. Chapter 22

**October 1st BPOV**

It was raining again. We had had the driest, hottest summer in forever and now all it seemed to do was rain. Like I wasn't depressed enough. I was standing in front of the window in mine and Edward's bedroom watching the rain falling down again. I was wearing my blue scrubs and white tennis shoes. I was going back to work today and I wasn't sure I was ready but I had to. I had taken too much time off as it was and it wasn't fair for Edward to carry all the burden of our financial situation.

I turned from the window when I heard the bathroom door open. Edward came out wearing his own set of blue scrubs. He looked exhausted and he should be. He had been working practically nonstop over the last week, working every night and trying to take care of me during the day. I certainly hadn't made it easy for him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, heading over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. "Have I told you that you are the best husband ever?"

"A couple times," he murmured, sliding his arms up to my back.

"Thank you for everything over the last couple weeks," I whispered, feeling my tears building. I sniffed as I tried to keep them at bay. "I know I've been difficult and-"

"You have not been difficult, B," said Edward, pressing his lips down onto the top of my head. "We had better go or we are going to be late."

"Ok," I sighed.

Edward kissed the top of my head again before he took my hand in his and we headed downstairs to the living room. We grabbed our stuff and headed out of the townhouse. It was the first time I had been outside of the house in days. Edward opened the umbrella and held it over the two of us as we walked the three blocks to the hospital.

When we walked into the emergency room, everyone stopped and looked at us, or mainly me. I rolled my eyes and headed into the lounge. Like staring at me was going to help or make me feel less of a freak. Edward pushed the door open and we stepped inside. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were standing in front of their lockers with Carlisle. All of them stopped talking and I knew they had just been talking about me. It was both annoying and sweet.

"Hey, Bella," said Carlisle, smiling at me.

"Carlisle," I said, averting my eyes from all of them. I went over to my locker and opened it. "Busy shift?"

"Not too bad," said Emmett. "A couple of real jackholes but what can you do?"

"Jackholes?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at Emmett. "Really, Em?"

"Yep, it's my new saying," he said, winking at me. I shook my head as I turned back to my locker.

"I seriously worry about you, Em," I snorted, shoving my bag inside.

"Don't worry about me, B," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I'm the normal one."

"If you are the normal one, Em," said Jasper, clapping him on the back. "Then she definitely needs to worry."

"That hurts, J," sighed Emmett, shaking his head. "Like really deep."

"You'll get over it," snorted Jasper, laughing. It wasn't a real laugh but I appreciated them making the effort to at least act like I hadn't been a mess for the last two weeks.

"Ok, everyone go home," laughed Carlisle, shoving his oldest two sons toward the door. "Some of us have shifts to start."

"Later," yelled Emmett, pulling Rose out the lounge door. Jasper and Alice followed them out and I shut my locker door. I looked over at Carlisle.

"Is she ok?" I asked, quietly. Carlisle took a deep breath as he looked over at me.

"No," he said. "I put her on anti-depressants, which is normal when you are grieving but she doesn't sleep or eat…She's been worried about you."

"Yeah, so worried that she didn't call," I muttered, under my breath.

"She doesn't know what to say to you," said Carlisle. "Just give her some time."

"I'm trying," I sighed, looking up at him. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. "But I lost my father too and…I really need her."

I walked out of the lounge as Carlisle looked down at his feet. I grabbed a chart and went to check on my first patient, a twelve year old girl who was complaining headaches. After running a vision test and checking to make sure that she hadn't hit her head, I ordered a catscan to make sure that their wasn't something more wrong with her. I suspected that she was getting migraines but I wanted to rule out a tumor, if anything for her mother's sanity. Luckily, the there was no tumor. I gave her a prescription to help with the migraines and a referral for a specialist to help manage her care.

I headed out to the nurses station and started working on her chart. I treated a few more kids and helped out on a trauma that came in but the night shift had turned out to be pretty damn boring. Just after four in the morning, I headed down to the cafeteria and grabbed a cup of coffee. I settled at a table in the back corner and sipped on the nastiest coffee I had ever drank. Of course, I hadn't had any coffee in almost three months. Maybe I had just outgrown it.

"Bella."

I looked up to see my mother standing about ten feet away from me. She was soaked to the bone. She was wearing a pair of Charlie's sweats and one of his t-shirts. She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, like she wasn't sure what to do or say. I could feel my tears building once more as I stood up, took a handful of steps, and threw myself into my mother's waiting arms. The two of us fell to the floor as we held each other and cried.

"I'm here, sweetie," she murmured, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Mommy," I cried. "It hurts so bad."

"I know," she whispered, shifting so that I was sitting in her lap.

I didn't care that she was wet and effectively getting my clothes wet. All I cared about was that my mother was holding me in her arms and telling me that everything was going to be ok. Once I had managed to stop my tears, I pulled back and looked at her. She looked like shit but I was sure I looked just as bad.

"What are you doing here at four in the morning?" I asked.

"I came to check on you," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I couldn't sleep and Carlisle told me that you were coming back to work tonight so…"

"You didn't think about grabbing an umbrella?" I asked, standing up. I pulled her to her feet and pulled her over to the table I had been sitting at. I pushed my hot cup of coffee into her hand. "Drink."

"I didn't think about grabbing an umbrella," muttered Renee, taking the cup in her hands. "He liked the rain."

"He did," I agreed, folding my arms on the table. "Have you been to your apartment yet?"

"Yesterday, I made it as far as the lobby but I just couldn't seem to get into the elevator to go up there," said Renee. "It's pathetic, I know."

"No, it's not," I said, placing my hand on her arm. Her skin was freezing. "Drink the coffee. You are freezing."

"I don't feel cold," said Renee, shrugging her shoulders but she lifted the cup up and took a small sip. "This tastes like shit."

"I thought the same thing," I chuckled. "But then again, it was my first cup of coffee in months."

"Well, you shouldn't drink this stuff anyway," muttered Renee, pushing the cup away. She raised her hand up to my cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I…well, I didn't know what to say or do."

"I know," I whispered. "I just…I feel so lost."

"I understand," murmured Renee.

"It's just…I was finally happy," I said, weeping softly. "Edward and I were so excited about the baby. I'm so fucking pissed off right now."

"Me too," cried Renee, holding my hand. "I want him back, Bella. I didn't get enough time with him and I want him back."

"Me too," I sobbed. "I miss him so much."

Renee and I sat in the cafeteria talking together, crying together, just being together for another hour or so. I walked her back through the emergency room and forced her to take mine and Edward's umbrella before she could leave. She reluctantly took it from me.

"I want you to promise my that when you get back to Carlisle and Esme's that you will take a hot shower and get warm," I said, taking her hand in mine.

"I promise," she whispered. "I'll call you in a couple of days, ok? If you need anything…"

"I'll call," I mumbled. "Same for you, ok? I don't care what time it is, either."

"Ok," she said, smiling softly. She raised her free hand up to my face. "I love you, Bella. I don't tell you that enough but I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mom," I whispered, hugging her. "Thank you."

"I should have been here sooner," she muttered.

"You're here now and that's all that matters," I whispered, pulling back. "Be careful on the way home."

"I will be," said Renee. "Give my love to Edward."

"I will."

I watched as Renee walked out of through the ambulance bay doors. She popped the umbrella open and headed over to where the cab was waiting for her. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and I sighed as I leaned back into them. I didn't have to look back to know it was Edward. I could feel it.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"No, but she will be," I said, softly. I turned in his arms and slipped my arms around his waist as I laid my head on his chest. "I am so tired."

"Me too," he chuckled. "Longest shift ever."

"I know, right?" I asked, snorting. "Oh, well, it'll be over soon and we can go home and go to bed."

"Thank god," groaned Edward, pressing his lips to the top of my head. "I had better finish my charts so I can be ready for when it's time to go. I don't want to keep my wife waiting."

"Then hurry," I whispered. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes but I still like to hear it," he said, smiling.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you, too," he laughed. "Ok, be ready to leave at seven."

"I will be," I said.

Edward kissed me once more before he headed into the staff lounge to finish up his charts. I wandered around the floor for a little bit, bored out of my fucking mind and fighting the exhaustion that I felt. It was both physical and mental exhaustion and honestly, it was kicking my ass. I plopped down in one of the chairs behind the nurses station and propped my feet up.

"Are you comfortable, Isabella?" I looked back to see Marcus Thomas standing in front of the desk.

"Yep," I said, popping the p. "What are you doing here so early? I figured the crazy people didn't wake up until at least eight."

"Consult," he said, pushing my feet off the desk. "How are you doing?"

"Super," I lied. He rolled his eyes at me. "How am I suppose to be doing, Dr. Thomas?"

"Horrible," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe you should come to group tonight."

"Oh, damn, I have to work tonight," I said, dryly.

"I'm sure I could talk to Carlisle about giving you an hour off," he said, pursing his lips together.

"Don't do that," I muttered.

"Isabella," he said, giving me his best therapist voice.

"Dr. Thomas," I said, matching his tone. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Am I going to have to call Diane?" he asked. My mouth fell open.

"That is cheating and you know it," I muttered.

"I do," he smirked. "Ok, I won't call her but, Isabella, I'm worried about you."

"I'm ok," I said, standing up. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Look, I'm trying ok. I've had a really shitty few weeks. I think I'm allowed to be a bitch for awhile."

"You're right. I'm sorry," he muttered, looking uncomfortable. I knew I should apologize for snapping at him but I didn't really want to.

"How's Diane doing anyway?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"She's miserable," he said, laughing. "She said all her students this year are idiots who are going to drive her to drink."

"She says that at the start of every semester. Then by the end of it, she'll be going on and on about how brilliant they all are," I said, smiling.

"That she will," smiled Marcus. "If you ever want to talk…"

"I know where your office is, Dr. Thomas," I said.

"Good, good, good," he muttered. "Well, time to go check on all the loons. Get some rest, Isabella. You look like crap."

"So do you," I yelled as he walked away.

He waved me off and kept going. Good thing I liked that man or I might have to kick his ass. I headed into the lounge just as Edward was closing his last chart. He looked up and smiled at me. It still made my heart skip a beat every time.

"I am done," he said, standing up. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yep," I said, smiling.

Edward and I grabbed our bags from our lockers and headed out of the hospital, passing Carlisle on our way. When we stepped outside, the sun was shining. Edward slipped his arm around my waist as we headed back up to the townhouse. We went straight to our bedroom, changed into our pajamas and climbed into our bed. I rolled over and laid my head on Edward's chest. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt him press his lips down on the top of my head and tell me that he loved me.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I honestly appreciate all the kind words you left for me.**


	23. Chapter 23

**November 1st**

"Dr. Swan, you have a trauma coming in," said Cathy, one of the nurses on the night shift with me. I closed my eyes as I groaned.

"Ok," I sighed, climbing off the couch in the lounge.

I followed her out onto the floor. The doors to the ambulance bay opened and the paramedics wheeled in a little boy, who was maybe three years old. He normally had blond hair but most of it was red from the blood that covered him. I led them into the trauma room and we lifted onto the table.

"What do we got?" I asked as I started assessing his condition.

"Three year old, Michael Sims. He was riding in the backseat of his parents car when they were hit by another driver. He was thrown forward when the harness on his car seat snapped. He had blunt force trauma to the back of his head from where he slammed into the back windshield. Pulse is weak and blood pleasure is low," said the paramedic.

"Ok, are the parents in route?" I asked.

"Right behind us," he said.

I nodded my head as I began examining the head wound. It was deep and had cracked the back of his skull. I was able to keep him stable while neurology came down and consulted on his wound. They agreed that as long as the swelling didn't get any worse, we could just watch him. I got him situated and ready to be moved upstairs before I headed out to talk to Michaels parents.

They were nervously pacing back and forth outside of the room. His mother had couple of cuts on her forehead while his father had several bruises popping up. They were all very lucky. They looked up at me and grabbed onto each other as I came out of his room.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"He's ok for now," I said, placing my hands over theirs. "Michael has a pretty serious head wound. He hit the back of his head on the back window of the car. Now, I had someone from neurology come down and we agreed to just watch him while we wait for the swelling to come down. We are going to keep him sedated for a day or so and then re-evaluate him."

"He's going to be ok, right?" asked Mrs. Sims.

"I really hope so," I said, softly as two nurses pulled Michael out into the hall. "They are taking him upstairs to watch him. You can follow him up and I'll check on him later."

"Thank you," said Mr. Sims, shaking his head as they wheeled his son by.

Mr. and Mrs. Sims followed Michael over to the elevator. I headed back into the lounge and clocked out. I was officially off for the next two days and I was going to enjoy every minute of it. I pulled on my jacket and headed out of the hospital and down the three blocks to the townhouse.

It's been six weeks since my father died. Six weeks since Edward and I lost our baby and life had moved on; Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme. Everyone but me and Edward. Well, that's not really true. We had moved on to a point. We got up everyday and went to work, cooked dinner, watched television, talked, read books, held onto each other, and kissed but that was all. We hadn't had sex yet and I was ready and willing.

Esme had declared me officially healed last week but it was like the timing was never right. I had been working every night and Edward was working during the day. However, Edward and I were both off for the next two days while everyone else was working. Maybe, just maybe, we could get back to where we were.

I walked into the house as the phone started ringing. I couldn't imagine who was calling at half past seven in the morning. I snatched it up before it woke Edward up and hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sweetie," said Renee. I smiled as I sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Mom, what are you doing up at seven in the morning?" I asked.

"Oh, Esme and I are going shopping," she said. "Apparently there is a big sale somewhere and you know how she is."

"I do," I laughed. I yawned and leaned back on the couch. "How have you been doing?"

"Better," she said. "Yesterday, I made it into the elevator. Maybe soon, I can go all the way up."

"Maybe," I agreed.

"Well, I should let you get to bed," said Renee. "I just needed to hear your voice and knew you were working last night."

"I love you, too, Mom," I giggled. "Lunch or dinner soon, ok? Or you can come by the hospital again."

"Soon," she agreed. "I love you, Bella. Sweet dreams."

I put the phone back on the charger and headed upstairs to mine and Edward's room. He was curled up on the bed, snuggling up to my pillow. I smiled to myself as I went into the bathroom, stripped off my scrubs, and put my pajamas on. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I headed back into our bedroom and crawled into bed with my husband, pulling the pillow out of his arms, and snuggling up to him as I drifted off to sleep.

It felt like I had just drifted off to sleep when I was woken up by the delicious smell of cinnamon rolls wafting through the house. I sprang up out of the bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Edward was standing in front of the stove, spreading the icing on top of them. He was wearing a pair of loose pajama that hung low on his hips and a grey t-shirt that hugged his shoulders and back.

"Are you just going to stand there, staring at me?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Maybe," I smiled. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid my head on his back. "Are those Esme's homemade cinnamon rolls?"

"Like I would make my wife anything else," he scoffed. He turned in my arms and held one up for me. "Is it good?"

I kept my eyes locked on his as I opened my mouth and took a big bite. It might have been my imagination but it seemed like Edward's breath hitched and his eyes darkened. I snaked my tongue out and licked at the icing that lingered on the outside of my lip, drawing Edward's attention to my lips.

"Yummy," I murmured. I reached behind Edward and picked one up. I pulled my lip between my teeth as I lifted it up to Edward's mouth. "You should try one."

Edward's chest was heaving as he licked his lips. He opened his mouth and bit off a piece of the baked good. He had a smidge of icing on his lips. I put the cinnamon roll down and leaned up on my toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I snaked my tongue out and licked it off.

"B," growled Edward, attacking my lips with his own.

Our lips moved against each others frantically. Edward reached down and grabbed my ass, lifting me off my feet. I locked my legs around his waist as he turned and pressed me against the door of the refrigerator. I slid my fingers into his hair, gripping him as tightly as I could. Edward's fingers were digging in my ass, all while he was grinding himself against me. His cock was rock hard and I wanted it. Now.

"E," I moaned, pulling my lips away just to have him attack my neck. "Fuck…E….need you…..now."

"Me too," he growled.

We started ripping each other's clothes off, letting them fly all over the room. Edward pressed me against the refrigerator door once more, causing me to yelp as my heated skin came into contact with the cold appliance. Edward slid a finger down, slipping at my slit. He moaned and brought his finger up to his lips.

"You're so wet, B," he murmured.

"For you," I whispered, feeling his tip pressing against me. "Now, E. Fuck, me now!"

"If that's what you want," he muttered, pressing into me even more. He slid his hands to my hips and gripped them tight as he thrust into me. "FUCK!"

"Oh, fuck, yes," I cried, feeling every inch of my husband filling me.

Edward was nipping at my neck and shoulders while he pounded into me. He was raw and aggressive. I loved when he was like this. Edward brought one of his hands up and gripped my breast, kneading roughly. He pulled my nipple between two of his fingers and squeezed.

"Oh, Fuck!" I moaned, feeling my body quiver and shake as I let my orgasm wash over me.

"Yeah, baby, that's it," he murmured, thrusting into me once more before finding his own release. "B."

"That was…" I trailed off, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know," he laughed. He pulled out of me as he set me back on my feet. "Fuck, we didn't use a condom."

"Oh," I said, looking up at him. I couldn't tell if he was upset or not.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he said. "I wasn't even thinking."

"Oh," I said, shortly. I moved and started gathering my clothes.

"B?" asked Edward, grabbing my arm. "What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Bella," he said as I walked out of the room.

I made my way upstairs to our bedroom and shut the door behind me. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I dropped my discarded clothes on the floor and headed into the bathroom. I started the water and climbed in, not even waiting for it to warm up. I should have known that he wouldn't want to keep trying for a baby.

Did he think I was broken? Would he think of me as ruined or worthless if I couldn't give him a child? Was this going to be the final straw that finally pushed us apart? I wanted to scream and shout at how unfair it all was but I didn't. Instead, I kept it all locked up inside of my head and my heart.

I finished my shower and dried off. I wrapped my towel around my body as I opened the door to the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the end of the bed, still naked. I adverted my eyes from his as I went over to the dresser.

"Are you going to tell me what I said wrong?" he asked.

"You didn't say anything wrong," I said, pulling out a pair of panties.

Edward stood up and ripped them out of my hand, tossing them into drawer before pushing it shut. He spun me around and pulled me over to the bed, pushing me down. He sat down next to me. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to tell him.

"Talk to me," he urged. I closed my eyes and looked away. "B, will you please talk to me?"

"I thought you would want to keep trying," I whispered.

"What?" he asked. I looked over at him.

"For a baby," I said. "I thought you would wan to keep trying but you made suck a fucking deal about not using a damn condom. I get it, ok."

"No, you don't get it," he said, shortly. "Bella, I do want to keep trying but it wasn't my decision to make. We needed to talk about it and I just took you in the kitchen. God, I wanted you so bad but I should have talked to you first."

"Edward," I whispered, bringing my knees up. "I loved the way you just took me. Fuck, I've needed you so much but it was never right."

"I know," he chuckled, bringing his hand up to my cheek. "Do you want to keep trying or give it some time?"

"I want to keep trying," I said, quietly. "How about you?"

"I want to keep trying, too," he said, smiling. "I love you, B."

"I love you, too," I smiled. "I'm really hungry now."

"Me too," he smirked, laying me back on the bed. "I wonder what I can eat."

I giggled as Edward ripped the towel off my body and lowered his lips down onto mine. What a way to spend our day off!

**Thank you for all the reviews. Short, I know but here it is.**


	24. Chapter 24

**November 18th**

"Fuck," I muttered, tossing the little plastic pregnancy test in the trash. I pushed open the bathroom door and looked at Edward, who was sitting on the side of he bed.

"Well?" he asked, hopefully.

"Negative," I said, frowning as I went over and sat down next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I was really hoping our kitchen romp had knocked me up."

"We'll just have to keep trying," said Edward, laying me back on the bed. "We can start now, if you want?"

"E!" bellowed Emmett. "Getcha ass down here! We got to go!"

"Or not," grumbled Edward, falling back on the bed. I smiled as I rolled over and straddled his lap. "That is not helping, love."

"I know," I smirked. "If I haven't started my period by tonight, then we can finish this."

"Fine," he sighed, gripping my hips in his hands. He rolled us and pressed his obvious erection into my center. "I'll see you later."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he murmured, kissing me softly.

Edward, reluctantly, climbed off of me and walked out of our bedroom. I sighed as I laid there, wishing he was still here with me. In the last few weeks, Edward and I had been going at like bunnies. I was so sure that I would be pregnant. Especially since my period was now four days late but I also knew that stress could delay my cycle and I certainly had had my fair share of stress.

"B?" asked Rose, knocking on the door. "Are you dressed?"

"No," I laughed. "I'm laying here butt ass naked, waiting for someone to come in and have their way with me."

"Oh, can I do it?" she snickered, pushing my door open. She raked her eyes over my body and sighed, quite dramatically, when she saw me wearing my flannel pants and t-shirt. "You always were a little tease."

"I know," I sighed. Rose came over and laid down next to me. "What are you doing up anyway? Didn't you work last night?"

"Yeah, but Em and I are both off tomorrow. If I go to bed now, then I won't be tired tonight and I want to actually sleep with my husband for a change," explained Rose.

"Tell me about it," I snorted. "E and I haven't slept together in at least four days now."

"By sleep, you mean actually sleeping, right?" smirked Rose. "Cause we all hear you two in here all the those other times."

"Ha ha, so funny," I said, dryly.

"Nobody invited me to the slumber party," whined Alice, joining us on the bed. "What are you two talking about?"

"B and E going at it like horny little rabbits," laughed Rose. I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"You are being silly, Ro," I muttered, walking into the bathroom. "Excuse us for trying to get our marriage back on track."

I shut the door behind me and flipped on the water in the shower. Stripping off my clothes, I stepped in under the hot water and let it run over my head and shoulders. I was being a bitch. I knew it but Edward and I had just started our marriage, too, and we had spent weeks trying to deal with my father's passing and the loss of our baby. We needed to get our lives back on track. Maybe we have been spending too much time in bed, though.

I quickly washed my hair and shaved my legs before turning the water off. I dried off and headed back into mine and Edward's bedroom. Of course, Alice and Rose had both left. I got dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs. Rose and Alice were in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of coffee. I went over and sat down next to Rose, hooking my arm in with hers.

"Have I told you that I am a major bitch and that I don't deserve to have you as one of my best friends?" I asked, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Yes," she said, seriously. I smiled and looked up at her. She was fighting her own smiled.

"I'm sorry, Ro," I smiled. "I'm just…I don't know. I was hoping that I was pregnant again and I'm not. I took it out on you, I guess."

"It's ok, B," murmured Rose, leaning over and kissing the top of my head. "I forgive you for being a bitch. Can you forgive me for teasing you?"

"Yeah," I sighed, dramatically as I fell back into my seat.

"Nobody wants to apologize to me," muttered Alice, folding her arms in front of her chest and pouting.

"What did we do to you that we need to apologize for?" asked Rose.

"Well, nothing," sighed Alice. "But I want to be included in the family love and…"

"Oh, Ali," I laughed, leaning over and wrapping my arms around the little pixie. "I love you. You are the sweetest little thing ever!"

"I love you, too," she giggled, hugging me back.

"Wow, I think I am going to be sick," snickered Rose, wrapping her arms around me and Alice. "All this love makes me want to do something fun, like shopping!"

"Shopping?" I asked, looking between my girls. They both nodded their heads quickly. "Ok, we can go shopping."

"Yay!" they both cheered.

I laughed at the two of them as we broke apart. The girls rinsed out their coffee cups while I ran upstairs and put on my shoes and socks. I grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on before heading back downstairs. Alice gave me a look but ignored the offending sweatshirt as we locked up the townhouse and headed down to our favorite shopping mall.

It's been a while since the three of us had been shopping together. I hadn't even realized how much I missed this time with my girls until now. We've all been so busy just trying to survive the last few months that we almost forgot that we were sisters. I would have to make sure to always make time for them.

"Ok, girls," I said, looping an arm in with each of theirs as we entered the mall. "Where to first?"

We all looked at each other. Nodding our heads, all three of us said, "Shoes."

For the next few hours, Rose, Alice, and I shopped. We started out in our favorite little shoe store, trying on everything from thigh high leather boots, that we were sure the boys would be drooling over, to four inch fuck me pumps, that we knew the boys would drool over. We each bought a new pair of heels, even though we had no clue where we would wear them. It was the principal that counted.

Once we were armed with the perfect shoes, we went in search for the perfect outfit to go with said perfect shoes. We headed down to a small boutique that was hidden away in the back corner of the mall. Not many people would know it as there. Alice had found it right after we moved to the city. She came rushing home and told us that it was the most 'to die for' store she had ever seen. Rose and I were both doubtful but we agreed to go with her the next time she went, and you know, what? She was right. It was perfect.

We walked in and saw the store owner, Margaret, standing behind the glass counter. Margaret, or Maggie as she preferred, was a short, red head with curly hair and bright taupe colored eyes. She looked up at us as we came in and smiled.

"Well, I was starting to think you three forgot about me," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, sick people can be so needy," laughed Alice as we walked up to the counter. We took turns hugging her. Maggie turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Bella," she said, grabbing onto my hand. "I lost my dad a year ago. I know just how hard that is."

"Does it ever get easier?" I asked, looking down at my feet.

"No, but you learn to deal with it," she murmured before taking a deep breath. "Anyway, what can I do for you ladies today?"

"We are in search for the perfect outfit to go with our new shoes," explained Alice.

"Special occasion?" asked Maggie, smiling at us all.

"No," I laughed. "Just splurging a bit."

"Oh, that's the best reason," giggled Maggie. "Ok, well, show me the shoes and I will see what I have to go with them."

The three of us showed Maggie our shoes. She gushed over the importance of having a sexy pair of black fuck me pumps in your wardrobe before leading us over to find the perfect outfit to go with our shoes. Rose was the easiest person to shop for. She looked amazingly sexy in everything she wore. Maggie pulled out a pair of patient leather pants and a red, silk strapless top. Rose went into the dressing room and tried them on, with the shoes of course. When she stepped out, I felt my mouth fall open and, I'll be honest, my girlie parts danced a little.

"Fuck, Ro," I gasped. The pants looked like they were painted on, showing every inch of her body. The top accentuated her breasts. I had a feeling Emmett would pop a nut when he saw her like this.

"I think I just wet my panties," muttered Alice, smiling. "You totally have to get that."

"Think I will," smiled Rose, turning in front of the mirror. "Oh, yeah. Em's going to like this."

We laughed as she strutted back into the dressing room. Maggie pulled out an outfit that she thought would be perfect for Alice. It was a tiny dark pink dress that I was sure wasn't going to cover much of Alice. There were two thin spaghetti strings that looked like they might snap if you even looked at them the wrong way.

"Wow, it's beautiful," murmured Alice, reaching out and running her fingers across the silky material.

"Try it on, Ali," I said, urging her.

Alice didn't say anything as she took the dress from Maggie and headed into the dressing room next to Rose, who came out a moment later. She had a huge smile on her face as she hugged her new outfit to her chest. Alice opened the door to her dressing room a few minutes later. The pink dress fit her perfectly. The bodice of the dress pushed her breasts up before it started flaring out until it hit the middle of her thighs. Matched with her heels, her legs looked twice as long.

"Ali," I sighed, breathlessly as I smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Really?" she asked, turning and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, Ali," smiled Rose. "J is going to love you in that."

"He may not even let you get out of it before he takes you," I added, smiling at her. Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Ok, I'm buying this one," she giggled.

While Alice went into the dressing room to change, Maggie and I started looking for something for me. She had dresses in every style and color but none of them felt right to me. None of them screamed at me that Edward would want to bend me over the side of the bed and take me hard until I saw it. An incredible emerald green dress that would hit me at the knees. It was strapless and made of the softest satin I had ever felt. It was exactly the same color as Edward's eyes.

I turned and walked into the dressing room with it without saying anything to Rose, Alice, or Maggie. I shut the door behind me and hung the dress up on the back of the door. My hands were shaking as I pulled off my shirt and dropped it to the floor. I followed quickly with my jeans and bra until I was standing there with just my panties on. I carefully slid the dress off the hanger and pulled it on. I zipped it on the side and slipped my feet into my black pumps.

I unlocked the door and stepped out. Rose, Alice, and Maggie all gasped but my eyes were trained on the person in the mirror in front of me. She was smiling, even though she had tears in her eyes. As I looked at her, standing there with the most incredible dress on, I heard my father's voice whisper, "_You look beautiful, honey. Be happy."_

Completely overwhelmed by my emotions, I dropped to my knees, wrapping my arms around my body. Alice and Rose were right there next to me in an instant. They had their arms wrapped around me, holding me snuggly as I cried. I wasn't even sure why it was in that moment that I heard my father's words so clearly and I knew, without as shadow of a doubt, that my father was taking care of my baby for me.

"Is she ok?" whispered Maggie.

"She'll be fine," murmured Rose, rubbing my back. "Ring up all the outfits and I'll pay for them in a minute."

"Ok," Maggie muttered.

After a few minutes, I managed to stop my tears from falling. I pulled out of my sisters' arms and headed into the dressing room. I changed out of my dress, carefully hanging it back on the hanger, before I put my clothes back on. I was sure that I looked like a drowned rat as I stepped out of the dressing room but none of them said anything. Maggie thanked us for coming in and we thanked her for helping us.

We left the mall with our packages and headed back to the townhouse. Our trip was made in silence. I knew the girls were wondering why I had broken down and what had set me off. I was sure that they were nervous that I was finally losing my marbles but I also knew that they wouldn't push me. We headed inside and I went straight up to mine and Edward's room, tucking my new dress into the back of the closest.

I went downstairs and settled down on the sofa between Alice and Rose, who both snuggled up next to me and laid their heads on my shoulders.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" asked Rose.

"I'm not even sure," I said, quietly. "I was just standing there looking at myself in that dress and…this going crazy but…"

"But what?" asked Alice. I sniffed as I blinked back my tears.

"I heard him," I cried. "I heard daddy and…"

"Oh, sweetie," whispered Rose.

"He told me I was beautiful and to be happy," I cried, pulling my knees up. "I knew that he was taking care of mine and E's baby. I miss him so much, girls."

"I miss him, too," whispered Rose. "He would have been here everyday, B, holding you. You know that, right?"

"I do," I murmured, through my tears. "It hurts to know that he will never know his grandchildren."

"You're wrong," said Alice, sitting up. Rose and I looked over at her. "Sweetie, he's going to know them before you do. He's going to send them down to you and make sure they know he loves them," she cried. "He's going to be their guardian angel."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so," she smiled, placing her finger onto her temple.

Rose and I started laughing, even though we had tears falling down our faces. I felt the familiar ache start radiating in my back. I rushed into the bathroom and pulled my pants and panties down. Tears filled my eyes when I saw the smudge of red blood in the middle of my panties. Here is to another month of trying.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming. **


	25. Chapter 25

**November 25th**

"Fuck, Em," I grimaced. "Try chewing."

"I'm fucking hungry," he muttered. A small bit of egg fell out of his mouth and down onto his plate.

"That's disgusting," I groaned, standing up and heading over to the stairs.

"Dude, don't talk with food in your fucking mouth," said Edward, following me.

Edward and I headed upstairs where I started getting ready for my shift in the emergency room. I normally hated working on Thanksgiving but this year, I wasn't exactly feeling festive. Thanksgiving was always Charlie's favorite holiday because of all the food. It was still so hard to believe that he wasn't here with us this year. I just couldn't deal with it yet so I volunteered to work in the emergency room, after talking about it with Edward of course.

"I'm going to miss you today," said Edward from his seat on the edge of our bed. I pulled my scrub top over my head and looked back at him. "I get why you are working but I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too," I said, moving over and straddling his lap. I leaned my forehead down onto his. "Make sure my mom is ok today. She's going to need you."

"I will," he murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. "I'll bring you home some pie, if Em doesn't eat it all."

"Yeah, good luck," I snorted, standing up. "I don't know where he stores all that food."

"Me either," laughed Edward, falling back on the bed.

I finished getting ready for work and headed downstairs to the living room. Jasper was working with me today so we bid the others goodbye and headed down to the hospital. I suspected that Alice and Edward talked him into volunteering to work with me so that I wouldn't be alone. I didn't say anything to them about it. I knew it wouldn't do any good and they were only looking out for me.

Thanksgiving in the emergency room usually went one of two ways. One, they were incredibly busy and kept us on our toes all day or two, they were dreadfully slow. I wasn't sure which one I liked more because they both kind of sucked. We walked into the emergency room and found it eerily quiet. I looked up at Jasper, who was pursing his lips together as he looked around.

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this, B," he said, looking down at me.

"I know what you mean, J," I chuckled. "Cause either the morons and idiots haven't gotten out of bed yet or they might have smartened up this year."

"Yeah, I don't think they've gotten out of bed yet," he snorted.

"Me either," I laughed.

Jasper and I headed into the lounge and put our stuff into our lockers. We headed back out to the nurse's desk and sat down and waited for patient to come in. In the three years that I have been working in here in the emergency room, I have never seen it so empty. It was frightening and reminded me of one of those really cheesy scary movies that Em, J, E, and I used to watch all the time when we were little.

"I think I was abducted by aliens," muttered Jasper. I looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, I think I was abducted by aliens," he said, repeating himself. I puckered my lips together as I looked at him. "I'm not crazy."

"Of course not," I said, nodding my head. "Because it's completely rational to think that you were abducted by aliens."

"I don't think you are being serious," he said, sighing.

"Why do you think you were abducted by aliens?" I asked. Jasper propped his feet up on the desk and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

"Ok, it all started a few nights ago," he started. "I was sleeping soundly after a long day in the ER when I was shaken awake by a bright light. At first, I thought it was Em because, well, that's the kind of shit that Em would do but then I remembered that he was working. I was fixing to get up and beat the crap out of whoever was shining the light on me when it disappeared," he explained. I sat there, just staring at him. I had no clue what to say to him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, where do the aliens come into the story?" I asked, crossing my legs at the knee and folding my arms to my chest.

"I was getting to that part," he said, smiling.

"My bad," I laughed, holding my hand up. "Please continue."

"Anyway," he sighed. "I shook it off thinking that I was just tired from a long shift and went back to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, everything was back to normal so I forgot about it. But that night when I went to bed, it happened again," he exclaimed.

"You worked that day, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were pretty busy again," Jasper said, shaking his head. "But this time, the bed shook and the light came closer to me."

"Hmm," I hummed, nodding my head.

"I know you don't believe me and that's ok, because the really creepy shit didn't happen until last night," he said, pulling his feet off the desk and leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Ok, so I was laying in bed again when the fucking light came back. This time, though, when I looked into the light, I saw a little figure coming toward me. I tried to scream but, shit, I was scared. The creature came at me and I heard a vibrating sound. Fuck, I started screaming for someone to help me. I can't believe you didn't hear me."

"No, I didn't," I said, trying my hardest not to laugh. "Um, are you sure it wasn't Ali?"

"I think I would know my own wife, B," he scoffed.

"Well, I'm just saying that I think it was Ali and she was getting frisky, if you know what I mean," I said, laughing. Jasper cringed back into his seat. "Oh, come on, J. You can be honest with me. Do you let Ali fuck your ass?"

"NO!" he yelled, standing up. "I can't believe you went there."

"Ok, ok," I laughed, putting my hands up. "I'm sorry. I was just asking."

"Please tell me that my brother does not let you do that to him," begged Jasper, sitting back down.

"I've never asked him," I smiled. "Maybe I should."

"Eww," he whined. "Can we get back to my abduction, please?"

"J, you were not abducted by aliens," I said. "You probably just dreamed it all."

"Three nights in a row?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"J, there is no way in hell that you were abducted by aliens," I laughed. "You were tired and probably just dreamed some weird shit."

"It was awfully real," he muttered, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, like freaky weird."

"I still think it was Ali," I snickered.

"Fuck you, B," muttered Jasper, standing up.

"Oh, don't be like that," I said, calling after him as he walked away.

Jasper waved me off and continued down the hallway. I laughed as I stood up and headed down into the lounge. I pulled out a stack of charts that I needed to get caught up on and started working. Might as well make this as productive of a day as I could. I spent nearly an hour on my charts before my first kid came in, two year old girl with burns on her hands from where she reached up and touched the hot burner on the stove while her mom's back was turned. Luckily, the burns were only second degree and I put some cream on them and wrapped them up. She would heal and not have any scars on her hands.

After that the emergency room started picking up. It would appear the idiots and morons had finally woken up and started their day. Not too many kids were in the ER so I ended up helping with a couple of other cases. Like the man who swallowed the wishbone so that his brother couldn't get to it first. It broke as it was going down his esophagus, tearing a nice big hole on it. We rushed him into the OR to prevent him from bleeding out.

Then there was the woman who thought it would be a good idea to deep fry her turkey inside of her apartment. When her apartment caught on fire, she ended up trapped in the kitchen. The firefighters got her out but before she incurred third degree burns to both of her legs. It would be a long and painful recovery for her. Some people just don't think before they do things.

Around four in the afternoon, the doors to the ambulance bay opened once again. I was standing at the nurse's desk and looked over. Edward, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, James, and Laurent came in with an arm full of plastic bowls that I was sure held an amazing Thanksgiving feast inside.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, hugging my mom. I brought my hand up to her cheek. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm ok," she said, smiling sadly. "It's hard."

"I know," I murmured.

"Anyway, we wanted to share our thanksgiving with you and Jasper," said Renee. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I whispered, feeling my eyes fill up with tears. I blinked them back as I looked around at everyone. "Well, it sure smells good."

"It tastes pretty good, too," giggled Esme.

"Is that food?" asked Jasper, rushing over. He pulled the bowl from Esme's hand and brought it to his face. "Mashed potatoes. I love you, Mom."

"I made the potatoes," smirked James.

"Then I love you, James," smiled Jasper. "I'm starving."

"Me too," I said, laughing. "Well, I bet J and I could take a quick break so we could eat."

"Good," smiled Renee, slipping her free arm around my waist. "You are too skinny."

I rolled my eyes as my mother pulled me into the staff lounge after everyone else. I saw Edward smile though, and knew that he was happy to my mom and I spending today together. We settled around the table and made our plates. We ate and talked. It was nice to be around everyone but I missed my dad. This was exactly the kind of thing that Charlie would have done. He loved being surrounded by his family more than anything, even food.

"I can't eat another bite," moaned Emmett, placing his fork back on his plate.

"That was your second piece of pie, Em," I said, laughing. "I would be surprised to you can move at all."

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, seriously. Emmett narrowed his eyes at me.

"That's hurts, B," he murmured. "Like really deep."

"I think you will survive," I snorted as the door to the lounge opened.

"Dr. Swan, you have baby coming in," said Janet, one of our temp nurses.

"Ok," I said, quietly.

I sighed as I pushed my chair back from the table, completely aware that everyone was staring at me. I didn't say anything as I headed out and met the ambulance as they were pulling in. They came in with a baby boy who couldn't have been more than a few months old. He had the reddest hair I had ever seen on a baby.

"Who's this little fella?" I asked, pulling the baby out of the arms of the paramedics.

"This is Jack," he said. "Jack was found in his room with blue lips. The mom called us in and picked him up. His lips turned back to pink but his breathing is still shallow."

"Any temp?" I asked, carrying Jack into one of the examination rooms.

"No, Mom said he hasn't been running one either. She was right behind us," he said.

"Ok, thanks," I said, smiling at him.

He nodded his head before he headed out of the room. I laid Jack on the table and began examining him. His breathing was shallow and his lungs were congested. His heart was beating faster than normal. A couple of minutes later, the door to the room opened and I looked over to see a young woman with dark brown hair that was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She had huge circles under her eyes and she was wearing a pair of black and red pajama pants and a ratty t-shirt. She had new mom written all over her.

"Is he ok?" she asked, frantically.

"He's ok," I said, quietly. "I'm Dr. Swan. You are?"

"Oh, I'm Cassie," she whimpered. "He was fine when I put him down for his nap. I thought I would lay down and try to get a nap because they tell you to nap when they do. When I woke up, I went to check on him. Jack's lips were so blue. I panicked and called 911."

"You did the right thing," I said, reassuring her as Jack started fussing.

"He's probably hungry," muttered Cassie.

"He can't eat right now," I frowned. "I think he has pneumonia. His lungs are congested and I think we need to admit him for a couple of days. We'll start him on an IV to help him with antibiotics."

"A needle?" she cried, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Oh my god."

"Hey, it's ok," I said, picking Jack up and wrapping my arm around Cassie. "It's the best way to get him better as soon as we can."

"He's so little, though," she fretted.

"I know," I said. "Cassie, is there anyone we need to call?"

"No, I'm all alone," she whispered, shaking her head. "I thought I was doing a good job with him."

"This isn't your fault," I said. "Babies just get sick. He probably had a cold that moves down to his lungs. It's ok."

"He was snotty last week," she muttered as I laid him in her arms. He stopped fussing immediately. "It's ok, Jack. Mommy has you."

"I am going to have someone take you and Jack upstairs," I said. "I'll come check on him in a little while, ok?"

"Ok, Dr. Swan," murmured Cassie, rocking him back and forth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, smiling at her.

I walked out and found Renee standing outside of the room. She followed me over to the nurse's desk where I asked Janet if she would get Jack and Cassie a room and see if Lauren could come check on him. Janet said she would take care of it. Once I had the orders written out, Renee and I headed outside for a minute.

"I know I couldn't have been listening," said Renee, shaking her head. "I was worried about you."

"It's fine," I said, sitting on the curb. She sat down next to me. "It is hard, treating the babies but it's my job."

"You're a wonderful doctor, Bella," said Renee, hooking her arm in with mine. "You have such a calming demeanor. Your parents know that their kids are going to be in good hands with you."

"I try," I muttered. "Are you really doing ok?"

"Yeah," she frowned. "I made it all the way to the apartment door yesterday. I want to open that door and see Charlie sitting on the couch but I know he won't be."

"Do you want me to go with you next time?" I asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I have to do this for myself."

"I suppose you do," I smiled, laying my head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you came today."

"I couldn't spend the day without you both," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Don't be sorry," she said, smiling. "I'm here and you are here. You know, what? I think Dad is here."

"I think he is too," I whispered. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mom."

"Happy Thanksgiving, my Bella," murmured Renee.

**Thank you for all the reviews. The first holiday after losing my dad was the hardest. It happened to be Thanksgiving for me, too.**


	26. Chapter 26

**December 1st**

I slid across the wall outside or Alice and Jasper's bedroom, stifling my laughter as much as I could. It was difficult, however, seeing as Alice was behind me, dressed up like an alien from the planet of hot, sexy wives. Edward had his arms around my waist as we stopped. I looked back and smirked to both of them, Emmett, and Rose, all of whom were involved in my little plan to torture Jasper. Was it mean to play on his fears about being abducted? Sure, but was it funny as hell? You betcha!

I stopped and looked at the people standing behind me. Emmett was holding a fog machine and Rose had a couple of large spotlights. I wasn't sure where either of them got those and I wasn't going to ask. Alice was wearing a pair of tight, gold hot pants and a matching halter top. She also managed to find a pair of thigh high, white leather boots that made her look extra sexy. Her hair had been gelled so that it stuck out in every direction and her make-up rivaled Magenta's from Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Ok, so I am going to slowly open the door," I whispered, trying my hardest not to laugh as Edward skimmed my ribs with his fingers. "Ro, you and E shine the lights on him as soon as the doors are open. Em, get the fog going so that Ali can go in and get some of that ass."

"I still can't believe he thinks he has been abducted by aliens," snickered Edward, pressing his face into my neck. "That's funniest shit I've heard in a long time."

"Shh," I giggled. "You're going to wake him and then we won't be able to mess with his mind."

"Ok," whispered Edward, stifling his laughter.

I moved over to the other side of his bedroom door and smiled at the others. Emmett started the fog machine and I slowly pushed open Jasper's door. Rose and Edward turned on the bright spotlights, making sure that they shone down on Jasper. God, we were truly evil people for doing this to him, even if it was funny.

"Fuck," muttered Jasper. I could almost see him sitting up in his bed. "Not again."

I bit my lips to stop my laughter as Alice stepped in front of the lights. I knew that all Jasper would be able to see was her silhouette. She turned and flaunted her body, showing him just how sexy she was looking, before she stepped into the room.

"Get away from me," said Jasper.

Alice didn't say anything as the fog wrapped around her body. She pulled out the metal vibrator we had bought just for today and held it up. She flicked it on, letting the buzzing noise echo throughout the room.

"OH FUCK, NO!" yelled Jasper, followed by a loud thud. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh, baby, don't you want me?" asked Alice.

"Ali?" asked Jasper. Edward and Rose turned off the lights and Emmett cut off the fog machine as I stepped into the doorway of their room. Jasper was curled up in the corner with a baseball bat in front of him. His eyes locked on me and he growled. "YOU!"

"It's ok, J," I smiled. "We can give you and Ali some time alone to…play."

Jasper threw the bat on the floor as he sprang up to his feet and lunged for me. I turned and headed down the stairs, trying to get away from him. However, he was faster than I was and scooped me up in his arms and carried me outside of the house. It had been snowing for several days so he tossed me into a large snow drift.

"I should have known better than to tell you, B," he laughed, as I stood up. Of course, I didn't have any shoes on and I was covered in snow. I was freezing my ass off.

"It's fucking freezing out here," I said, teeth chattering. Jasper pulled me back into the house and helped me get all the snow off. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes," he said, smiling. "But it was damn funny. Kind of reminded me of the old, B."

"It was too good to let go," I laughed.

"I wouldn't have let it go," he snorted as we headed into the kitchen. Emmett, Rose, and Alice were sitting at the table while Edward was making hot chocolate. Alice had changed into a pair of flannel pants and one of Jasper's t-shirts. "You are all dead to me."

"Oh, come on, J," bellowed Emmett. "That shit was funny as hell and you know it!"

"Just wait until I pay you all back," vowed Jasper, lifting Alice out of her seat and placing her in his lap. "I am going to enjoy this so much."

"Here, B," laughed Edward, setting a mug of hot chocolate in front of me. He glared at Jasper. "I'm sure you are needing some, love, after being thrown in the snow."

"She deserved it." Jasper shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. "I trusted her with personal information."

"Yeah, cause B, who spent all of our childhood pulling pranks on us, was the best person to tell of your 'dreams,'" smirked Emmett, using air quotes. I cocked an eyebrow at Jasper.

"He has a point and we both know that doesn't happen very often," I smiled.

"Hey!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Love you, Em," I said, sweetly.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Ok, so what are we doing today?" asked Alice, changing the subject. "This is the first day that all six of us have been off in months. We need to do something fun."

"Sleep," I suggested, sipping on my coco.

"No sleep," pouted Alice. "Let's go shopping."

"No," we all said. Alice scowled and pouted.

"Ali, do you know how crazy the crowds are going to be with Christmas less than a month away?" asked Rose.

"Plus, you know how Em and J act when we get into a large crowd," said Edward, slipping his arm onto the back of my chair.

"Good point," sighed Alice.

"Hey!" exclaimed Emmett and Jasper.

"Love you, Em and J," said Rose, Alice, me, and Edward.

"Whatever," they muttered.

"I think we should decorate the house for Christmas," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," smiled Rose, standing up. "Boys, you are in charge of getting the tree and decorations down from the attic."

"Fine," mumbled Emmett, standing up. "Better than shopping, I guess."

Alice muttered something about him being an asshole as he, Jasper, and Edward trudged up the stairs to get dressed and to crawl into the attic for all our Christmas decorations. Alice, Rose, and I cleaned up the kitchen before heading out into the living room to start moving furniture around so we could play the tree in front of the large window. I moved over to the stereo and put on a Christmas CD, cause everyone knows that you can't decorate the house for Christmas without having some Christmas music on. It was common knowledge.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas already," sighed Alice, shaking her head as the two of us moved the couch back a little.

"I hope it's better than last Christmas," said Rose, looking over at me. "At least you won't be on crutches this years, right B?"

"Shit, I hope not," I said, smiling. "Last Christmas wasn't horrible though. At least we were all together."

"That's true," said Alice, looking around. "Ok, so we'll put the tree here. What else do we need to think about?"

"We have to put up some greenery around the entry way to the stairs and kitchen," said Rose. "Do you two remember that little tree we had in our first apartment?"

"Shit, it looked like the Christmas Tree from Charlie Brown," snickered Alice. "We couldn't even put any ornaments on it because the branches would break."

"Charlie hated that tree," I muttered, shaking my head. "He told us that it looked like a bonsai tree instead of a Christmas tree."

"It did," admitted Alice. "That was just a shithole of an apartment."

"The hot water heater only worked half the time," smiled Rose. "I had never taken so many cold showers."

"Don't forget about our lovely neighbors," I smirked.

"Jared and Kim," we said together.

"Oh my god, listening to them fucking or fighting all the time," sighed Alice, shaking her head again. "I wonder where they are now."

"Probably still there, arguing over who was flirting with who when they were out and fucking up against the wall in the living room," I laughed.

"Ok, here is the tree," groaned Emmett as he and Edward brought the tree down the stairs.

"Thanks," smiled Rose.

The two of them went back up to get the rest of the ornaments and lights. Rose, Alice, and I got the tree set up in front of the window. The boys brought down the rest of the decorations and we started stringing lights around the three. Emmett wanted to do colored lights but the rest of us vetoed him and voted for just white lights. He pouted for about five minutes but got over it as we started hanging ornaments on the tree.

We all had so many different ornaments from the past thirty or so years. Alice hung up her favorite one first. It was a small heart shaped clay ornament that had her name on it. It was one of the only things that Alice still has from her childhood. She told us about how she had made it in school when she was in the second grade and no matter which ever new house she was sent to, that was the one thing she always had. In a lot of ways, that little heart was her home.

Rose put hers up next. Hers was a crystal angel that her grandmother had given her when she was seven. Her grandmother, Irina, was been her only support when she left home for Harvard. Irina passed away between our freshman and sophomore years. Rose had taken it very hard but held onto her angel, often saying that she felt like her grandmother was still with her. I hoped she was right because that gave me hope that Charlie was watching over me.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I had a lot more ornaments from our childhood. The six of us sat on the floor in front of the sparkling white tree and picked through the ornaments together, making the point to explain to Alice and Rose each one of them.

"What's the story on this one?" asked Alice, picking out a small Christmas wreath ornament with a picture of the four of us in the middle.

"Oh, shit, look at me hair," I snorted, taking it from Alice. "E and I had to be around eight or nine, I guess, when this was taken."

"Esme and Renee made us all wear polo shirts that were different colors. The photographer kept commenting on how adorable we all were," snickered Edward, slipping his arm around my waist. "I'm pretty sure she thought Esme and Renee were a lesbian couple and we were their children."

"Ew," shivered Rose. "That's gross."

"No shit," laughed Emmett. "We went to school the next week and her daughter, Karen, asked me if my mom was a dyke. I had no clue what the hell she was talking about but I said yes anyway."

"No wonder people were always staring at them when they went out together," I laughed. "Good ole Forks."

Once we had all the ornaments on the tree, we started stringing lights and garland all around the living room. We hung the colored lights we had in the window in front of the tree so Emmett would stop whining about us not using them. By the time we were done, it looked like the North Pole had threw up in our living room but it had never looked better.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice headed upstairs to their rooms not long after dinner. They all had to work bright and early the next morning while me and Edward were working the night shift again. I was sitting on the couch, knees pulled up, and just watching the light shimmer on the tree when Edward came in from the kitchen. He sat down behind me and slipped his arm around me, pulling my into his lap.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, quietly.

"I don't know," I murmured. "Everything that has happened in the last year."

"Sometimes, I still can't believe that you are actually in my arms," he whispered, pulling me even closer to him.

"Me either," I whispered.

Edward stood up and set me on my feet. He moved over to the stereo and turned on some music. He came back over and held his hand out to me. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, you may," I said, smiling as I placed my hand in his.

Edward pulled me into his body, slipping his free arm around my waist, and pulling our joined hands up to his chest. I laid my head on his chest as we slowly moved our hips together. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Do you remember the first time we danced?" asked Edward.

"Of course I do," I smiled. "We were five."

"That's right," chuckled Edward. "Mrs. Starnes made us learn how to dance for our Valentine's Day party. None of the other kids would dance but you came over to where us boys were standing and grabbed my hand."

"I said 'Dance with me, Edward,'" I smiled, feeling my eyes filling up with tears. "The other boys laughed but you didn't care."

"I didn't," he murmured. "I held your hand as I moved into the middle of the room and we started dancing. We were the only ones that would."

"You held my heart even then," I whispered.

"You had mine," whispered Edward. I looked up at him and saw that he had tears swimming in his eyes as well. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too," I cried, quietly.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. Our kiss started off soft but quickly grew into more. He pulled his lips from mine and swept me off of my feet and carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. He set me on my feet and shut the door behind us. Slowly, we stripped off each other's clothing until we were standing in front of each other completely naked.

Edward lifted me back into his arms and laid me down in the middle of the bed. The way he was looking at me caused me to shiver in anticipation. It was like he was seeing me for the first time instead of probably the hundredth time. He moved so that he was hovering over me. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh and I wanted him inside of me, now.

I wrapped my legs around the back of his and pulled him further down onto me, letting the weight of his body fall on me. The tip of his cock was pressing just inside of my wet pussy. Edward brought his lips down onto mine as he slowly slid into me, filling me completely and swallowing the moan that escaped between my lips. Slowly, Edward started moving in and out of me, taking his time to fill me completely each and every time.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding on to him as tightly as I could. Edward moved his lips from mine and ducked his head into my neck, suckling on my skin. His hand was gripping my thigh and pulling it up over his hip. Our bodies were covered in a thin, shimmer of sweat. Our breathing was short and airy. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of our panting, grunts, and stifled moans as our bodies came together.

My orgasm was already building, winding tightly inside of me. Edward's thrusts increased and I knew he was getting closer, too. I slipped my hands into his hair, pulling his head out of my neck and crushed my lips onto his as my body shook with my release. Edward growled into my mouth as he slammed his hips into me once again, releasing deep inside of me.

"Fuck, B," he moaned, slipping out of me and rolling onto the bed. "I love your fingers in my hair."

"I love your cock in me," I smirked, rocking onto my side and laying my head on his chest.

"I love my cock in you, too," chuckled Edward. "But I mostly love you."

"I mostly love you, too," I murmured.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I know, I know, long time no update but real life came knocking on my door and even though I tried to ignore it, it's persistent little pain in the ass. I apologize for the delay and I will try as hard as I can to make sure that it doesn't happen again. So, what did you think about Bella's prank on Jasper? I found myself giggling like a school girl while writing it. **


	27. Chapter 27

**December 7th**

Have you ever had one of those days where you knew the moment you woke up that it was going to be a complete and utter fail? Today was one of those days for me. I hadn't slept good all night. I found myself drifting in and out of one nightmare after another. Images from Jacob and Billy Black, my father and unborn baby plagued me all night with demands on why I killed them. No matter how many times I told them that I didn't do it, they still blamed me. By the time Edward's alarm clock went off, I was tired, cranky, and just a real bitch. It didn't help that Edward was working today while I was off.

The bed shifted as Edward climbed off and headed into the bathroom. No 'Good morning, wife' or 'How'd you sleep." There wasn't even an a grunt or groan that he even noticed me laying there, curled up in a ball with the look of fear on my face from the many nightmares that tortured me all night long. So, yeah, today was not starting off to be a good day at all.

While Edward was in the shower, I climbed out of our bed, wrapping our comforter around me, and headed downstairs to the living room. I plugged in the Christmas lights and settled down on the couch, watching the white lights sparkle. They were mocking me with their joyful brightness.

"Stupid Christmas lights," I muttered.

"Are you talking to the lights on the tree?" asked Emmett. He was leaning over the back of the couch, looking down at me. He was smirking, clearing enjoying my plight into insanity.

"What if I am?" I asked, harshly. "Is there a rule saying that I can't talk to the Christmas lights?"

"No," he said, slowly. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Then why did you open your big fucking mouth?" I snapped, standing up.

"I…um…I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Whatever," I muttered, pushing past him and heading back up the stairs.

Emmett just stood there, taking my lashing like a man. I wasn't even mad at him but he was there and I took it all out on him. I should go down there and apologize to him but I didn't. Just one more example of how and why I was a total and raging bitch. I walked back into our bedroom. Edward was sitting on the bed tying his shoes. He looked up at me but didn't say anything as I walked past him, letting the blanket fall to the floor, and headed into the bathroom. A moment later, I heard our bedroom door shut.

_Just fucking great._

I turned on the shower and stripped off my pajamas, letting them fall to the floor in a messy heap. Looking in the mirror, I let my eyes drift down to the three scars that sat on my midriff. They were barely noticeable now. Where they used to be an angry red, they were cream color and practically invisible, to anyone else at least. To me, they were still as clear as day. My constant reminder of that horrible night one year ago.

I turned from the mirror and stepped into the shower. The water was too hot but I didn't care. I washed my hair, taking the time to shampoo it twice and put a health dose of conditioner in it. I shaved my legs and under my arms, washed my body. I did everything I could to prolong my shower and I had no idea why I wanted to make it last, but I did.

Eventually, however, I had to get out of the shower. The water was starting to turn cold and my hands and feet were all wrinkled. I dried off and headed back into mine and Edward's bedroom. I slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt over my bra and pants. I put on my socks and shoes and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I headed downstairs and found Alice and Jasper in the living room, laying on the couch together. They were laughing and kissing. It was…disgusting.

"Get a fucking room already," I snapped, storming into the kitchen.

"We've got one," mouthed Jasper.

"Fuck you," I yelled.

I pulled a coffee mug out of the cabinet and poured myself a cup of coffee. I brought it to my lips and took a sip but ended up turning and spitting it out into the sink. It tasted like shit. Worse than shit, it tasted like hospital coffee.

"I take it you didn't like the coffee," mused Alice as she and Jasper came in.

"No, it tastes like shit," I muttered, pouring my cup out and setting it in the sink. "Can't even get a decent cup of coffee anymore."

"Are you being a bitch for a reason?" asked Jasper.

"No, J, I just am one," I snapped, pushing him out of my way as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, reaching out and grabbing my arm. "You don't need to be so fucking rude."

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, turning and pushing him off. He stumbled back into wall and slide to the floor.

"Bella!" exclaimed Alice, rushing to her husband. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" I snapped. "I'm tired of trying to make everyone happy. I'm tired of everyone being all up in my face every goddamn minute of the fucking day!"

I turned and ran from the house, grabbing my coat on the way out. I slammed the door behind me and took off up the street in the opposite direction of the hospital. Everything was completely out of control! Jasper hadn't done anything to me yet I was lashing out at him. Same for Alice. They had done nothing over the last year but be there for me and Edward. I was a horrible friend.

I didn't even realize I had walked down to James' diner until I heard the door shut behind me. James came out of the kitchen and started to smile but must have seen something on my face because he practically threw the tray of glasses onto the counter as he came sprinting around to me.

"Baby doll, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me as my knees buckled. He swept me up into his arms and carried me over to the counter, setting me on top of it. "Jesus, you're freezing. Laurent, bring me a hot cup of coffee!"

"What the fuck?" asked Laurent.

"Go lock the door," said James, shoving the cup of coffee into my hands. "Drink, Baby doll, while I go make you some breakfast. You are skin and bones."

"I'm not hungry," I muttered, sipping on the coffee.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry," he said, firmly. "I said I was going to make you some breakfast and that is the end of it."

I knew better than to argue with James when he got like this so I just nodded my head at the man. He hurried to the back while Laurent locked the front door and came back over to me. He pulled the cup of coffee out of my hands and rubbed them between his large hands.

"What were thinking when you came out in this freezing weather without gloves on?" he asked.

"I guess I wasn't," I muttered.

I climbed off the counter and started walking around the diner, taking the time to look at the varied artwork that hung on the walls. One of the things that I loved the most about James and Laurent was that they were willing to take chances. Once the three of us, Rose, and Alice were out and we came across a man who was selling his paintings on the street. Everyone else was just walking past him but the five of us took the time to go through each and every painting he had. The look on his face was full of shock when James and Laurent bought one. He said it was the first painting he had ever sold. I wonder if he had sold anymore?

"Come eat, Baby doll," ordered James.

I turned from the painting I was looking at and headed over to the counter. I took a seat at the counter and started picking at my food but I honestly wasn't very hungry. I managed to force about half of the banana pancakes down and a second cup of coffee while James and Laurent sat on either side of me, watching me eat. It was creepy yet comforting at the same time. Finally, I pushed my plate away and leaned away from the counter.

"It's been a year," I said, frowning. "A year since Jacob nearly took my life from me. I wanted this year to be better than the last had been but it hasn't been. Just when I think my life isn't going to get any worse, it does."

"Oh, Baby doll," sighed James, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "The first anniversary is always the hardest."

"Was it for you?" I asked, feeling my eyes fill up with tears.

"Yeah, it was," he frowned. "When the first year came up for me, I was still living at home. I hadn't told my parents about me being gay yet. I remember waking up that morning feeling like I was…"

"Going crazy?" I asked.

"Yeah," said James, nodding his head. "Anyway, they didn't know that the reason I had been attacked that night was because I was gay. They never even asked, actually. I was pissed all day and I took it out on everyone."

"Edward didn't talk to me this morning," I frowned. "He got up and left for work without as much as an hello."

"Oh, Baby doll, I bet he is feeling just like you are," sighed James, wiping the tears off my face.

"What if…" I trailed off as I looked away from him. "What if he blames me for losing the baby?"

"He doesn't," said Laurent. I looked over at him. He normally was so quiet during mine and James' conversations about our stalkers that I forgot he was there. "Edward loves you, Bella. I bet he is hurting just as much as you are."

"Then why wouldn't he talk to me?" I asked. "He never said a word to me."

"Did you ever consider that maybe he doesn't know what to say to you because he feels the same way?" asked Laurent. "Honey, you were not the only one attacked by Jacob Black. Edward is sure to be feeling the same thing that you are. You need to go and talk to him."

"I know," I muttered, looking down at my half eaten food. "I just…I love him so much," I cried. "If I ever lost him…I lost my daddy and my baby…I can't lose him, too."

"You aren't going to," whispered James, pulling me into his arms. "Baby doll, that boy is never letting you go."

"I never thought my daddy was going to leave me, either, but he did," I muttered. "He's supposed to be here right now. He was the one who held me when I cried."

"He is," whispered James, bringing his hand to my chest. "He's here in your heart."

"I want him back," I cried.

"I know you do," he murmured.

I stayed at James' diner for another hour, crying, talking, crying. I thanked them both for letting me hand out and just being there for me. They were good friends and James was the only person other than Edward who understood how I felt about Jacob Black. When he was a freshman at NYU, he was attacked one night after one of his classes. They never caught his attacker. He knew it was because he was gay because as the man who attacked him was beating him, he asked James if he liked it when a man fucked him rough. Laurent found James the next morning, just outside one of science buildings. He stayed with James until the ambulance came. A few months later, James sought Laurent out so he could thank him for helping him. They started seeing each other and two years later, they had both come out to their parents and were shunned for it. They opened the diner not long afterwards and hadn't been happier.

Before I knew it was I standing outside of the ambulance bay at the hospital. For a moment I just stood there, looking in from the outside, watching as everyone moved around inside. After a couple of minutes, I headed inside. Edward was standing at the nurses desk, filling out a chart. One of the nurses motioned for him to look back. When he did, he started to smile but them stopped. It hurt.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edward, coming over to me.

"I don't know," I muttered. "I'll just go."

"Wait," he said, grabbing my hand as I turned to leave. "You're fucking freezing, B. Where are your gloves?"

"At the house," I mumbled. "You're busy. I can go."

"Come on," he ordered, dragging me down the hall. He lead me into one of the examination rooms and pulled out a warm blanket, wrapping it around my shoulders. "You can't come out without your gloves on when it's this cold."

"I know," I muttered, tightening the blanket around me. "I just…I just needed to see you, I guess."

"B," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Edward opened his eyes and looked down at me. "I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," he sighed.

"You didn't speak to me this morning," I said, quietly. "Not one word."

"I didn't think you wanted me to," he muttered, darkly.

"Why wouldn't I want you to?" I asked, harshly. "You're my fucking husband, E, and you just ignored me."

"You made your feeling pretty fucking clear while you were sleeping," he snapped, running his hands through his hair.

"What?" I asked.

"You said that it was my fault that we lost the baby."

**Thank you for all the reviews. Yes, I know Bella's being a bitchy cow right now but give her a break. Anyway, next chapter will be same day, EPOV, and we will find out exactly why Edward has a stick up his ass.**


	28. Chapter 28

**December 7th-EPOV**

As soon as my alarm started beeping, I slammed my hand down on it and climbed out of the bed, leaving Bella laying there. I couldn't look at her or I might yell at her or scream, curse her, beg her love me again. I shut the door to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. Looking at myself in the mirror, I saw the tears start sliding down my face. Bella blamed me for losing the baby and I didn't know what to say to her.

I turned away from the mirror and stripped of my pajamas, tossing them on the floor before I climbed into the shower. The hot water poured over me, washing away the tears as they fell down my face. I had been sleeping so soundly last night when I was shaken awake by Bella's sleep talking. It wasn't the first time but it was the first time I had ever heard her say the words that would haunt me until I died.

"_Edward, no, don't kill him. I need the baby. Please, no." _

I brought my hands up and ran them over my face, trying to stop crying but I couldn't. Part of me wanted to believe that Bella couldn't have meant it but the other part of me, the part that felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on, told me that she did. She wouldn't have said it in the first place if a part of her didn't think it was true, at least subconsciously .

I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. I dried off and headed out to our bedroom. Bella wasn't in there. I shook my head as I pulled on my boxers and green scrubs on. I really wasn't in the mood to work today but I had to. We had bills to pay and I couldn't sit around here with Bella, not knowing that she blamed me for the miscarriage.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped my tennis shoes on. I was just tying my left shoe when the door to our bedroom opened. I looked up to see Bella come in with our comforter wrapped around her body. Her eyes met mine and I saw the pain that I had caused her. I looked away, unable to take the rejection any longer. Bella padded across the room, letting the blanket fall to the ground as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

I silently screamed as I ran my hands through my hair. What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't lose her. Not now, not after everything. It would kill me. I stood up and tossed the comforter back onto the bed before I made my way downstairs. Emmett and Rose were standing in front of the Christmas tree, with their arms around each other. It made me sick to see how easy their relationship was all the time. Why did they get to be the lucky ones? When was it mine and Bella's turn to be happy?

"Let's fucking go already," I snapped, walking past them both.

They both muttered something about me not being an ass but I ignore them as I pulled on my coat and stepped outside. The air was bitter cold and slammed through me. What a metaphor for my life at the moment. As the door opened behind me, I walked down the steps and headed to the hospital while pulling on my leather gloves and ignoring Emmett and Rose as they followed me.

I made my way into the lounge and shoved my coat and gloves into my locker, ignoring the curious look on my father's face. I wasn't in the mood to play nice and I wasn't in the mood to have a heart to heart on why I shouldn't blame Bella for how she felt. What about how I felt? How about the fact that I lost a man I loved like a father? How about the fact that I lost a child that was supposed to be my hope for a better future? How about the fact that my life had nearly been stolen from me, too?

"GODDAMN IT!" I yelled, slamming my locker shut.

"E, man, calm down," said Emmett, pushing me back into the locker behind me. I pushed him off of me. Emmett stumbled back a few steps looking shocked and stunned, as did Carlisle and Rose.

"Fuck off," I snapped.

I rushed out of the lounge and grabbed the first chart within my reach but instead of heading over to curtain area one, I found myself standing in front of that fucking room. The room. The room where all of this shit happened. I pushed open the door and stepped inside. I hadn't come into this room since the day that Bella and I lost our child. It looked…normal but it felt off. Like all our hope had been sucked away from us in this room. I crumbled to the floor as I was overcome by the overwhelming feeling of grief that surged through me. Why couldn't we have everything we wanted?

"Edward," gasped Esme, throwing the door open. I couldn't look up at her as she fell to her knees next to me, holding me in her arms. Holding me the only way she knew how; as a mother.

"I want our baby back, Mom," I whimpered through my tears. "He or she was our second chance at happiness and now they're gone."

"Oh, sweet boy, you and Bella will have another chance," she murmured, rubbing my back.

"She blames me," I whispered.

"What?" asked Esme. I sat up and looked at her.

"Bella blames me for losing the baby," I said, again. I pulled my knees up and ran my hands over my face, wiping away the tears as they laid on my face. "I'm going to lose her again and I'm so scared, Mom."

"She actually said that she blamed you?" asked Esme, shock written all over her face.

"Yes," I muttered, looking at the floor. "I don't know what to do."

"Did she say why she blamed you?" asked Esme.

"I didn't ask her," I grumbled. "She kind of said it in her sleep."

"Edward Masen Cullen," sighed Esme. "You need to talk to her."

"Mom, I can't," I insisted. "I can't look at her and hear her say those words. It hurts enough to have just heard them in the dark. I love her so much."

"Which is exactly why you need to get off your ass and stop being a fucking child and talk to your wife," she snapped, standing up. I looked up at her. "Edward, I love you, and you and Bella have been through a lot of shit, but you never gave up on her the first time you lost her. Don't do it this time, either."

Esme turned and walked out of the room, leaving sitting on the floor. She was right and I knew she was right but I just couldn't face Bella. Not yet anyway. I scrambled off the floor and headed out onto the floor. I saw my father standing next to the elevator with my mother. He leaned down and kissed her. I felt the pricks of jealousy because it was easy for them, too.

As the morning wore on, I found myself feeling more and more angry. I tried to hide it with my patients and stay professional, and I think I did, but it was hard not to want to snap at the mother who brought her baby out in the freezing cold weather without a hat on just because she had a stuffy nose. Gee, I wonder why she had a fucking common cold. Or the dad who thought it would be a good idea to let his ten year old son light the pilot on their furnace. Poor kids was going to be having to go through several surgeries to help with burns on his arms.

Of course, it didn't help that every time I stepped out of a room, I had Emmett or Rose or Carlisle hovering over me like I was fixing to set fire to the goddamn hospital or something. I would never do that, I needed the job too damn badly to pay the goddamn bills that Bella and I had to pay every fucking month. It was taking every ounce of my already lacking control not to tell all three of them to fuck off or really have to kick some ass.

Just before noon, I found myself standing in front of the nurses desk. Luckily, Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle were working a trauma that had come in and I was getting a moment of peace and fucking quiet while I worked on my chart.

"Dr. Cullen," said Sharron, one of the nurses.

I sighed inwardly as I looked up at her. Could she not see that I was busy? She merely motioned behind me. I turned and saw Bella standing just inside the ambulance bay doors. She was looking right at me and I automatically started to smile but then I heard her words rush through my head again, _Edward, no, don't kill him. I need the baby. Please, no, _and my smile dropped immediately.

I closed my chart and moved over to her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know," she muttered. "I'll just go."

"Wait," I said, grabbing her hand as she turned to leave. Her hand was as cold as ice. "You're fucking freezing, B. Where are your gloves?"

"At the house," Bella mumbled, looking at the ground. "You're busy. I can go."

"Come on," I ordered, dragging her down the hall. I pulled her into one of the examination rooms and pulled out a warming blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. "You can't come out without your gloves on when it's this cold."

"I know," Bella muttered, tightening the blanket around her. "I just…I just needed to see you, I guess."

"B," I sighed, closing my eyes. I really wasn't in the mood to do this now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. "I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," I lied.

"You didn't speak to me this morning," Bella said, quietly. "Not one word."

"I didn't think you wanted me to," I muttered, darkly.

"Why wouldn't I want you to?" she asked, harshly. "You're my fucking husband, E, and you just ignored me."

"You made your feeling pretty fucking clear while you were sleeping," I snapped, running my hands through my hair.

"What?" asked Bella.

"You said that it was my fault that we lost the baby," I said, harshly.

"What?" whispered Bella.

"You fucking heard me," I snapped. "Now, I have a shift to get through so if you don't mind, I am going back to work."

I turned and stormed out of the room, leaving her standing there with her mouth wide open. A moment later, I heard the door get thrown open. "Stop, E," she yelled. I stopped and looked back at her.

"Don't do this now," I snapped.

"No, we are doing this now," she seethed. "You're mad at me for something I didn't even say?"

"You did fucking say it," I snarled, moving over and standing in front of her. "Oh, wait, let me guess. You didn't mean it or you weren't talking to me. Save that shit for later."

"I didn't fucking say it," she snapped. "For your fucking information, I had nightmares all night last night but you wouldn't give a shit about that would you. No, you are too busy being an ass to think about anyone other than yourself."

"MYSELF!" I yelled, causing her to flinch. "ALL I'VE DONE IS THINK ABOUT EVEYONE OTHER THAN MYSELF, BELLA!"

"BULLSHIT," she screamed.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "Who held you every night for months after Jacob attacked us both? Me. Who was the one who told everyone to back the fuck off when they were in your face? Me. I've tried to be there for you, Bella, even though I feel like I am falling apart, too. I was there in that townhouse, too. I was nearly killed, too, Bella, but all anyone can do is worry about you. I lost Charlie too. I loved that man and, goddamn it, I miss him so fucking much but I can't say anything to you about it because I have to be there to hold you when you are crying."

"What the hell is going on out here?" asked Carlisle, rushing out of the trauma room. It was then that I realized that everyone had been standing around watching us.

"Nothing," Bella muttered, wrapping her arms around her chest. "Apparently, I've just been a selfish bitch."

Bella turned and rush past everyone as she ran out of the ER. I ran my hands through my hair as I turned and walked into the lounge, ignoring everyone around me. I sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hands and just cried. I had royally fucked everything up again. Just like I always did. Why couldn't I ever do anything right?

The door to the lounge opened and I looked up to see Emmett coming in. I could tell he was going to get into my face and I really wasn't in the mood for more of this right now. Why couldn't everyone just leave me the fuck alone?

"E, what the fuck is going on with you and B?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"None of your fucking business," I snapped, standing up and moving over to my locker.

"Bullshit it isn't my business," he said, pushing me back into my locker. He had his hand in the middle of my chest.

"Get your fucking hand off of me, Em," I muttered.

"You were being a jerk out there, E," he said, dropping his hand. "Look, I get that today is a hard day-"

"You get nothing," I snapped, pushing him back. "NOTHING!"

"Hey, I was there, too," he said, firmly. I laughed harshly.

"Really, Em?" I seethed. "Tell me how it felt to have a fucking knife shoved into your fucking gut."

"Man," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh, not what you meant?" I asked. "How about having your head busted open? No? Ok, I'm sure you know what it felt like to sit there and watch the person you've loved all of your fucking life have to fight for not only her life but yours, too. I was supposed to be protecting her but I fucking failed. Just like with everything else!"

Emmett just stood there silently as the door to the lounge opened once again. This time it was Carlisle who was coming in. "I can hear you two all the way in the waiting room," he said, placing his hands on his hips. "Now, I don't know what is going on here but this will stop now."

"Fine," I muttered. "Just get everyone out of my fucking face."

"Edward," gasped Carlisle. "You don't have to be so rude. We are just worried about you."

"Worried about me?" I scoffed. "Not a goddamn one of you has been worried about me at all. All you've cared about was Bella and what she felt."

"That's not fucking true," insisted Emmett.

"Bullshit, it isn't," I snapped, feeling the tears building up in my eyes again. "Not one person has asked me how I felt about losing my child. I'm lost too, you know."

"E," whispered Emmett, shaking his head. I turned and threw open my locker and grabbed my coat.

"Don't worry about me, Em," I muttered. "I'm the bastard, remember."

They both just stood there as I pushed past them, leaving there with their mouths hanging wide open. I ran outside and took a deep breath as I pulled on my coat. The temperature felt like it had dropped another five degrees since I had been out here just five hours earlier. Maybe it had or maybe it was just that I was so pissed off that the air around me reflected my mood. I wasn't even sure where I was going as I started walking away from the hospital. I just knew I couldn't be there right now, even if it did cost me my job.

Maybe I was out of line for what I said, but it was the truth. Or at least the truth to how I saw it. Bella was my life and I wanted to be able to hold her and make the pain go away but I needed someone to tell me it was ok to feel pissed off and upset. I needed someone to tell me that I was allowed to feel angry that Charlie had died, that our baby was gone. I needed Bella to tell me that it wasn't my fault, that I hadn't killed our child somehow.

Before I even realized it, I was standing in front of the girls' old townhouse. Even though they had moved in with us, they had never gotten rid of this place. Neither Bella nor I had ever come back over here and I don't know why I found myself standing here now. I walked up the front steps and pushed the front door open, letting the door fall open against the wall.

I stepped inside and pushed the door shut. I wandered into the living room and looked around. It was empty and bare. All their furniture had been donated to a local shelter. There were no traces that they had even lived here. I walked into the kitchen and ran my hand over the door to the white refrigerator. The same refrigerator that I had been standing in front of when Jacob Black hit me in the head with a bat, starting what would be the worst night of our lives. Turning away from it, I headed over to the stairs. I slowly made my way upstairs and stopped outside the door that led to Bella's room.

My hand was shaking as I reached out and turned the door knob and let the door fall open. I stayed in the doorway and looked around. There wasn't any evidence of the brutal attack that had taken place in this room. Not one drop of blood on the carpet. No broken lamps, shattered pictures. Nothing at all.

"It's ugly, isn't it?" asked Bella. I turned and looked at her. She was standing on the top of the stairs with her arms wrapped around her. "We need to talk."

**Thank you for all the reviews. I don't know about you but that was an emotionally exhausting chapter! Big thanks to GAjujubee and Ms. Misty Cullen for being my sounding board during this chapter. I know this chapter is coming late but between trying to finish a couple of others and some RL drama, I've had a lot to deal with.**


	29. Chapter 29

**December 7th BPOV**

I stood there in the middle of the emergency room with everyone starring at us while Edward yelled at me. Of course, everyone starred at us. He had just pointed out that I was being a major bitch, who was selfish and didn't give a fucking shit about him. Why wouldn't they stare? I should have felt humiliated but I didn't. Instead, I felt shame and guilt.

"What the hell is going on out here?" asked Carlisle, rushing out of the trauma room. Edward dropped his head as his father came over to us.

"Nothing," I muttered, wrapping my arms around my chest. "Apparently, I've just been a selfish bitch."

I pushed past everyone as I ran out of the emergency room, fighting the tears that threatened to fall down my face, and wishing, praying that I could just crawl away somewhere where all this shit didn't happen all the time. Somewhere, where I wasn't angry and Edward wasn't pissed as fucking hell at me. Wherever in the hell that was, because right now, I had no fucking clue.

I walked into the townhouse and slammed the door shut behind me. When I walked into the living room, I saw Alice and Jasper on the couch. Alice had the phone up to her ear but as soon as she saw me, she muttered a quick "gotta go" and hung up. So fucking nice that the minute I was out of the hospital, Rose or Emmett were on the phone airing mine and Edward's business to everyone.

I headed over to the stairs but Jasper jumped over the back of the couch and skidded to a stop right in my way. I clenched my hands into fists as I felt the urge to beat his ass. Could they just not tell that I was angry and pissed off? Were they trying to make me madder than I already was? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my clenched jaw.

"Move," I muttered.

"No," he said, stubbornly.

"Fucking move, J," I snapped.

"No," he repeated, crossing his arms. Alice stood up off the couch and was looking at us but didn't say anything.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed.

"NO!" he yelled.

"MOVE!" I screamed, pushing him out of the way.

I went to go upstairs when Jasper grabbed my arm. Without even thinking about it, I spun around and planted my fist to the left side of his jaw. Jasper stumbled back a few steps and stared at me with wide eyes as Alice gasped. My entire body was shaking as anger and rage shot through me.

"What the fuck is your problem, B?" she snapped, rushing over to her husband.

"My problem?" I seethed. "I just lost my father, my baby, and probably my husband. My fucking problem, Alice, is that instead of getting out of my face, you two are there, pushing me when all I want to do is go upstairs and cry because I am so tired of all of this bullshit. That's my fucking problem!"

"You think you are the only one who hurts, B?" asked Jasper, rubbing his jaw. "You're not."

"I know that," I muttered.

"No, you don't," he snapped. "If you did, then you would see that we all lost Charlie. We all lost your baby and, goddamn it, we all hurt."

"It's not the same," I cried. "You will never understand how I feel right now, Jasper, because you have your father. You didn't kill your baby."

Before either of them could say anything else, I turned and ran up the stairs. I slammed the bedroom room behind me and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Everything was out of control and I hated it. I didn't know what to do and it scared me more than Jacob Black ever did. I just never thought I would see the day when Edward would say those things to me.

"Bella, open the door," demanded Alice, banging on my bedroom door. "Open the fucking door!"

I simply reached up and flicked the lock and crawled across the room. I climbed into the chair that sat in front of our window. The same chair that I lived in after Charlie was killed. The same chair I lived in after I lost our baby. Why not sit in it while I lost my husband, too?

When did things get so fucked up between us? I thought we had been moving on from everything. Did he really think that I blamed him for losing our baby? Had I made him feel like it was his fault somehow? I never meant to do that, and I certainly didn't blame him. Fuck, I didn't blame anyone but myself for losing our baby.

I looked out the window and saw Edward standing across the street in front of the townhouse that I once thought was home. He walked up the front steps and headed inside. I wasn't even aware of making the decision but I scrambled to my feet and rushed out of the room. Jasper and Alice were sitting back down on the couch when I jumped off the last step and ran over to the door.

"Where the hell are you going, B?" asked Jasper.

I ignored them both as I ran outside and across the street. I froze as I came up to the front door. My hand was shaking as I reached out and gripped the doorknob in my hand. Slowly turning it, I pushed the door open and walked into the house. An odd chill ran through me as I let the door shut behind me. I walked into the living room, desperately searching for Edward. This room once held so many great memories for me but now it had been tainted.

I turned from the living room and kept looking for Edward. He wasn't anyone on the first floor of the house so I headed upstairs. He was leaning against the doorframe of my old bedroom. I leaned against the railing and just looked at my husband. He looked tired. His eyes were drooping and he had dark circles under them. I really hadn't been paying enough attention to him because I didn't see just how much he was hurting.

"It's ugly, isn't it?" I asked. Edward turned and looked at me. His eyes no longer sparkled brightly. Instead, they were tired and filled with pain and it was all my fault. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk," he muttered, turning back to the room.

"Too bad," I said. He sighed and looked back at me.

"What do you want from me, B?" he asked, shortly. "I don't know what you want anymore."

"All I've ever wanted was just you, E," I sighed, shaking my head. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't," he muttered, sliding to the floor. I sat down but stayed so that I was by the stairs. I wasn't sure I could get any closer to that room. "Don't apologize just so you feel better."

"I'm not," I frowned as I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I never meant to make you think that I didn't care about how you felt but that's what I did. You were right, I am selfish."

"I didn't mean it like that," muttered Edward, bending his knees up. "When I heard…When I heard you say that I killed our baby…It hurt, B. It hurt really bad."

"I didn't mean it," I cried. "I had so many nightmares last night…" My eyes closed. "I don't blame you, Edward, because I blame myself."

"What?" he asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I killed our baby," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around my chest. "I didn't take care of myself the way I should have. After Charlie… I…fell apart. It's all my fault."

"Baby, no, it's not your fault," cried Edward, crawling over to me. He pulled me into his lap.

"It is my fault." My tears were falling heavily but I couldn't even find the energy to wipe them away. "I didn't eat or sleep. I wallowed away. I'm a fucking doctor. I should have know that I was hurting him or her."

"No, you were grieving," he murmured.

"So were you," I whispered. "And I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn't see how much you were hurting."

"I was trying to be strong for you," he muttered, laying his head on my shoulder. "I miss Charlie so much. He would know what to do or say right now."

"He would," I agreed, bringing my hand up to his hair. "I wish you would have said something before today about how you were feeling."

"I didn't want to add to how you were feeling." Edward nestled his face into my neck.

"You still should have been able to tell me," I muttered. "I really fucked everything up, didn't I?"

"No, we both did," he whispered. "I don't know. Sometimes, I feel like I am so lost. I know that everyone loves me but, they didn't ask me how I felt after the baby." I could feel Edward's tears sliding down my neck. "I wanted that baby so bad, Bella."

"Me too," I cried.

Edward and I fell into a peaceful silence as we cried together. As we sat in the hallway outside of my old bedroom, I realized that while I clung to Edward, needing him to take care of me, that I had been neglecting him. He was in that room with me. He had nearly been killed because of Jacob Black. He lost a father, too, and a child, just as I had but nobody had even considered how he was feeling. Including me.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I don't know," he murmured. "I kind of told Em and Carlisle to go to hell and left the hospital. The next thing I knew, I was standing outside of here."

"I might have hit J," I whispered. Edward snapped his head up at me.

"You hit, J?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Why?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone," I muttered. "I guess Ro called him and Ali and told them about our fight. When I got home, he got in my face and I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't. I just wanted to go upstairs and he wouldn't move..."

"And you hit him," sighed Edward, grabbing my hands. "Which hand?"

"My right," I mumbled. He pulled my hand up and started examining my knuckles. "I'm not hurt."

"Good," he said, weaving his fingers in with mine. "I can't believe you hit him."

"I told him to move," I muttered, laying my head on my knees. "It hurt when you didn't talk to me this morning. It felt like you didn't care that I was scared."

"I'm sorry," he said, frowning. "I do care. I just…honestly, I was scared to say anything to you incase you told me to fuck off."

"I wouldn't have," I whispered, bringing our joined hands up to my lips. "I'm tired."

"Me too," he murmured, laying his head down on my shoulder. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No," I sighed, shaking my head. "J and Ali are still there."

"Oh," he said, turning and kissing my shoulder.

"I don't like it here." I shivered, causing Edward to pull me closer to him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Fiji" I said, smiling. Edward's chest shook as he laughed softly.

"I wish we could," he murmured.

"Are we ok now?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're ok," he said, quietly. "I just needed to get it out, I guess."

"Baby, you have to promise me that when you feel like I'm ignoring your feelings that you will talk to me," I said, lifting his face up to mine. His eyes were swimming in tears as were mine. I leaned my forehead down onto his as we both let a tear fall down our cheeks. "I love you so much and if I lost you again…Baby, it would kill me."

"You are never going to lose me, love," he cried. "Never and I promise to talk to you more about how I feel. Just don't shut me out anymore cause I need you so much."

"I need you, too," I whimpered, pressing my lips down onto his. "Take me home."

"Ok," he whispered.

Edward and I stood up and slowly made our way through the house. This time, we were leaving so much behind; hurt, anger, feelings of sorrow and grief. We walked across the street with our arms wrapped around each other's, trying to keep as much of the warmth as we could inside our bodies. It felt like the temperature had dropped two or three more degrees as the afternoon had wore on.

Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room again as Edward and I walked into the house. Both of them looked up at us with ugly, cold glares on their faces. We would have to deal with them later but for now, we needed to focus on ourselves. Edward tightened his arm around my waist as we headed up to our bedroom and shut the door behind us.

We stripped off our coats, tossing them onto the floor by the door. I kicked off my shoes and climbed onto the bed. Edward did the same, rolling onto his side so that he was facing me. He reached over and placed his hand on my hip. With a smile slowly growing on his face, he gently tugged on my hip, silently asking me to move closer. I scooted so that I was laying right in front of him, tucking my head into his chest. As Edward wrapped his arms around me, I hoped that we really would be ok.

**Thank you for all the great reviews. This chapter was quite the emotional roller coaster for me today. I found myself crying along with Edward and Bella several times. Big huge thanks to the girls on my Facebook page who encouraged me to just take a step back and take a deep breath. I really appreciate it.**

**Now, for other business. My story, Away From The Sun, was nominated for an Avant Garde Award for Best Must Read. Round one of the Voting opens in the 20th. The link has been posted on my profile so due me a favor and go vote for me. Please and thank you.**


	30. Chapter 30

**December 8th BPOV**

"They are going to be mad," I murmured.

"Probably," agreed Edward, running his fingers through my long, dark hair. "But it's for the best. They mean well, but they can't keep getting in the middle of us. Yesterday was hard enough without having them in our faces, pushing us all damn day."

Edward and I had spent the rest of the day before and all night in each others arms, just holding each other. We talked some more about how we were feeling and came to a very difficult decision. We had to move out. No, we needed to move out. It was going to be hard to leave Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice but they were too involved in our marriage. There was no way that Edward and I could work on us with them in our business all the time. The hard part was, how do we tell them that we needed our own space without hurting their feelings?

"I know," I whispered, running my fingers the along the top of his grey t-shirt. There were some bruises on my knuckles from where I hit Jasper. "We need to get a paper, I guess."

"Yeah," he sighed, but made no effort to climb out of the bed.

Edward and I laid there for almost another hour, just holding onto each other. But like all good times, we eventually had to climb out of our bed. We both needed to pee and we were starving, since we had skipped dinner last night. Emmett and Rose had come home last night and came banging on our bedroom room, yelling at us to get our asses out there. Edward and I ignored them and stayed on our bed, wrapped in each other's arms. They just didn't get it, and probably never would. Eventually, they gave us and went back to talking about us to Jasper and Alice, I'm sure. Just more proof that it was time for us to get our own apartment.

Edward and I showered together and got dressed, opting to wear jeans and sweatshirts since it was still freezing outside. Edward slipped his arm around my waist as we headed downstairs to the living room. Of course, we stopped in our tracks when we found not only Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper sitting in the living room but Esme, Carlisle, and Renee as well. All of them, but my mother, glared at us. She smiled sadly and shook her head. Clearly, she wasn't on board with their little intervention.

"Sit down," ordered Esme, pointing to the two dining room chairs that sat against one of the walls.

"I don't think we will," I said, folding my arms in front of my chest.

Esme glared, especially hard at me, as she stood up. I should have been scared as I've seen this look on her face too many times not to know that she meant business but I wasn't. Esme and Carlisle were going to have to understand that they, too, didn't have any say on our marriage. It was time to get all our cards out on the table. However, before Edward and I had a chance to speak, Alice did.

"You two need to apologize to all of us," she snapped, looking directly at me. "Especially you, B."

"I don't think we do," said Edward, pulling me closer to him. "I think you all are the ones who need to apologize to us."

"For what?" asked Jasper, standing up. He had a bruise on his jaw that I was sure matched the ones on my knuckles. "For worrying about you? For trying to help?"

"For blocking my way yesterday," I snapped. "Or for not moving when I asked you four times, too. All I wanted, J, was to go up to my room and deal with my own shit. I didn't need you or Ali in my face."

"We were just trying to help," exclaimed Alice, standing up next to her husband.

"But it's not your place to help," I said, shortly. "I needed space and you both were too busy getting in my face to see that I had a million fucking this on my mind, none of which were how you two were feeling!"

"God, you are always so fucking selfish," snapped Jasper. Renee's mouth fell open as she stood up.

"You can shut your fucking mouth, Jasper," she seethed. He snapped his eyes over to her, mouth wide open. "How dare you call either one of them selfish? Are you just completely blind?"

"No, I'm not, Renee," said Jasper. "But-"

"There are no buts," she said, harshly. "You didn't see what that girl went through for years after you all left her."

"Mom, don't," I said, reaching out for her. She turned and looked at me.

"No, Bella, it has to be said," she said, quietly. I dropped my hand and turned toward Edward as she looked back at everyone. "I know it was hard for you and Emmett to leave Bella, but that boy with her right now, he took her heart with him. She dreamed about him every night, she yearned for him. She had a hole in her chest and every moment of the day, it ached. You have no idea how much that hurts."

"Yes, I do," insisted Jasper.

"No, you fucking don't," snapped Renee, wrapping her arms around her body and I knew she wasn't talking about me and Edward but of her and Charlie.

"Mom, stop," I murmured, reaching over and pulling her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and cried as I held her. "It's ok, Mom. I know."

"I never understood until now, Bella," she cried. "I always thought I did but I didn't know until now. Your heart was gone, your life was gone."

"It was but it's not now," I whispered, letting my tears fall with my mothers. Edward moved over and wrapped his arms around both of us, pulling us into his chest.

"None of you know what it's like to hurt so much that your heart literally hurts," said Edward, laying his head on top of mine.

"But you are together now," said Esme. I looked over at her. "Your married."

"Yes, we are but there is still so much hurt there. We were having a bad day yesterday and instead of letting us deal with it, you all were in our faces. That didn't help," I said, rubbing my mother's back.

"You call having a screaming match in the middle of the ER, dealing with it?" asked Carlisle. "Do you know inappropriate that was?"

"Yes, we do," said Edward. "We are sorry about that. We were wrong but you were wrong, too."

"How?" asked Emmett, joining in on the conversation.

"Because instead of letting me deal with what I was feeling, you came in and told me I was being the jerk," snapped Edward. "You're my brother, Em, and you didn't give a shit about how I was feeling."

"None of you have, including me," I muttered as Renee stepped away from me and Edward.

"I'm going to go home," she murmured. "Call me later, ok?"

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked.

"No," she muttered, shaking her head. "But you have enough to deal with and I will be ok. Just call me later."

"I will," I murmured.

Renee pulled on her coat and looked back at all of us before she headed over to the door. I couldn't help but worry about her. She was hurting so much and I hadn't been there for her the way I needed to. Just one more way how I had been too wrapped up in my problems to think about her and what she was needing. She lost the love of her life and her grandchild and I had been too wrapped up in myself to notice how much this had taken out of her. I would have to do better.

"She'll be ok," whispered Edward. I looked up at him. "We'll check on her later."

"Ok," I murmured, looking back at everyone. They were too busy being pissed to see anything other than their own feelings. Much like I had been doing over the last few months. "Look-"

"No, you look, Bella," snapped Alice. "You can't just go around hitting people every time they get in your way."

"You can't go around, Alice, meddling in my business," I yelled.

"We were trying to help," growled Jasper.

"I didn't need your help," I yelled. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling my back into him. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and tried to call down. "I told you to move, J. Instead of doing as I asked, you stood there and blocked my way. Now, I shouldn't have hit you when you grabbed my arm but you shouldn't have taken my choice and threw it away like it wasn't important."

"That is not what I was doing," he said, sadly.

"Yes, it was," I sighed. "J, all I wanted to do was lock myself in my room and deal with the fact that I had hurt my husband and you wouldn't let me. It wasn't your place or Alice's place to try to make everything better. Can't you see that?"

"So we were supposed to just sit there and watch you fall apart?" asked Alice.

"Yes," I said. "Do you even have any idea what yesterday was?"

"Yes, it was December…seventh…" Alice trailed off as realization hit her and everyone else.

"One year," said Edward, laying his head on top of mine. "So much pain and heartache in one year." Edward turned his head and pressed his lips to the top of my head. "Bella and I didn't handle it very well but it was ours to handle. We didn't need you all in our faces, telling us how we were wrong. You should have let us work everything out on our own, between each other."

"We were just trying to help," said Rose. I shook my head as I laughed, dryly, and looked over at her.

"By gossiping about us?" I asked, harshly. "Did you even wait for me to leave the hospital, Ro, before you called Ali and J and told them about our fight?"

"I just wanted to them to be here for you," she said, sadly.

"And I just wanted to be alone," I sighed. "We know that you all meant only the best but you have to let us deal with our marriage on our own."

"You can't sit there, Isabella," snapped Esme, "and hurt my son and think for a moment that we aren't going to get involved."

"Mom-"

"Esme, I am fully aware of what I have done to Edward," I said, interrupting my husband. "You aren't anymore innocent than I was."

"I don't blame him for you losing the baby," she sneered. Everyone looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Mother, shut up," snapped Edward.

"Me losing the baby," I whispered, shaking my head. "I've never blamed him, Esme. Ever. I've only blamed myself but I guess you did, too."

"No-"

I turned and headed up the stairs to mine and Edward's room, shutting the door behind me. I curled up on the bed and let my tears fall again. Esme blamed me as well.

**EPOV**

I watched as my wife shuffled up the stairs, tears falling down her face. As I looked back over at my mother, I noticed that she, too, had tears falling down her face but I didn't really care. She had twisted the knife of guilt that had been tearing Bella apart for months now.

"I can't believe you said that, Mom," I muttered. "None of you understand a goddamn thing, do you? You've ignored my feelings, pushed Bella when she was having a hard enough time with everything, and for what? To make yourselves feel better?" I asked.

"I didn't mean it like that," fretted Esme. "I should go talk to her."

"You should fucking leave her alone," I snapped. Esme flinched back into my father's arms. "Bella and I are moving out."

"No," whispered Alice and Rose, while Emmett and Jasper's mouths fell open.

"We are moving out and getting our own place where we can live our lives without you all butting in all the fucking time," I said, harshly. "We are dealing with enough shit without adding yours to it. Just butt the fuck out of our marriage."

I turned and headed upstairs, leaving them all standing there. Clearly, that was not how they intended their little intervention to work but both Bella and I were able to get a lot off our chests, her more so than me. Bella was curled up in the bed, crying silently into her pillow. I kicked my shoes and climbed onto the bed with her, pulling my wife into my arms. Bella buried her face in my chest, letting her tears soak into my sweatshirt as I held her.

"It's ok, love," I murmured. "It's going to be ok."

I wasn't sure what else to say to her as she cried herself to sleep. I hoped that they had heard what I had said and were really thinking about everything that Bella said to them. I loved my brothers, Rose, Alice, and my parents, but Bella was my wife, the woman who owned my heart, and I would not let her go.

**Thank you for the all the reviews. I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with this chapter but here it is. **


	31. Chapter 31

**December 11th BPOV**

"I think Smurfette was a whore," I said, looking over at Edward. His head fell backwards onto the back of the couch as he laughed hysterically.

"A whore?" he asked, still laughing. I nodded my head as I smiled. "Why was Smurfette a whore?"

"Think about it," I said, propping my feet up on his lap. "She was the only woman in a village full of males. There is no way in hell she wasn't fucking some of them. We all know that Papa Smurf had a huge boner for her."

"You have some serious issues, B," he snorted, leaning down and kissing me. "Good thing I love you."

"I love you more," I smiled.

"Not possible," he growled against my lips.

"Is so," I murmured, snaking my tongue out and tracing his lips.

Edward moaned and parted his lips, letting my tongue in. He moved so that he was hovering over me, nestled between my legs. I could feel his growing erection between my legs and I wanted nothing more than to slip his pants down and take him but I couldn't. We were at work, waiting out the last five minutes of our shifts. I pulled my lips away from Edward's but he moved down to my neck.

"E, stop," I gasped, pushing effortlessly on his shoulders. I really didn't want him to stop but I didn't want anyone walking in on us, either.

"No," he murmured, ignoring me. "Your skin tastes yummy."

"E, stop. People will be coming in here any minute," I giggled as he licked my neck. "Fuck, you are driving me insane."

"Fine, I'll stop," he groaned, leaning up on his arms and looking down at me. "But I don't really want to."

"I know, but-"

I was interrupted when the door to the lounge opened. Edward and I both looked over to see Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice come in. The four of them looked at us, narrowing their eyes, and headed over to their lockers. Edward climbed off the couch, pulling me to my feet in the process. Without a word to any of them, we grabbed our stuff and headed out. This had been our routine for the last three days. They ignored us and we ignored them. Childish, yes, but we weren't backing down and, apparently, neither were they.

As Edward and I made our way out of the hospital, pulling our coats around us as tightly as we could against the frigid winter air, I thought about the last few days. Edward and I had gotten a paper but there weren't any decent apartments in the area, that we could tell at least. We decided to contact a realtor who would be able to help us find the perfect place that was still close enough to the hospital but not too close, if that makes sense. However, she couldn't meet with us until after the new year and both Edward and I were frustrated to the point of bitterness. We needed our own space.

The past few days had been hectic enough with us planning our move but then you add in the fact that our roommates were ignoring us, Carlisle had purposely scheduled us to work the night shift while Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice all worked the day shift, and that Esme had been calling nonstop trying to get me to talk to her. It was a safe bet to say that we were tired and worn out. Everything seemed so fucked up, except for me and Edward. We had done a lot of talking, real talking, and trying to work everything out. There were moments where we both felt frustrated with each other, and that the other wasn't listening or didn't care about what we were trying to say but we were determined to make sure we didn't get to the point that we had been out, where we harbored our own feelings of guilt. Communication was the key.

"I'm hungry," announced Edward, looking down at me. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Ok," I smiled. "Where at?"

"James'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I smiled bigger and nodded my head at my handsome husband. Edward slipped his arm around my waist as we walked the three blocks to James' diner. I hadn't been here since the morning of my break down. Had it only just been four days ago since I felt like my world was falling apart? I shook all thoughts of that tragic day out of my head as Edward and I headed inside. James was standing behind the counter, working on a stack of order forms when we came in. He looked up and smiled at us, clearly relieved that I hadn't killed him in his sleep or him me.

"Baby Doll, it's good to see that you are ok," he smiled, coming around the counter and hugging me. I wrapped my arms rightly around him, silently thanking him for everything. He pulled back and looked over at Edward. "Are you doing ok, Edward?"

"Most of the time," Edward said, nodding his head as I moved back to his side. "Thanks for asking. It means a lot."

"I know it does," murmured James. "Well, you two get yourselves a table and I will start your breakfast."

Edward and I moved over and slid into a booth in the back of the small diner. Edward placed his arm on the back of the seat and I laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being in the arms of my husband. Laurent came over and placed a cup of coffee in front of the two of us before taking the seat across from us. I could tell by the look on his face that he had talked to the others and knew full well what was going on between us and them.

"So, I hear that you two are being a couple of dicks," he said, bluntly. I rolled my eyes and picked up my coffee, taking a small sip.

"It's so nice to see that they are still talking about us behind our backs," I muttered.

"They wanted us to talk you both into not moving out," he said as James came over and placed our breakfast in front of us. James took the seat next to Laurent, placing his hand on his lover's knee.

"Why does that not surprise me," sighed Edward, shaking his head. "I suppose they told you how we did everything wrong and they were innocent in the whole deal."

"Pretty much," admitted James. "We told them they needed to get a fucking clue and butt the hell out of your lives."

"Bet Ali and Ro took that really well," I chuckled, humorlessly as I unrolled my silverware. I picked up my fork, leaning up so I could eat. "We know that they were only trying to help but…It wasn't their battles to fight. It was an issue between me and E, we needed time to work it out. What we didn't need was them in our faces, pushing us all fucking day."

"Hey, we agree with you," said James, putting his hand up. "But they love you and, even though they are pissed as hell at you right now, they only want you to be happy."

"That may be true, James," sighed Edward, picking up his coffee cup. "However, not respecting B when she asked J to move or Em telling me I was being the jerk when he had no clue what had been going on, isn't really going to make us happy. Not a one of them wanted to hear how I had been feeling for weeks. Now, we can admit that we didn't handle things the way we should have. Neither if us had been honest about what we were feeling and we are working on that but it was none of their business. The last thing either of us needed that day was them getting all up in our faces. Honestly, the last thing we need right now is you two getting into our faces," said Edward. He brought his cup up, taking a small sip. "No offence, of course."

"Of course," smiled Laurent. "We weren't going to get into your faces, Edward. We were going to offer you an apartment to move into."

I sat up even straighter and looked over at him. He looked completely serious. "What apartment?" I asked.

"The apartment above ours," smiled James.

"Here?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling. James and Laurent lived in a large apartment above the diner but I didn't know that there was a second apartment.

"Yes, here," said James, rolling his eyes. "We had thought about renting it out several times or converting it into an additional story for ours but we never got around to it. Honestly, it's too much space for us anyway. We thought you and Edward might like to take it, at least until you find something you like more."

"It's fully furnished so you won't have to worry about that," explained Laurent, smiling as he looked from me to Edward.

I leaned back in the booth and looked between the two men sitting across from us. Were they seriously offering us an apartment? Would it be any better to move in here with them so close? Or would this just like living with the others? I looked up at Edward, who seemed to be just as shocked and confused as I was about their generous offer. He looked down at me and cocked on eyebrow, silently asking me what I thought. The problem was, I had no idea what to think. Sure we would be close to the hospital and still close to the others, if we ever talked to them again, but would this really be any better for us?

"Look, just take a look at it. If you don't like it, you can always refuse our offer," suggested James. "No feelings would be hurt. We just want to make sure that you two have a decent place to live while you figure everything out."

I shook my head at him. "Ok, we'll look at it," I said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he beamed, standing up. "Now, finish eating and then you can go on up."

"So bossy," I muttered, picking up my fork.

"I wouldn't have to be so bossy if you would eat, Baby Doll. You are skin and bones," he said, scolding me as he walked back into the kitchen.

Laurent tried his hardest to hold in his laughter as he walked back to the back of their small diner but he wasn't very successful at it. Edward and I finished eating and tried to pay our bill but neither James nor Laurent would accept our money. After arguing with them both for several minutes, we gave up and took the keys James was offering us. We headed up through the back of the diner and up the two flights of stairs to the apartment that I never knew exisisted.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Edward and I stepped inside and I felt my mouth literally drop open. The place was incredible and we were only in the living room. The walls had been painted a dark red, almost brick red with white trim. The room was large and had two couches and a large oak entertainment center surrounded by two matching bookshelves. They might just be big enough for our books and music.

Edward and I headed into the kitchen next. Well, it more like a kitchen/dining room combination. The kitchen part of the room was completely modern. Stainless steel appliances, solid oak cabinets, granite counter tops, the works. In the other part of the large room sat a small butcher block dining room table that would fit six. Inwardly, I shook my head as I imagined myself cooking dinner for me and Edward in this kitchen. Why did it feel so homelike to me?

Edward placed his hand on my back as we headed out of kitchen and down the small hallway to the first of the two bedrooms. This room was small, much smaller than what we had right now. It was empty but it would make a nice office or perhaps a nursery when the time was right for Edward and I to have another baby, something we both agreed we needed to hold off on for awhile. At least until we were sure that we were ok.

From there, Edward and I headed over and checked out the bathroom. It was medium in size, with a large claw foot porcelain tub with an attached shower. I would be lying if I said that it wasn't incredible. There was something about those old tubs that made me feel like I was in an old movie or something. Edward and I turned and headed across the hallway to the master bedroom. It was much bigger than the other room, about the same size as our current bedroom.

The only thing it didn't have was a bed, and I was glad about that. I loved our bed and wouldn't want to sleep in a stranger's bed anyway. The walls in the bedroom were a dark mauve, with matching curtains and white blinds on the large windows. There would be enough room for us to put our bed and our chair in here. That chair had seen me through too much not to bring it along with us. I sighed and looked up at Edward.

"What do you think?" I asked. He smiled and leaned against the wall behind him, taking in the bedroom again.

"I think it's incredible. We'd be close to the hospital, still close to the others but it would be ours," he said. "What do you think?"

"I like it but I worry about how much this place is going to cost us," I admitted. "I mean, this is a nice apartment and we can't afford to pay more than we already do. We're already struggling between our student loans and credit cards."

"True," sighed Edward, looking around again. "Let's talk to James and Laurent and find out how much they are asking and then we can decide."

"Ok," I agreed.

I took one last look around the apartment before following Edward out. We headed back down to the diner and took a seat at the counter, waiting for Laurent to finish waiting on the people sitting in the back. Once he was done, he came over, turned in their order to James, and stood in front of us.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked.

"We loved it but-"

"But what?" asked James, looking at us through the small window into the kitchen. "There should be no buts."

"But," I said, ignoring him. "We aren't sure we can afford the rent. How much are you asking?"

Laurent burst out laughing as he looked back at James, who was snickering to himself. I didn't see what was so fucking funny. "Baby Doll, the rent is nil, zero, nothing," laughed James. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"You can't very well be thinking about letting us live there for free," I gritted out.

"I can and I am," he smirked. I started to protest but he held up his hand to stop me. "No, now, this is non-negotiable. The building is paid for and the utilities are covered. The apartment is yours if you both want it. No pressure or anything."

"James," I murmured, shaking my head. I looked up at Edward, who looked just as shocked as I felt. "What do you think?"

"I'm not comfortable living here rent free," said Edward, glaring at James and Laurent. "But I really like the apartment and at least it would be ours."

"True," I admitted, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth. Looking back over at James and Laurent, who were smirking, I sighed. "Fine, we'll take it but if at any point you need us to start paying rent, you have to swear to me, James, that you will us pay."

"Yeah, yeah, I swear," he muttered, waving me off. "Keep the keys and you can move in any time. There is another entrance on the side of the building so you don't always have to come through the diner."

"Thank you," I smiled. I tried to stifle my yawn but was unable to.

"Baby Doll, go home and sleep," ordered James.

"Yes, sir," I smirked, standing up. "Love you, both."

"Love you, too," smiled Laurent, leaning over the counter and kissing my cheek.

Edward and I pulled our coats back on and headed back down to the townhouse. We headed up to our bedroom, changed into some pajamas, and climbed into bed. As Edward slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me up against him, I thought about everything. I hoped that one day soon Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper would understand why we needed to find our own space. I loved them all and missed the closeness we had just days ago. Would mine and Edward leaving be the end of our relationships with them? Would Edward lose his brothers because of me? Would I lose my sisters?

**Thank you for all the reviews. I know it's bleak right now but have some faith in me, my lovelies.**


	32. Chapter 32

**December 20th**

"Where in the hell did we get all this shit?" I asked, gesturing to the pile of crap that sat around me and Edward on the floor of our bedroom in the townhouse. Right now, Edward was tossing my shoes in a box and trying really hard not to complain about the fact that I had at least thirty pairs, half of which were flip flops. A girl could never have enough flip flops, that was my motto.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He picked up a copy of The New Yorker from four months ago. "Why would you keep this?"

"You never know when you might get the sudden urge to read news from the past," I muttered, pulling it out of his hand and tossing it in my box. Edward started laughing, trying to stifling it but was unable to. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not," he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, maybe I am but seriously, B, a paper from four months ago?"

"I'm keeping it," I laughed as I pushed up to my knees and leaned over to him, pressing my lips to his. "I have to go to work. I'll see you at home later, ok?"

"Ok, I love you," he murmured, kissing me again.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward seemed to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself as I climbed off the floor. He was grabbing my ass and boobs, making me laugh so hard, I could barely stand up straight. Somehow, I managed to get away from him and left him sitting in the middle of what looked like a natural disaster. We had been spending the last two weeks, trying to get everything packed. It was hard though because we were both working nearly non-stop. So between work, avoiding the others, and trying to make sure we were still communicating with each other, the packing had come along very slowly.

However, today was the day. Garrett and Ben were going to come and help Edward move all our stuff while I was at work. We didn't have much in the way of heavy furniture but we both had a ton of boxed up stuff that was going to need to get moved. Since Emmett and Jasper were still mad at me and Edward, we knew they wouldn't help us with our move. Especially since neither them nor Alice and Rose were exactly happy that we were moving out in the first place. We just knew this was what was right for us. I hoped that once we got settled, that we would be able to work everything out with them but it wasn't looking too positive right now.

I shuffled down the stairs and found Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice sitting on the couches. Alice and Rose were wearing scrubs while Emmett and Jasper were still in their pajamas. Guess that meant that Rose and Alice were working the same shift as I was. All four of them turned away from me as I stepped off the bottom step. I wanted to scream at them to stop acting like a bunch of high school kids, shunning me for not having the right hair or not dressing the right way. Instead, I ignored them right back and went over, pulled on my coat and headed to work. I had a feeling it was going to be a long ass day.

Carlisle was sitting at the table in the staff lounge, surrounded by a pile of charts, when I came in. He looked up at me and I noticed the deep, dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Was it because of me and Edward that he was losing sleep? Instead of asking him, though, I turned and walked over to my locker, shoving my coat inside.

"How are you?" he asked, I froze for a split second before I turned and looked back at him.

"Great," I said, not entirely sure if I was lying or not.

Before he could say anything, the door to the lounge opened once again. This time Rose and Alice came in. They smiled at him but ignored me completely. I won't lie and say it didn't hurt. Regardless of our problems, they were my girls, my sisters, and I missed them. I just didn't think that it was my place to be the peacemaker. They had to understand that they had no business in the middle of mine and Edward's marriage. They put their own coats up and walked out, again without saying anything to me. I turned back to my locker, blinking back the tears that were building. Why did everything have to hurt so much?

"Bella-"

"Don't," I whispered, quietly. "I can't handle listening to anyone else telling me how much of a screw up I am, Carlisle."

"I wasn't going to say that," he murmured. I felt him as he came up behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder. He gently spun me around, looking down at him. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or Edward. I realize now that I did, that we all did. We just wanted to help you."

"All we've wanted was some time to deal with everything," I said, leaning my forehead on his chest. "I almost lost him again, Carlisle. I can't lose him again. It will kill me."

"You won't lose him," soothed Carlisle, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry about how we acted that day," I whispered. "We shouldn't have done that here."

"No, you shouldn't have but it's in the past and we are going to move on, ok?" he asked, tilting my head back so I was looking at him.

"Ok," I murmured.

Carlisle leaned down and kissed my forehead, much the way my father used to when he was trying to comfort me. Pain stabbed at my heart when I thought about him. He would hate for us to be acting like this, all of us, but he would be the first to tell them to back off. In my heart, I knew this. I headed out to the floor and pulled my first chart of the day and tried to push back the ache in my heart. My family was hurting and I didn't know how to make it all better.

My morning was spent giving out a handful of flu shots to kids who came from one of the local pre-schools. It was hard to stick those precious little ones but I knew that it would be better to give them the shot than to let them get sick with the flu. As always, I pulled out my special bag of treats and sent them all off with a lollipop in their hands. Might have been a bit cliché but seeing the smiled spring up on their faces when they saw the red, green, and purple suckers made it all worth it.

Just before noon, I headed down to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. I wasn't starving but I had promised Edward, James, and Laurent that I would try to eat better. They were all worried about the weight I had lost, and honestly, so was I. It was just so hard to eat when everything in my life felt like it was falling down around me. I grabbed a chef salad and diet coke and headed to a table in the back. I'll be honest and say that I was hoping I could hide, in case Esme, Alice, or Rose showed up. It wasn't so much Alice and Rose, seeing as they were still ignoring me, but Esme. She was still calling nearly nonstop, trying to get me to talk to her. It just hurt too much to think that the woman I considered my second mom for years, blamed me for losing our baby. I wonder, did she blame me for everything that had happened to me and Edward over the last year?

I slid into the seat in the corner and propped my feet up on the chair next to me. I pulled the clear plastic wrap off my salad and poured my dressing over it. I was fixing to take a bite when the chair across from me got pulled out. I looked up to see Marcus Thomas plop down in the red plastic chair with a huge slice of pepperoni pizza and a large soda.

"That's going to go straight to your heart," I tittered.

"Eh, I don't care," he said, lifting it to his mouth. He took a big bite, shoving as much as he could in his mouth. It was really quite disgusting. "Mmm, this is good," he muttered, mouth full of food.

"Gross," I grimaced. Marcus laughed as he swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with his napkin. I speared some of my salad onto my fork and brought it to my mouth, making sure to take a nice womanly bite.

"Showoff," he snorted.

I laughed to myself as I swallowed my own food and sipped on my diet coke. "So are you going to tell me why you are sitting here?" I asked, before taking another bite.

For a moment he didn't answer, he took an extra drag on his own soda. "Just wanted to catch up," he said, nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes as I placed my feet on the floor and sat up straighter. "I might have heard that you needed someone to talk to," he said, cryptically.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," I muttered, darkly. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, you are just a ray of sunshine over there," he scoffed. I threw my fork onto the table and crossed my arms in front of me, leaning back in my seat. "Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what, Dr. Thomas?" I asked, snidely. "Don't be pissed as hell that people can't keep their noses out of my fucking business?"

"I don't remember you being this feisty when you were at Harvard," he said, mirroring my position. "You were always so…nice and not bitchy."

"Yeah, well, I've had a shitty few months," I muttered. "Fuck, I've had a shitty year."

"You're right," he nodded. "Finding the one person you've been longing for, for nearly half your life is a shit filled year, alright."

"You know that is not what I was talking about," I said.

"I do know that," he agreed. "I know that you have had more to deal with than you should have to but I never thought you would be the one to break apart like this. You were always the strongest one of you three."

"Whatever," I murmured, shaking my head as I looked down at my plate. For several minutes, we didn't say anything. We just sat there, quietly pondering everything. "When Edward and his family first left Forks," I started, "people told me that I was overreacting. They said it wasn't normal for me to feel like…like he had died or something. The same people told Charlie and Renee that I should have never been in a relationship with him, that we were too young and that it had fucked me up. Maybe they were right but when he was gone, when they were all gone, it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore."

"But they are here now," said Marcus, quietly.

I nodded my head as I looked up at him. "But my Daddy isn't," I whimpered. "And we lost our baby. It still hurts to breathe. Tell me how to make it hurt less because I don't know," I begged, letting a couple of stray tears fall. Marcus frowned as he leaned forward.

"There is no magic cure to grief, Isabella," he murmured, reaching across the table and grabbing my hand. "Are you and Edward talking about how you feel?"

"We're trying," I said, softly. "It's not always easy to share how scared I am, how much I'm hurting. I think it's the same for him, as well, but we are trying. Of course, it would help if people weren't in our faces all the time."

"I'm sure it would," he said, releasing my hand as he leaned back. "Bella, honey, just give them some time. They are worried about you because they love you both."

"We love them, too, Dr. Thomas," I murmured. "I miss them but they hurt us."

"Maybe the hurt goes both way, Isabella," he said, standing up. He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Sweetheart, you look like complete shit. Get some sleep, eat your food, and stop making me worry. Next time, I'm calling Diane."

As he turned and walked over and tossed his trash into the can, I rolled my eyes. I knew he would call her. I knew as well as he did that she would be up here in a heartbeat, prepared to kick my ass until I got all my shit together. That was just the kind of woman that she was; a woman to be feared yet respected. I finished eating my salad and the last of my diet coke. Tossing them in the trash, I headed back down the ER to finish the rest of my shift.

As I stepped back onto the floor, I saw Esme standing at the nurses desk with Carlisle. He looked over her shoulder at me, causing her to look back. She brought her hands up to her mouth as she stepped toward me. My eyes filled with tears as I turned and headed away from her. I couldn't deal with her right now, not here at the hospital. People already thought I was crazy and losing control, I didn't need to make another scene and add to the rumor mill.

By the time I made it back onto the floor, Esme was gone. I knew I was being a baby by not talking with her and that I needed to just grow a pair and work it all out with her but it hurt when she told me that I was the one who lost the baby. I had enough guilt without adding the guilt she was throwing at me on top of everything. Carlisle was gone, too, and I knew it had to be hard on him being placed in the middle of the conflict between his wife and me. Just another reason I felt guilty for causing everyone so much heartache and grief.

Once my shift was finally over, I headed into the lounge but stopped short when I saw Rose and Alice standing in front of their lockers. They both looked up at me, frowning before they turned away. Pushing back the hurt, I let the door fall to a close behind me and walked over to my locker, pulling it open and grabbing my coat.

"So you're really moving out, huh?" asked Alice. I shifted my eyes over to hers and nodded my head. She shook her head as she blinked several times. "Guess I'm not surprised that you are leaving me, too. Everyone does eventually."

"I'm not leaving you, Ali," I murmured. "I'm here. I just need some time with my husband. Some time to get our lives on track without having to worry that you and J or you and Em, Ro, are going to decide that you know what's best for us."

"We won't butt in anymore, just please don't leave," she begged, letting her tears fall. I sighed as I looked away.

"We have to," I cried.

"You don't have to do anything," muttered Rose, wrapping her arm around Alice. "You are choosing to leave us."

Before I could say anything else, Rose pulled Alice out of the lounge, letting the door fall to a close behind her. I sat down on the bench, letting my tears fall down into my hands. My sisters, my girls, felt like I was abandoning them. A moment later, the door to the lounge opened again. I looked back and saw Carlisle coming in. He started to smile until he saw the tears pouring down my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I laughed, humorlessly as I stood up and pulled on my coat.

"What's not wrong," I muttered. "I'm hurting everyone that I love. Why can't they understand that E and I need time? Just some goddamn time!"

"They will," said Carlisle, reassuring me. I walked past him and pulled open the door to the lounge. Looking back at him, I shook my head.

"I don't think they will, Carlisle," I cried. "I think I've lost them for good."

Carlisle just stood there as I walked out, letting the door close. I wrapped my arms around my body as I stepped outside. The cold air slapped against me, screaming at me to feel it. As I started the walk up to mine and Edward's new apartment, I let my tears fall. I let my tears fall as I walked past the house I once shared with my girls and the house that was once my safety haven. Neither houses were mine anymore. Sometime over the last two weeks, I had lost them.

I walked up the back steps to the apartment and walked through the front door. Edward, Garrett, and Ben were shuffling boxes around when I came in. All three of them stopped and looked back at me. They started to smile but must have seen the tears that were nearly frozen on my face or felt the pain that radiating off of. Because they stopped smiling as I walked past them, and into mine and Edward's new bedroom.

I kicked off my shoes and tossed my coat onto the floor before I climbed into bed. A few minutes later, I heard the front door close. Edward came into our room and climbed on the bed behind me, slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his embrace.

"They think I am abandoning them," I cried. "They think that I want to leave them, that it doesn't hurt me to leave them."

"You know that's not true," he murmured.

"But they don't," I sobbed. "They were the only people I had for years, E, and they think I don't need them anymore."

"Buy you know that is not true," he whispered again. "One day, they will, too."

"You can't know that," I whimpered.

"I do," he insisted.

"I love you," I cried, rolling in his arms. "Never forget that I love you."

"I won't," he murmured, dropping his lips down onto mine. "I love you, too. I always have and I always will."

I tucked my head under his chin and let my tears fall onto his t-shirt as he held me. I hoped that one day, Rose and Alice would see, would understand, that I wasn't leaving them but that I was finding myself. Hopefully one day, they would forgive me for leaving them. One day soon because right now, it didn't feel like that day was ever going to come.

**Happy New Year! Thank you for all the reviews and the patients while I sort out everything. I am hopeful that things will settle down a bit and I will be able to start updating more regularly than I have been. **


	33. Chapter 33

**December 24th EPOV**

I stood in the doorway of mine and Bella's bedroom, leaning against the doorframe and watching my wife fall apart. She was curled up in her favorite chair, wrapped in blankets and staring blankly out the window at the falling snow. That's where she has been since she came home from work four days ago. The only time she left that chair was when she needed to pee or after she had cried herself to sleep and I lifted her out of the chair and laid her on our bed, holding on to her while she cried in her sleep. They had broken her heart and I couldn't fix it.

I pushed off the doorframe and headed over to Bella, squatting down next to her. Bringing my hand up, I wiped off the tears that were slipping down her face. She didn't say anything as she leaned into my hands. I wasn't sure what to say to her that I hadn't already told her a hundred times already. That Rose and Alice would come around, that they would understand eventually. Even I didn't buy the bullshit I was selling.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, praying she would say yes and I could finally get her to eat.

"No," she whispered. I stifled my sighed, knowing it wasn't going to help. She hasn't eaten more than a couple pieces of toast in days. "How much snow have we gotten?"

"A couple of inches," I said, quietly.

"Charlie liked the snow," she murmured.

"I know."

I leaned up and kissed her cheek before walking out of our bedroom. I hated to leave her here alone but I wasn't going to have this anymore. They were going to listen to me, one way or another. They had hurt my wife too much and I wasn't going to put up with it. Charlie would have done something about all this tension before now. God, how I missed that man.

I pulled on my coat, hat, gloves, and scarf before turning to Renee. She was sitting on the couch, where she had been everyday for the last four days. Bella was hurting and Renee couldn't help her. I had to stop her the first two days from going over and giving everyone a piece of her mind. Maybe I should have let her.

"Be careful," said Renee. "She won't be able to handle it if something happens to you, too."

"I will be, I promise," I murmured. "Take care of her."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Edward," smiled Renee, weakly. "Just fix this, ok?"

"I'm going to try," I whispered, before walking out of our apartment.

As I walked up the street toward the subway, I thought about the last few days, or even weeks. Bella and I had been working so hard at trying to get our marriage back on track, to deal with the pain of losing her father and our baby. It hadn't been easy and it hadn't been fun but I loved her too much to let her go. There was no way I could ever live without her again, if you could call what I did before I found her again living. I don't think it was. I just didn't see why they couldn't understand that we needed to move out, that we needed some time to be Bella and Edward. Were we asking too much? Were we really being selfish by asking them to give us this time to work on us? I didn't think so and it hurt that they couldn't understand. Like so many other hurts.

Maybe I lied to myself about how I was feeling after Jacob Blacks attack on us. Perhaps, I didn't want to admit that the attack was just as hard on me as it was on Bella. I told myself that she had been through so much more. She had been stalked for months, lived through one attack and scared that he was coming for her. Then to have to fight for her life, for our lives, the way she did, I guess I just didn't want to see how much I hurt. Neither did anyone else, either.

It's not just with the attack, either, but with losing Charlie and the baby. Everyone acted like they knew how much Bella was hurting after Charlie was killed. As much as I wanted to, I didn't either. I had my father, she didn't. She and Charlie had been so close and she needed him. Then to add on losing the baby and it pushed her over the edge. I didn't help by holding all my grief in but I didn't want to add to it. Maybe that's where we went wrong. We tried to grieve on our owns instead of letting each other in.

I climbed onto the subway and took a seat. There were a lot of people on tonight. Some of them were cuddled against the wall, trying desperately to stay warm. A few were holding gifts in their arms, maybe going to celebrate Christmas with their loved one. The way Bella and I would have been if only we weren't at odds with our family. This Christmas was not turning out to be the best Christmas that we had ever had. Not by a long shot.

Once the subway stopped at my stop, I climbed off, fighting through the masses and making my way up to the street. The show was falling heavier, fat wet flakes falling onto the already compacted snow we had been getting all day. I tightened my jacket around me as I headed up to the block to my parents apartment building. I knew everyone would be here, celebrating the holiday without us.

I headed inside the building, dusting off as much of the snow as I could before I stepped into the elevator. There was nothing about what I had to do today that I was looking forward to. I was dreading every moment that was about to happen but it had to be done. I would not sit back one more minute and watch my wife cry because they couldn't stop being a bunch of horses asses.

I stepped off the elevator and headed down the hallway to my parents' apartment. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. I only stood there for a moment before the door was pulled open. Esme gasped, loudly, and brought her hands up to her mouth. She looked past me, expecting to see Bella. Disappointment flooded her face.

"She's not coming, is she?" asked Esme.

I shook my head. "And I'm not staying," I said, clearing my throat. "I just need to talk to everyone."

Esme didn't say anything as she stepped out of the way, allowing me entrance into their apartment. Carlisle walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of coffee. As he looked over at me, he didn't seem too shocked that my wife wasn't with me. I followed my parents into the living room. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the large of the two couches while Jasper and Alice were snuggled together on the smaller of the two. All four of them looked up as I came in, scowling the moment they looked at me. Carlisle set the tray of coffee onto the coffee table and turned to me.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not good," I said, shortly. "She's, um, she's…"

I trailed off as I felt tears start building up in my eyes. The last thing I wanted was to become emotional but this was my wife, my life, we were talking about. The person they were supposed to love, but they didn't seem to care. I brought my hand up, rubbing my eyes before I looked back at all of them.

"I can't even begin to tell you how…fucking pissed to hell that I am at all of you," I muttered.

"E-"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett," I snapped. He looked taken back but I didn't care. I looked between him and Jasper. "How could you do that to her? To me? You're my brothers and you have treated me like I was nothing more than a piece of shit that you stepped on. Why? Because I moved with my wife?" I asked.

"No," sighed Jasper. "Because you and B pushed us away when we were trying to help."

"You couldn't help us," I exclaimed, feeling frustrated. "I needed my wife to hold me and tell me that everything I have been feeling was ok. She needed me to hold her and tell her that it was not her fault that we lost our baby but all you four could think about was how to make yourselves feel less guilty," I yelled.

"We-"

"Emmett, shut up," said Carlisle, moving over and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Edward is right. I am just as guilty as the rest of you of over looking his feeling. I won't do it anymore."

"It's not about me anymore," I said, sighing. "It's about Bella. You've left her again. She just lost her father and you all are treating her like she is selfish for grieving him, for grieving the loss of our baby."

"We lost our father, too," whispered Alice.

"I know, so did me, Em, and J," I muttered. "Instead of giving her what she needs, you used guilt."

"No, we didn't," said Rose, leaning forward.

"She told me what you said to her at the hospital," I said, icily. "That she didn't need you, that she was abandoning you like everyone else did. She came home, crying, feeling like…" I wiped the tears off my face as I paused. "All we wanted was our own place where we could have some time alone."

"You didn't have to move out to get that," whispered Alice.

"Yes, we did," I insisted. "Bella is everything to me. She's my life, and I can't lose her again," I cried, shaking my head. "I won't let you hurt her anymore. She isn't abandoning you. You are abandoning her, us, and it's tearing her apart. She needs her sisters, her boys, and not a one of you give a shit how much you are killing her. You need to get your heads out of your asses and fix this."

I turned and looked over at Esme, who was sobbing quietly. "Mom," I whispered.

"I know," she cried. "I've tried talking to her. I didn't mean it like that."

"She needs you," I said, quietly. "But you hurt her. I don't care what you have to do, but fix it. I want my wife back."

I looked around them all one more time before turning and walking out of the apartment. As I stepped on the elevator, I prayed that they actually listened to me.

By the time that I made it back to mine and Bella's apartment, the snow was coming down much heavier. I trudged up the back stairs and headed inside, trying to shake as much snow off of me as I could. Renee was laying on the couch, fast asleep as I came in. I smiled to myself as I pulled a blanket from the closest and covered her, shutting off the lights. I was lucky to have a wonderful mother-in-law.

I headed into mine and Bella's room, shutting the door behind me. Bella was still in her chair, fast asleep. I quickly changed into my pajamas and lifted her out of the chair. She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding onto me like she was afraid I was suddenly going to leave her. That was never going to happen. I climbed into the bed, holding her as close as I could and pulled the blankets up.

"Edward," whimpered Bella. "Stay."

"Forever," I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Forever," she murmured.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Short chap I know, but it was being difficult. Let me know what you think. I have news. I have been nominated for a Twinklings Walk of Fame Award for Danger Diva in their Authors category. Voting opens on the 15th. Link can be found in my profile. Please go vote for me.**


	34. Chapter 34

**December 25th BPOV**

"_Daddy, Daddy!" I screamed, running into the house. The boys were following me._

"_What?" asked Charlie, scrambling off the couch as I dusted the snow off of my coat onto the floor._

"_Come play in the snow with us," I begged. "Please, Daddy, please!"_

"_Ok, ok," laughed Charlie. "Don't be scaring me like that. I nearly had a heart attack!"_

_Charlie pulled on his heavy coat, gloves, and hat and followed me and my boys outside. The snow had been falling heavily for two days and the ground was covered. As soon as we all stepped off the porch, snow balls started whizzing through the air. One hit me in the back and I turned and looked behind me. Emmett has a huge smirk on his face._

"_I'm going to get you, Em!" I screamed, running at him. _

_He turned and started running away but he tripped over his snow boots and face planted in the snow. I dropped to my knees as I burst out laughing. He sat up, face completely covered in snow. Just then, Jasper came rushing over and tackled me down into the snow. Emmett and Edward came over and started piling the snow on top of me._

"_No, stop!" I laughed, fighting against them. Behind them, Charlie was sneaking up. He winked at me, motioning for me not to let them know he was there. "STOP!"_

"_ARGH!" yelled Charlie, causing all three of them to scream and jump away as he scared them. Charlie fell into the snow as he started laughing. "Oh God, did you see their faces?"_

"_Good one, Daddy," I laughed, pushing the snow off of me._

"_That was mean, Charlie," muttered Edward, scrambling to his feet._

"_Yeah, that was cheating," grumbled Jasper._

"_You three are a bunch of babies," snickered Charlie, pulling me over next to him. "Besides, nobody messes with my baby girl, right, Honey?"_

"_That's right, Daddy," I smirked, throwing a snowball at Edward and hitting him right in the face. _

"_GET HER!" yelled Edward._

_I laughed as I took off through the snow, my boys chasing after me as they pelted me with snowballs. From his seat in the snow, I heard my father laughing. _

I snapped my eyes open, panting softly as I looked around. The dream had been so real that I almost expected to wake up in my old bedroom in our house in Forks, still ten years old and happy. Thinking that nothing bad was ever going to happen to me, that my boys were never going to leave me. But they did. Not just once but twice now. Except for Edward. He didn't leave me again; not yet anyway.

I slipped out of mine and Edward's bed sometime early in the morning and back into the chair in front of our window; my small sanctuary. The ground was covered in a fresh layer of white snow. Icicles hung off the rooftops and wires leading from building to building. The few cars that were parked on the street had snow drifts up against them. Today was going to be another shitty day.

Was today Monday or Tuesday? Maybe Wednesday? I wasn't too sure what day it was, except that it was Christmas morning. Instead of feeling excited and happy, I felt like everything was falling apart around me. My father should have been on his way here, arms full of gifts that he and Renee had bought for everyone. Snow falling on his head. I should be standing in front of mine and Edward's Christmas Tree, making sure that everything was just perfect, all while rubbing my small belly. But I wasn't. There was no tree in the living room, no presents under them. My father wasn't on his way here and my baby was gone. Life sucked balls, hard.

"Come back to bed, love," groaned Edward.

"It snowed more last night," I said, softly. "Maybe another couple of inches."

"We were supposed to get more overnight," said Edward, climbing out of the bed. He moved slowly across our bedroom and lifted me out of the chair, settling back down with me in his lap. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I dreamed about Charlie," I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"A good dream?" asked Edward, pulling the blanket up over us. I nodded my head.

"Always good dreams with him," I murmured.

For several minutes neither Edward nor I said anything. I brought my hand up to the neck of his t-shirt and fisted it, holding on to him like he was the last drop of water and I was desperate. Perhaps I was. Edward brought his hand up, placing it over mine but didn't pull his shirt out of my grip. It was like he was trying to tell me that he was here, that he wasn't going to leave me. Why was it so hard for me to believe that?

"Are you hungry?" he asked, turning and pressing his lips to the side of my head.

"No," I whispered, knowing that he was worried.

"Baby, you have to eat," he murmured.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered.

Edward and I had been sitting there for a few more minutes when someone knocked on the door to our bedroom. I looked at him, confused about who was in our apartment with us. He smiled sheepishly and explained that my mother had spent the night. He looked over his shoulder and called for her to come in. She pushed the door open, looking nervous and very worried. Guilt ate away at me. I had made her worry.

"Um," she said, pulling on her lip. "Everyone's here."

"Everyone?" asked Edward, standing up and placing me back in the chair. "Like everyone, everyone?"

Renee nodded her head as she looked right at me. "They want to talk to you but I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to them or not."

"Um," muttered Edward, looking down at me. "Do you?"

I stood up, letting the blanket fall off of me. Did I want to talk to them? Yes, of course, I did but could I? Could I talk to them without screaming at them? Without yelling profanities at them and calling them every fucking name in the book for being complete and total assholes? I brought my hands up to my face as I turned and looked out the window. They were here, but did they really get it? After weeks of ignoring me, making me feel guilty, did they finally get it?

I said nothing as I turned back and walked past Edward. He watched me closely as I pulled my jeans off the floor and pulled them on, ignoring the fact that I was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants. I walked into the closet and pulled down one of Edward's sweatshirts, pulling it on over the t-shirt I was wearing. Once I had my socks and snow boots on, I picked up my coat from the floor of our room, exactly where it had fallen when I dropped it four days ago. I dug my gloves out of the pocket of my coat and slipped them on once I had my coat zipped up. The entire time my mother and Edward watched me, but never said anything.

And I didn't say anything as I walked past Edward, letting my hand brush across his chest, or over to the door. Renee silently stepped out of my way, but placed her hand on my shoulder, silently telling me that she had my back. I moved down the short hallway and found Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Esme all standing around our living room, looking uncomfortable.

Esme was the first to notice me, and she reached out for me. I wanted nothing more than to take her hand, pull her into my arms and beg her to take back what she had said, but I couldn't. The pain was still too raw. Esme was the last person I had expected to blame me for the loss of our baby. Carlisle looked up next, eyes full of sadness and sorrow. He had made the effort those few days ago, and I had forgiven him. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice all looked up at the same time. Their eyes were red, swollen, and I wondered what had finally pushed through their icy exteriors but at the same time, I didn't care.

"B-"

Before Emmett could say anything else, I turned and walked over to the door to the apartment, and walked out, leaving everyone standing there. I walked down the back steps and outside into the bitter cold. The air nipped at the few naked parts on my body but I didn't care. The street was nearly deserted as I stepped out, kicking the four inches of snow around me. There were still a few flurries falling from the sky, tickling my nose as I turned my face up to the sky.

"B," said Edward. I turned around. He and everyone else was standing just outside the door, bundled up as much as they could be in the cold. He slowly walked over to me, bringing his gloved hand up to my face. "You're kind of scaring the shit out of me."

"I love you," I whispered. "No matter what, I love you more than I ever did."

Edward smiled. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Closing my eyes, I leaned up and kissed him, chastely. I cupped his face in my hands before I dropped them and looked back at everyone. They were all staring at me, like I had just gone a bit nuts and they were afraid. I bent down, scooping up as much snow as I could and packed it tight. Rearing back, I threw it, smacking Emmett in the middle of his chest.

"I'm selfish," I snapped, throwing another snowball at him. He just stood there. "I'm selfish for needing my husband."

As I threw snowball, after snowball at him, Emmett just stood there, taking each hit. I turned and threw a snow ball at Jasper, Alice, and Rose, hitting them in their chests, arms, and legs. All three of them just stood there, taking it.

"FIGHT BACK!" I screamed. "TELL ME AGAIN HOW I WAS LEAVING YOU!"

Silence.

"TELL ME AGAIN HOW I MESSED EVERYTHING UP!" Snowball. "TELL ME AGAIN HOW I LEFT YOU!" Another snowball. "TELL ME HOW I KILLED OUR BABY!"

Snowball. Snowball. Snowball.

Still nobody said anything. I fall to my knees, feeling everything that I had been working so hard to keep in check, bubbling up to the surface. Edward quickly moved to my side, gathering me in his arms, holding me. Always holding me.

"All we asked for was time and space," I cried, vaguely aware of James and Laurent joining us outside of the building. "Time to grieve my father. Time to mourn the loss of our baby. Time to process the shadows that haunted us that day but I got none of that! NONE!" I screamed. "Edward needed me. He needed me to hold him while he cried for the first time but you all were selfish. How dare you put your needs before ours? It was none of your business!"

I took a deep breath. "I needed you to understand, to let us deal on our own but you couldn't do that. Was it really too much to ask that you let us deal?" Silence. "Was it?" I snapped.

"No," they all muttered, with the exception of Renee, James, and Laurent.

"I had nightmares," I said. "Jacob Black and his father accused me of killing them." I looked at the ground. "So did Charlie." I paused as I heard Renee's sob. "Edward misunderstood something I said in my sleep and thought I blamed him for me-"

"US," he murmured, kissing the side of my head. "Us, Baby."

"He thought I blamed him for us losing the baby," I continued. "Neither of us had been doing a very good job with letting each other in and we are to blame for that. I thought he was mad at me because of the attack. I was confused," I cried. "Lost and scared. When I found myself standing inside the hospital with him, it was like I didn't even know my husband. We were drifting apart and letting our fear and anger tear us to pieces. We needed that time to talk, to cry, to hold each other. You wouldn't let us. You blamed him for hurting me and you blamed me for pushing all of you away." I shook my head. "Not a one of you thought about what we needed. It was all about you."

Edward stood up, pulling my shivering body up with his. He kept his arms wrapped around my body as he moved us over to the door. Everyone stepped aside, giving us room. He pulled the door open and looked back at everyone. However, I couldn't look at them right this second. I felt weak, not emotionally weak but physically. Like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Maybe it had.

"We miss you," said Edward. "We were a family and now, it doesn't feel like we are. We want that back but we can't have it until you really understand that when it comes down to it, B and I are in this together. Just….we miss you."

Edward turned back and led me into the building, up the back steps, and back into our apartment. He led me straight into our bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He didn't say anything as he pulled his coat and gloves off, letting them fall to the floor. He reached out and pulled my gloves off my hands, dropping them. He unzipped my coat, pushing it off my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. Edward reached down and tugged on the bottom of his sweatshirt. I raised my arms, letting him pull the sweatshirt off. He followed with my t-shirt before moving to my jeans and my pajama pants, leaving me in just my panties. Edward's eyes never left mine.

He leaned in and kissed me quickly before moving over and pulling out a pair of sweatpants, new socks, and my favorite shirt of Charlie's. My husband knew me too well. He came back over and slipped the shirt over my head and I pushed my arms through. He went to help me with my pants but I pulled them from his hands, and tossed them onto the bed. Tugging my lip in between my teeth, I reached down and slipped his t-shirt off, letting it join mine on the floor.

Edward inhaled deeply as I ran my fingers down his chiseled chest until I reached the top of his jeans. Popping the button and lowering the zipper, I snaked my hands inside and pushed them down, along with the pajama pants he was still wearing. Edward stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him before turning and going over to our dresser, grabbing him a clean pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt, and his own pair of socks.

"Do you want me to dress you?" I asked, smiling.

"I think I can handle it myself," he chuckled, reaching out for the clothes. I held them out but he grabbed my hand, pulling me into him. "Are you ok? After…all of that?"

"Yeah," I said, quietly. "I actually feel better. Do you think they get it now?"

"I do," he murmured, leaning his forehead down onto mine. "At least I hope they do."

"Me too," I whispered.

Edward and I quickly put on our clean, dry clothes. He pulled me back into his arms, kissing me softly before he turned and walked over to our bedroom door, knowing that everyone would be waiting for us. When he opened the door, however, we found Esme leaning against the wall across from our bedroom, gnawing nervously on her nails. She looked up, pleading silently with me to talk to her. I wasn't sure I was ready for this but knew I couldn't put it off any longer. Edward looked back at me, silently asking me if I was ok.

"It's fine," I whispered. Edward nodded as he looked back at his mother.

"Good luck," he muttered, walking out of the room.

Esme stepped in, shutting the door behind her. As she looked up at me, I knew one thing for sure. This was going to be a long, and very difficult talk for the two of us.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I know, how I could I leave it there. I really have no excuse except that it seemed like a good place ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

I was twelve years old when I got my period for the first time. My boys and I had been hanging out in the backyard when I felt this horrible cramp spread through my abdomen. Not wanting to be a sissy in front of my boys, I muttered something about needing something to drink and ran into the house. Once I was inside the bathroom, I pushed my shorts and panties down and found blood covering them. At the time, I hadn't been able to handle the sight of blood and fainted, hitting my head on the side of the bathtub.

Esme had heard me fall and rushed me down to the hospital. Carlisle examined me and concluded that I had a mild concussion and I had to stay in the hospital overnight. Esme stayed with me until my parents got there and took care of all my needs, never once making me feel embarrassed about the fact that I fainted after getting my period for the first time. When my boys came in to see me, she told them she spilled some water on the floor and I must have slipped on it. My boys never questioned her or made me feel stupid for fainting and hitting my head on the bathtub. Life was so much easier back then.

Esme and I stood awkwardly in the middle of mine and Edward's bedroom for what felt like hours, but it was really only a few minutes. She didn't look like the Esme that I had known and loved all of my life. She looked tired and worn out. Esme's auburn hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail and she had several strands hanging down in her face. Her eyes were hidden by the dark circles and bags that hung there. She wasn't my Esme anymore.

She reached out for me but I pulled back. "Don't," I murmured. Esme dropped her hand down to her side, closing her eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, I am so sorry," she whispered, chin trembling and tears streaming down her face. "I didn't mean it."

"But you said it," I muttered, moving over and sitting in the chair in front of my window. It had started snowing again, falling lightly. "Charlie loved the snow."

"He did," said Esme, sitting on the edge of mine and Edward's bed. "I was angry with you."

"Why?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Because my son was hurting and I thought you were the one hurting him," she admitted.

"I was," I murmured. "So were you, Carlisle, Em, Ro, Ali, J but it was mostly me."

"We were," she said, shaking her head. "We didn't even see what we were doing to either of you."

"We didn't even realize how much we were keeping to ourselves." I looked back out the window. "It was easier to just pretend that everything was going okay, even if it wasn't." I paused. "I thought things were getting better until that day." I heard the bed shift as Esme stood back up. She walked over to me, kneeling down next to me and taking my hand gently into hers. The tears streamed down my face as I looked over at her. "You hurt me, Esme. I never thought you would be the one to hurt me."

"I wish I could go back to that day and change what I said, Sweetheart, but I can't," she cried. "The moment the words were out of my mouth, I realized just what I had done."

"A part of you must have believed it," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"No, none of me," she insisted.

"Don't you?" I asked, looking over at her. "You already admitted that you were mad at me, that you blamed me for hurting Edward. Don't you think that I am already carrying around enough guilt for putting him through so much over the last year?"

"Bella, nothing that you or Edward went through was your fault," insisted Esme.

"I am so fucking tired of hearing that," I snapped, standing up. Pacing around my bedroom, I continued. "It's never my fault, is it? It's always someone else's!"

"Surely, you don't want us to blame you?" asked Esme. I stopped and looked back at her.

"Why not?" I asked. "You already blame me for losing our baby. Em, J, Ro, and Ali already blame me for abandoning them. Why shouldn't everyone blame me for hurting Edward?"

"I do not blame you for losing the baby, Bella," she said, standing up. "I acted out of anger and my urge to protect my son but I do not blame you."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked. "You say now that you didn't mean it but you admit to being angry with me."

"I swear to you, I do not blame you," she fretted.

"I want so badly to believe you, Esme," I muttered, shaking my head. "Those words cut through me. I needed you. No, we needed you to support us and you turned against us, too. All of you did but my mother. She's been through enough without having had to deal with all of this," I ranted. Moving back over to the window, I wrapped my arms around my body. "It was the first time I had ever felt like I wasn't your daughter."

Esme gasped. "Bella, you will always be my daughter."

I turned and looked at her. She was standing with her hands over her mouth, tears falling freely down her face. "Will I?" I asked.

"Of course," she murmured, reaching out and grabbing my hands. "I was a bitch and I will never be able to make up for lashing out at you when you needed me."

"I just don't understand how you could say that to me, Esme," I cried. "You, me, Renee, we always stuck together when the boys all ganged up on us, but not this time. This time, you hurt me, you hurt Edward."

"And I am so sorry," she sobbed, letting go of my hands. I turned back and looked out the window. "Bella, will you ever forgive me?"

"I want to," I murmured. "I've missed you, Esme."

"I miss you, too," she whispered. I looked back at her. "It was like moving all over again, not getting to talk to you. The pain has been unbearable and I know that it was all my fault. I don't want to lose you again, Bella, not when we just found you."

"Me either," I cried.

Esme crossed the room and pulled me into her arms, holding me tight as we both cried together. The two of us dropped to our knees, wrapped in each other and letting all the hurt and anger go. Life was too short to hold on to it any longer and we both had gotten a lot off our chests. Esme and I sat on the floor for several minutes, after our tears dried up and our breathing calmed down.

"Are we ok now?" asked Esme, pulling back.

"I hope so," I murmured. "I really hope so, Esme."

"Me too," she whispered.

Esme and I stood up off the floor and headed out into the living room. Edward was pacing back and forth in front of the large picture window, arms folded in front of him and worry and fear dripping off of him. Renee was sitting in our brown recliner, nervously biting on her nails. Carlisle was leaning against the wall next to the door, watching Edward pace back and forth. The others, the very people who had ignored us and treated us like crap for the last couple of weeks, were squeezed together on our couch, staring at the floor and completely ignoring the glares coming from James and Laurent.

The moment Esme and I walked in, Edward and Carlisle both snapped their heads to us. Relief flooded both of their faces as they crossed the room, pulling us into their arms. As soon as Edward's arms were around me, I felt safe. I felt like nothing, or nobody, could hurt me again. I wanted to hold onto that feeling forever but I knew I couldn't. Life wasn't that moment and there was no use pretending that it was.

"Are you okay?" murmured Edward, ducking his lips down to my ear.

"I think so," I whispered, laying my head on his chest.

His heart was beating quickly and his breath was warm against my cheek. I had never loved him more than I did in this moment. My sweet Edward, who always protected me and loved me. The man I was going to spend the rest of my life trying to do the very same for.

"I've been worried," he admitted. I smiled weakly as I looked up at him, bringing my hand up and cupping his cheek.

"I know," I said, quietly, knowing that he wasn't just speaking of the time I spent alone with his mother but the last handful of days and weeks. "Me too."

I turned and looked over at everyone, noticing that they were all watching us. Renee, James, Laurent, Carlisle, and Esme all had small smiles on their faces. James and Laurent had moved over to my mother and each had a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. Ignoring the pleading looks on the others' faces, I pulled out of my husband's arms and went over to my mother, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in mine.

"Are you ok, Mom?" I asked. Renee smiled and nodded her head, shaking free a few tears that had been swimming in her eyes. I reached up and wiped them away.

"He would have enjoyed seeing your snowball fight," she whimpered. "He would have stood back and laughed."

"I know he would have," I murmured. "But he never would have let it get this out of control, either."

"No, he wouldn't have," she whispered, placing her hand back onto mine. "It broke my heart to see you so lost again. I haven't seen you like that in so long."

"Thank you for taking care of me," I cried, laying my head on her shoulder. "All those months, years, that I pushed you away. Thank you for not giving up on me, Mom."

"Never," she whispered. "You're my sweet baby girl, honey. I will never give up on you."

"I love you, Mom," I murmured. "I don't tell you enough, but I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she said, quietly, kissing the side of my head. "So does Daddy."

I nodded my head softly before I turned and looked back at my so called friends, my boys and my girls. They were sitting on the couch, watching me with heavy eyes and frowns. I wanted to jump in their arms and tell them that everything was ok now, that we could just forget it but I couldn't. It wasn't going to be that easy. They had accused me and Edward of abandoning them, leaving them selfishly when all we wanted was some time. I went to speak but Emmett placed his hand in the air, stopping me.

"It's our turn to talk," he said, standing up. I nodded my head and folded my arms in front of my chest, waiting for him to continue. "We're sorry."

"For what?" asked Edward, moving over and slipping his arm around my waist. "For hurting us? What exactly are you sorry about?"

"For everything," exclaimed Emmett, throwing his arms up. "For being selfish pricks. For not seeing what we were doing to either of you that day."

"We never meant to hurt you," added Jasper, standing up. He looked right at me. "I never meant to take away your choice, B."

"You did, though," I said, quietly. "I should not have hit you, J, but I asked you more than once to let me go upstairs and you refused."

"And I am so sorry," he pleaded, shaking his head. "You have to know that I would never purposely hurt you."

"I thought that, too," I muttered, "but I don't know that now. For two weeks you've ignored us, glared at us, talked about us behind our backs. All because we were moving out. My boys would never have treated either of us like that. They would have supported us, no matter what. Like we would have done you."

"We still are," insisted Emmett. "It just took us awhile to get our heads out of our asses."

"That is an understatement," snorted James, standing up.

Laurent laughed as he and James came over and hugged me. "When you two are done with them, come down to the diner for some lunch. We have everything for a proper Christmas dinner," smiled Laurent.

"You didn't have to do that," I frowned.

"Of course, we did," insisted James, kissing my cheek. "Baby Doll, you've got to eat. You are wasting away."

"I know," I muttered, softly.

James and Laurent left, shutting the door behind them and leaving us alone. Alone to deal with our troubles and finally to work everything out. Even if we did, I wasn't sure if we would ever get back to where we were before. This wasn't one of those fights that you just said a quick sorry and everything was ok. It wasn't like they spilled wine on my favorite shirt. They accused me of leaving them. I looked over at Rose and Alice, both of whom were still sitting on the couch with tears pouring down there faces and their eyes locked on the floor.

"Ali, Ro," I murmured. They looked up at me, pain oozing off of them. "How could you ever think that I don't need you?" I asked, feeling the tears slipping down my face. "From the moment I met you girls, I've needed you to be my sisters."

"We were supposed to be together forever," frowned Alice.

"Ali, sooner or later, one of us was going to have to move out," I said.

"Why?" she asked, standing up. "Why would any of us have to leave?"

"Because we are married," I explained. "The six of us living together was great but it wasn't going to last forever."

"It could have," she muttered, turning away from me. "I'm tired of the people I rely on leaving me high and dry."

"Alice, I never left you," I gasped. She turned and faced me.

"Sure, you did," she frowned. "But maybe this is how it's supposed to be. You don't get to be with those you love forever, right?"

"You are acting like we moved out of state," said Edward. "Ali, we live two blocks from you guys."

"And we all still work together," I added.

"But for how long?" asked Rose, standing up and joining the conversation. Carlisle, Esme, and Renee were all sitting back and letting the six of us hash this out. "It's your own apartment now and then private practice or a better job at a different hospital. Then one day, you or E are going to decide that you don't want to live in the city anymore so you will move, whether it's just out to Jersey or across the country, but you will move."

"Even if one of those options ever did happen, that doesn't mean that we wouldn't be here for you," I said.

"It won't be the same," sighed Rose. "I think that's what hurts the most. You needed us, B. From the moment we met you, you needed us but you don't now. You have E."

"I still need you," I whispered. "All of you."

"Not like you need him," frowned Alice. "Or how I need J."

"Or how I need Em," said Rose. "You've never needed us the way you needed him. We merely kept the pieces together until the glue that held them was back."

"When we moved, B, it wasn't me and J that you longed for," smiled Emmett. "It was E."

"I missed you two," I said, defending myself as they slipped their arms around their wives.

"But you couldn't live without him," said Jasper, leaning down and kissing the top of Alice's head.

"We were being selfish, B, and for that we are so sorry," cried Alice, rushing over and throwing her tiny arms around me. I let out a soft sob as I hugged her back. Rose came over and hugged us, pulling to the ground.

"Please forgive us," cried Rose. "We will do whatever we can to make this better, just please don't hate us."

"I could never hate you," I sobbed, softly. "I just need to know that you guys understand that E and I needed this. We have to work on us and we can't do that when we are worried about you all."

"We understand that," sniffled Alice, pulling back and looking up at me. "Just don't push us away."

"Never," I whimpered. "I need you all too much to ever live without you. You're my girls, my sisters."

"We will be, forever, right?" asked Rose.

"Right," I murmured. "I promise."

Alice, Rose, and I stood up, wiping the tears off our faces. They moved over and stood next to their husbands, while Edward slipped his arm back around my waist. The apartment was completely silent, as the nine of us stood there and let the air clear. It was step in the right direction and I knew that it was still going to take us some time before we could go back to how we were before the blow up but at least it was a step. Right now, that was something.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Finally, after four long days of working on this chapter, it is finished. Now, do you want the bad news first or the good news. The bad? Ok, the bad news, there are only about five more chapters in this story left. The good news, there will be a third called My Boys: The Final Stage. **


	36. Chapter 36

**December 31st**

***Tissue warning. Must have tissues***

"Dr. Swan, we have another one for you," said Carol, one of our night nurses bursting her way into the staff lounge. I groaned from my position on the couch. I had been laying there for exactly forty-five seconds when she came in. "Dr. Swan."

"I'm coming," I muttered, throwing my legs over on the side of the couch.

Carol didn't say anything as she walked out of the lounge, letting the door hit her in the ass on her way out. She was just doing her job, I knew that, but right now, I kind of hated her. I stood up, stretching my tired and sore body as much as I could. I was five hours into my shift and the night hadn't slowed down at all.

It was New Years Eve and it seemed that everyone and their kid was out tonight. Of course, that meant multiple trips to my exam rooms and trauma areas to treat the kids who fell and broke their arms, the ones that ate tainted beef, and the twins that thought it would be a good idea to raid their mother's medicine cabinet and ingest everything they could reach. Luckily, there wasn't much and they both just had upset tummies from too many tums and a large bottle of Pepto bismol but their mother panicked and brought them in, not that I blamed her. I would have done the same thing.

I picked up the chart off from the nurses desk and made my way down the hallway to trauma room six without even checking the name of my next patient. Pushing open the door, I was shocked to see Tanya, Seth, and Aaron Clearwater. I hadn't seen them in the ER since Edward had treated him for strep and an ear infection almost a year ago. Tanya was sitting on the side of the bed, clutching Aaron's hand as tightly as she could, trying to stifle the tears that threatened to fall. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Seth was sitting on the other side of the bed, hands covering his mouth. Aaron was laying on the bed, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Tanya?" I murmured, causing her and Seth to look back. "What's going on?"

"Dr. Mallory told us to bring him in," she whispered, lip trembling. "He relapsed a few months ago and…"

"I'm so sorry," I said, moving over and placing my hand on her shoulder. "Is he running a new round of treatments?"

"No," muttered Seth, shifting in his seat. "The treatments aren't working. There is nothing we can do now but…" Seth trailed off as he rubbed his eyes. "We just want him to be comfortable."

"I see," I said, unsure of what to say next. I leaned over and felt Aaron's forehead. He was clammy. His skin was ashy from the treatments and the cancer that was killing him. "We should start an IV, get some fluids in him and start him on something for the pain," I murmured, looking over at them. "Is there anyone I can call?" I asked.

"No, our family is all back west," explained Seth, picking up Aaron's hand. "They are working on getting here but with the New Year and everything…"

"I'm sure it's difficult." Aaron opened his eyes, slowly and looked up at me. A small smile spread on his face, causing me to smile in return. "Hey, Sweetheart."

"Dr. Bella," he choked out, coarsely. "You're so pretty."

"You're still my little Casanova," I said, smiling as I squatted down next to him. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"Tired," he whispered. "I'm really tired, Dr. Bella."

"I bet you are," I murmured. Aaron reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling it weakly onto his chest.

"Dr. Bella, will you promise me something?" he asked, coughing as he spoke. Tanya brought her hand up to her mouth, trying as hard as she could to stifle the sob that wanted to come out.

I blinked back my tears as I nodded. "Anything," I promised, meaning it.

"Take care of my mommy and daddy," he murmured. "I know you are a kid doctor but I need to know they are going to be ok."

"Oh, Baby," cried Tanya.

"I promise," I whimpered, letting my tears fall. "You have my word, Aaron."

"You're so pretty, Dr. Bella," he murmured, looking over at Seth, who was crying softly. "It's ok, Daddy."

"I know," cried Seth, pulling his little hand up to his lips. "I'm so proud of you, Aaron. You fought so hard and I am so proud of you."

"Remember when we played baseball at the park," smiled Aaron. Seth nodded. "That was fun."

"You were really good," murmured Seth. "It was the best day."

"You are a good Daddy," gasped Aaron. I reached up and pulled down one of the oxygen masks, placing it over his mouth and nose and turning on the oxygen.

"I love you," cried Seth. "So much, Aaron."

I made to stand up but Tanya reached out and grabbed my hand, giving me a pleading look to stay. I couldn't have left now it I wanted to. Aaron was special. All my kids were but Aaron was one of those that always saw the good in things. He never complained about going through treatments and being sick. He always had a smile on his face. I squeezed her hand as I pulled one of the chairs over, sitting next to her and Aaron. We were in this together.

Lauren came in a few minutes later and the two of us did what we could to make Aaron as comfortable as we could. In the three years I had worked with Lauren, it was the first time I had ever seen her so attached to a patient. Of course, Aaron had a way of making you love him. He was just the sweetest little boy. He drifted in and out, talking to us about trips the park, the time they went to see the Yankees play and other things that I'm sure made perfect sense to Seth and Tanya. Lauren and I sat next to them both, offering what little comfort we could considering the situation. What do you say to parents who are watching their four year old child die?

It was just before four in the morning when Aaron opened his eyes one last time. He looked over at Tanya and Seth, who were sitting together on the side of his bed, desperately trying to hold onto their son. My heart was breaking for them as Aaron lifted his tiny little hand and laid it on top of theirs.

"Love you, Mommy," he rasped out. Tanya covered his hand, bringing it up to her lips.

"I love you, too, baby," she cried. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "It's ok to go now."

"Don't forget me," murmured Aaron, gasping between each word.

"Never," sobbed Seth, leaning his head down on Tanya's shoulder. "We could never forget you."

Aaron smiled once more as he raised his hand, reaching for something that wasn't there. His little eyes fluttered to a close and he took a shallow breath, followed by one more, then another. After his forth, his chest fell still and his heart stopped. Seth and Tanya collapsed on top of him, sobbing into each other. I brought my hand up to my lips, trying to keep it together.

"Time of death," I cried, "is 3:56 a.m."

Lauren and I unhooked his IV and left him and his parents alone. We stepped out into the hall and just stood there, unsure of what do right now. "It's days like this that I question why I went into medicine," she murmured.

I nodded my head. "Me too," I said, quietly. "He was special."

"They all are, Bella," she said, walking away. "He was extra special."

The rest of my shift went by in a flash. With each new child I treated, I remembered that at least when they left here, they would be able to go back home to their loved ones. Aaron Clearwater wasn't going to get to do that. After about an hour, Tanya and Seth walked next to Aaron as they wheeled him down to the morgue. I watched as the two of them stepped onto the elevator, arms wrapped around each other and tears falling silently. In all my years in the ER, I had seen more children die before their time but I never understood how you recover from the loss of a child?

Once my shift was over, I made my way into the lounge. I pulled on my coat, bundling up as tightly as I could before I made my way outside. The air was bitterly cold but I didn't mind it as much this morning. All I could think about was that Aaron Clearwater would never get to feel the cold air again.

I slowly made my way up the street to mine and Edward's apartment. Letting myself in through the back, I stripped off my coat and kicked off my shoes. The apartment was awkwardly silent as I made my way through to the back where our bedroom was. Edward was curled up in our bed, hugging my pillow to the front of his body. I slid onto the floor in front next to the bed and watched him sleep.

He looked so peaceful, so serene. The past few weeks had been so hard on the two of us, testing everything that I thought I knew about us. There was no doubt that I was still in love with Edward, even more than I had ever been, but it was different now. Our love was stronger, better than it had ever been. Edward was my life and my soul. Without him, I had nothing.

"Why are you on the floor and not in this big, comfortable bed with me?" grumbled Edward, throwing the covers on my side of the bed back. He moved his hand over and patted the mattress. "Now."

I smiled as I stood up, stripping off my clothes and climbing into bed, naked. I pulled the pillow out of Edward's arms, replacing it with my body. He moaned, pulling me tighter into him and burying his face in my neck.

"You're naked," he murmured, drowsily.

"I am," I admitted, hitching my leg over his. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," moaned Edward, pressing his body into mine.

I could feel his arousal growing rapidly as I slid my fingers down his bare chest. Edward shivered, not because he was cold but because of how close we were. He moved his arms down, grabbing my ass and pressing himself into me as his mouth found purchase onto mine. As my tongue found his, my fingers found their way into Edward's pajama pants, wrapping themselves around his hard cock.

"Fuck, B," he gasped, pulling his lips away from mine.

"I need you," I begged, stroking him. "Please, I need you."

Edward rolled us so that I was laying on my back and he was hovering over me. Tears pricked at my eyes causing Edward to frown as he brought his hand up, wiping them away as they fell. I leaned into his hand, feeling vulnerable under him. Feeling like I was pouring my soul to him, yet keeping so much locked away. I needed to feel my husband, my lover. Always needed to feel him.

Knowing me as well as he did, Edward didn't question me. He stripped off his clothes, pressing himself down onto me again as his lips found mine. Slowly our mouths moved, telling each other so much, yet not saying enough. Our bodies rubbed against each others but it wasn't enough. We needed more, so much more. Hitching my leg up over his once again, Edward moaned as he filled me, resting his hips against my thighs.

"Oh fuck!" I cried, arching into him. "More!"

Hissing softly, Edward pulled back and pushed himself into me again. Slowly, he started thrusting himself in and out of me, taking my body and my soul. I clutched at any part of him that I could get my hands on; his arms, shoulders, back, hips. I needed to touch him, to love him, to always be with him. I couldn't get enough of him yet he was filling me deeper and deeper with each flick of his hips.

Edward gripped my hands, pulling me up as he fell back onto his heels. He sank deeper into me, moaning. I threw my arms around his neck, holding onto him as tightly as I could. Edward's arms wrapped around me, laying one of his palms on my ass as he lifted me up and down his shaft. My hand found it's way into his hair, weaving into his feather-soft locks and pulling a little.

"B!" exclaimed Edward, into the side of my neck. "So fucking good."

"EDWARD!" I cried, feeling my orgasm wash over me, sending shockwaves through my body.

Edward shuddered as he found his own release, pressing his lips onto the side of my neck. For a moment, we stayed connected, holding onto each other as tightly as we could. It wasn't until Edward pulled back that I realized I had been crying on his shoulder. He laid me back on the bed, pulling me against his chest and let me cry, never once asking why.

It wasn't until the sun started shining through our bedroom window, that I realized I had stopped crying. If Edward hadn't been slowly running his fingers up and down my spine, I would have thought he had drifted off to sleep. Edward brought his other hand up, resting it on my hip as he kissed the top of my head.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Aaron Clearwater passed away this morning," I whispered. Edward inhaled deeply, clearly shocked by the news.

"Was he sick again?" murmured Edward. I nodded my head. "Oh, man, that sucks."

"He was laying there looking so peaceful," I started, feeling the tears start building again. "How could God let him die?"

"I don't know," whispered Edward. "We will never understand why Aaron spent his life in and out of hospitals while other kids got to be healthy and normal."

"He was special," I cried. "One of a kind."

"He was," agreed Edward.

We fell into another round of silence, just holding onto each other and letting the other do the comforting. The sun shifted in the sky, yet Edward and I stayed in our bubble. Sometimes we talked more about Aaron and our jobs at the hospital. Every once in a while we brought up a memory from our childhood together. But we mostly just laid in each other's arms, letting silence speak for us.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon when someone knocked on our apartment door that our small bubble was broken. Edward sighed as he scooted out from under me, pulling on his pajama pants and a t-shirt to go answer the door. As he did, I climbed out of bed, pulling on my own clothes. I could hear Edward in the other room, talking to someone about us not being up to hanging out tonight. I pulled open the door to our bedroom, shuffling down the hallway to the living room.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were standing there, arms full of beers, movies, and three shopping bags that were over flowing with snack foods. As they looked over at me, they were smiling. Something must have shown on my face because all four of their smiles dropped. I dropped my eyes, not feeling like being stared at anymore.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my body.

"We were thinking it would be nice to spend New Years Eve together," explained Alice. "But I guess we were wrong."

"No, it's fine," I said, waving my hand in the air. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, wake myself up."

"Really we should just go home," insisted Emmett, gesturing to the door.

"It's fine," I repeated, trying my hardest to make it sincere.

"We don't want to intrude," murmured Rose.

"Sit your asses down," I snapped, throwing my arms up in the air. "Fuck, I said it was fine, ok!"

Turning, I stormed my way down the hallway and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Taking a calming breath, I turned on the water in the bathtub and let it fill while I stripped off my clothes once again. I climbed into the scorching water, letting it wash up over my legs. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them, letting my tears fall once again for Aaron Clearwater.

"You ok?" asked Edward, coming into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah," I murmured, sniffing. "Are they still here?"

"Oh, yeah," chuckled Edward, squatting next to the tub. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "I think you scared them."

"I didn't mean to," I said, sadly. Edward's playful smile fell off his face.

"You're taking Aaron's passing pretty hard," he said, quietly. "You loved him, didn't you?"

I nodded my head. "The first time he came into the ER was just after he was diagnosed," I whispered. "He was nine months old and so sick. He was dehydrated so I started him on an IV, trying to get some fluids into him. That poor baby didn't even cry when I stuck him," I cried.

Edward reached over and placed his hand on my back. "Tanya and Seth were exhausted from trying to take care of him. I ordered two cots and ordered them to sleep while I held Aaron. He…" I paused, trying to calm down. "He reached up and fisted some of my hair in his hands while he slept. He looked like an angel, E."

"I bet he did," murmured Edward, laying his cheek on the side of our tub. "But he's not sick anymore. He's not hurting, he's not scared."

"I know," I whispered. "Watching him this morning, laying in that big old bed, reassuring his mom and dad that everything was going to be ok… It broke my heart, E. He was so worried about them."

"He needed to make sure that they would be ok, he did that," said Edward. "He's at peace now, B."

"I know, you're right," I said, trying to smile. "I'll be out in a minute, ok?"

"Ok."

Edward kissed me before heading back out to keep our friends that were waiting for us in the living room, probably scared that I was going to freak out on them again. I quickly washed my body, not bothering with my hair, and climbed out of the tub. I wrapped my towel around me and made my way across the hall to mine and Edward's bedroom. After slipping on my panties and a bra, I dug through my dresser drawers looking for one of Charlie's old t-shirts, needing to be close to him tonight. I finally found a navy blue one that had Forks PD on the back in large white letters. He gave it to me when I went to Harvard, so that I would always have him with me. Tears sprang up as I thought that this was how I had him with me right now, too.

I pulled on a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants and a pair of thick wool socks, not caring that they didn't match, and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Wrapped up in my arms, I made my way back out to the living room, where everyone was sitting in an awkward silence. This was going to be a long night.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I truly appreciate them all. Now, aren't you glad I gave you the tissue warning. I sobbed like a baby while writing this chapter, and I know we've had a lot of angst but we have turned a corner. You just may not see it yet.**


	37. Chapter 37

**December 31st Continued**

The moment I walked into the living room, everyone turned and looked at me. I knew I had been a bitch to them but I didn't want them to leave. It would have been nice if they had called and let us know that they were coming over but that wasn't a big deal. I had missed them and, after the shift I had just come off of, I wanted to spend some time with them. If I've learned anything from watching Aaron pass away, it was that life was too short to hang onto my anger. Especially, when it wasn't directed at them, at least not anymore.

"Hey," I murmured, slinking onto the couch next to Edward, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "I'm really sorry that I snapped at you guys. I just… I had a really bad shift and…" I trailed off as my tears swelled up in my eyes. "Aaron Clearwater passed away this morning."

"What?" gasped Rose, sitting up.

"No," cried Alice, bringing her hands up to her lips

"Who's Aaron Clearwater?" asked Emmett.

"He's a …was a patient of B's," murmured Rose, placing her hand on his.

"He had leukemia from about the time he turned eight months old until he was around two. He went into remission then but his parents always brought him in to be checked over because his immune system was so weak," I said, quietly. "Well, you guys know how it is when dealing with the effects of chemo."

"Yeah, sure," said Jasper.

"When Aaron first came in, his parents were exhausted. They don't have any family here and…I held him in my arms all night," I cried. Edward slipped his arm around me and pulled me into his lap. "No matter how sick he got, he always smiled, and laughed."

"Did he relapse?" asked Emmett.

I nodded. "I didn't know until this morning. I tried to make him comfortable, make sure he wasn't…in any pain," I whispered, laying my head on my husband's chest. "Parents shouldn't outlive their babies."

"No, they shouldn't," murmured Edward, turning and kissing the top of my head.

"I can't imagine," said Alice, shaking her head. "The pain that must feel like."

"Me either," whispered Rose, wiping her face clean of tears.

The room became completely quiet as we sat and thought about what Tanya and Seth Clearwater were going through tonight. It was a new year, a new beginning for us, but for them, it was the beginning of a long journey to grieve for the loss of their child. One that they would tread together, but would they be able to make it to the other side together? Everything they had done over the last four years had centered around their son. How were they going to be able to move on from this?

"I'm hungry," I muttered, climbing off Edward's lap.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I wandered into the kitchen and started looking for something to eat but nothing looked good. There was nothing but junk food; chips, cookies, some ice cream, but nothing that sounded really good. I wasn't even really hungry, I just couldn't handle sitting there in the living room, dwelling for another moment.

"Find anything?" asked Jasper.

"No." I turned and looked at him. He was standing in the doorway, hands shoved into the back pocket of his jeans. "Nothing sounds good."

"Ah," he murmured, nodding his head.

I leaned against the counter, waiting for him to say something, anything, but he just stood there, awkwardly. I hated it. Jasper and I had always been able to talk. Even after so many years apart, Jasper and I were able to go back to old times but it had all changed. Now, we were almost like strangers.

"Still like pirates?" I asked. Jasper shifted his eyes up to mine, looking thoroughly confused. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" he asked.

I smiled. "County fair, I was eleven," I explained. Jasper threw his head back and started laughing. "Now do you remember?"

"Aye," he laughed. "God, I haven't thought about that day in forever."

"It's one of my favorite memories of us, J," I said, quietly.

"Mine too," he murmured. "Charlie took us on that giant roller coaster. Fuck, what was the name of it?"

"The Terminator," I whispered. "Em and E were too scared to go."

"Em said that roller coasters were lame and E said he needed to use the restroom. Carlisle, Esme, and Renee all admitted to being scared but not Charlie," said Jasper.

Shaking my head, I said, "No, not my dad." I wiped a stray tear off my face. "He wasn't scared of anything."

"B," whispered Jasper. "I'm so sorry. For grabbing you that day, for not giving you space. For hurting you. You know that I would never do that on purpose, right? I mean, you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, J," I murmured, weeping softly. "I love you, too. I was just so angry and I thought I had lost E… The pain was believable."

"You know that you will never lose him." Jasper came over and pulled me into his arms.

"I do now," I whispered. "But I didn't then. He was so angry, and I was so angry. Things weren't supposed to go like this. My daddy wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to be here, taunting me about getting bigger."

"He would have," said Jasper.

"I know," I murmured, closing my eyes. "But he's not and I have to accept it, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess we all do," he whispered, leaning his head down onto mine. "Are you and I okay now?"

"Yeah, we're good, J," I smiled, looking up at him. "It wasn't all you, either. I was a bitch. I just… I have so much anger inside of me over Charlie and the baby…I don't know how to get it all out and it scares me."

"We need to go to Garrett's," he said, nodding his head. "I could use something to get some of my anger out, too."

"Your anger?" I asked.

"I miss Charlie so much, B," he whispered, closing his eyes. I laid my head on his chest. "Will you go with me?"

"Yeah," I murmured. "I'll go."

Jasper and I finally settled on some chips and dip before heading back into the living room and joining the others. They had flipped the television on but weren't really watching it. Jasper settled back next to Alice, who turned her body so that she was leaning into him. They were so perfect for each other. He was the calm to her storm. Looking over at Rose and Emmett, I smiled. Rose had her legs draped across Emmett's lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. He had his meaty arms around her, holding her tightly. Rose had given up a life of endless opportunities to follow her dreams, costing her the family that was supposed to support her. We were her family, her support, but Emmett was her life, the sun and stars.

Just as Edward was mine. Shifting my eyes up, I looked at my husband, who had never stopped fighting for us. Never gave up that one day, we would be ok again. Who had fought for me, even when that meant putting himself on the back burner. It wasn't fair or right, but he did it. I would have to spend the rest of my life making sure he knew that I was in love with him.

"Let's watch a movie," I suggested, looking around.

"Don't you want to watch the ball drop?" asked Alice. "It's like the whole point of New Years Eve!"

"No, it's the same thing every year," I laughed. "Boring. Let's watch a scary movie."

"Ok," agreed Emmett. "Which one though? I mean, they haven't made a real horror flick in so long."

"Oh, come on, there are plenty of scary movies out there," exclaimed Edward. "You just are too scared to watch them."

"Am not," scoffed Emmett.

"Are to," we all laughed.

"Face it, Em, you are a big scaredy-cat when it come to scary movies," chuckled Jasper, looking over at me. "Just like roller coasters."

"I am not scared of roller coaster!" Emmett threw one of his arms up, exasperated with us all.

"The Terminator," smirked Jasper. Emmett's eyes went wide and he choked as he inhaled. "That's what I thought."

"Dude, that shit was scary." Emmett shuddered. "I mean, it was like a million feet high and I'm pretty sure it was made of wood. Rotted wood at that."

"It was not," I giggled, shifting so that I had my feet in Edward's lap. "You were just scared that you would puke or scream like a little girl."

"Was not," muttered Emmett, blushing.

"Oh, yes, you were, Em," snickered Edward.

"Don't know why you are laughing, E," said Jasper. "You didn't ride it either."

"I had to use the bathroom," mumbled Edward.

"Code for being a chicken-shit," mused Alice.

"I can't believe you two big, strong men wouldn't ride the little-bitty roller coaster," teased Rose. "If I had been there, I totally would have been there."

"Baby, it was fucking huge," whined Emmett. "Seriously, like a giant." We all burst out laughing, including Emmett who realized just how silly he sounded."Charlie wasn't scared, though." I laid my head on Edward's shoulder. "He said…" Emmett trailed off. "He said that no silly roller coaster was going to scare him away."

"It didn't, either," I murmured. "He was screaming louder than me and J combined."

"He threw up the moment he got off of it, too," said Edward, smiling against the top of my head. "But he went on it again."

"Cause I asked him to." That was my father for you, always willing to take on the toughest, scariest of opponents. Maybe that's why he found himself at the other end of that gun. Changing the subject, I asked, "What movie should we watch?"

After much bantering back and forth, we finally decided to put on the newest version of A Nightmare on Elm Street. When we were all little, my boys and I would pile all of our blankets in the living room of one of our houses and put on the first one, the old version. Even though it scared the shit out of us, we always watched it over and over. Every time, I ended up snuggled into Edward's blankets with him. Just like he always was, he held me and kept the nightmares at bay.

I rotated so that I was resting with my head on his lap. The fatigue from my shift at the hospital, the emotional wear and tear over grieving for Aaron Clearwater, and just life in general had started catching up to me. Edward had his hand on my head, running his fingers through my hair. It was so relaxing, I had nearly fallen asleep several times. I probably would have if Emmett hadn't kept screaming every time Freddie Krueger jumped out and killed someone. It was hilarious and made me laugh so hard that I nearly spit water out of my nose, something that Emmett thought was funny and kept trying to make happen. He was my old Em again.

Just before Midnight, we shut off the movie and watched as the ball dropped. Clicking our beer bottles together, we wished each other a Happy New Year and toasted to a better year. As I sipped on my beer, I prayed that this year would be a hell of a lot better than last year.

**Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter was a son of a bitch to write, let me just say. I know it's short, but some big things happened and some relationships were mended. Two chapters to go before the next stage ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**February 3rd-4th**

"B, let me up," murmured Edward, gently grabbing my hand as I snaked it lower down his belly. Just before I got the good part. "Seriously, I have to get ready for work and I'm going to be cutting it pretty close as it is."

"You could call your dad and tell him that you are sick," I smiled, moving so that I was straddling his waist, letting my barely panty-covered center rub against his boxer-covered cock.

"And just what would be wrong with me?" he asked, rolling us and pressing himself down onto me. That was not going to get me to let him leave our bed.

"Um, a very horny wife," I said, smiling angelically. Edward laughed, hard. "That was not supposed to be funny, E."

"Oh, baby, I can just see my dad's face if I told him that," snorted Edward, rolling off of me and sitting up on the side of the bed. "He would not find it very amusing."

"He would find it very funny," I murmured, knowing that no matter what I did, Edward was going to have to leave me and go to work. "I'm going to miss you, though. This big ole bed is going to be so lonely without you."

"You're so mean," he muttered, standing up and walking out of our room.

I couldn't help myself, I giggled. Partly because he shook his ass at me, and partly because, he was right. I was being mean. I just couldn't help it. My body had been craving him. Ever since New Years, we had been going at it as much as we could, finally christening every room in our apartment and a storage closet, or two, at the hospital.

Edward came back into our bedroom, running a towel through his wet hair. His blue scrub pants were hanging loosely on his hips and he hadn't put his shirt on yet. I followed him with my eyes as he tossed the towel into the hamper and picked up the long sleeve white shirt he wore under his scrub top, sighing to myself as he pulled it on and covered his beautiful chest.

"Get some sleep, B," said Edward, sitting on the side of the bed. "I'll be back in the morning."

"I love you," I murmured.

Edward smiled as he leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. "I love you, too. More than you love me, in fact."

"Not possible," I laughed, swatting his ass as he stood up.

"Oh, yeah, trust me, Baby. I totally love you more," he said, walking out of our bedroom.

"So not possible," I mumbled to myself.

A moment later, I heard the door to our apartment close as Edward left for his shift at the hospital. I pulled the blankets up, covering me and hugged Edward's pillow to my chest as I drifted off to sleep, missing him already.

"_It's about time you got here. I was starting to get worried." _

_I turned and looked at my father, standing behind me with his hands on his hips and a huge smile on his face. Bringing my hands up to my lips, I tried as hard as I could to stifle the sob that slipped to the edge of my tongue. Charlie opened his arms to me, beckoning me toward him. I wasted no time as I took the three leaps and jumped into his waiting arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him._

"_Hush now, Honey," he soothed. "Don't want to wake the babies."_

_I pulled back and brought my hands to his face. "Are you real?"_

"_As real as a dead person can be," he smiled, setting me on my feet. "I didn't think you would ever get here."_

"_Where am I?" I asked, looking around. _

_From the looks of it, we were standing on a deserted beach. The deep blue ocean was glimmering under the warm sun, waves crashing onto the beach. The sand was so pale it looked like we were standing on sugar. The trees green, the flowers blooming and beautiful. I looked back at my father, who was watching me with a smile._

"_Where is this place?" I asked._

"_I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders and slipping his arm around me as we started walking up the beach. "Someplace buried in your psyche, I guess."_

"_What?" I asked, completely confused._

"_Honey, it took you forever to get here," he sighed, ignoring my question. "I knew you would struggle but I never expected you to wallow away like this. Look at you, you're way too skinny."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. Charlie stopped walking and looked down at me. _

"_I'm talking about you taking better care of yourself for the babies," he said, bluntly. All I could do was stare at him. Didn't he know there was no baby?_

"_Daddy, I lost the baby," I whispered, looking down at my feet. Charlie brought his hand up, lifting my chin so he could look in my eyes._

"_You didn't lose anything, Sweetheart. Your baby is fine, I've been taking care of him," said Charlie. "I'm talking about the other babies."_

"_Him?" I asked. "As in a boy?"_

"_Yes, he's a good looking baby, too. Looks just like me," smirked Charlie, walking down the beach again. I scrambled to catch up to him. _

"_He's ok?" I asked. "I didn't hurt him."_

"_Of course not," smiled Charlie. "You could never hurt your babies, but you have to start taking better care of yourself. The new babies are going to need so much more."_

"_New Babies?" I asked, pulling on Charlie's arms. "What new babies?"_

"_Dr. Bella," laughed Aaron, running up to me and jumping in my arms. He had a head full of jet black hair and a big, beautiful smile. "Isn't it pretty here? I think my mommy and daddy would like it here. When they are ready, of course."_

"_Aaron?" I whispered, feeling the tears building in my eyes again. He smiled wider as he brought his tiny hands up and wiped the tears off._

"_No crying, Dr. Bella," he whispered. "I feel better. No more pain, no more worry. Charlie's taking good care of me."_

"_He is?" I asked, sniffing back the tears as much as I could._

"_Yep," beamed Aaron. "He said he would take care of me until my mommy and daddy got here. He said that wasn't going to be for a long time, though. I miss them but I'm glad. They need to live for me now. Will you tell them that for me, Dr. Bella? I would go myself but it's too soon, I think."_

"_Of course I will," I murmured, hugging him as tight as I could. _

_Aaron wiggled out of my arms and took off down the beach, laughing as hard as he could. I brought my hand up to my chest, watching him. I had never seen him as carefree as he was in this moment. Charlie stepped up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I moved my hand over and covered his._

"_Thank you for taking care of him," I murmured. _

"_He's a good boy; caring and strong," said Charlie. "He's been worried about his mom and dad but I've been trying to reassure him that they are ok. Make sure you go tell them for him, ok? It's really important that you remember to do that. Promise me, Bella."_

"_Ok, Daddy," I said, turning and looking at him. "I promise."_

"_Good girl," he smiled. "Now, promise me that you will take good care of yourself. Eat healthy, get lots of rest. Let Edward pamper you. You are going to need it, all of it."_

"_Ok, I promise," I agreed. _

"_I've gotta go now, honey," he said._

"_No, Daddy, please," I begged, weeping. "Don't leave me again."_

"_I'm never leaving you, I've just gotta see you mom," he explained, hugging me. "I miss her so much."_

"_Will I ever see you again?" I asked._

"_When you need me, I'll be right here," he laughed. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Remember what I said, Honey, be strong for your babies."_

I snapped my eyes open, looking around. The clock on the nightstand read that it was just after six in the morning. The dream I had had been so real, too real. I sat up, pulling the blankets up over my chest and trying to remember everything my father had said to me. He kept going on and on about babies. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I scrambled out of bed, rushing down the hallway, stubbing my toe on the doorframe.

"Son of bitch," I spat, hopping on one foot.

I limped my way into our small office, yanking the calendar off the desk. Falling onto the desk chair, I went back into December and started counting days. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Twelve fucking days late!

"It's not possible," I muttered, counting again. "I would know if my period was nearly two weeks late."

No matter how many times I counted, I came up with twelve. TWELVE! I set the calendar back down on the desk and walked back to mine and Edward's room. Standing in front of our mirror, I looked over my body, bringing my hands up over my abdomen. Was it possible that I was pregnant again?

There was only one way to find out for sure so I stripped off my pajamas and pulled on the closest pair of jeans I could find and one of Edward's t-shirts. I shoved my feet into my snow boots, pulled on my coat, gloves, and hat and rushed out of the apartment, down the back steps, and out of the building.

"Baby Doll, where are you going in such a hurry?" asked James, pushing open the door to the diner as I walked by.

"Sorry, can't talk now," I snapped, waving him off.

"BABY DOLL!" he called after me.

However, I couldn't stop. I was barely hanging on to any thread of courage as it was to go down to the corner Duane Reade and pick up a test. I couldn't believe I was doing this but until I did it and took it, I would never know if I was reading more into my father's words or if I really was going seriously crazy. I was leaning toward the latter.

I threw the door to the store open and rushed inside, running right smack into someone. The large man, grabbed my arm, pushing me to the side.

"Watch it, lady," he grumbled, brushing past me.

"Fuck you," I spat. "I'm on a goddamn mission."

He scoffed but didn't say anything else. Good thing, too, or I might have had to take some of my pent up frustrations out on him. The clerk laughed as I made my way over to where the tests sat on the shelf. There were so many and I had no clue which one to get. How in the hell was I supposed to know? Why did we need fifty million tests? Wouldn't one be enough? I grabbed the first test my hand touched, which was a dual pack, and walked up to the counter.

"Is this all?" asked the clerk, ringing up the test.

"Yeah," I muttered.

I paid for the test, and hugged the brown paper bag to my chest as I walked back to the apartment building. With each step, my legs felt heavier and heavier. I wasn't sure if it was the unanswered questions on whether or not we were having a baby, the hope that we were, or the fear that we weren't. Maybe it was all three. Once I was back in our apartment, I shrugged off my coat, letting drop in the middle of the floor, and kicked off my show boots. Shuffling down the hallway to the bathroom, I set the box on the sink and stared at it. Was I ready for this?

It was a question that I couldn't answer but I knew I had to take this test. I had to know one way or the other so I ripped open the box and pulled out the tests, thinking it would be better to take both of them. Once I had peed on both sticks, I set them on the counter and walked down to the kitchen grabbing the timer off the back of the stove.

I sat nervously on the edge of mine and Edward's bed, holding the kitchen timer in my hand and listening to it tick as the three minutes went by painfully slow. The timer dinged in my hand and I tossed it onto the bed. My legs shook as I stood up, walking slowly into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, I picked up the small white stick laying on the sink and looked down at it.

"Oh, Fuck."

**Thank you for all the reviews. Next chapter will be out soon, very soon, like maybe later today, in the morning at the latest ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**February 3rd-4th EPOV**

Have you ever had one of those days when you knew something big was going to happen but you didn't know what? I was having one of those days. Leaving my wife in our bed, looking like sex personified, was so hard, it hurt. By that, I mean I was so hard that I hurt but I had to leave. I had a shift to cover and we both knew it. Still, I would have preferred to stay at home and make love to Bella all night long.

"E, get your head out of la la land," snickered Emmett, clapping me on the shoulder. I shook my head, laughing with him. "I'm going to guess you were thinking about B again."

"Always," I answered.

"You mean that, don't you?" he asked. I turned and looked at him. "You really think about her all the time."

"Pretty much, yeah," I admitted. I wasn't embarrassed by it either. I was in love with her. "She's the first thing that pops into my mind when I wake up in the morning, she's the last thing I think about. She's…" I trailed off. "I can't explain it, Em. She's just…everything."

"That is the…grossest thing I have ever heard," he said, laughing. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker, hanging up my coat.

"Maybe," I said, shutting my locker. "But it's the truth."

"I know, E. Trust me, I know," he murmured.

Emmett walked out the lounge and off to work on his first patient of the night. He would be busy. I, however, wouldn't be. I hated working the night shift because you only got the really sick kids, the ones who couldn't wait until the daytime to come in. I typically spent most of my shifts catching up on paper work and watching the clock tick down. I made my way out and picked up a chart and started my shift, wishing like hell I could have stayed with Bella.

I was about halfway through my shift when one of the nurses, Amber, told me I had a patient in exam room six. It wasn't until I was standing in front of the door that it hit me; this was the room Bella and I had been in that day. The day our year went from back to worse. My hand shook as I reached out, pushing it open. It was time to face this and put it behind me, once and for all.

Inside the room, stood a young woman, barely twenty years old, if that. She was cradling a small baby in her arms, pacing around the room and trying to sooth her. The baby was crying, clearly not feeling good and the mother looked exhausted.

"I'm Dr. Cullen," I said, shutting the door behind me. "This must be Amelia and you are, Mrs. Taylor."

"It's Missy. She won't stop crying," said Missy. "I'm doing it wrong, aren't I?"

"Doing what?" I asked, washing my hands.

"Being her mom," murmured Missy looking down at the baby. "I thought I could do it, that I could take care of her but I can't get her to stop crying."

"How old is she?" I asked, taking the baby from her. The baby girl didn't stop crying as I lifted her up, cradling her to my chest.

"Six months."

"Has she been sick?" I asked, rocking her gently. "Fevers, colds, upset tummy?"

"Nothing, but the crying," sighed Missy. "It's my fault, isn't it? I'm doing it wrong."

"No," I said, shaking my head. I laid the baby back into her mother's arms and pulled my stethoscope from around my neck, listening to the babies heart and lungs. Next, I checked her ears. They were very red. "She has an ear infection. Probably explains why she's been so fussy."

"I knew it," cried Missy. "I wasn't doing enough to protect her from the cold."

"Missy, this isn't your fault," I said, trying to reassure her. "Sometimes babies get sick."

"No, they told me that I wouldn't be able to do this and they were right," she muttered. I lifted Amelia from her mother's arms, holding her snuggly. "I've tried so hard but my husband works out of state. He's only here on the weekends."

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked. Missy frowned as she looked at me.

"A couple of days. Between work and trying to take care of her, I just couldn't," she explained.

"You are tonight," I smiled, nodding over to the bed. "Sleep, I've got her and I'm just going to get her to calm down, get her some ibuprofen, and get her to sleep."

"I can't ask you to do that," muttered Missy.

"You aren't asking," I smiled. "I'm offering. You are saving me from a night full of paper work."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she sighed, giving in.

Once I had gotten Amelia some pain medication, Missy climbed into the bed and I settled down in a rocking chair, rocking the baby as she slowly started to settle down. Just before she finally closed her eyes, she reached up, grabbing my face in her little hand. I smiled. This is why I became a doctor.

Missy slept for a few hours before she gathered Amelia up and headed home, thanking me over and over for everything. I gave her Lauren's number, hoping that she would be able to help Missy find the support she needed as a new parent. I headed down to the lounge, pulled my coat, hat, and gloves on, and headed back home to my wife.

When I walked into our apartment, I found Bella's coat laying on the floor, right in front of the door. Her snow boots had been kicked off and her gloves and hat dropped onto them. I took off my coat, hat, and gloves, letting them fall to the floor as hers had. Walking through the apartment, I looked for any sign that my wife was here but I found none. It wasn't until I walked into our bedroom that I saw her sitting in her favorite chair.

"B," I said, cautiously. She turned and looked at me. That's when I saw the tears slipping down her face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Here," was all she said, holding out a small, white box. I walked over and knelt down in front of her, taking the small box into my hands and not fully understanding what was going on.

"Are you ok?" I asked, bringing my hand up and wiping her tears away. She smiled, leaning into my hand.

"Open it," she whispered.

I pulled the lid off the box, and gasped. Snapping my eyes up to hers, I asked, "Is this for real?"

"I sure as hell hope so," she murmured. I looked back down to the white box and the white stick that sat inside of the box with two little pink lines on it. Falling back onto my ass, I brought my free hand up to my mouth, trying to comprehend exactly what I was seeing here. "E."

"Positive, right?" I asked. "Two lines means it's positive, right?"

"Yes," she whispered. I shifted my eyes up to her. She was nervously biting on her bottom lip.

"A baby?" I choked out. "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby," she wept.

I dropped the box as I reached out, pulling her out of the chair and into my arms. Bella threw her arms around me, moving so that she had her legs wrapped around my waist. We sat on the floor, letting our tears fall, holding onto each other, and just trying to absorb the fact that we were going to have a baby. Bella leaned back just enough that she could press her lips down into mine once, twice, and third time.

"I can't believe it," she giggled, laying her head on my shoulder. "I think I am in shock."

"Me too," I chuckled. "Why didn't you tell me that you were late?"

"I didn't even realize it until this morning," she said, sitting up. Pulling on her lip, she hesitated.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked, pulling her lip out from between her teeth.

"You're going to think I am crazy," she murmured.

"I would never think you are crazy," I said. "Tell me."

"I had a dream last night. At least, I think it was a dream," she whispered.

"Ok." I waited for her to continue.

"This is going to sound nuts," she murmured, "but my daddy was there."

Bella sat in my lap and told me about how Charlie came to her, talking about babies, and taking better care of herself. She choked up as she talked about how he told her the he was taking care of our baby, our son. Tears sprang up in my eyes, too. She laid her head back on my shoulder and played with the neck of my shirt as she told me about Aaron and her promise to go talk to Tanya and Seth. I knew she would keep that promise, too. She loved Aaron and would do anything he asked.

"Do you think I am crazy?" she asked.

"No," I murmured, pressing my lips to the side of her head. "I think Charlie was watching out of you, for us. He knew you were ready to see him, talk to him."

"I miss him so much," she cried. "But he's ok and I know that now."

"I can't believe you and I are going to have a baby," I said, shaking my head. Bella smiled as she leaned back.

"I don't want to tell anyone," she said, softly.

"They are going to find out sooner or later, B. I mean, when we come home with a baby, they are bound to notice," I chuckled. However, Bella didn't laugh with me. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" I asked, seriously.

"I just think that, until we get further along, we shouldn't tell anyone," she murmured, looking up at me. "If we lose…" She trailed off. "I can't go through all that shit again if we lose this baby, too."

"Ok," I agreed, bringing my hand up to her face. Bella leaned into my hand, letting a single tear fall down her face. "Then we wait until you are ready."

Bella nodded her head. "Make love to me," she whispered, leaning her forehead down onto mine. "Please."

I somehow managed to stand up with Bella wrapped around me. Laying her on the bed, I slowly peeled her clothes off, exposing her body, piece by piece. Leaning back on my feet, I took a moment to just look at her, laid out in front of me completely naked, sexy and beautiful. Her skin was tainted a pale pink as she blushed, bringing her hands down to the hem of my shift.

"Off," she murmured, pulling gently.

I did as she asked, pulling my scrub top off, followed by the white shirt I wore underneath. Bella leaned up on her elbow, bringing her hand back up to my chest, letting her fingers graze over the small scare that ran over my abdomen. I shuddered under her touch.

"Do you think about it anymore?" she asked, dropping her hand down to her own three scars. They weren't really noticeable anymore. Not to anyone but me and her. They would always be there for us; a badge of strength for us, maybe.

"Everyday," I said, honestly, pulling her hand into mine. "Do you?"

"Everyday," she said, echoing my words. "But I'm starting not to hate them."

"Me too," I murmured, sliding my hand up her thigh, inching closer to where I wanted to be.

"Oh, E," she gasped as I brushed across her clit. "More, Baby. Please!"

"I'm getting there," I smirked.

"Hurry," she whined, impatiently.

I chuckled to myself as I shifted on the bed, pulling her leg up on my shoulder. Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I started kissing my way down her leg, making sure to hit the sensitive spot behind her knee. Bella whimpered. Smiling to myself, I kept going, moving my lips down until I was outside of her. Inhaling, I moaned. She smelled so good, like sunshine and daisies.

"Edward, please!" she begged.

I had teased her enough. Licking her slit slowly, I savored her taste, enjoying her on my tongue. I could feast on her and never get tired of how she tasted. Slipping my tongue between her folds, I lapped up as much as I could of her, drinking it down like the finest wines. Bella was whimpering, withering under me, gripping my hair and pulling me into her. I pressed against her clit.

"Oh fuck!" she cried, arching into me as she came.

I drank all of her, moving up and pressing my lips onto hers. Bella moaned, tasting herself on my lips and tongue. She pushed on my shoulder, indicating that she wanted me to lay back on the bed. I was only too happy to oblige her. Bella blushed as she moved over and knelt between my legs.

"You're blushing," I teased..

"Can't help it," she smiled. "I'm thinking about all the naughty things I want to do to you."

"You're being a tease," I moaned as Bella's fingers slipped into the top of my scrub pants.

"I'm only a tease, if I don't follow through," she purred. My breath hitched as she slipped her hands into my pants, tugging on them. "Lift."

I lifted my hips off the bed, letting her shimmy my pants and boxers down. My cock was rock hard, ready and begging for her to touch it, lick it, suck it, make love to it, anything my wife wanted to do. Bella tossed the last bits of my clothes onto the floor, giving me the once over. My cock liked the look on her face and twitched, causing her smile bigger. She leaned forward, taking me in her warm hand, stroking me slowly.

"Fuck, B," I growled, bucking my hips into her hand.

"Be still," she ordered, smiling wickedly.

I tried. I mean, I really tried but she leaned down, licking the tip of my dick and I nearly lost it. Bella giggled as she slipped just the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around. I slammed my hand down onto the bed, fisting the sheets into my hand. Bella looked up at me through his lashes as she slid me into her mouth, letting me hit the back of her throat.

"Oh, sweet motherfucker," I moaned. Bella hummed sending vibrations through my cock and I had to stop her or I was going to be done then and there. Reluctantly, I reached down pulling her off of me, ignoring the look on her face and pushing her onto her back.

"I need to be in you," was all I said. Bella smiled, spreading her legs for me. I settled between them, letting the tip of my cock push in just a bit. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she moaned as I slid in, feeling her hugging me tightly.

Slow and steady, I moved in and out of her, taking the time to relish in each pass, each time my hips melted with hers. I slid my hand down, gripping her leg and pulling it over my hip, delving deeper into her. I didn't think that was possible. Bella threw her hand up, grabbing the bars on the headboard as I filled her. Her walls were tightening around me, clenching me and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"E!" she cried, arching her back as she came for me.

I wasn't able to hold back any longer and let go, letting myself fall with her. Rolling off of her, I laid down on the bed, trying to catch my breath. Bella started laughing and I looked over at her. She was smiling as she looked at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," she giggled. "It's just…we're going to have a baby."

Smiling, I rolled onto my side and placed my hand on her belly. "Looks like this year is going to be way better than last year."

**Well, there you have it folks. The last chapter in this stage of Edward and Bella. The next story will be starting soon, maybe a few weeks but not much longer than that, I think. It will be called My Boys: The final Stage. Clever, I know ;) Thank you for all the amazing reviews over this story. It was rough, I know it was and there were times, I wasn't sure I would be able to pull Bella and Edward through it, but we did. Hope to see you in the next one, as well.**


End file.
